


Potions and Unforeseen Urges

by DMHP2014



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Drarry, Dumbledore Alive, Foreplay, Games, Harry/Draco - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mystery, Romance, Sexual Tension, Sexy Times, Snape alive, Urges, Violence, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 108,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMHP2014/pseuds/DMHP2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 8th year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is dead. Harry and Draco get partnered together to do a six week potion assignment but on the first night something they never imagined ends up happening, it's both good and very bad. Will they survive it? - Alternate Universe - War different to the books - Dumbledore & Snape alive - MATURE ADULT CONTENT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Legame Rivelare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story years ago. It's the very first story I ever written. I initially posted it on Fanfiction.net, which I kind of regret because when I posted it the website did some strange things to the layout of the chapters, and I noticed that random words were missing or muddled up. I was so upset and annoyed as I hadn't saved the original version anywhere - big mistake on my part! Anyway, the reason I'm telling you this is because I have been through the whole story and cleaned it up but I may have missed some - I'm pretty sure I haven't but you never know - so, if you see anything, feel free to point it out and I can amended it accordingly. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoy my story.

"This cannot be happening," Harry groaned after reading the headline on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_.

It was Harry's first day back at Hogwarts and the start of his 8th year - so they were calling it - and it was not starting out as he had hoped it would.

"Please tell me this is not happening," Harry asked no one in particular but looked up at Ron and Hermione wide eyed.

For what must be the first time _ever_ Hermione had nothing to say. She just sat there for what felt like long moments opening and closing her mouth like a fish, before eventually turning away and blushing.

Curious whispers could be heard spreading like _Fiendfyre_ throughout the great hall and Harry knew without a doubt who and what the whispers were about.

He clenched his jaw tightly, barely suppressing an annoyed growl.

He knew he shouldn't have come back to finish off his 7th year. All he'd wanted was to be left in peace and live a quiet life. He'd vanquished Lord frigging Voldemort for Merlin's sake, the very least that people could do was leave him well enough alone, but no that was clearly asking too much... he glanced at the prophet once more and took a few deep steadying breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Well it could be worse mate," Ron said through a mouth full of bacon and eggs.

"Really? You think so," Harry asked disbelievingly, wondering what could possibly be worse than this.

"They could have said you had a little pecker," to emphasize his meaning he held his thumb and forefinger up an inch apart and squinted his eyes looking through the tiny gap at Harry's now stony face.

"Ronald! Do you mind? Honestly," Hermione huffed still red faced.

"Well it's true! At least they're insinuating you're hung like a..." he broke off abruptly at the quelling look he received from his bushy haired girlfriend.

In hindsight Harry supposed Ron was right, although he would have much preferred that his genitals weren't the topic of conversation for the entire wizarding world this morning.

He cringe at the sudden thought of Molly Weasley reading the _Prophet_ at that very moment and groaned closing his eyes in obvious distressed.

"What I don't understand is how this has been allowed to be published," Hermione frowned finally getting herself under control.

Harry understood how difficult this was for her, they were like brother and sister. It was beyond weird to be talking about Harry's manhood.

"What I mean to say is," she continued, "This is something you'd expect to read in _Witch Weekly_ not the _Prophet_."

Harry sighed and looked up from the Gryffindor table to see a group of 7th year Ravenclaw girls eyeing him up with intrigued hungry looks in their eyes.

He blushed and looked down at his breakfast.

"I'm going to go and... I'm just going to go," he mumbled and stood up, pushing away his barely touched food.

Ron and Hermione gave him worried looks as he hurried out of the hall.

A 7th year Hufflepuff girl named Jessica Smith quickly walked over to them whilst staring at Harry's retreating form. "So is it true Hermione? Harry's got a huge..."

"How the bloody hell would she know!" Ron barked hotly. "Now piss off."

Jessica scoffed taken aback and then turned away, not before giving Ron an icy glare.

Hermione smiled at Ron's jealousy. Even the thought that Hermione had seen Harry undressed caused his little green monster to make an appearance.

* * *

Harry threw open the Potions classroom door one minute late.

"Potter, nice of you to finally join us. ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said almost happily - well happily for Snape anyway - as Harry made his way further into the classroom.

"But-" Harry began to protest before quickly biting his tongue and pressing his lips together tightly, knowing from experience that it would only make matters worse.

He slumped into the chair next to Ron, who gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Oh Potter?" Snape asked.

Harry groaned internally. "Yes Professor," he bit out.

The greasy git actually smirked. "You're in the wrong seat. Your seat is here," he pointed at an empty seat next to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What!" Malfoy growled, turning around to glare at Harry.

Harry just stared back at him blankly. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Harry had no idea that Malfoy was coming back for 8th year and assumed he'd decided not to when he hadn't seen him that morning in the Great Hall.

Come to think of it when was the last time he'd actually seen Malfoy, it must be getting on for two years now.

He looked so different, yet exactly the same.

Harry still hadn't gotten his head around the Malfoy family's part in bringing down Voldemort. He hadn't believed it at first when Dumbledore told him that they were going to start fighting for the light. Then the Malfoy's and a few other pure blood families had disappeared at the beginning of 6th year and nobody knew where they had gone.

We all found out later that they had been fighting in secret and played a monumental part in the downfall of Lord Voldemort, they were even there at what they are now calling the _Battle of Hogwarts_ , although Harry hadn't seen them.

"Mr Potter, stop staring at Mr Malfoy, we don't have all day, now move along," Snape drawled.

A few students snickered whilst Harry blushed picking up his bag and moving to the front of the class.

Malfoy sat with his back straight against the chair but in a relaxed casual position with his arms resting on top of the desk. He stared straight ahead expressionless not bothering to look at Harry as he took the seat next to him.

"Everyone write down the ingredients and instructions that are on the board. Make sure you write them down carefully, one slip up whilst brewing this potion, could have dire consequences."

The class set to work and all you could hear for the next thirty minutes was the scratch of quills on parchment.

Once the last student - who just happened to be Neville Longbottom - set their quill down, Snape addressed the class as a whole.

"This Potion will account for seventy five percent of your grades this term. As it says in the instructions it will take you six weeks to brew. In those six weeks, there may be nights you have to get up at one o'clock in the morning to add ingredients or just to simply stir the Potion. You'll notice there aren't many ingredients but it's the technique, precise measurements, the way you cut, crush and blend them together that will factor in whether you brew a perfect potion or ruin it and fail my class," he looked pointedly at Neville.

He was silent for a moment, letting his words sink in.

Harry glanced around nervously to see that everyone seemed to be just as affected as he was. Nobody wanted to fail Potions, not if they actually wanted to do anything half decent with their life once they left school.

His eyes landed on Malfoy who looked bored to death. Harry supposed the Blonde git didn't have to worry about getting a job after school; after all he had his daddy to look after him.

"Right, fifty points to whoever can tell me which potion you will be brewing?"

Harry turned around, his eyes seeking out Hermione but to his complete and utter shock he found her looking at the board at a total loss.

The corner of Snape's lip lifted in a sneer at her alarmed expression at not knowing the answer.

"It's the 'Legame Rivelare' Potion," came Malfoys haughty voice.

"Very good Draco, fifty points to Slytherin," Snape said smugly. "Tell me, what is this potion used for?"

"It's a very old Potion, one that is rarely used these days except for ancient pure blooded families," he paused for a moment. "It is used to tell the drinker who is destined to be their bonded life partner."

At that, excited whispers broke out from the females in the room causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"That's right. If you brew your potion correctly, you will have the choice to drink it - or not," he said offhandedly, clearly not caring either way.

The Clock Tower Bell began to chime signalling the end of class just as more excited chatter broke out.

"One more thing before you go. Look at the person sitting next to you," Harry and Draco turned to look at each other. "This will be your partner for the next six weeks, I suggest you make arrangements to meet up tonight and start the potion. Class dismissed."

The room erupted in noise as students started to pack their bags and discuss the interesting task ahead.

Malfoy flared his nostrils and narrowed his eyes threateningly at Harry.

"So-," Harry muttered awkwardly. "Where-"

"Save it Potter," Malfoy spat standing up and stalking out of the classroom with his head held high.

"Still a prat then I see!" Harry shouted after him seething.

How the hell did he get stuck with him as partner? Oh that's right SNAPE!

* * *

Unfortunately the day didn't get any better.

Classes were fine. Apparently the other teachers had been told about Snape's assignment. They needed to be aware that for the next six weeks, 8th year students would be meeting up at all hours of the night to brew the Legame Rivelare Potion. They must have felt sorry for them because the classes where mind-numbingly easy for the rest of the day.

What made Harry's day almost unbearable, were the constant stares and questions thrown his way and they were all thanks to the article that was printed about him. You'd think he'd be used to it by now but he'd never liked being the centre of attention and it was even worse now that the centre of attention was his most private part.

Hermione had felt awkward being around him because of it so had made herself scarce most of the day, which in turn made Ron scarce and Harry did not even want to think about what they might be doing. No he did not.

He hadn't seen Malfoy either, which was weird. Harry would have thought Malfoy would be front and centre in mocking him about the article. As much as the thought pained him, he would have to find him soon and arrange to meet up later to start the potion.

"Hi Harry."

"Oh, hi Gin," he smiled.

"How are you doing?" she asked carefully.

"Great," he lied, "You?"

She pulled him to a stop so he was facing her.

"Look this will all be forgotten in a few days, don't worry," she said not beating around the bush.

"Yeah I know," he sighed scrubbing his right hand over his face. "This _would_ have to happen to me though, wouldn't it?"

She grinned. "Come on, let's go and get some dinner I'm starved."

She linked her arm through his and together they walked to the Great Hall, talking about inconsequential things.

As they neared the entrance hall, Harry could see Malfoy leaning against a wall talking with Pansy Parkinson.

"Ginny, you go ahead. I'll be in in a second."

She nodded her agreement and continued on without him but not before shooting a menacing look in Malfoys direction.

"Let's get this over with," Harry muttered quietly to himself.

"- darling it will be fun," he could hear Parkinson saying to Malfoy as he neared them. "I'll do all the planning you just need to turn up; everyone will come if they know you'll be there."

"Fine I'll go, but if I see one Hufflepuff I'm leaving. I can't stand their-Hufflepuffish ways."

She kissed his cheek daintily, "No Hufflepuffs, I promise. Hello there Potter," she smirked catching sight of Harry. Her eyes dropped to stare openly at his crotch.

Malfoy smirked along with her, giving him a swift look up and down.

Harry clenched his jaw tightly, for what felt like the millionth time that day. He'd have no teeth left if he wasn't careful. "Parkinson," he nodded stiffly. "Malfoy can I have a word?"

Pansy took the hint and sauntered off toward the Great Hall.

"What is it Potter?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

"When are we going to meet to start the potion?"

"Ah that, well I've got something I need to do after dinner so I'll meet you at 9.00pm."

"Oh... OK," Harry was taken aback by how easy it was going. He'd expected Malfoy to refuse and be a down right pain in the ass about it. "Shall we meet in the room of requirement then?"

"If that's where you want to brew the potion, then yes."

"Right then," Harry muttered dumbly.

He was half waiting for a snarky remark to come from the blond's mouth.

Malfoy stayed silent a few moments gazing at Harry speculatively, then as if on cue. "Will that be all then? - or are you going to prove to me that what the Prophet's saying is true?"

Heat rushed to Harry's cheeks as he began to stutter incoherently.

"No?" Malfoy offered with raised eyebrows. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'm awfully hungry," he side stepped Harry who still hadn't managed to utter anything intelligible, then strode confidently into the Great Hall, all the while smirking to himself.


	2. The Room of Requirement

It was 8.55pm and Harry had just arrived outside of the Room of Requirement.

After a relatively normal dinner, all things considered, he had gone back to the 8th year boy's dormitories and stripped out of his uniform to have a long, hot, bath. It had helped to clear his mind and prepare him for the inevitable meeting with Draco Malfoy.

He looked down at the dark jeans and black T-shirt he'd decided to wear, running his hand over the front to smooth out invisible creases.

He'd wasted more time than he'd ever admit choosing this outfit. Why he was even bothered what Malfoy thought of his choice of clothing was truly baffling to him.

He had to admit, it must be because the bastard had always been impeccably dressed, making Harry feel awkward and uncomfortably in his presence. He even made his school robes look fashionable.

Harry had never been the fashionable type and probably never would be but at least he didn't dress as bad as he used to, that was something of an achievement.

At that moment Malfoy rounded the corner at the end of the hall.

Harry cast a sneaky _Tempus_ charm that read exactly 8.59pm - punctual to the minute.

As Malfoy neared, Harry mentally noted what he was wearing. Grey slacks and a black shirt. Both fitted his lean body perfectly.

"Well good evening potter, fancy seeing you here," Draco said in mock surprise.

"Yes, shocking isn't it," Harry replied dryly, not missing a beat.

He reached down to pick up the bag by his feet which held all the ingredients, tools and utensils they would need to start the Potion.

He noticed Malfoy didn't carry a bag.

"Where are your things?"

"Hmm," Draco raised his eyebrows in question. He had his left hand in his pants pocket while his right arm hung loosely at his side.

"Your things - as in ingredients, tools, your class notes - where are they?" Harry asked tiredly, suppressing the urge to rub his eyes. He really wasn't in the mood for Malfoy tonight; he was tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep.

"Oh, I didn't bring any, that's what you're here for and I see you have risen to the task," he nodded at the bag that hung from Harry's shoulder.

Harry flared his nostrils, looking at a point just above Malfoys head and counting to ten.

"Although I did bring my notes," Draco continued unperturbed, pulling a tiny bunch of parchment from his pocket and enlarging it. "You are bound to have written yours down wrong being as dyslexic as you are and the last thing we need is this going wrong. I've heard some tragic stories of mishaps happening whilst brewing the Legame Rivelare Potion."

Harry growled low in his throat, he wasn't even _that_ dyslexic anymore. This was going to be a long night. "Let's just get inside the room and get this stupid Potion started so we can go to bed."

It was amazing that even after years of not seeing the annoying git, things had gone straight back to normal as if they had never been apart.

"Is everything alright Potter, you seem a tad upset? You're not still thinking about that article are you?" Draco asked seemingly innocent.

Harry narrowed his eyes but ignored him and began to pace in front of the door thinking of a room that would fulfil their Potion needs.

* * *

The room was simple but just what they needed. It had a large table in the centre, with plenty of space for two people to work on. Bookshelves lined the walls filled with, what Harry was guessing, to be Potions text books and there was a large wooden cupboard in the corner. It looked as if it had seen better days.

The room uncannily resembled the dungeons, which amused Harry; he clearly had no imagination at all. The thought of Potions instantly brought the cold, dark dungeons to mind.

"Why Potter, how very _Sytherin_ of you," Draco commented, gesturing to the room at large.

"I didn't want to take you out of your comfort zone. Merlin knows you're enough of a pain in the arse as it is," Harry goaded.

Malfoy sneered at the remark, which pleased Harry immensely.

As Harry unpacked his bag and placed the magically shrunk items on the table, Draco walked over to the ancient looking cupboard to see what was inside.

"Salazar!" Malfoy bellowed taking a step back and covering both hands over his nose and mouth. "It smells like something crawled in there and died."

His voice was muffled, so Harry could hardly understand a word of what he was saying but at that moment the stench hit him at full force, nearly causing him to bring up his meal.

Harry, mimicking Draco with his hands over his face, shouted. "For crying out loud, will you do something?! Do an air freshening charm, anything!"

Malfoy started casting spell after spell and when Harry got his gag reflex under control, he joined in too.

It took five minutes but finally the smell was gone and in its place was the smell of freshly washed linen.

Harry looked over at Draco's horror stricken face and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from deep within.

"This isn't funny Potter! I inhaled it... right into my lungs! Merlin knows what damage has been done," Malfoy scrunch up his face at the thought, which caused Harry to laugh even harder.

Draco had never seen or even heard Potter laugh before and he found it quite interesting. It transformed his face completely. His green eyes were bright behind his round glasses, his mouth open wide revealing straight pearly whites, almost as nice as Draco's but not quite.

After a minute or so Harry found the strength to stop.

"Finished have you?" Malfoy asked, arms crossed over his chest whilst tapping his foot in irritation.

"Sorry, I haven't laughed like that in ages. That was hilarious –" at the look on Draco's face he sobered. "So, what was actually in there?... to cause damage to your internal organs-" and he was off again.

"I really hate you Potter," Draco gritted.

* * *

After making Harry check and clean out the cupboard as punishment for laughing at Draco's expense. They still couldn't figure out where the smell had come from but agreed that one of the old Potion vials, containing sussed looking Potions, must have spoiled and gone out of date, causing the smell to worsen as time went on in the trapped air of the cupboard.

Harry went to discard all the vials and Potions safely whilst Draco sent a good few cleaning charms inside the cupboard.

When Harry returned Malfoy had enlarged all the items on the table and was attempting to fasten an apron around his waist.

"Well, make yourself useful Potter and lend a hand," Malfoy turned his back to him and held out the two long pieces of material for him to tie.

Harry glanced down at Malfoy's perfectly rounded arse that was concealed in his grey slacks. He was oh-so tempted to reach down with both hands and caress the firm looking cheeks with his palms and finger tips.

Harry shook his head harshly.

_What am I thinking? What the hell is wrong with me! Maybe there was something in those gone off Potions to worry about after all._

"You brought an apron with you," Harry stated, needing to say something whilst taking the offered pieces of material.

He urged his sick mind away from Draco Malfoy's arse.

He should probably go and see Madam Pomfrey, obviously he'd lost his marbles.

"No, I found a rag in your bag and transfigured it into one."

It took Harry a second to catch on but then it hit him.

" _You_ \- that wasn't a rag! That was my jacket!" Harry seethed all thoughts of pert bottoms fleeing his mind at once.

"Really, is that what that was? - Ouch! Careful, that hurts," Malfoy whined as Harry pull and tied the apron tightly in his anger.

"Shut up," he snapped shoving him out of the way as he started to set up the cauldron. "You owe me a new jacket! They never fit the same once they've been transfigured."

"Your clothes never fit you right anyway, so why are you getting yourself all worked up?"

It was true of course, after being made to wear clothes 4 times too big for his entire childhood. Harry always tended to buy clothes a little too big because that's what he was used to but anyway that wasn't the point!

"Plus it was a Fugly jacket, I did you a favour," Malfoy continued picking at his nails.

"Fugly?" Harry frowned in confusion.

"Yes fugly - fucking ugly," Draco sighed exasperated.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Frat," he muttered.

"What was that Potter?"

"Frat - as in you're a fucking prat!"

* * *

Honestly, Harry had no idea how they were going to get through the next six weeks when they couldn't even spend a few hours together without going at each other's throats.

They had slipped right back into their old ways without a moment's thought.

So after wasting time bickering, they grudgingly got into a routine of sorts, well Harry grudgingly did anyway.

Draco would tell Harry what to do and Harry would do it.

After going over their notes they found, to Harry's dismay and to Draco's delight, that Harry had indeed written the instructions down wrong, just as Malfoy had predicted.

Draco had argued that if Harry was on his own he would have failed miserably, so in that case he should be allowed to manage the project. He'd then continued to argue that Harry's incompetence would severely lower their chances at producing a passable Potion and therefore he needed Draco to take command of the situation.

The thing was Harry actually agreed with what he was saying to a degree but of course he'd never admit to that. Harry had always been terrible at Potions, he got distracted very easily because he found it awfully boring and in Potions you couldn't afford any distractions you needed to be on your toes. Defense Against the Dark Arts on the other hand was by far his best subject and if say they were partnered in that class, Harry would have been the one to manage it. That was his thought process anyway as he agree to let Draco take over. It helped to sooth the sting a little.

An hour later and the Potion was well on its way.

"Now dice the dragons liver with the silver serrated knife and we're done for the night," Malfoy said stirring the Potion clockwise and then anti-clockwise three times.

Harry sighed in relief and set to work on the last task.

"Not like that," Draco ground out smacking Potters hand away. "Like this."

Harry watched as Malfoy's slender, pale, fingers diced the dragons liver into perfect, equal, little cubes.

Draco threw the cubes into the cauldron and they both watched as the Potion turned blood red as it was supposed to.

"Perfect," Malfoy said proudly.

Harry was secretly glad he had Malfoy as a partner; for once he might actually do well on a Potions assignment. Now all he had to do was not kill him before the six weeks was over and all would be good.

"OK I'll put the Potion in the cupboard, you clean up," Draco ordered in a superior voice.

"Yes your highness," Harry said mockingly, bending at the hips into a dramatically low bow.

"Hmm, I quite like the way you look bent over before me," Malfoy drawled thoughtfully.

Thoughts ran through Harry's mind a million miles a second, that were simply all kinds of wrong, causing him to go as red as the potion currently in Draco's hands.

Malfoy smirked, eyes glinting as he turned away.

Shit. Harry had to get out of there and fast. He hastily cast cleaning charms, on the tools and utensils they'd been using, and then he quickly grabbed his bag and headed straight for the door, not bothering to say good night.

Once in his room he changed quickly into his PJ's and fell into his four poster bed, pulling the curtains closed tightly around him. He glanced at the muggle clocked he had on the wall above his bed. It read 12.30am.

He'd survived three and half hours in Malfoy's company, which was no mean feat.

He tried hard not to think about Malfoy's final words to him but they came anyway.

_I quite like the way you look bent over before me._

Harry shivered as he remembered the look in Malfoy's eyes.

It wasn't Malfoy's words that were causing him to have a minor panic attack or even the way the blond had looked at him. No. It was his own reaction that scared him most.

What was wrong with him?

He pondered his sanity for a good hour before falling into a fitful sleep.

That night he dreamt of a certain tall blond, with grey eyes and a smirking smart-mouth.


	3. The Spying Games

The next morning Harry was awoken by Ron's incessant calling for him to get up because apparently they were going to be late for Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry, if he was being totally honest, couldn't give one iota. He had had the worst night's sleep in a long time and all he wanted to do was bury deep into his duvet and sleep the day away.

"I'm sick," Harry mumbled through his pillow. "Tell Hagrid I've gone to see Pomfrey."

The curtains surrounding his bed were suddenly drawn back allowing light to instantly flood in and chase away the comfortable darkness.

Harry groaned squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked looking him over with a keen eye.

"Nothing, I'm just tired is all. I had a really late night."

Ron nodded, partially reading between the lines. "Was it that bad? What happened? I tried waiting up for you but I fell asleep."

Harry shrugged not wanting to get into it right now. "He was just being his usual Malfoy-self."

"So a total git then," Ron shook his head. "This is Snape's fault, he put you together on purpose, the over grown bat."

"Yeah well, there's not much I can do about it," Harry yawned and stretched. "What do we have after Care of Magical Creatures?

"Transfiguration."

Harry swore colourfully. "I suppose I'll see you in Transfiguration then, McGonagall will have my head if she finds out I'm sleeping instead of in her class."

Ron laughed. "She'd have more than just your head mate. Right, I'll see you later then."

Harry grabbed his wand and cast a spell to close the curtain again because he was simply too lazy to sit up and do it himself. Then he closed his eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

He was five minutes late to Transfiguration but luckily McGonagall only gave him a stern look and carried on talking to the class.

He felt much better after having an extra hour in bed and quickly caught on to what his Head of House was explaining to the class.

The rest of the morning went by quickly and before he knew it, it was time for lunch.

He ate his way through two beef salad rolls, washed down with a large glass of pumpkin juice. He was starving from having missed breakfast.

He sat reading the Daily Prophet, which thankfully, had nothing to say about any of Harry's body parts today.

He glanced up then, to gaze around the hall. Everything seemed to be back to normal; nobody was staring at him and whispering.

He looked over at the Slytherin table and spotted Malfoy talking to Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

The Zabini's and Nott's had been two of the families that had disappeared with the Malfoy's in 6th Year. The Parkinson's, Crabbe's and Goyle's had also disappeared with them.

Harry wasn't surprised to see that there weren't many Slytherin's back for 8th Year. Only Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and of course Draco Malfoy, had decided to return.

He watched as Blaise tilted his head to the side to ask Malfoy a question.

God did he wish he was a fly on the wall in that moment.

Malfoy said something back with a flippant expression on his face, and then smiled as Zabini frowned, not smirked or sneered but actually smiled.

It was the oddest thing. Malfoy never smiled.

At that moment Draco's eyes met Harry's and the smile slid from his face to be replaced with a sneer.

Harry couldn't help the slight sting he felt at that and even more he couldn't explain it.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow in question at Harry, which caught Zabini's attention as he looked to see who it was directed at.

Harry quickly lowered his head and pretended to be reading the paper.

The next time he glanced up Malfoy was gone.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Harry was sat alone in a large comfy chair near a window in the Gryffindor Common Room. His Transfiguration text book lay open and forgotten in his lap.

He had just received a letter by Owl.

Curious to see who it was from, he hastily unravelled it and read.

_Potter,_

_I have been to check on the Potion and add the necessary ingredients, so there will be no need for us to check on it now until Friday night. I would have arranged for you to join me but it seemed you were in a hurry to leave last night. I do hope all is well?_

_Shall I see you at 6.30pm on Friday then?_

_Draco Malfoy_

Malfoy was mocking him, he knew why Harry had left so abruptly but little did he know it was for a different reason than what he was most probably thinking.

The blond git likely thought Harry was just embarrassed about what he'd said to him – _I quite like the way you look bent over before me -_ but Harry was more bothered about his own reaction.

He had tried really hard not to think about it all day but he couldn't avoid it forever.

The truth was, Harry had sort of known he might be gay for a while now.

If only going off the fact that, somewhere during in his 6th Year, he'd realized that he was not attracted to girls one bit. He found he didn't like the lumps of flesh on their chest, that most boys his age would ogle at whenever they had the chance, and found himself often looking at guys solid chests and arms instead.

He didn't think much of it then though, what with the war and all, but now that he was having thoughts about Malfoy... Malfoy of all people! It was most definitely time to address it.

He was not worried about being gay. No. The Wizarding world was not anti-gay like the Muggles. Yes the Papers would have a field day if, and let's face it, _when_ they found out. He was Harry Potter for Merlins sake. The Savior of the World, The Conqueror of All Evil, blah blah. His private life was always going to be exploited for others entertainment and amusement whether he liked it or not, which is why he now had himself a publicist. Obviously not a good one, she hadn't managed to stop the article yesterday.

The thing he was worried about though was the fact that he seemed to be attracted to Draco frigging Malfoy - the bane of his existence. The one who lived to irritate the ever living crap out of him.

How had this possibly happened?

He was a stuck up pompous prat for one, not Harry's type at all… But he was good looking. Very good looking, actually.

Good god, did he really just think that?

It was a good thing that he wouldn't be in close proximity with Malfoy until Friday, maybe he could talk some well needed sense into himself and realize that Malfoy was just an arrogant, pretentious, overbearing... tall, blond, stunning...

Shit this wasn't working; he clearly had some work to do.

Maybe he had some sort of brain damage from dying and coming back to life?

He quickly scribbled an answer underneath Malfoys question and sent it away with the Owl that had been staring daggers at him.

After sitting and staring out of the window for what felt like hours, he decided on a plan of action.

Tomorrow he would watch Malfoy from afar. He was bound to do all sorts of things that were sure to make Harry's blood boil. Harry would concentrate on the ugliness inside and not on the pretty package, and then hopefully, all would be right with the world again.

Harry smiled happily to himself, thinking it was a great idea.

He checked the time and decided to go and have a quick shower before going to bed.

* * *

"Harry! Did you hear a single word of what I just said?" Hermione asked the next morning at breakfast, waving her hands in front of his face.

"Hmmm... Oh sorry," Harry said focusing on her and chuckling sheepishly.

"Who are you looking for?" She narrowed her eyes looking over at the Slytherin table, which Harry had been mercilessly scanning since arriving in the Great Hall.

"What?... No one! I was just staring off into space, thinking about my Charms essay. I think I might have missed something out," she blinked at him in a manner which said she didn't believe him. "Anyway never mind that, what were you saying?"

She frowned but thankfully relented. "I said sorry that Ron and I were gone so long last night. It's just good to finally be alone without Molly hovering over us all the time, we..."

"Stop right there," Harry said holding his hand up. "I do not want to know yours and Ron's sexual activities, OK? How many times do I need to tell you?"

"Sharing is caring mate," Ron grinned.

"Not in this instance it isn't," Harry grumbled.

At that moment Malfoy entered with his usual entourage in tow.

Harry watched as students scurried out of his way to let him pass.

Boys and Girls sitting at their house tables lifted their heads to look at him. Some radiated hatred, some emanated envy and others just gazed at him with lust filled eyes.

There was no doubt about it, Malfoy was a commanding presence and he worked it to his full advantage.

* * *

The first lesson of the day was Potions. Harry had totally forgot that he was supposed to sit next to Malfoy and had gone to sit in his normal seat next to Ron and Hermione.

Snape had soon put things right though by insulting Harry's brain function and taking ten points from Gryffindor.

"Now that everyone is in their correct seats," he looked pointedly at Harry. "We can start the lesson."

Harry glowered at him.

"How are you all getting on with the Potions?"

There was a murmur throughout the classroom.

"Let me rephrase that, has anyone destroyed it yet? Put your hands up," he asked clasping his hands together on the desk.

No one moved.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "Well I am surprised, no doubt one of you will sooner or later."

He went on to talk about what they should expect to see when they go to check on their potions this Friday.

Harry instead of listening was sneakily spying on Malfoy out of the corner of his eye.

He watched Draco rest his elbow on the desk as he slowly started to run his index finger over his bottom lip.

Harry surreptitiously turned his head ever so slightly to take in more of the view.

Malfoy continued to stroke his lip without seeming to realize he was doing it and moved his free hand to rub and need the top of his thigh as if he had an ache there.

A moment later Draco's grey eyes snapped to a pair of emerald, finger pausing on his slightly pouted pink lips.

He frowned at Harry and then dropped his arm to the desk.

Harry flushed crimson at being caught and tried to focus on anything but the blond sitting next to him.

When Snape walked to the back of the class to talk to some students about the technique of cutting the dandelion roots, Draco turned to Harry.

"I know you wish you were as stunningly good looking as me but is there any other reason you have been staring at me all lesson?" he asked Harry bluntly.

"What? I haven't been staring at you," Harry scoffed in response, turning away nervously.

Unfortunately his wide guilty eyes gave him away.

"Please Potter, I'm not blind and you are nowhere near as subtle as you think you are," Malfoy sneered.

"I haven't been staring you," Harry repeated again, staring straight ahead in a petulant manner.

Silence greeted him.

After a moment Harry turned to see why the side of his face was prickling and found Malfoy staring him.

"Stop staring at me!" Harry snapped.

"I'm not staring at you," Malfoy retorted, doing an over-exaggerated impression of Harry.

Harry groaned loudly before bagging his head on the table.

This was not turning out the way he had planned, yes Malfoy was an irritating git but at the moment Harry was thinking of him as a sexy, irritating, git. He was going to have to rethink his strategy.

* * *

At lunch time Harry quickly grabbed a sandwich and told Ron and Hermione that he was going to go and get his charms book from his trunk as he'd forgotten to pack it that morning.

In actuality he was going to get his invisibility cloak so he could better spy on Malfoy.

Once in his dormitory he threw the cloak over himself and just as he was about to leave he had a thought. Quickly back tracking, he dug around in his trunk again until he found the Marauders Map.

He opened it to look where the Ice Prince was.

Harry found Draco's labelled dot in the court yard clustered with, Pansy, Daphne, Theodore and Blaise.

Perfect.

Harry slipped out of the Gryffindor Common Room unnoticed and took one of the secret passages that lead directly to the court yard.

Once there he kept close to the walls, so as not to bump into anyone and made his way over to where he knew Malfoy and his friends were sitting.

"Did you hear about Ernie Macmillian and Susan Bones?" Pansy asked in a conspiratorial whisper as Harry neared, which was naturally heard by everyone in a fifty foot radius.

That girl couldn't talk quietly if her life depended on it.

"No," Daphne answered intrigued. "Why, what's happened?"

"Apparently they had a huge argument in the Hufflepuff common room this morning and broke up," Pansy gushed.

She loved gossiping, it was her favourite pastime.

"Did they really?" Daphne's eyes sparked with interest.

"Nobody cares," Zabini sighed.

"Speak for yourself," Nott interjected, looking as if he very much cared.

Blaise frowned and shook his head. "You're such a girl."

"Oh I can assure you, he is no girl," Daphne purred with a wink.

"Excuse me!" Pansy yelled. "I'm trying to tell the story, now do be quiet and listen."

Malfoy still hadn't said a word, he just sat quietly listening to them all bicker.

"So, word is, Justin Finch-Fletchley told Susan he had been shagging Ernie for the past year behind her back."

There were a few shocked gasps but Malfoy just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're kidding!" Daphne shrieked in astonishment.

"Oh come on," Malfoy said. "You're not honestly telling me you didn't know Macmillian was bent?"

Pansy looked at him like he'd grown another head. "I had no idea! Are you telling me you did?"

"Well it was pretty fucking obvious don't you think?" he went on.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me?!" Pansy asked hurt.

Malfoy just shook his head, waving her off and closed his eyes.

"For Salazar's sake, carry on will you?" Nott exclaimed. "Why did Finch-Flechley tell her, did he want Macmillian all to himself or something?"

Who would have thought that Theodore Nott was the gossiping type, Harry thought irrelevantly to himself.

"Well this is where it gets interesting, Draco darling, you may want to listen to this part," Pansy smirked.

Draco opened his eyes to look at her. "Go on, I'm listening," he exhaled.

"Finch-Flechley met up with Macmillian last night for their weekly shag and you'll never guess whose name Macmillian shouted out as he came."

"Voldemort's?" Draco asked dryly.

Harry snorted a little too loudly causing Malfoy to turn his head suspiciously towards the noise.

Shit! Harry held his breath a moment, hoping to Merlin that he didn't get caught. Thankfully after a few seconds Malfoy looked back towards his friends.

Parkinson's eyes glittered at Malfoys remark, as she barely contained her face-splitting grin. "Hmm, not quite."

Malfoy smiled fondly at her obvious excitement. She looked like she would burst if she didn't tell them soon. "Well do tell us Pansy, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

She pursed her lips at his comment. "You know, actually the name seems to have slipped my mind..."

"What? Pansy!" Nott thundered.

She laughed, loving the way she was keeping them all in suspense.

Harry resisted the urge himself to shout at her to get on with it.

"Oh wait, I remember now... he screamed... YESSSSSS DRACOOOOOOO!" Pansy finally screeched, moaning and groaning, causing several people across the court yard to look over at them.

Everyone burst out laughing, except Malfoy, but he had a seriously amused look on his face.

Harry frowned not liking it one bit.

"Are you serious!?" Daphne laughed uncontrollably.

"Dead," Pansy giggled nodding.

"Well he's out of luck. I don't fuck Hufflepuff's, it's a non-rule breaker," Malfoy pursed his lips in a haughty manner, which caused a fresh round of laughter and this time Draco joined in, his eyes shining with mirth.

A joking, laughing, Malfoy?

Had Harry be transported to a parallel universe?

Harry couldn't help but notice how lovely Malfoy looked when he laughed. It warmed him and made him want to smile.

The relief that flooded through Harry when Malfoy had said he didn't fuck Hufflepuff's was a little worrying.

What was even more worrying was when Harry had started to wonder if he'd ever consider fucking any Gryffindors. Well not any. Just one. Him, if we're being specific.

Harry suddenly realized that this spying game of his was backfiring exponentially. He was supposed to be reminding himself why he hated Malfoy so much, not wondering if he'd have a chance at being shagged by him.

The bell on The Clock Tower sounded, signalling the end of lunch.

Harry quickly made his way to a quiet hallway inside the castle and found an alcove. He pulled his invisibility cloak off and stuffed it inside his bag.

When the coast was clear he stepped out and headed in the direction of the Charms classrooms.

He decided there and then that he would stop the spying and think up a new plan later that night. One that would actually work this time but Harry had a sinking feeling that it may be too little, too late.


	4. Nothing to Worry About

It was Friday morning and Harry was currently stood in front of the mirror in his dormitory bathroom, trying to tame his wild hair. It had grown so long in the last few months that it was totally unmanageable now.

He sighed and decided it was time to cut it, luckily he had about 15 minutes to kill until he had to be down stairs to grab breakfast before Potions.

He started to cast spell after spell on sections of his hair watching as it got shorter bit by bit.

He thought back to yesterday and how well his plan had gone in regards to his Malfoy issue - well it had gone a lot better than the spying had anyway.

Ignoring the pompous git had worked a treat. Although, he supposed he should owe it to the fact that he hardly saw the blond all day as there was no Potions class. He only glimpsed him once or twice in the halls and funnily enough both times Malfoy had been staring at him intently but Harry to his credit had turned away and completely ignored him.

Add to that the stress of finishing his Transfiguration revision in time for today's class and Harry had next to no time at all, to even think about Malfoy.

Last night though was a different story, it had been absolutely terrible. He'd had strange vivid dreams all centring on Malfoy, ones that he would never retell to anyone. Ever. A few times he even woke up with an overwhelming urge to go to him.

It was ridiculous, he knew that, but the urge was so strong it almost had him out of bed and planning how to sneak into the Slytherin house dungeons. Only the thought of Malfoy's wrath at finding Harry looming over him as he slept stopped him - only just.

This morning he felt OK though, so decided to simply write last night off as weird and swore never to eat cheese before bed again.

Anyway, he had more important things to worry about. Today was the day he'd have to meet up with Malfoy to continue with the next stage of the Legame Rivelare Potion.

He wasn't sure if he was ready to be in Malfoy's company... oh who was he kidding?! He _knew_ he wasn't ready. He'd most likely need a few weeks away from the Slytherin to get his emotions under control not just a _day_.

This afternoon they'd be all alone in a room together.

At that thought Harry cast the hair cutting charm a bit too firmly and ended up cutting a massive section of his hair, at the back of his head, a lot shorter than he'd wanted.

"Shit!" he exclaimed loudly.

He groaned when he realised he'd have to shave the back and sides really short to get it all even again.

As he started to re-cast the spell, he tried to keep his mind free of the white devil, for now, and concentrate on the task at hand.

He would have plenty of time to try to figure out how to deal with Malfoy later.

* * *

"Nice hair cut Harry," Tracy Little complimented, with a seductive wink.

"Thanks," Harry gritted, his voice thick with irritation.

The amount of attention his hair was getting was absolutely ridiculous, he'd only cut it for crying out loud!

"You do realise why you're getting all this attention?" Hermione asked amused.

"No. Care to enlighten me?"

"You really are clueless sometimes," she shook her head smiling. "Your scar is on full view."

"So? Everyone knows I have it, why the big fuss?" Harry asked baffled.

"It's one thing to know it's there and quite another to actually see it," at that she glanced up at his forehead. "You have always kept it hidden for as long as I've known you, now all of a sudden you decide to cut your hair short and expect no one to react."

"I didn't _decide_ to cut it short, in fact I had no choice in the matter. I bloody messed it up, didn't I, and had to even it all out. It was either that or walk around like a complete fool," he grumbled.

He tried to flatten his hair to his forehead but the top was only 2 inches long and would just ping back up sticking every which way.

"I think it looks great," she said smacking his hand away and ruffling the top of his head with her fingers, "It's... sexy."

The corner of Harry's mouth lifted in a half smile and he waggled his eyebrows at her jokingly.

"I wonder if a certain blond will think so too," she added with a glint in her eyes.

His face dropped. "What?... W-which blond are you referring too?"

She smirked and slipped into the girl's bathroom, leaving Harry in the corridor staring blankly at the door she just disappeared behind.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry quickly made his way to Potions with Hermione and Ron. He had wanted to ask Hermione who she had meant with her comment but he couldn't get her alone long enough and didn't want to say anything in front of Ron, just in case she had caught on about Malfoy. After all he didn't want to kill his best mate by giving him a heart attack.

Upon entering the dark dingy Potions lab, Harry realised that Malfoy hadn't arrived yet.

Good.

He settled down in his seat and removed a few sheets of parchment, an inkwell and quill from his bag, ready for the class to begin.

A couple of minutes later he heard a loud screeching noise as the seat next to him got pulled out from under the desk. It made him wince.

He turned to glare at the creator of said noise but gasped when his eyes connected with bright grey orbs.

Malfoy looked... bloody amazing. A little unkempt but amazing never the less.

He wasn't wearing his robes; in fact he looked as if he had just jumped out of the shower and shoved on his school trousers, shirt and jumper. His tie was in his hand and his shirt stuck out at the bottom. His hair looked damp and was falling into his eyes.

Harry felt an intense urge to lean over and brush the platinum blond locks back but, with some effort, he resisted.

He watched in fascination as Malfoy tucked in his shirt, tied his tie around his neck and brushed his hair back with his fingers so it sat perfectly.

Harry's breathing started to pick up as a sudden and very uncomfortable feeling of butterfly's and nausea churned in his stomach.

"What?..." Harry asked in a choked voice, leaning over the desk so as not to be sick.

Malfoy didn't look any better either as he sat down heavily in his seat. "We need to talk," was all he managed to get out before pressing his thigh against Harry's under the desk and firmly gripping the inside of Harry's knee with his hand to keep him in place.

The nausea vanished as quickly as it came, replaced with a zing of what felt like electricity zapping through his veins. Heated pleasure pooled deep in his groin and with barely contained embarrassment, he felt his cock harden to its full length.

It was the most pleasurable feeling Harry had ever experienced and he couldn't help but groan breathily.

Malfoy swallowed hard at the noise and closed his eyes.

He had obviously felt it too and as Harry looked over he saw an unmistakable bulge in the front of Malfoys trousers.

"Fuck," Malfoy growled angrily, moving his leg away.

"What was that?" Harry asked dumbly.

He was slowly starting to feel normal again and to his relief his erection was flagging.

"I don't know but it can't be good whatever it is," Malfoy replied, adjusting himself subtly and collecting his shattered composure.

In that moment Snape swept into the room in his usual bat-like fashion.

"That was -"

"Shush! Not here," Malfoy hissed, looking around the room to make sure no one had just been watching them. "Later."

Harry nodded and turned to look at Snape.

He felt his blood rushing loudly in his ears as panic started to set in.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

Harry had tried to talk to Malfoy numerous times throughout the day but the idiot had just narrowed his eyes warningly at Harry and mouthed. " _Later"_.

It was late enough in Harry's opinion; he wanted to know what was going on. How Malfoy could just go about his daily business like nothing had happened was beyond him. After all, the blond had been just as unnerved as Harry that morning.

So here Harry was, pacing the Room of Requirement like a savage, caged, animal, as well as clock watching, while he waited for his lordship to make an appearance.

At dead on 6.30pm Malfoy entered the room, which irritated Harry to no end.

"Where have you been?" Harry demanded irately.

"That is none of your business Potter," Draco answered, lifting his head haughtily. "Besides I'm not late. I did say to meet at 6.30pm, yes?"

Harry's nostrils flared angrily. "Yes, but in light of the situation, I thought you would have come earlier."

"I had things to do, people to see. Not everything revolves around you, chosen one," the blond sneered.

"Oh don't act like you're unaffected by this. I saw the look in your eyes this morning, you freaked out as much as I did."

"Yes well, I've had time to think about it," Malfoy said straightening his jacket sleeves.

He was dressed to perfection and there wasn't a hair on his head out of place - the total opposite of his appearance that morning.

"Have you felt anything towards me since this morning?" the blond asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, pausing a moment. "Severe annoyance!"

"There, you see? Nothing to worry about," Malfoy said levitating the Potion out of the cupboard and lowering it onto the desk.

"Nothing to worry about?!" Harry exploded, incredulously. "Have you lost your fucking mind? I have been having disturbing thoughts about you and feeling things I shouldn't be bloody feeling and let's not even get started on the dreams -" Harry was cut off.

"You've been dreaming about me potter?" Malfoy smirked arrogantly.

Harry ignored him. "Look, something isn't right here. Did you feel anything towards me before this morning?"

Malfoy pursed his lips slightly, looking away for a moment, apparently undecided on something. "OK, yes," he finally admitted. "I did, but after... we made contact, it went away. Someone must have put a jinx on us, hoping to embarrass us in front of a crowd of people. Unlucky for them it backfired."

The brunette stared at the blond for long moments, carefully considering what he'd just said.

"So you see no reason to be alarmed?" Harry asked, just to be sure.

"No," Malfoy replied, looking over the notes and Accio'ing the correct ingredients they would need.

Harry looked at him sceptically.

Malfoy sighed in irritation. "Merlin Potter! Fine, this morning I was worried. I thought it might have been a bonding curse or something but with bonding curses, once you touch for the first time, you literally can't be more than three feet from each-other and have to touch often or else be put through unknown excruciating pain for defying its wishes. Now, that did not happen to us, did it? Thus it not being a bonding curse, therefore, there's nothing to fucking worry about. Do you understand now?" he asked as if he were talking to a small child.

"Yes," Harry gritted, glaring at the know-it-all git but refrained from retaliating further. He was just thankful that whatever it was, was now gone and he could get on with his life.

He did feel a slight blush stain his cheeks though as he remember getting hard over Malfoy's touch and then actually _seeing_ Malfoy's bulge.

Malfoy on the other hand didn't seem to care at all.

_Slytherins!_

"Now get the dried newt eyes and crush them," Malfoy ordered leaning over and reading from the notes on the desk.

"Why do I have to do it?" Harry frowned.

"Because I am dressed to go to a party and you are not. Speaking of which, you better hurry up I've got to be there by 7.30pm," he looked up at Harry's stormy face. "Come on, chop chop."

Harry wanted nothing more than to strangle the bastard right there and then.

He smiled as he realised that was the only thought he had towards Malfoy, no lust filled ones in attendance. It seemed like the git was right, there was nothing to worry about after all.

* * *

He walked through the portrait of the fat lady at 7.45pm, with happy thoughts of lying in front of the fire and relaxing for the rest of the night.

"There you are Harry!" Ron said the minute he laid eyes on his best mates unmistakably, messy, raven hair, even though it was considerably shorter than usual.

Harry stopped to gaze at everyone who was standing around, looking at him expectantly.

They were all different variations of 'dressed up' and looked to be about to go somewhere.

"Where are you guys going?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows.

He spotted Lavender Brown wearing a very revealing pink muggle dress and quickly looked at Ron for an answer.

It was Seamus Finnigan who answered though. "We have all been invited to Pansy Parkinson party; it's in the shrieking shack."

"The shrieking shack?" Harry asked surprised. "but that place is a dump, as well as a safety hazard."

"Don't worry _Hermione,_ " Dean teased Harry and Hermione protested. "The teachers fixed it up when they were doing the renovations on the castle after the war. They said we are allowed to use it to have "get-together's". We are old enough after all and I think they wanted to keep us out of the way of the younger students."

"Oh, that's great. Well, have fun then," he said, hastily making his way to the stairs.

"Oh no you don't," Ron said loudly. "You're coming with us. Now go and get changed, we'll wait for you here."

"You know what. I'm feeling really tired, so I think I'll -"

"Go! You have ten minutes," Hermione said cutting him off. At the look on his face she continued softly. "You need to have some fun Harry and let loose for once."

Again he looked at all his friend's expectant faces and then sighed in defeat. "Fine but give me fifteen minutes, I need to shower. I've got dried newt eyes all over me."

At that he ran up the stairs to get dressed.

This party better be worth it.


	5. The Shrieking Shack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to post 1 chapter a day until finished but I realised I wouldn't be able to post until Tuesday next week which is why you just got the first 5 chapters in one go :D. Hope you're enjoying my story so far!

It was 8.30pm when they finally arrived at the Shrieking Shack.

Harry had tried to delay the inevitable for as long as humanly possible, by spending close to thirty minutes in the shower, much to Ron's annoyance. He washed his hair four times and cleaned every inch of his body thoroughly at least twice, until Ron, Seamus and Dean after threatening him through the door to no heed, had blasted the damn thing right off its hinges and all but dragged Harry naked and screaming from the cubical.

After that he had been on his best behaviour and quickly decided to wear his usual choice of dark jeans and a thin, long sleeved, top which showed off his toned upper body nicely. It was dark emerald in colour, matching his eyes perfectly.

"Ah," Pansy said looking up at the group of Gryffindor's as they approached the front door. "I see you talked Potter into coming."

She smirked as she pointed her wand at the parchment in her hand and a bunch of names disappeared.

"You don't seriously have a guest list?" Hermione asked, peering over Pansy shoulder.

Parkinson flattened the parchment to her chest and scowled. "Yes Granger, I do. This is an invitation only party, not just anyone can turn up you know. We'd bloody end up with those goody-goody, sentimental, Hufflepuff's, if we let any old riff-raff in."

"So you're going to stand out here all night to make sure no one turns up who hasn't been invited?" Hermione retorted.

Pansy smiled evilly, pushing her breast out and flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder. "No, there will be no need. Once it turns 9.00pm the doors will be locked. No one will able to get in or out until 7.00am tomorrow morning."

There was a surprised murmur among the Gryffindor's.

"You have got to be joking?" Hermione deadpanned.

"Oh you're not scared are you? I thought you Gryffindor's were brave and all that tosh," the Slytherin goaded.

Harry rolled his eyes at her attempt to provoke them and pushed through to the front. "Are you finished going on with yourself, I'd like to get a drink now if that's alright," he said flippantly.

She tilted her head as if assessing him. "By all means, go right ahead Potter," she said finally, stepping aside.

As they passed over the threshold, Hermione whispered urgently in Harry's ear. "I don't think this is a good idea. I didn't know we were being locked in here till _morning_!"

"Well, we are here now and we're not giving them the satisfaction of seeing us walk away. You all wanted to come here, so just relax and what was it you said... let loose," he over enthused, squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"Well I for one will definitely be letting something loose tonight," Seamus remarked provocatively. "I've had my eye on Lucy Quinn for a while now; maybe tonight will be my lucky night."

Hermione looked as though she had just stood in something unpleasant. "Do you always have to be so crude?"

"Yes Seamus, I keep telling you to fix that brain to mouth filter of yours," input Pravati Patil, giving him a swift backhanded slap on the chest.

The boys laughed.

"Come on let's go and get drinks," Dean said wrapping an arm around Seamus' shoulder in a matey fashion.

* * *

The teachers had done wonders to the Shrieking Shack, it was completely unrecognizable.

Walls had been knocked down so that there was just one massive open space to mingle. There were groups of comfy chairs, sofas and bean bags scattered along the walls and in corners for people to sit and chat to one another. There was also a large roaring fire, keeping the area toasty warm, it let off most of the light in the room and was the main focal point and music was pumping in a slow rhythmic beat from an unknown source.

It basically looked like a common room apart from the makeshift bar that had been set up at the far end, near a large bay of windows, which over looked the picturesque village of Hogsmeade.

Harry wanting to take in more of the sweeping views made a beeline towards said windows.

It looked so beautiful and peaceful. Soft yellow light glowed from nearly every window, making it look warm, safe and inviting.

Harry was so pleased to see it was back to how it once was. Shops and the like had been badly damaged during the war and there had been a lot of fatalities. It was nice to see that everyone had come together and restored the village back to its former glory.

"Sometimes I feel as though none of it really happened," Ron muttered, coming to stand next to Harry, with a far off expression on his face.

Harry nodded, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets whilst biting hard on his bottom lip.

It was true; Harry often thought it had all just been a terrible, terrible nightmare. Especially times like this, looking upon a village he had seen destroyed almost beyond repair. Yet here it was, looking as untouched as ever. Of course the war had happened and was very much a part of everyone's past. After all, Harry had the scars to remind him, lest he ever forget.

Hermione walked over and handed them each a pint of ale, then wrapped her arm around Ron's waist, leaning her head on his chest.

Harry watched as Ron secured his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him as he placed a soft chaste kiss on her forehead.

Would Harry ever find love like that?

One day he hoped to feel all-consuming love. He wanted to love someone with all his heart and soul and for that person to love him back just as much.

He hadn't realized he had even wanted any of that until a few months ago. He really had thought that he wasn't going to survive the war but now that he had, all he wanted was a normal life. He thought he deserved that at the very least.

Harry shook his head lightly; this was way too deep a thought to be having right now. He took a large swig of his ale and then another.

For now he would just concentrate on finishing school, making sure to have some fun in the process. Love would come when it was good and ready.

* * *

Two hours in and Harry was feeling quite tipsy.

The doors had been locked and there was no chance of leaving now, not that he wanted to, mind you. He was actually really enjoying himself, much to his own surprise.

They were currently playing the 'Name Game' and if you couldn't think of a name beginning with the letter you were given in the allotted time, then you had to drink.

"Merlin Ron, there were loads of names you could have used, like Britney Spears for one!" Seamus yelled over the laughter as Ron knocked back his drink.

"Who the bloody hell is Britney Spears?" he grumbled followed by a rather large belch.

"Ronald! Cover your mouth," Hermione admonished, to another round of voracious laughter.

Harry sat back in his chair effectively leaving the game. He was happy to just sit and watch what was going on around him or should he say, he was happy to just sit and watch a certain Slytherin.

Yes, he had been watching Malfoy on and off since he'd arrived and more than a few times he had caught the blond watching him too, which was interesting.

Harry couldn't help himself though. Malfoy was so laid back and relaxed tonight - most definitely due to the amount of alcohol he'd consumed - that Harry found his eyes drawn back to the blond over and over and over again. A bit like nickel to a magnet.

At that precise moment a girl, that Harry didn't know, wrapped her arms around Malfoy's neck and whispered something in his ear, causing him to chuckle lightly.

Harry tensed and narrowed his eyes in jealously as the git put his hand on the small of her back and leaned down to whisper a response.

Draco's smiling eyes met angry green ones and Harry stood up abruptly, pushing roughly through the crowd to get to the bar.

What the hell was wrong with him!?

Was this the jinx making him feel like this or was this just really how he felt?

Merlin, he was so confused!

Harry grabbed for a bottle of fire-whiskey as he was in dire need of something stronger than ale.

A glass was carefully placed next to his as he poured himself a healthy measure.

He knew instantly who that pale hand, with its long slender fingers, belonged to.

Harry gulped moving to fill up Malfoy's glass without even glancing at him.

"Is everything alright Potter?" Draco asked evenly.

Harry felt the blond's breath tickle his ear. Malfoy was standing much closer than Harry had realised.

Harry looked up, about to snap at the prat to "go away", but then he saw something akin to sincerity in the grey depths, something he'd never thought he'd see in Malfoys eyes in a million years, and he instantly changed his mind. "Yeah. Fine, I just need some air," he spoke not really thinking about what he was saying.

"As you already know you can't leave but there has been a balcony added to an upstairs room where you can get some fresh air," Malfoy replied taking a sip of his fire-whiskey.

Harry stared as Malfoys tongue flicked out to lick the excess liquid from his lips. "There is?" he asked distractedly.

Malfoy nodded. "Come. I'll show you."

He turned on his heel, obviously expecting Harry to follow, which of course he did without a second thought.

* * *

It was quiet upstairs; only the distant thumping bass of the music could be heard.

Malfoy lead Harry into an empty room and closed the door behind them. The walls, floor and ceiling were all bare of any colour or decoration.

The teachers had probably thought there was no need to do anything to the upstairs part of the shack.

After magically opening a glass door, they both stepped out into the crisp night air.

It was heavenly.

"Better?" Malfoy asked leaning against the iron railings.

As Harry's head cleared a little, he narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Whatever do you mean Potter?" Malfoy asked innocently, briefly raising one eyebrow in question, as he brought the heavy looking crystal glass to his lips again.

Harry looked away. "What I mean is, why are you being... nice?" he frowned as if he couldn't quite believe he had associated the word nice with Draco Malfoy.

At that, Malfoy's face morphed into its usual sneer and all of a sudden everything seemed right with the world.

Harry almost laughed aloud at the thought but stopped himself.

"I think I should be asking the questions here," Malfoy began. "What was with the death glare before? You normally only grace me with such a look when I push the limits. Like that time I tripped you up and you fell down a flight of stairs or the time I put puke flavoured beans in your Treacle Tart."

Harry growled remembering all too well. "I don't know what you're talking about," he answered as he leaned his elbows on the balcony's edge.

"I beg to differ, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," the blond paused, pursing his lips in mock concentration. "Let me see, could it be the fact that you have a crush on Rebecca White?!" he spat venomously.

Harry was more than a little shocked at the angry outburst. "What? Who is Rebecca White?"

"Oh, don't play stupid with me Potter," he rounded on Harry. "I saw the way you were looking at her when she was talking to me, don't you dare try to deny it! You like her, don't you?"

Harry's mouth fell open in complete and utter shock.

"I wasn't looking at her!" he yelled after taking a moment to recover. "I was - wait... Malfoy. Are you jealous?"

"What... Don't be ridicul -" he broke off abruptly on a gasp.

All of a sudden, with the intensity of a thousand suns, pain laced through both of them, starting in the stomach and spreading out in every which way.

Harry lurched forward and within a second he had one hand pressed against the skin on Malfoy's neck and the other gripping his pale hand as if his life depended on it.

The pain started to recede at once.

They breathed heavily, puffing hot air onto each other's faces, their bodies mere inches apart but not quite touching.

"What was that you were saying earlier on?" Harry asked, still trying to catch his breath. "There's nothing to worry about?"

Malfoy said nothing.

His intense grey eyes just flicked between Harry's bright emerald ones, down to his pink lips and then back up again.

He took one short shuddering breath and then without thinking he pulled Harry by his top towards him.

Their lips met in a bruising kiss and Harry, caught off guard, stumbled back a little.

Draco used this to his advantage and pushed Harry roughly against the railing, effectively trapping him with his arms and legs, before pressing his lips back against the Gryffindor's.

Harry groaned deep in his throat as a fierce heat roared through his veins, pooling low in his groin.

At the noise, Malfoy sucked erotically on Harry's bottom lip, teasing it between his teeth, earning a harsh gasp from the brunette's mouth.

Draco boldly brushed his tongue against Harry's whilst snaking his hand over a muscled shoulder, to grip the back of the Gryffindor's neck and deepen the kiss.

All the while Harry ran eager hands under the expensive material on Draco's back, receiving deep, low, moans from the blond.

Harry couldn't express how unbelievably good it felt to be kissing Malfoy. The blonds skilled mouth new exactly what to do, with every brush of his lips, every swipe of his deliciously, talented, tongue and teasing nip of his teeth, he had Harry like putty in his hands.

They went on like this for long minutes until finally Malfoy not being able to resist, pressed his body firmly to Harry's causing their rock hard erections to rub roughly together.

"Oh fuck," Malfoy groaned wildly, breaking the kiss to lean his forehead against Harry's, the tips of their noses touching, as they panted hotly.

Harry shook slightly, gasping with the effort to not come in his jeans. He could still feel Malfoy's length pressed against his own and it was driving him into a pleasure filled frenzy of want and need.

They stood like that, not moving or even talking, trying to get their breathing under control but failing not-so miserably, as one or the other would thrust causing an exquisite friction against their cocks which in turn resulted in mind blowing pleasure to shot through them.

Harry wondered what it would be like to actually have Malfoy stroke him to completion, especially if this was how he reacted when the blond was only kissing and rutting against him.

He would most likely die but it would be in the best possible way.

"Potter?" Malfoy whispered against Harry's ear making him shiver. "I think we can start to worry now."

Malfoy started to nip, kiss and suck his way from the spot just under Harry's ear to the curve of his collar bone.

"Not right now we don't," Harry replied huskily, pushing Malfoy back and pressing him against the railing so they were now in reversed positions." Later," he muttered before going back in for another orgasmic snogging session.

He simply couldn't get enough of Draco Malfoy.

Who would have bloody thought?


	6. Chapter 6 - Game Time

"Draco! Are you up here?" came Pansy's distant voice.

Malfoy jerked his head towards the sound as he roughly pushed Harry away.

"What - What's wrong?" Harry asked frowning slightly, clearly he hadn't heard anything.

His lips were red and swollen from Draco's assaults.

"Apologies Potter," Draco said closing his eyes briefly, his breathing ragged.

Harry's frown deepened. "What are you apologizing for?"

"This," the blond simply answered, straight faced. Then he pulled his arm back, aiming a punch right at Harry's nose.

Harry had quick reflexes but he was completely unsuspecting and more than a little drunk. He had only a split second to move out of the way.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough and he felt Malfoy's punch connect with his mouth, his bottom lip instantly splitting open upon impact, causing blood to gush down his chin.

Malfoy actually felt a moments regret for injuring that perfect mouth but alas it had to be done.

"Fucking Hell!" Harry burst out angrily, just as Pansy stepped onto the balcony.

"What's going on here?" Pansy asked suspiciously, assessing the scene before her.

Harry pressed the sleeve of his top to his lip trying to stanch the blond flow, as he looked over at her in surprise.

"Oh just a minor disagreement," Draco said with a wave of his hand.

Pansy took in Draco's appearance with a keen eye and then did the same to Harry.

"Indeed," she pursed her lips. "Well if you are quite finished, we are about to play a game."

She turned away and headed back into the shack.

"We're finished here, aren't we Potter?" Malfoy asked with a sly smirk, following Pansy.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the smug look on the bastards face, then swiped his leg under Malfoy's and smiled in satisfaction as he heard a yelp, followed closely by a loud thud.

"Why I do believe we are, Malfoy," Harry stepped over the Slytherin sprawled at his feet and didn't bother to glance back.

Oh how sweet you are revenge.

* * *

Harry went straight to the bathroom once he reached the bottom of the stairs, securely locking the door behind him.

He gazed at his face, long and hard, in the mirror.

He looked a picture with his split lip and bloody face but you could also see a faint flush in his cheeks and an unmistakable brightness in his emerald eyes. He'd never looked more alive.

Kissing Malfoy had been an experience, an amazingly good experience, but there was something at work here, they knew that for certain now.

Was this all the work of some spell, or worse, a curse?

Or did he actually have feelings for the blond?

Harry honestly had no idea. It felt very real but the brunette knew all too well that it could be the - whatever it was - manipulating them into believing that they wanted each other.

Harry sighed tiredly and then looked down at his crotch in dismay. He was still painfully rock hard.

He didn't want to wank here, in the bathroom, but he also didn't want people to see him with a huge boner.

He reached a hand down the front of his jeans and boxers, groaning as he wrapped his hand around the thick shaft of his cock. He was so unbelievably horny; he didn't think he'd ever been this horny in his entire life, which was definitely saying something. He gritted his teeth as he tucked his length into the waistband of his boxers, effectively strapping it to his lower stomach.

 _'_ _That would have to do for now',_ he thought, straightening his jumper and looking at his groin area side on in the mirror, just to make sure no one would notice.

Next he cast a healing charm on his lip, watching as the wound vanished. He then cast cleaning charms on his face and top to remove any traces of blood. His sleeve was pretty badly stained, so you could still see a faint mark but he wasn't too worried, he doubted anyone would notice anyway in the dim lighting of the shack.

After one last glance over his appearance, he deemed himself fit for public viewing.

There were a fair few people queued outside the toilet when he exited and he hoped he hadn't been in there too long.

He decided to go in search of his friends but not before stopping off at the bar and grabbing himself a refill.

He found Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Lavender and Pavati, stood with the Slytherin group.

"Where've you been mate? We were about to send a search party," Ron laughed clapping him on the back.

"Oh you know, here and there," Harry said casually, his green eyes meeting with Draco's grey ones, briefly.

"Well you're back in the nick of time. Pansy's just about to tell us which "great" game we'll be playing," Ron rolled his eyes.

"I will if you all shut up talking," she ground out. "Okay, we are going to play, Truth or Dare."

She clapped her hands together with glee.

"Please tell me you're joking," Malfoy drawled, with a disgusted look on his face. "How old are we, five?"

There were a few snickers and murmurs of agreement.

"Like you can talk Draco," she turned to him, with her hands on her hips. "What did I see you and Potter doing on the..."

"Okay, fine!" he cut her off, giving her a warning look. "If you're so eager to play, then so be it."

Malfoy moved to sit in one of the chairs that had been purposely placed in a circle.

As the rest followed suit, Hermione leaned in close to Harry. "So, what exactly were you and Malfoy doing?" she asked with a amused, raised brow.

"N-Nothing," he answered with a stutter. "We just got into an argument. Same old shit, you know how it is."

He hated how Hermione was so observant. Like right now, she was looking at him as though she knew every one of his dirty little secrets.

He wiped his sweaty palms on the arms of the chair he was seated in and listened as Pansy did a spell to see who would go first.

* * *

Truth or Dare had to be the most annoying game on the planet.

Harry hated it.

He hadn't even liked it when he was twelve, never mind now.

So far, a few people had been dared to kiss - obviously. What was a game of Truth or Dare without some forced, or in a few cases, welcomed kissing?

There had been some embarrassing truths revealed, this was magical truth or dare after all and you couldn't lie even if you tried.

Seamus had been asked if he'd ever wanked over a teacher, to which his answer was. "Yeah! Of course! Who hasn't?"

Then, not 10 minutes later, got asked which teacher.

He proceeded, unabashedly, to list nearly every female member of staff at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry was revolted and horrified to find McGonagall's name amongst them and as he pretended to retch, Seamus just laughed it off shrugging, not in the least bit ashamed or bothered.

"Harry," Dean said mischievously. "Truth or Dare?"

Harry groaned internally. "Ummm... Dare I guess," he thought that would be safer than Truth, what if he got asked something that would result in him giving away his feelings towards Malfoy?

He shuddered at the thought.

"Are you sure about that Harry?" Dean asked damatically.

"Positive," Harry replied, barely suppressing the urge to roll his eyes.

"OK then. I dare you to take every item of clothing off, except for your boxers, and stay like that for the next hour."

There were lots of cat calls and a few people shouting. "Take it off!"

A feminine voice even angrily shouted at Dean for not telling Harry to take _everything_ off, including his boxers.

Harry sighed running a hand through his hair a few times before leaning down to take his shoes and socks off.

He thanked his lucky stars that at least his cock was behaving now.

Next he took his glasses off and placed them on a nearby table, then stood up.

Almost everyone in the room was watching him, eager to get a glimpse of 'The Boy Who Lived'.

Harry noticed Malfoy was still sat in his chair, not stood up like the rest were. He had his left ankle placed on his right knee, both arms casually resting on the arms of his chair. He looked the epitome of calm and relaxed, with his usual, distinct, air of confidence that he always carried with him. But when Harry stared into Malfoy's piercing grey eyes, he could see a, wild, savage, storm brewing in the depths. Clearly the blond wasn't as calm and collected as he was making out to be.

Harry, unconsciously licked his dry lips as he reached down to grip the hem of his top, not taking his eyes off Malfoys as he pulled it up and over his head in one fluid motion.

He barely heard the whistles and screams for "more!" as he watched Malfoy tilt his head back, his eyes going hooded with undeniable lust as his lips parted and he sucked in a small, shuddering, breath.

The blond ran his greedy eyes all over Harry's defined torso and muscled biceps. He wanted nothing more in the world than to lick and kiss every inch of the Gryffindor's sun kissed skin.

Harry gritted his back teeth together, hard, the muscle in his jaw working as he resisted the urge to go over to Malfoy and do something that would surely shock the living shit out of every person in the room.

After a brief moment pause, Harry began to slowly undo his belt buckle, easing the strap of leather through the loops in his jeans. He then swiftly went on to unbuttoning his jeans, one button at a time.

Malfoys nostrils flared as he watched, breathing deeply in and then out. He bit the inside of his cheek until the familiar metallic tang of blood, tingled his taste-buds. His knuckles turned white as he clenched his hands into tight fists.

Harry needed to get this over and done with as quickly as possible otherwise he was going to get hard again, what with the looks he was receiving from Malfoy. Fucking hell.

He swiftly pushed his jeans to the floor and stepped out of them.

There were girls screaming in delight as Harry held his arms wide and turned in a slow circle.

Draco could see the bulging outline of Harry's flaccid penis through his black fitted boxers and he growled lowly at the thought that everyone else could see it too.

Harry's arse was something to marvel at. It was rounded to perfection; dimpling at the sides just the way Draco liked it.

_Who would have bloody thought that Potters body was a work of art under the baggy clothes he wore?_

Once Harry was done he flopped down in his chair, grabbing a cushion to cover his groin.

"OK, that's it folks, show's over," Harry said in an attempt to joke and hide his embarrassment.

The game carried on in a similar fashion for another half hour - that was until Daphne dared Pansy to straddle Potter in the chair and kiss him.

Harry tensed. He was still only in his boxers and did not want Pansy of all people coming near him when he was virtually naked.

"No," came the low, menacing, voice of Draco Malfoy.

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at the blond.

"What was that Draco," Daphne asked.

"I said, no!" he snapped, staring her down.

_Ever heard of the saying, 'If looks could kill'? – well if they could, Daphne would surely be dead now._

She laughed in a strained sort of way, more than a little unnerved by his reaction. "Why?"

"Because I fucking said so that's why! I don't need to justify myself to you!" he thundered. "This ridiculous fucking game is over!"

The only sound in the room was the music, which had been turned down low while they played the game.

"Oh don't worry Malfoy," Harry said with a forced bored expression. "I wouldn't want to kiss her anyway; I'll leave that to you."

Harry knew damn well why Malfoy was spitting mad and it wasn't because of who Pansy was kissing and by the look on Pansy face she knew that too but everyone else clearly thought differently and were now looking at Pansy and Draco as if in a new light.

Harry stood up and collected his clothes, before swiftly exiting the room.

After finding the toilet in use, he headed upstairs to one of the empty rooms.

He quickly got changed back into his jeans and top and went back outside on the balcony.

The air was frigidly cold but it didn't bother him.

He cast a quick _Tempus_ to see what time it was - 2.30am.

He absolutely didn't want to go back downstairs for the remainder of the night, it was far too risky. There was something seriously wrong with him and Malfoy and the idiot had just nearly revealed it in front of all their friends and fellow students.

Jesus, what a stir that would have caused. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. The Papers would have gone bat-shit crazy.

It was a good job Harry thought quick and reverted the attention onto Pansy.

That was going to need some explaining though as Pansy and Draco had both been heavily denying that they didn't like each other any more than just friends since first year but he supposed it was better than he and Draco trying to explain whatever was going on with them.

He heard the door behind him open and didn't bother to turn and see who it was; he had a pretty good idea anyway.

Harry listened to the unmistakable gulp of liquid and then a bottled appeared in front of his face.

He took it and swallowed deeply, feeling a burning trail of fire make its way through his body.

Harry felt the delicious sensation of hot breath tickle the back of his neck and shivered.

"Potter, we have a serious problem," Draco muttered softly, pressing his body to the back of Harry's.

"Yes, we do," Harry replied, feeling Malfoy's hand snake round and span out low on his toned abdominal.

"I can't seem to do anything about _this_ ," on the word 'this', the blond pressed his hard cock into the top of Harry's arse.

Harry groaned deeply, his cock hardening in an instant.

He turned around in Malfoy's arms and captured the blond's delectable mouth in a hot, searing, kiss.

"Ouch," Draco hissed a moment later, as Harry bit him hard on the bottom lip, drawing blood.

"That's for punching me before," Harry breathed, sucking up the blood that started to well.

"You already got me back for that or did you forget about tripping me up?" Malfoy gritted, as Harry rubbed their erections together with long, slow, thrusts.

"Ah yes, so I did," Harry smirked, before ravaging Draco's lips again and again and again.

Whatever this was between them. Curse, Spell, Jinx... Harry didn't care, it felt so fucking good and going off Draco's moans, the blond thought so too.


	7. Chapter 7 - Shocks and Realizations

Draco was exhausted.

It was seven thirty on Saturday morning and he had just got in from the party.

He had left Potter a mere fifteen minutes ago and already he couldn't wait to see him again. He actually couldn't wait! Since when did he, Draco, ever feel such things, people usually couldn't wait to see him not the other way around! And he was thinking this complete nonsense about bloody Potter... POTTER!

He flopped down on his bed in a very un-Malfoy like fashion and roared loudly in frustration.

What a fucking mess this was.

His mind was at war with itself. Part of him wanted to go and find the raven haired Gryffindor, right now, and finish off what they had started on the balcony of the shrieking shack… but the rest of him was screaming how fucking ridiculously wrong the idea was and to go straight to St Mungo's for a head examination.

Draco was worried, truly he was.

The fact that he was having these internal battles was something to be really concerned about. What if the part of him in favour of bedding Potter won out and his normal, reasonable, self was lost forever? No one would ever know that something sinister had been at work.

Whatever was happening to him and Potter definitely had _bonding_ spell characteristics but Draco wasn't sure if that's what it was.

His mind drifted once again to a mouth-watering, mental, picture of Potter in nothing but his black boxers.

Draco hummed in appreciation as his cock harden and then groaned deep and low when the urge to come intensified ten folds and he thought he was actually going to explode at any moment.

Damn fucking Potter for leaving him in this state!

Draco opened the zipper of his slacks and pulled the front of his silk boxers down so that they were resting beneath his full, tight, balls.

He looked down at his throbbing rigid member and knew without a doubt a cold shower wouldn't suffice this time and there was only one other solution to his problem.

He reached his right hand down, wrapping it securely around his thick shaft, squeezing and pulling, lightly.

"Fuck," he hissed as his lips parted and his eyelids fluttered shut.

He wouldn't last long, thanks to Potter dick teasing him all night long.

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open, the cold air in the dormitory hitting his bare chest and causing goose-flesh to break out on the surface of his skin, his nipples instantly hardening into tight little buds.

He sucked in a breath as he began to stroke his length slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head where it leaked pre-cum.

He gasped at the sensation and bit his lip as a savage, raging, coil of pleasure built low in his pelvis.

Never had he ever felt pleasure like it in his life.

He picked up the pace, squeezing his cock tighter, his breathing becoming ragged.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck... aahhhh," he mumbled incoherently, widening his legs slightly.

Then, just when thought he might pass out from all the intense sensations running through his body, he came long and hard, cock kicking fiercely as his fist slowed to short, tight, little jerks. Spurt after spurt of semen shooting all over his toned abdominal and pectorals.

"Ohhhh SHIT!" he bellowed on a moan, imagining he was coming all over Potters face and inside his perfect month.

He let go of his spent semi-hard cock and ran a lazy finger through the pearly white substance on this torso.

Before it had a chance to dry, he grabbed his wand and cast a nonverbal cleaning charm on himself, then tucked his flaccid penis back into his boxers.

He left his pants and shirt open, too tired to move any more than was absolutely necessary.

A moment later he heard a knock on the door but before he could tell whoever it was to piss off and leave him alone, Pansy strode in wearing her night gown.

"Draco we need to talk. What is..." she broke off abruptly, raising her brows at the sight of the blond sprawled on his bed looking thoroughly... well, thoroughly fucked.

"What on earth have you been doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like I've been doing?" he drawled, tilting his head to the side and looking at her.

"It looks like you've just had the best wank of your entire life if I'm being totally honest," she smirked.

"Got it in one," he said with a lazy wink, rubbing at a patch of skin near his ribs.

"Are you feeling alright?" she frowned. "You've been acting awfully strange and since when do you wank? I thought - and I quote – ' _Malfoy's don't need to pleasure themselves, they get others to do it for them.'_ "

Draco actually laughed out loud at that, he remembered saying that very thing one night, years ago, in the Slytherin common room and it was true, he normally never needed to wank. He had an abundance of Witches and a few Wizards ready and waiting whenever he needed them.

"Pansy?" he said still laughing, he was starting to sound a bit hysterical even to his own ears. "Something bad has happened to me."

She frowned and walked over to sit on the edge of his bed, looking down at him worriedly.

"I need your help," he said seriously, after taking a moment to collect himself. "What I'm about to tell you is very, very, disturbing but I'm slowly but surely losing my mind and I'm scared if I don't tell you now then you'll never find out the truth. No one will."

"Oh for Salazar's sake Draco, stop being so dramatic, it can't be that bad. Now come on tell me, what is it?" she asked soothingly.

Draco proceeded to tell her everything that had happened so far between him and Potter and that he had no idea what or who had done it or why and how it had happened.

He began to ramble on with himself when he saw that her eyes and mouth were gradually getting wider with every passing second that she listened to his story.

When he simply couldn't think of anything more to say he just sat looking at her with bated breath, waiting for her to say something – anything, goddamit!

"Well!? Are you going to say something or are you just going to sit there looking gormless for the rest of your life," Draco eventually snapped, not being able to take it any longer.

Pansy smacked his arm.

"Give me a minute, for crying out loud," she berated. "You drop a bomb like that and expect me to - I don't even know what you expect!" she stood up abruptly and started pacing the room. "You better not be messing with me Draco, or so help me I will kill you."

Draco jumped up from the bed. "Do you honestly think I would joke about something like this? I'm being dead fucking serious Pansy. I need your help," he pleaded.

All the while he was saying this, there was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to laugh it off and say "Ah, got you!" then send her on her merry way. She would only interfere and ruin his chances with Potter, otherwise.

At that particularly worrisome thought, he brought his hands up to his head and gripped his hair, tugging at it harshly. "I'm actually fucking losing it!"

"Okay, Okay, calm down," Pansy hushed. "We will sort this out, there's nothing to worry about."

Draco looked at her like she'd just sprouted wings.

"Does anyone else know about this?" she continued.

"No! Of course not," he scoffed. "It's not something that I really want to be common knowledge!"

"Yes, of course. You're absolutely right," she mentally scolded herself for asking such a stupid question.

"You know, I knew that there something odd with you," she continued after a pause. "Especially after your little outburst when Daphne dared me to kiss Potter. By the way, what the hell are we going to do with the fact that everyone now thinks that we are shagging? The gossip is spreading like fiendfyre - as well as the news that Potter stripped off to his boxers."

She giggled in remembrance.

"Ugh. Please Pansy," Draco gritted as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "One fucking thing at a time."

"Right. Sorry. Okay so, first of all we'll need to make arrangements to meet with Potter and try and figure out what is going on here."

Draco gazed at her, his face taking on a look of panic.

"What is it?" Pansy asked, voice filling with dread. "You haven't killed him have you?"

"No," The blond whined. "But I wish I had… I've already arranged to meet him later this afternoon, in the Room of Requirement," he eventually muttered, coving his face with his hands.

He looked like a child that had just been caught with his hand in the biscuit jar.

Pansy pursed her lips trying not to laugh. "Oh... how lovely. Did you have anything nice planned?"

She knew she shouldn't tease him but she couldn't help herself.

"This isn't funny!" he shouted, ripping off his shirt, furiously. He pulled his pants down so he was left in only his boxers. "I'm going to have a shower and once I'm done I'm going to owl Potter to meet me early. I want this shit sorted! TODAY!"

He stormed into the bathroom without another word, leaving Pansy alone in his room.

* * *

An hour later, Draco and Pansy were inside the Room of Requirement.

Draco had taken a long shower and thankfully felt more or less under control again. It was a good job too because he couldn't afford to have anyone see him as undone as he was before. They would know instantly that something was wrong and if they found out it would tarnish his reputation, probably beyond repairable damage.

You see, the majority of the Wizarding world were scared shitless of the Malfoy's and that is exactly how they liked it. They had more money than they knew what to do with and were easily the most powerful pure-blooded family in Britain. Draco played a huge part in the upkeep of their reputation; he, after all, was going to inherit everything. Yes they had helped with bringing down Voldemort but that was what people were most scared of. If the Malfoy's could trick Voldemort right under his nose and not get caught, then they could do almost anything. Everyone knew not to mess with a Malfoy.

Draco pointed his wand at the fireplace and in an instant flames flared to life, filling the room with a soft, warm, glow. The wind was howling outside and sheets of rain pounded against the windows. It was only ten thirty in the morning but the sky was dark grey making it look more like it was late afternoon.

Pansy hadn't said anything more about what Draco had told her, in fact she hadn't said much at all, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Who could blame her really though?

Draco heard the main door open and snapped his head in its direction.

In walked Potter, emerald eyes seeking grey.

Draco wanted so much to get up and walk to him, touch him, kiss him but he didn't. Instead he forced himself to sit down in one of the chairs by the fire and relax.

Draco frowned when Potter didn't make any move to close the door.

"I see you've told Parkinson," Harry stated.

Draco had actually forgotten that she was even there for a second. "Yes, I think we need extra help. We obviously aren't in the right mind to do it ourselves."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," Harry smiled causing Draco's heart rate to speed up a little, which then caused his teeth to grit together in anger at the stupid fucking reaction.

"Come on in, Hermione," Potter called over his shoulder, then turned to address Draco. "Hermione has agreed to help us too."

At that the Muggle-born Gryffindor girl walked through the door, closing it behind her with a decided click.

"Hello, shall we get to it then," she said all business like, moving over to the table Harry and Draco had been brewing their Potion on for the past week.

Draco sneered but inside he was so relieved he felt like doing a little happy dance. Yes she was a mudblood but he couldn't deny that she had brains - not that he'd ever say that out loud, to anyone, mind you. With her on their side they might actually have a chance at finding out and stopping whatever it was that was happening to them.

* * *

Harry saw Draco sneer at Hermione as she passed by him.

"What are you rolling your eyes at Potter," Malfoy bit out, bringing his left ankle to rest on his right knee.

Harry frowned. "You. Hermione is here to help us and all you can do is give her dirty looks."

"Well I didn't ask for her help, did I?" Malfoy shot back.

"She is here regardless, so can you be nice for once in your life!" Harry snapped.

He was tired after staying up all night, which caused him to be unusually short tempered.

"Interesting," Hermione murmured to no one in particular, whilst jotting notes down on a piece of parchment.

"So there is clearly still animosity between you two," she stated, looking between Harry and Draco.

"Obviously," Pansy snorted, coming to stand next to Draco's chair.

Hermione ignored her completely and went to sit in an empty chair. "Okay, I think we should start from the beginning and work our way through this, step by step. I want you to tell me everything from the moment you saw each other, to now. And don't leave anything out, even if it seems insignificant."

She had her quill poised and ready over the parchment in her lap.

Harry sat down next to his friend and started to fidget uneasily.

He had been feeling something towards Malfoy the moment he laid eyes on him in Potions. What if that was just Harry's feelings and nothing to do with this but then again what if it had everything to do with it?

"I suppose it started Monday night, after we met to start the Potion," Malfoy spoke civilly, surprising Harry.

Hermione nodded and started writing. "Would you agree Harry?"

"Y-yes," he stuttered, then cleared his throat trying again. "Yes?" he said it more like a question, which didn't help his cause one bit.

Hermione stared at him. "Harry, you are going to have to be totally honest if we want to sort this out."

Harry sighed loudly and leaned forward. He rested his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his short hair a few times.

"When I saw Malfoy in Potions Monday morning, it was the first time I'd seen him in years," Harry started, looking only at Hermione. "I wouldn't say I felt anything lustful towards him but I could appreciate how... well he looked," even he knew how stupid that sounded. "I mean I've always thought he dressed well and in the last few years he has really grown into his features."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Malfoy spat.

"It means, before, your features were a bit too pointy and harsh but now that you're older they're probably the most appealing thing about you," Harry answered matter of factly.

Draco wasn't sure whether to take it as an insult or a compliment, so he stayed quiet and glowered at Harry instead.

Hermione and Pansy shared an amused look. Forgetting themselves for the moment.

"So nothing strange happened Monday day?" Hermione asked.

"No," Harry answered. "I didn't see Malfoy all day until dinner outside the Great Hall when I asked him when we should meet to start the Potion. We decided on a place and time and that was that."

"Anything happen during the time you were brewing the Potion?"

Harry thought for a moment. "No, I don't think so."

"Yes!" Malfoy suddenly exploded, causing everyone to jump in surprise. "The cupboard!"

Harry's eyes widened. "Shit, yes!"

"What cupboard?" Pansy asked.

Draco pointed to said cupboard, which sat in the corner of the room.

"Ugh, what an ugly looking thing," Pansy said screwing up her face in disgust.

Malfoy ignored her, too deep in thought and continued. "I opened it to see what was inside and this revolting stench came out, filling the room," he looked at Harry now. "We both inhaled it but got rid of it quick enough with some air-freshening charms. There were old Potion vials filled with, what looked and smelled like, gone off Potions. Merlin knows how long they had been in there for."

"What Potions were they?" Hermione asked alarmed.

"We don't know. They weren't labelled. I took them down to the Potions lab in the dungeons and put them in Snape's disposal bin," Harry answered, feeling clammy all of a sudden.

_Could that really be the cause of all this?_

"My god Harry, did you not think to say something?" Hermione asked astonished. "You could have inhaled anything."

Harry, now he thought about it, felt a little stupid but at the time the only threat was the nasty assault on his nostril and he was too busy laughing at Malfoy to pay any real attention.

"Well looks like we may have found the culprit," Hermione said. "Good thing is you only inhaled it and didn't actually ingest it, so chances are this will just wear off with time. Bad thing is we have no idea what the Potion was or how long it had been sat in the cupboard maturing. We are going to need to get those Potions back if we can, they will need testing. You better hope that Snape hasn't emptied his disposal bin."

"So you really think that, us, inhaling those fumes could be the cause of this?" Harry asked, gesturing between himself and Malfoy, hardly believing it.

"At the moment, yes I do," she nodded. "To be honest with you, I'm hoping that it is. It's better than the alternatives. Worst being if a spell or curse was cast on you both, we could have bigger problems. We would need to find who the caster was first before we could do anything. Where as if it is just you inhaling the fumes, it should wear off with time but if it doesn't we have 95% chance of getting you the counter potion, with or without the original but of course it would help massively if we did have it. It would save us a lot of time.

"Thank Salazar and Merlin," Malfoy burst out in relief.

"I wouldn't be thanking anyone just yet," Hermione said seriously. "We still need to see if the Potions are in the disposal bin and also you both need to be examined and tested by a Healer, to make sure that it's what we think it is."

"Healer!? Oh no. We are not getting any Healers involved," Malfoy said warningly. "Anyway, didn't you just say that you were certain the fumes were the cause?"

"I didn't say I was certain, I said I _THINK_ they are the cause," Hermione bristled, irritated with the prats attitude. "Look Malfoy, we are not going to be able to do this by ourselves. We are going to need help."

"No! Absolutely not. I don't want this getting out-"

"Well you can just stay like this forever then," Hermione interrupted calmly crossing her arms, which angered the blond beyond belief.

"What? You'd leave your precious _Chosen One_ to fend for himself?" Malfoy sneered nastily.

That seemed to have the desired effect.

"No!" she yelled, taking the bait. "But there is only so much I can do. I'm not a healer and I'm not a Potions master. We are going to need more help, whether you like it or not!"

Harry who had been listening to them argue, started to feel a familiar pain prickle in his stomach and he rubbed at it absently as nausea began to set in.

He could hear Pansy and Hermione bickering about something or another but he wasn't really paying attention, he was trying his damned hardest not to throw up.

He looked over at Malfoy in dread and saw that the blond didn't look too good either.

Harry knew what they had to do but there was no way he was touching or kissing Malfoy with Hermione and the she-devil watching and clearly the ice prince was thinking along the same lines.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked in concern, stopping Pansy mid rant. "You've gone white as a ghost."

Harry could only nod his head, afraid to speak.

"Draco!" Pansy screeched as Malfoy all of a sudden started to convulse.

Everyone watched in helpless panic as his body shuddered on and on, until blood started to run out of his nose and the corner of his mouth.

Harry gasped in Horror at the sight and throwing caution to the wind launched himself painfully onto the floor, half crawling and half dragging himself towards Malfoy.

In a matter of seconds he reached his hand out to Malfoy's leg and brushed his fingers underneath the bottom of his trousers, to get skin to skin contact.

Immediately, Draco's body stopped spasming and the blond began to take huge gasping breaths as he slid to the floor shakily and they both clambered to wrap their arms around each other, trying to get as much contact as possible.

"Merlin, I thought you were going to fucking die on me then," Harry confessed worriedly, pressing his lips to the patch of skin beneath Malfoys ear.

"You and me both," Draco replied weakly, running his hands under Potters shirt so he could feel the tight cords of muscle on his back.

They still didn't feel right but both felt nowhere near as bad as they did a few moments ago.

"Draco darling, are you alright?" Pansy sobbed, catching a tear on her index finger.

She knelt next to the two boys, who were still clutching each other for dear life, and started to stroke Malfoys platinum blond hair.

Malfoy didn't answer her; instead he brought a hand to his face to wipe some of the blood away.

"Granger," he said, gazing at his blood soaked hand. "We'll see a healer but I say which one.

Hermione nodded slowly, still in shock.

Harry stared at the dark crimson blood, against the snow white of Malfoys skin, and felt deep heart wrenching dread in the pit of his stomach. Malfoy could have easily died then and the thought made Harry want to cry out in anguish.

Right there and then Harry vowed that he'd never let something like this happen again, even if it meant he had to bind himself to the Slytherin until they were over this - whatever it was - he would do it. He didn't give a damn what people thought and Malfoy could argue all he wanted, it would only fall on deaf ears.

Even though Harry found himself irritated with Malfoy most of the time he came to the realization that he also had deep feelings for the Syltherin prince, whether they were real or not didn't matter. He felt them now and that was all that mattered.


	8. Chapter 8 - Filling in the Time

It was early Saturday afternoon and Harry and Draco were still in the Room of Requirement.

The scare they had that morning was still fresh in their minds. They hadn't stepped more than a meter away from each other since it had happened and made sure to touch every so often so as not to have another _episode_.

Hermione and Pansy had put animosity aside and gone to see if they could retrieve the Potions from the disposal bin but to their dismay it had already been emptied.

They had come back to break the news to Harry and Draco, which hadn't been pretty at all. Draco had sent a _Confringo_ spell at the large desk in his rage and it had exploded into a million little pieces, nearly injuring Harry in the process.

After that the girls had left saying they would be back later that night. Hermione had gone to see Ron - he still had no idea what was going on and she felt terrible for going behind his back. Pansy had said she was going for a lie down as they all still hadn't had any sleep yet.

Harry and Draco instead of sleeping decided to check on their Potion since they had nothing else to do. They had to stay together after all and it wasn't like they could go for a nice stroll around the castle or anything as that would just cause all kinds of unwanted attention.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked for the umpteenth time as he stirred the Potion in a slow clockwise motion.

"If you ask me that once more, I'm going to have to severely hurt you," Malfoy threatened tiredly.

Harry sighed explosively. "Aren't you in the least bit concern?" he asked fretfully.

"Yes," Malfoy breathed in annoyance. "One usually is when blood is oozing out of two of your orifices whilst you're having a fit."

"We can't let it happen again," Harry said forcefully.

"Aww why, are you worried about me Potter?" Malfoy smirked snidely.

"Yes, I am," Harry replied seriously.

Draco's smirk slid off his face.

"We need to come up with some sort of arrangement," Harry muttered looking away from Malfoys intense stare. "We'll have to start sleeping in the same room for one - what if this happens in the night? We are at least a twenty minute walk from each other."

Draco reluctantly nodded his head in agreement, knowing it was far too dangerous not to consider it. "You'll have to make up some excuse to your house as to why you aren't staying in your dormitory anymore."

"As will you," Harry said, glancing at the blond with raised brows.

"It's nobody's fucking business what I do and don't do. Nobody would dare to question me," Draco retorted darkly.

Harry just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Where will we sleep?"

"We'll sort something out," Malfoy replied as if it wasn't anything to worry about.

"Okay, what about classes? We have half of them together but for the others we are going to have to meet up in between."

"Only if you make it worth my while," Malfoy said suggestively.

Harry flushed hot with lust, his pupils dilating as he desperately tried to hide his reaction. "Whether it's what you consider _"worth your while"_ or not, you will meet me if you don't want a repeat performance of you doing an imitation of being tasered."

"I have no idea what you're babbling on about but I have a strong feeling it will be _very_ worth my while, so yes I shall meet you," Malfoy grinned evilly.

Harry ignored him. Did he have to make jokes about everything?

"That's enough stirring," Malfoy said after a few minutes, leaning over and looking at the midnight blue potion inside the cauldron.

Harry feeling relieved covered the potion up before putting it away.

They were silent for a while as they tidied up but Harry was keenly aware of Malfoys presence - every little breath, every little brush of his arm.

Harry also couldn't help but feel annoyed at how most of the time Malfoy seemed unaffected by their situation. Was it just an act? Harry sometimes thought it was but other times he couldn't tell. It angered him because Harry was going crazy and wanted to talk seriously about it but all he got from the blond was indifference or teasing comments.

Was this his way of dealing with it?

Harry just simply wanted to talk it out, try and figure out what was going on.

"Are you going to tell anymore of your friends about this?" Harry asked sitting down heavily on a green couch that wasn't there a moment ago.

Draco sat down on the opposite side and then, as if on second thought, he scooted to the middle so he was closer to Harry. "Not at the moment no, I don't really feel the need to tell them. Why, you aren't telling any of your friends are you?" he asked frowning.

"No... Yes... not all of them - maybe just Ron -" Malfoy glared at the brunette menacingly and opened his mouth to give Harry a piece of his mind but Harry cut him off. "Don't look at me like that. He's my best friend; I can't keep something like this from him."

"Why not?" Malfoy snapped. "You know, I don't get you Gryffindors!" he huffed irritated. "You do realise if this got out it would ruin your perfect golden boy reputation? and let's not forget about _my_ reputation."

"Well of course you don't get us, you're a snake."

Malfoy's nostrils flared in anger at the comment.

Harry sighed. "Look I couldn't care less about my reputation and you shouldn't either, people can think what they want. They do anyway no matter what you tell them."

"Yeah right you don't care," Malfoy scoffed.

"No really, I don't," Harry looked Draco straight in the eye trying to convey his honesty. "You don't know me as well as you think you do, just like I don't really know you - we haven't bloody seen each other in years."

Draco narrowed his eyes in thought. "Hmm, I suppose you're right," he agreed finally, stretching out his long legs.

"It can't be," Harry breathed in mock horror. "Did I just hear you right or do my ears deceive me?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, it's just the stupid potion."

Harry laughed a deep rumbling laugh that sent pleasant jolts throughout Draco's body.

Draco swallowed hard as he felt his cock twitch in response to the enticing sound.

 _'_ _Not again!'_ he groaned internally.

The blond had an almost overwhelming urge to touch the raven haired Gryffindor next to him - as in _thoroughly_ touch him. _Everywhere_.

As Draco sat on the green couch just mere inches from Harry, seemingly relaxed and calm, a full blown war was raging in his mind and he wasn't sure which side he was on and wasn't that a scary thought? Things between him and Potter were escalating at an alarming rate.

After several agonising moments, Draco finally decided to give in to his relentless desires and reached out to touch Harry's hand.

Harry stopped laughing at once and looked down at the pale thumb that began to rub small circles on the inside of his wrist. Unconsciously he licked his suddenly dry lips and caught Malfoy's fingers in his own before entwining them together.

The blond gazed at their clasped hands, lips parting before looking up into the brunettes startling green eyes. The brunette was nervous, Draco could see that.

Slowly and deliberately Draco slid closer to Harry until he felt the warm pressure of Harry's thigh pressed firmly against his own.

The brunette sucked in a small shuddering breath, eyes widening a little at the feel of Draco so close to him.

"I want you," Malfoy confessed, teeth gritted together as he breathed heavily through his nose, his eyes almost black with lust. "I hate to admit it but I do."

Harry understood all too well how the blond was feeling but he was worried about rushing into things. What if it made their situation worse?

He voiced as much out loud to the Slytherin.

"It's alright, we won't rush into anything until we know more about what's going on with us but you can at least help me a little with this," on the word _this_ Draco brought Harry's hand to his fully erect cock.

Harry bit his lip, marvelling at the feel of his palm pressed firmly against the blond's impressive length.

It was strange to be touching another guy in this way but he couldn't deny how turned on he was.

Harry pressed down with his palm, applying more pressure and began to rub Draco's cock firmly up and then down, watching as the blonds expression change from his usual controlled mask to what Harry could only describe as delicious pain.

It was definitely his best look yet.

The material of Malfoy's trousers caused an exquisite friction which made the blond squirm a little and moan deeply.

At the noise Harry leaned forward as if being drawn in by the low tantalizing sounds coming from Draco's mouth.

"You look -" Harry didn't finished what he was saying but instead pressed his lips to the blonds in a deep hungry kiss.

It was all tongues and teasing nips. The best kind of kiss in Harry's opinion.

Draco suddenly pulled back, breathing heavily and all but ripped Harry's T-shirt off his torso before throwing it to the floor in one smooth swift motion. He pulled his own over his head too and then pushed Harry back onto the couch so that the brunette was lying flat on his back.

Harry hardly noticed as he was stunned into stupidness at his first glimpse of the Syltherin Prince shirtless.

Malfoy in a word was simply _perfection_. His skin was so smooth and unmarked and seemed to glow in the fire light. He looked like an angel with his platinum blond hair and flawless face and body - and wasn't that just hilarious because he was far from a bloody angel. He was toned and well defined but lean. He had no hair on his chest, yet Harry could see a faint happy tail of fair hair that disappeared beneath the waist band of his trousers.

Harry was brought out of his Malfoy induced haze as he felt tentative fingers brush over the deep oval scar on his chest that was left by the Horcrux locket and then over the jagged scar left by the killing curse that sat right over his heart.

Harry watched as some unknown emotion play out behind the sharp grey eyes before him.

"Ugly aren't they?" Harry muttered quietly, feeling completely self-conscious and inferior whilst Draco continued to trace over even more scars.

"No. Not at all," the blond answered roughly before dipping down to kiss and lick along a particularly nasty looking scar that ran over Harry's left rib cage.

Harry sucked in a sharp breath and shuddered as Draco blew cold air over the saliva slicked skin.

"Come here," Harry exhaled unevenly.

Draco complied, easing Harry's legs open with his knees so he could fit snugly between them.

They kissed greedily for what seemed like hours, erotically rubbing their clothed erections against one another until Malfoy, feeling beyond horny and wanting more, boldly eased his hand beneath Harry's track pants and boxers, wrapping his fingers around the Gryffindor's thick shaft.

"Hmmm so the _Prophet_ was right," Malfoy smirked teasingly as he squeezed lightly.

"Oh god," Harry moaned loudly as Malfoy began to stroke him firmly.

"No, my name is Draco," the blond breathed into the shell of the brunettes ear, pulling Harry's track-pants and boxers off with his free hand.

Harry started in on Draco's trousers, undoing the top button and then the zip before pulling them off completely.

Now utterly naked, they panted lightly as they gazed down at their cocks transfixed whilst stroking each other in unison.

"Ahhh that feels so fucking good," Draco groaned clenching his teeth together.

Harry had never seen anything so erotic in his whole life. Malfoy gloriously naked and rock hard.

"Shit. I'm not going to be long," Harry breathed raggedly trying his hardest not to come straight away.

Malfoy nodded and once again lowered himself down between Harry's legs.

The moment their cocks touched, Harry bit in to Malfoys shoulder to stop from yelling out in ecstasy.

"Oh fuck," Malfoy gasped. "If you want this to last any longer I suggest you stop that right now."

Harry didn't stop; instead he carried on biting and sucking along the blond's neck, shoulder and collar bone whilst cupping Draco's perfectly shaped arse until soon enough the blond began to thrust quickly and firmly against his cock.

The feeling was _out-of-this-world_ amazing and Harry quickly got completely and utterly lost in the wonderful sensations.

"Aahhhh fuck! I'm going to come," the blond groan, grey eyes wild with lust.

That was all Harry needed to hear and he let go of the hold on his orgasm, digging his nails into the soft flesh of Malfoys arse as he shouted out unintelligibly before shooting his load all over himself and Draco.

Malfoy followed almost immediately throwing his head back with a roar, his cock spurting seamen in long jets and mixing with the pearly substance already splattered on Harry's golden skin.

They both gasped for air as tiny shocks of pleasure continued to pulse through them.

Malfoy pushed himself up on shaky arms and sat back on the couch trying to catch his breath.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked eyes hooded with exhaustion.

"Nowhere, I just don't fancy having come all over me. Plus I'm not one for cuddling after sexual interactions, in fact I'm not one to cuddle at all," Malfoy replied lying back on the opposite end of the couch, their legs touching.

"Oh really?" Harry questioned with a wicked grin, then mustering up his last bit of strength he flung himself on top of the blond, rubbing his sticky come covered chest over as much of Draco as he could.

"You bastard," the blond whined feebly too tired to yell or retaliate.

Harry lay there a few moments listening as Draco's breathing slowed.

"Seriously Potter I don't cuddle, now get off me," he shoved at the brunettes chest.

Harry laughed, "and here I thought you'd be all for a good ol' cuddling sesh."

Draco crack an eye open to look at Harry as if questioning his mental state, which just caused Harry to laugh harder.

"Okay, no cuddling, got it," Harry grinned picking up his wand and sending a cleaning spell at himself and Draco.

They both settled down on their respective sides of the green couch and after only a few minutes they fell into a deep peaceful sleep, still very much naked... That was until the broken high pitched scream of Ron Weasley startled them awake.

 _Ssssssssssshit_ was the first thing that came to Harry's mind the moment his head cleared of sleep and he laid eyes on his best friends flaming red face. The second thing was the realization that he was completely naked and wrapped in an intimate embrace with Draco fucking Malfoy.

Could this possibly get any worse?


	9. Explanations and Discussions

"Owwww," Draco growled at the assault on his eardrums. "What the - Potter! What in Salazar's name are you doing?"

The blond tried in vain to detangle his limbs from Harry's.

"Ouch! Watch it. You just elbowed me in the face!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Potter, what did I say about cuddling? I told you -"

"But you're on my side!" Harry interrupted.

Malfoy frowned, then instantly went wide eyed, looking more than a little panicked. "Just… get off me!" he shoved Harry off the couch and the brunette landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Arsehole!"

"HARRY!" Ron half whined half yelled, watching the two naked, _so called,_ enemies bicker with each other as if he wasn't there.

"RON!" Harry gasped in horror as if just remembering his best friend was standing right there.

He quickly grabbed the nearest piece of clothing he could get his hands on and covered his groin area, thoroughly embarrassed.

"What are you doing here weasel?" Malfoy barked not even attempting to cover himself up.

Ron looked beside himself, opening and closing his mouth like a cod fish.

"Merlin, close your mouth, you look more gormless than usual," Draco drawled and then turned to Harry crossing his arms. "Potter what is he doing here?"

"I don't know!" Harry cried. "And will you please cover yourself," he pleaded.

"Ha!" Malfoy exploded humourlessly. "That's what you're most bothered about?" he threw his arms up dramatically. "Fucking Gryffindor's."

In that moment Harry desperately wished the floor would open and swallow him whole.

"Ron, there is a good explanation for this," the brunette insisted, standing up and quickly pulling on his boxers and then his track pants.

"I wouldn't call any part of _this_ good," Malfoy input, then turned leering evil grey eyes on Harry. "Except when we -"

"Arrrggghhhhh!" Ron shouted covering his ears in anticipation of what was surely to come next.

"You're not helping!" Harry snapped throwing Malfoys trousers at his head but the blond caught them swiftly with his quick Quidditch reflexes before they hit their intended target – his face. "Put them on and shut up."

Draco pulled on his trouser looking very pleased with himself indeed and didn't that just make Harry want to punch him in the face. _Hard_.

"Come and sit down Ron and I'll tell you everything," Harry encouraged, feeling much better now that he and Malfoy were at least partially clothed.

"I just - I don't understand. What? – When? - Why? -" Ron stuttered, looking completely lost.

"Well, you see, when two people -" Malfoy started in mock slowness, like he was talking to a child.

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared.

"Oh Potter you are no fun what so ever," the blond huffed sitting down.

Harry turned to address Ron. "We have some sort of bond thing going on but we aren't 100 percent sure what it is yet," he explained.

"Yeah I know. Hermione told me," Ron said, treating Malfoy like the basilisk from the chamber of secrets and avoiding all eye contact.

"Hermione told you?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, it isn't her fault though. I pushed her because I knew something was wrong and anyway you should have told me Harry!" Ron accused angrily, seemingly getting over his shock of the decade.

"Of course she did the stupid bint, can't keep her bloody mouth shut," Draco spat.

"Yeah a bit like you!" - "Listen here ferret!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison.

"I have as much right to speak as anyone! This is happening to _me_ you know... fucking unbelievable," the blond gritted.

"You're right but stop being such a prat," Harry sighed as he rubbed his forehead tiredly.

Draco sniffed moodily and turned his head away.

"Look Ron, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We didn't know what was going on and didn't want to make a big fuss out of nothing but now - well it's serious and it's time to do something about it."

"What I'd like to know is -" Harry groaned internally at the sound of Malfoy's condescending tone - "If you already knew what was going on, why didn't you have the common sense to knock before entering the room?" the Slytherin asked with a raised brow. "Oh yes that's right, you have no common sense because you're a fucking idiot."

Ron's face flamed with barely controlled anger. "Nobody told me you were... were - whatever you were doing! Hermione only said you needed to touch every once in a while. How the bloody-hell was I to know that I'd walk in on my best mate naked with the fucking spawn of Voldemort!" he looked over at Harry despairingly. "You're sleeping with the Devil's twin!"

"Who's that fine fellow then? Must be quite the looker," Malfoy winked at Harry as Ron made puking noises.

Harry clenched his teeth together in irritation. He knew that Malfoy was just doing this to get a rise out of Ron.

"First off, I'm not sleeping with him Ron. Secondly, let's pretend from this moment on that you didn't just walk in on us. Okay?" Harry attempted a smile but it came out more like a grimace. "We'll just go on like nothing ever happened."

"You're joking aren't you? I will never get that image out of my head for as long as I live," Ron replied in horror, his freckles standing out on his stark white face.

Malfoy laughed wickedly. "Brilliant."

"Did it have to be him of all people?" Ron asked Harry exasperated.

"Well it's not like I had a choice in the matter, is it?" Harry retorted a little miffed.

"Are you homophobic?" Malfoy asked suddenly with mild interest.

"No I'm not homophobic. I'm _Malfoy_ phobic," Ron replied snidely.

"Oh well that's good because no Malfoy would ever go near a blood-traitor Weasley anyway," Draco stated. "Not to mention you're a funny looking lot - revolting really."

"Can you stop?!" Harry burst out clearly at his wits end. "You two are going to have to get along until we can figure this out."

They grumbled under their breaths and looked away in different directions.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry eventually.

"She's in the library looking up information on bonds, she said she'd come here after she was finished."

Harry nodded. This was good; she was getting straight to it then. They'd be out of this predicament in no time.

* * *

"I have some bad news," Hermione said solemnly the moment she walked into the Room of Requirement. "Looks like this may take longer than I thought to fix."

"What!" - "No!" Harry and Draco exploded simultaneously.

"I'm afraid so," she dumped a heavy looking old tomb on the desk. "Good news is I figured out which bond potion it was. It wasn't hard considering there are only four bond potions in the world. The rest are all bond curses. You know, I had no idea there were so many different types of bonding curses. It's amazing really. There's one that can bond up to eight people together," she babbled uncharacteristically, making Harry narrow his eyes in suspicion.

"Oh wow isn't that fascinating," Malfoy enthused sarcastically. "It's just great that you found the time to read up on bonds that are in no way relevant to this shit storm of a situation," he gestured between himself and Harry and then unconsciously wrapped his hand around the brunettes.

"Get off," Harry growled, pushing him away. He was not pleased with the way the blond was treating Hermione.

"Hey, I need to touch you. What if I start fitting again?" Malfoy asked sulkily.

"I say let him," voted Ron.

"Stay out of this you ginger twit," Draco hissed.

"Harry, if you or Draco feel the slight need to touch you _must_ do it," Hermione said sternly.

_Well if that didn't sound foreboding..._

At her words Harry grabbed Malfoy's hand tightly.

"This is so... _weird!_ " Ron exclaimed, looking disgustedly at their entwined hands.

"What is it Hermione, what have you found out?" Harry asked ignoring Ron and feeling a sense of unease beginning to seep in.

She took a deep breath. "The potion you inhaled is called Aeternum Sacramentum -"

"The Everlasting Unbreakable Bond," Malfoy muttered face going deathly white.

"Shit," Ron gasped.

"Yes," Hermione confirmed looking at Draco.

The words Everlasting and Unbreakable echoed loud and threateningly in Harry's ears.

"But remember you only inhaled it, you didn't drink it. There is a way out of this. It just won't be easy, it will take time. We're going to need all the help we can get," Hermione continued in a hurried sort of manner.

"Is there a chance of one or both of us dying?" Malfoy asked clinically, cutting straight to the point.

"No," Hermione said firmly but her eyes looked uncertain and, if he wasn't mistaken, pained. "As long as you do what the potion urges you to do, you will be fine."

Die? - Harry felt sick.

How funny would that be if he died from inhaling an old, out of date, potion, when he'd defeated the most powerful Wizard there ever was and lived? Answer - Not funny at all. If that happened Harry would come back as a poltergeist and terrorize the fucking world as pay back for the sheer unfairness of it.

"There's something I need to tell you," Hermione mumbled timidly. "I've told Dumbledore and he told me to take you straight to his office."

She winced in anticipation of an outright explosion from Malfoy but he didn't utter a word, instead he just stared fixedly at the wall with a blank expression on his face.

"Malfoy?" Harry squeezed lightly on the blonds hand a few times.

"Yeah," he said coming out of his trance. "Let's go and get this over with."

He let go of Harry's hand and went to pull his T-shirt over his head.

Harry followed suit and soon he, Draco, Hermione and Ron were making their way through the cold dark castle to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Come in," came the sweet old voice of Albus Dumbledore after Harry knocked a few times on the solid wooden door.

One by one the teens stepped through into the spacious open office.

Harry's eyes landed first on the wizened old Wizard who sat in his high back chair behind a large elaborate desk, blue eyes not twinkling like they usually did when they saw Harry.

Next his eyes landed on McGonagall and Snape. McGonagall looked on sternly with lips thinned into fine lines, whilst Snape just stared intently at Draco and didn't bother to look at anyone else.

Lastly his eye's landed on Pansy Parkinson who sat in one of the 5 chairs lined in front of the head masters desk.

"Please, take a seat," Dumbledore offered graciously.

They all took their seats and waited patiently to be addressed.

"Hermione here has told me, for the most part, what has been happening between you two, Harry and Draco," Dumbledore paused a moment. "I'm very happy that you have involved us instead of trying to overcome this on your own. It is very dangerous and not something to treat lightly."

Harry glanced, frowning slightly, between Snape and Draco who were still staring at each other as if having an intense private conversation with their eyes.

Dumbledore continued. "Now Miss Granger says you both inhaled an out of date Aeternum Sacramentum potion and unfortunately after learning the after affects it has had on you both, I believe she is right-"

"Can we be certain it's the Aeternum Sacramentum potion?" Draco asked, looking at Dumbledore for the first time.

"It's the only one that causes fits when you don't obey its urges," Hermione answered gravely.

"Quite right," Dumbledore nodded.

"I thought as much," Malfoy shook his head with a humourless laugh. "You know it never even entered my mind that it could have been _that_ particular potion."

Harry was confused and quite frankly felt really stupid because clearly everyone in the room had some varying degree of knowledge on the potion and all he knew was the name - that he'd only learnt twenty minutes ago.

"Well why would it?" Professor McGonagall spoke up. "That potion was banned over fifty years ago; it's completely ridiculous that one was sitting around in a cupboard in the Room of Requirement."

"Why?" Harry asked.

Everyone looked towards him and he felt himself blush. "I mean, why was it banned?"

"A lot of people died Harry," Hermione said sadly. "But don't worry, most of the time the Witches and Wizards who drank it didn't know the full workings of the potion."

"A lot of people died? How?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well you see -"

"That doesn't matter, let's not get all morbid," Draco cut in giving Hermione a meaningful look that everyone caught except Harry. "What matters is how we are going to get rid of it, so we can get on with our lives."

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed. "Now let's start off by discussing these urges, what you should expect and how to deal with them."

* * *

An hour and a half later the five students left Dumbledore's office thoroughly and mentally exhausted.

They were all quiet as they walked through the castle; making their way back to their respective houses, except of course Harry and Draco, who would now be staying in their own private quarters on the third floor - Dumbledore's orders.

Harry couldn't stop the pit of panic and anxiety that settled deep inside him. After everything they had discussed tonight, how could he not feel panicked?

It simply came down to the fact that he and Draco would not, under any circumstances, be able to leave each other's sides until this was resolved.

They had both had to agree on which classes they would drop or pick up, so that they were in all the same classes from now on, which made Draco very angry indeed.

The other students would inevitably know soon enough that something was going on between Harry and Draco but Dumbledore had told them not to utter a word about the bond to anyone.

Discussing the ' _urges_ ' had probably been the most embarrassing conversation of Harry's life and he'd be surprised if anything could top it, ever. Basically, the ins and outs of it were of course that they had to obey every single urge whether it be a simple touch or... more, which Hermione had already told them. To disobey them would have dire consequences. Dumbledore had said that all the teachers would be told about the bond on a need to know basis, so if Harry and Draco had to leave a class for some privacy, they could easily do so without causing a fuss and unwanted attention.

Yes, it had been simply mortifying to say the least.

At that moment they reached the door to their new quarters and Malfoy mutter the password "Phoenix".

After saying a very brief goodbye to their friends, they entered into a cosy living area with a large fire place, couch, chairs and two desks. The walls were a patterned warm brown in colour and the carpet was cream. No green or red in sight.

Draco didn't pause to look around for even a second and stomped his way to a single door on the opposite wall, Harry followed with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

They entered into their modest shared bedroom and Harry instantly found himself feeling uncomfortable and awkward.

"Wow the house elves work fast," the brunette said indicating his and Draco's chests.

It was a pointless thing to say but he had needed to say something to break the awkward silence.

Malfoy just grumbled and flung the lid to his open and started to dig through it like a wild beast.

Harry felt a hysterical laugh begin to bubble in his stomach but on the last minute managed to squash it.

His emotions were all over the place, making him feel slightly insane in the membrane. Sleep was much needed after the mind fuck of a day they had just had.

Thankfully they had their own individual beds, granted they were a little too close for comfort but they would do fine.

They went about their nightly rituals not speaking or looking at each other and then got in to their separate beds.

"Goodnight," Harry said with a yawn.

As predicted he was met with a wall of silence.

As Harry started to drift off to sleep, he wondered if Draco would continue with his silence for the duration of their stay together.

It was very unlikely but there was always hoping and praying.


	10. Chapter 10 - Examinations

Harry awoke Sunday morning to a terrible itchy prickling sensation that was quickly spreading all over his body. It felt like millions of fire ants were crawling under his skin.

"Gah!" Harry burst out and jumped from his bed, doing what looked like a weird jerky dance.

He began to scratch madly at every bit of skin he could reach but it just seemed to make it worse.

"Fucking hell!" he bellowed as the itch intensified ten-folds.

His eyes darted to Malfoy's bed, narrowing when he found it to be completely empty.

_Where the hell is he!?_

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled face scrunched up as he continued to scratch harshly at his skin, not being able to help it.

What the hell was Malfoy thinking disappearing without telling Harry where he was going? Did he not listen to a word of what Dumbledore said yesterday?

Harry barged into the common room to find that empty too.

"WHAT A FUCKING IDIOT!"

At that moment he heard a loud commotion of sorts coming from the direction of the bedroom.

He whirled around and marched towards the noise.

"Arrrgggghhhh, FUCK!" came the muffled voice of Draco Malfoy.

Harry heard another bang, louder this time, and glanced towards a closed door he hadn't noticed before.

"Malfoy?"

The door swung open with an explosive crash against the wall and out walked an irate, twitching, blond Slytherin, clad in only a white towel that rested low on his narrow hips.

Harry's anger began to melt away the instant his green eyes landed on the lean pale man before him.

Malfoy on the other hand looked like a raging bull ready to charge.

In a defensive gesture Harry held up his hands, hopping from foot to foot - it literally felt like he had ants in his pants!

He took slow wary steps toward the blond until he was close enough to reach out both hands and grip the tops of Malfoy's arms.

The itchy burning sensation stopped almost immediately and Harry sighed closing his eyes in utter relief.

He couldn't begin to explain how amazing it was to have that horrible sensation gone.

"Thank god," Harry murmured contentedly, opening his eyes to a pair of narrowed grey ones staring right at him.

Draco looked thoroughly pissed off. So much so, Harry was surprised to see no steam spraying forcibly from his ears.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Maybe he was still mad about yesterday?

"Oh yeah, everything's fine," Malfoy answered, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I just love it when I'm showering and all of a sudden it feels like millions of bugs are crawling all over my body and I love it even more when it intensifies to the point that I fall out of said shower, ripping the shower curtain down with me as I go."

Harry bit his bottom lip trying not to laugh at the mental image his words sprung to mind. At least he now knew what all that noise was about. "I'm sorry to hear that," he offered the blond solemnly.

"I'm sure you are," Malfoy sneered nastily and pushed Harry away harshly, causing him to stumble into the wall.

To Harry's horror his cock twitched pleasantly awake at the rough treatment.

 _Oh no, not now! Please not now._ Harry chanted desperately to himself.

"I can't believe I have to spend _Merlin knows how long_ with you until this stupid bond is broken! I must have the worst luck in the history of time -" Draco exploded dramatically.

"It's no picnic for me either, I assure you," Harry replied distractedly, willing his cock to behave itself.

"- and what makes me want to vomit is the fact that the bond makes me want you and at times I say the most ridiculous things and act in the most absurd ways," he pulled his face as if he had a nasty taste in his mouth. "It's disgusting!"

Harry actually felt a stab of hurt at the cruel words. He himself wouldn't go as far as to say it was _that_ bad.

Harry watched as Malfoy pulled clothes out of his trunk before expertly aiming a perfect de-wrinkling charm at the creased trousers and polo shirt.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry asked shakily, swallowing hard.

His cock was now unbelievably hard and he was starting to feel sick.

How was Malfoy just going about his business like everything was fine? Surely he was feeling it too.

"To get changed and do some homework, it's not like we can do anything else!" Draco fumed completely unaware of the Gryffindor's predicament.

"Oh I can think of plenty of things we could do," Harry replied in a choked sort of voice.

He didn't mean for that to come out but alas it had.

_Fuck this stupid Bond!_

Malfoy snapped his head around to stare at Harry, who must have looked completely pathetic with his eyes wild with lush and want. The blond glanced down at the brunettes tented pyjama bottoms and smirked evilly.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Don't mess with me Malfoy," Harry warned nostrils flaring as the familiar bonding pleasure began to spread through him.

He felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he tried in vain to not move and stay standing exactly where he was.

"Or what?" Malfoy taunted.

"You know what will happen if we disobey the urges," Harry gritted - ironically resisting the urge to stroke his painfully hard erection.

"Well I'm not disobeying any urges. I feel nothing right now," the blond grinned smugly.

What a git.

Harry's eyes widened.

_Shit, please don't let this just be happening to me!_

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked repeating Harry's earlier words, scornfully.

"You really don't feel anything at all?" Harry asked fearing the answer.

"Well I do feel something… I'm currently feeling immense joy at seeing you like this -"

Harry interrupted him with a savage growl "I hate you!" he spat, then pitched forward onto his bed.

Malfoy stepped forward in alarm, all joking and anger put aside for the moment. "Potter, like you just said you know what happens if we disobey urges."

Harry moaned in pain and flipped awkwardly over onto his back.

Malfoy saw the colour start to drain from the brunettes face at an alarming rate and began to panic. As much as Potter annoyed the crap out of him and as much as this situation made him want to end his own life, he did not wish for Potter to die from the stupidity of denying the bonds urges.

"Potter, what is it that you need?" Malfoy asked sharply, walking over and sitting on the edge of the brunette's bed.

Harry knew exactly what he needed but he was far too embarrassed to say or do anything about it.

"I can't," Harry hissed, starting to shake.

"Don't be a fucking idiot!" Draco gripped his shoulders and shook him hard. "This is not the time to go all Hufflepuff on me, just tell me!"

Draco would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit worried about what was going to come out of the brunette's mouth.

"I need -" Potter gasped. "I need -"

"Yes?... Spit it out!" Malfoy all but roared.

"I need to touch myself!" Harry cried out shamefully.

"Oh for fucks sake! Is that all? I thought you were going to say you had to tea-bag me or something!" the blond exploded in irritation but there was no mistaking the look of relief that spread across Draco's pale face. "I'll go in the other room so you can have some privacy."

"WAIT!" Harry yelled.

Draco was already at the door that led into the common room but paused taking a deep breath before turning around.

Harry had already taken off his top and pulled down his pyjama bottoms. He was stroking his swollen cock in long tight strokes with his right hand, while his left arm was flung over his eyes in shame.

Malfoy clenched his jaw at the sight. "What is it Potter," he asked and visibly tensed at the husky sound of his voice.

"I need you to watch me," Harry replied hoarsely, then removed his arm from his eyes so he was looking directly at the Slytherin. "I need you to watch me come."

He felt mortified at saying such a thing but the bond was taking over and he had no say in the matter.

Malfoy nodded biting the inside of his cheek, while Harry looked on with a defeated expression on his face.

Harry knew he shouldn't get all worked up about it, they both knew it was the bond's doing and they were most likely going to have to do worse things than this, so he may as well get over it. The problem was it was easier said than done.

"Potter, I saw you come yesterday, it's not the end of the world," Malfoy said rolling his eyes, trying to look like it wasn't affecting him at all, when it most certainly was. "This is going to get worse, so you better get over your prudishness."

Harry scowled at the remark but it was as if they were on the same wave length though, hadn't Harry just been thinking the same thing? It was true that Draco had seen him come yesterday but they were both doing it together then, it was a completely different story when it was just Harry doing it on his own.

"I'm not prudish, it's just fucking weird having overwhelming urges to wank in front of you - Draco Malfoyyy -" on Malfoy he let out a low groan and opened his legs a little wider. "Fucking hell this feels good! Really, really good."

Draco quickly sat down on his bed and crossed his legs trying to hide the evidence of his arousal at hearing Potter moan his name. Even if it was indirectly... or was it?

Draco shook his head at the stupid irrelevant musing and continued to watch Harry wank but tried to pretend it was Neville Longbottom instead, so he wouldn't get turned on by it.

Of course it didn't work. So he quickly gave up and instead decided to enjoy the show.

He watched as Harry rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock spreading the glistening pre-come down his shaft. It made Draco painfully hard but thankfully he still had no specific urges - so to speak.

Harry then began to pump his fist faster, his breathing becoming laboured as he thrust his hips up in momentum, making his abs deliciously taut.

Draco closed his eyes, his head swimming with unadulterated desire.

Yes this may be Potter wanking but he was only human... and male... and as much as Potter annoyed him, the Gryffindor was certainly nice to look at.

"Look at me," came Harry's strained voice.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, biting his bottom lip hard.

"Ahhh... Malfoy. I'm going to come," Harry moaned looking into the blonds stunning grey eyes.

Draco was biting his lip so hard he could now taste blood.

"Ahhhhhhhh, yes -" Harry broke off as jet after jet of warm pearly white semen shot all over his stomach and chest, all the while his bright green eyes never leaving Malfoy's.

Draco watched stunned as Harry came down from his high. He told himself repeatedly to look away but he literally couldn't because the bond wouldn't allow it.

What felt like hours later but in reality was only five minutes Harry and Draco broke eye contact, looking away from each other awkwardly.

"I'm going to go and shower," Potter muttered quietly.

He didn't wait for a response from the Slytherin and jump up, all but running to the bathroom.

* * *

Harry spent close to forty minutes in the bathroom trying to hold off on the inevitability of facing Malfoy.

He was already totally fed up with the bond. He was sick of being in two different minds and being pulled in every which way.

He was at the point where he didn't know whether his thoughts were actually _his_ or the bond's and going off Malfoys attitude and comments earlier he was most definitely feeling the same way.

It was just so unfair.

He hated to moan but he just felt so helpless and... _fed up_.

What made matters worse was the fact that they didn't know how long they were going to be like this. It could take only a few weeks to resolve or on the other hand it could take months or even years! - god forbid.

There must be something they could do to make it easier on themselves.

He thought back to the previous night in Dumbledore's office when Hermione had said that most Witches and Wizards who had taken the Aeternum Sacramentum potion in the past had not known the full workings of it and therefore ended up getting hurt or killed as a result.

Perhaps if he and Draco researched the potion in depth and learnt everything there was to know about it, they could find loopholes in the mechanics of it, which in turn could make life a hell of a lot easier for them.

Feeling marginally better now that he had a plan in mind, Harry wrapped a towel around his hips and cautiously made his way back into the bedroom.

Thankfully Malfoy wasn't there but Harry didn't panic wondering where he could be this time as he could hear the blond's haughty raised voice coming from the other room.

As no other voice accompanied Draco's Harry guessed he must be fire-calling someone.

Quickly pulling on his favourite pair of black track pants and a white T-shirt, Harry geared himself up to face Malfoy and put forward his idea.

* * *

"- I know. Do you honestly think I am enjoying this?" Malfoy gaped into the fire with a look of disbelief written all over his face.

Harry cleared his throat loudly and Draco stiffened in response letting Harry know he knew that the brunette was there.

"Mother, I have to go. I will talk to you soon," and just like that he ended the fire-call.

"How are you fire-calling? I thought only Dumbledore could open his fire for calls.

"My father has connections," Draco replied evenly.

"Oh," then not thinking anymore of it and cutting straight to the point, Harry said, "Malfoy I've had a thought."

"Really?" Draco replied in a dramatic fashion. "Sound the alarm! It must be the Apocalypse, I'm quite sure of it."

"Har, Har, you're hilarious," Harry deadpanned.

Draco just stared at him with a bored expression on his face, which Harry chose to ignore.

"I was thinking, we should go to the library and read up on anything we can find about the Aeternum Sacramentum potion. We might find something useful that will make this easier on us."

"You shouldn't think it's bad for you and the people unlucky enough to be around you."

"Can you just stop being so sarcastic all the time, it's really annoying," Harry grumbled.

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" Malfoy asked with a raised brow but at the look Harry gave him he relented. "Fine but seriously if you have only just had this thought now you're an idiot."

Harry frowned and clenched his back teeth together in irritation.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I have already ordered every book on the Aeternum Sacramentum potion, that isn't already in the library, from Flourish and Blotts. They should be arriving this afternoon."

Harry gazed at him in surprise. "Oh," he muttered for the second time in less than two minutes.

"You're welcome," Malfoy said in a superior tone. "Now come on, we are wanted in the Hospital Wing."

"What? - since when?"

"Since twenty five minutes ago when we got an owl from Dumbledore and we're late, so hurry up," Draco urged.

* * *

"Hello boys," Madam Pomfrey sang as Draco and Harry walked through the large Hospital Wing doors.

"Hello Madam Pomfrey," Harry said courteously, while Draco just gave a nod of his head in her direction.

"Dumbledore has told me you both need full body examinations - internal and external," Harry glanced at Draco questioningly.

"That's correct," Malfoy replied on behalf of both of them.

"Well, let's get to it then. Mr Malfoy you take the cubicle on the right and Mr Potter you take the one on the left," she ordered pointing to each cubicle in turn. "I need you to take every item of clothing off and put on the gown that's been left on the bed for you. I will be with you in five."

She turned on her heel and hurried off to her office.

"When she says 'full body examination - internal and external', what does she mean exactly?" Harry asked looking more than a little worried.

Draco laughed, he just couldn't help himself. He had an idea of what was going through the Gryffindor's head.

"She means what she says Potter," Malfoy replied and closed the curtain to his cubicle on Harry's wide-eyed face.

* * *

Once in his gown, Harry sat perched on the edge of the Hospital bed, his right foot tapping the floor rapidly in a restless manner.

He couldn't hear anything outside of his cubicle, as the silencing charms placed on each bed prevented it.

He was nervous about the examination - the practical part and the results.

What if it turned out it was worse than they thought?

All of a sudden the curtain to his cubicle was pulled back and Harry almost jumped out of his skin.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Madam Pomfrey chuckled.

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen her laugh before, she was usually so uptight.

"A little. I was distracted," Harry replied with a small smile.

She nodded in understanding. "It seems I will need you and Mr Malfoy to lie down next to each other while I do the examination. I have just tried to examine Draco alone but the tests are coming back inconclusive and I'm getting strange Aura readings -" she broke off with a frown and looked to be deep in thought.

"Strange how?" Harry asked after she didn't continue.

"Oh that's for me to worry about, not you, now if you'll please," she held her arm out indicating that Harry should follow her.

Harry obliged trying not to get worked up and followed her into Draco's cubicle. He found the blond Sytherin lay down with a deep scowl on his face.

Harry swallowed feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Now Harry, if you'd please lie down next to Draco and we'll get started."

Harry did as he was told and lay down but made sure no part of him was touching Malfoy.

He couldn't explain it but he just didn't want anyone to see him touching Malfoy in any way possible.

"I will talk you through what I'm doing and what you will feel, so you don't get any surprises," Madam Pomfrey said looking over her clipboard.

Harry looked sideways at Draco but the blond was too busy staring daggers at Pomfrey.

"First off I'll do an Aura reading on you both, as I couldn't read Draco's before. I'm curious to see if it works when you're beside each other."

Harry had already had one of those a few months back after he had defeated Voldemort, so he knew what to expect.

Promfrey muttered the incantation and began to wave her wand in large circles over the two men.

Harry watched as slowly but surely swirling coloured threads started to rise from both himself and Draco.

Draco had lots of green ribbons twirling above his body but there were healthy slashes of red and white in there too. Harry mainly had an even mixture of red and white above his body but he was surprised to see green threaded through every so often.

He wasn't sure what green meant but it hadn't been there a few months ago.

"Interesting," Pomfrey said lowly, taking a step forward.

She had stopped waving her wand now and was staring at Harry and Draco's Magical Aura's, turning her head from side to side.

"What is that?" Draco asked pointing at something.

That's when Harry noticed one long thin black thread.

Harry searched for a starting point and found it coming directly from his heart; he followed it through his Magical Aura and was shocked to see it merge into Draco's Magical Aura. He continued to follow it until it ended directly over Malfoys heart.

"This can't be good," Harry stated to no one in particular.

"What is that?" Draco asked forcibly.

"I'm not sure," Madam Pomfrey frowned. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Great," Draco gritted under his breath.

"It seems to be a magnet of sorts its drawing your Aura's into it and attaching them together. See?" she indicated with her wand where a couple of Harry and Draco's coloured threads had attached on to the black one and merged themselves together.

Harry could see exactly what she meant now she had been pointed out.

This definitely wasn't good.

"Right," she cancelled the incantation and cleared her throat. "I will do the external examination now."

"Erm, shouldn't we be worried about our Aura's merging together?" Harry asked carefully. He couldn't believe she was just about to continue without any explanation.

"Not right now, no," she said in a no-nonsense sort of way and Harry heard Malfoy grumble something about incompetent nurses. "With the external examination you will feel a slight tingling sensation as I wave my wand over you but this is normal."

Harry's lips thinned at her dismissal but he nodded his head in understanding and she began to murmur a stream of spells as she ran her wand high in the air, in a straight line between Harry and Draco.

Harry could feel the tingle over his skin but it was very subtle and didn't bother him any.

After Madam Pomfrey was finished she waved her wand over a blank piece of parchment attached to her large clip board and Harry watched as words and graphs appeared out of nowhere.

"Hmm," she pursed her lips as she quickly scanned over it.

_Merlin what now!?_

"What is it?" Harry questioned sharply, not being able to stop himself.

She didn't answer him but gave him a pointed look to be quiet. "Now for the internal examination, this one can be rather uncomfortable. Some handle it better than others but it does feel quite invasive. I will start at your head and work down. Try to stay still."

The moment the spell was cast Harry felt an intense pressure building inside his head. It was like his brain was swelling and about to explode from his skull.

"Ah!" Harry and Draco exclaimed in unison, bringing their hands up to clutch either side of their heads.

"Arms by your sides," Pomfrey urged sternly. "This won't take long if you do as I say."

Harry gritted his teeth and forced his arms to his sides.

It was a horrible feeling but slowly it started to ease as Madam Pomfrey's wand moved further down.

He let out a large rush of air he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

Unfortunately the brief respite didn't last because as the wand hovered over Harry and Draco's torsos, the most horrific pain speared them both through the chest.

Harry gasped harshly and raked his hands over his chest, clawing at his skin.

"What the fuck?!" Draco bellowed. "Make it stop!"

It felt like they had drank sulfuric acid and it was eating through their internal organs.

Both Harry and Draco yelled on the tops of their lungs until there was no air left.

"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey screamed dropping her wand and rushing towards them.

Harry reached out helpless trying to pull Draco towards him as awful gurgling choking sounds came from the blond's mouth

Harry was horrified to see that Malfoy was white as a sheet and once again had blood oozing from his mouth and ears.

"Draco!" Harry yelled in despair, having no clue how to help him.

Soon enough Draco became limp in the Gryffindor's arms, completely unresponsive, no matter how much he was shook.

Harry was fighting with all his might against the impending darkness that was trying to sweep him away but it was a losing battle on his part.

The last thought Harry had before everything went black was...

_Draco's dead._


	11. Chapter 11 - Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the naughty cliffy last chapter! Glad you are all enjoying my story so far :D

Harry continually came in and out of consciousness, if you could call it that. Every so often he became aware of lots of frantic voices surrounding him but for the life of him he couldn't make himself speak or move, he couldn't even open his eyes. It was one of the most frightening things he'd ever experienced.

The effort of simply trying to move a finger and failing caused Harry to go into a state of sheer panic, which in turn made him lose consciousness and this happened over and over again.

He did manage to catch snippets of conversation from the people in the room but for the most part he didn't understand what was being said as it was just that, snippets. The majority of the voices were unrecognisable too but there were a few that Harry did recognise and they was a well needed comfort.

"Harry, can you hear me?" came Hermione's distraught voice.

Yes I can hear you.

"When will he wake up?" Ron asked in a pained voice that Harry had never heard before.

"We're not sure," answered a man with a deep reverberating voice Harry couldn't identify. "But we are doing everything we can."

"I don't know what happened... They just started screaming and I..."

"Dear Poppy, this isn't your fault. You were just doing what I asked of you," came the unmistakable voice of Albus Dumbledore. "If this is anyone's fault, it is mine."

God it's none of their faults. Harry wanted to tell them.

"Poor Draco..." Madam Pomfrey broke off and a sob escaped her mouth.

Draco!

Flashes of Draco going limp in his arms flashed behind Harry's eyelids. That's when it hit him and he remembered everything.

Noooooooooooooooooo!

"Help! Someone help! Harry's heart rate is sky rocketing," Hermione yelled.

Then all was lost.

"Why can't you do something?!" Ron bellowed, bringing Harry back to semi-consciousness once again.

"There is something bigger at work here Mr Weasley and until we can shed more light on the situation, there is nothing that can be done," came a calm female voice.

"You're a healer! There must be something you can do… Anything!"

Ron, I'm awake. I can hear you.

"Again, I'm sorry but we are doing everything we can."

"Don't Ron," Hermione croaked. "It isn't helping matters any."

"but Hermione, he has been out for almost 24 hours!"

24 hours...

"I know that!" Hermione snapped. "Going on at the Healers isn't going to make him suddenly wake up though."

Oh no, please don't fight.

She sighed heavily and as if hearing Harry's thoughts said. "Oh Ron I'm sorry, I'm just worried and..."

"It's okay 'mione. We all are," Ron muttered.

They were silent for a moment and Harry again tried with all his might to open his eyes or at least make a slight noise.

"Where's my son!" came a high pitched, distraught, voice.

Harry heard a door bang loudly on the other side of the room.

"I see they finally made it," Ron gritted under his breath. "It's only been a full day," he finished bitterly.

"Where is he?!" the voice screeched again.

"Mrs Malfoy please..."

Draco...

Harry started to panic and before he knew it he was out for the count.

The next time Harry came to, it was different.

He felt in tune with his body again, whereas before it was like he was a passenger not being able to control it.

He tentatively moved a finger and then another.

Yes movement! Thank god...

"Oh my god, he moved," Harry heard Hermione suddenly gasp. "Healer Jones, come quick!"

Harry carefully cracked an eyelid open. It was dark, except for the soft glow of candle light.

His entire body ached like nothing he'd ever felt before and that was truly saying something, also his eyes stung terribly.

"Harry mate, are you okay?" Ron asked softly, moving into view and taking his hand.

Harry groaned in response and tried to focus blurry eyes on his best mate but all he could make out was a shock of red hair.

His mouth and throat were as dry as the Sahara Desert.

"Dra..." he breathed weakly.

Hermione held a cup a water next to his face with a straw directed at his lips.

"Take small sips," she directed in a soothing voice.

He did as he was told but it hurt like hell to swallow. He had to admit though it felt good to wet his mouth.

At that moment a woman with blonde hair and a white uniform came bustling over.

"Mr Potter, welcome back," she smiled and turned to Hermione and Ron. "If you two could just step out for a moment while I do a few tests."

"Can't we stay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"No it's best if you leave but I promise it will only take a few moments and then you can come back in."

"Draco..." Harry croaked, pleading with his eyes.

Hermione and Ron turn as one, staring at Harry.

"We'll tell you everything later Harry," Ron said. "A lot has happened while you've been out."

"Tell me!" he urged raising his voice as loud as it would go.

How could Ron just say something like that and expect Harry to just relent! He needed to know what happened to Draco. How he died...

The thought was sickening and Harry's head began to swim nauseatingly.

"Draco -" his voice broke.

He felt so sluggish and weak. He couldn't get his thought process in order. All he wanted to know at the moment though, was about Draco. He needed to know, surely they understood that.

"He hasn't woken up yet," Hermione went over and squeezed his hand to calm his obvious distress. "But we are positive he will; especially now you have."

"Woken up? - He isn't dead?" Harry rasped in disbelief.

"No," Hermione frowned wondering how he could have possibly known Draco had died. "Madam Pomfrey managed to bring him back. It was touch and go for a while but he has been stable for the last day or so."

Harry closed his eyes zoning out as soon as Hermione confirmed that he was alive. He let out a choked sort of sound as immense relief flooded through him.

It took him a moment but eventually he asked. "Where is he?"

"He's in the cubicle next to you. Mr and Mrs Malfoy wanted some time alone with him," The healer answered. "Now please, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley."

Healer Jones indicated for them to leave and when they did she started straight in on some muggle medical tests.

Harry just closed his eyes and let her do whatever was needed. He was just so thankful that Draco was not dead.

After the Healer left, Harry had felt so exhausted that he's fallen straight to sleep.

Five hours later he woke up to the sound of Hermione and Ron talking quietly to one another.

"Hey," he muttered.

"Harry," they thrilled in unison.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

"Like shit," he answered honestly with a wince as he tried to sit up a little, but as he did so his elbow bumped into something solid and he turned his head frowning in question.

He gasped. "Draco!"

The Slytherin looked deathly pale and weak but Harry could clearly see the steady rise and fall of his chest and wasn't that just the best sight ever.

He reached out a tentative hand and placed it directly over the blond's heart, smiling when he felt a strong beat against his palm.

He turned to Ron and Hermione, eyes shining with supressed emotion.

Ron was looking on seemingly unsure on how to react, while Hermione was beaming at him.

"He woke up about ten minutes after you had fallen asleep Harry," she told him. "He's okay - sore, but he's going to be fine. You both are."

Harry was elated that Draco was going to be okay but he couldn't help the sudden bitterness that welled up inside him.

"Yes for now," he clenched his teeth together and pushed himself up against the pillow even though it caused every muscle in his body to scream out in protest. "But what about tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that?... It's only been a week and Draco has already nearly died once and actually did die from just having a fucking examination! Is this normal? Have others before us gone through the same thing? Because nobody is saying anything and nobody fucking warned us about any of this! I'm sick of not knowing what is going on. Surely this can't be right-"

"You're right. It isn't normal," Hermione said, cutting off his rant and handing Harry his glasses which he promptly put on.

"Go on," he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes wondering what had happened while he and Draco were unconscious.

She glanced at Ron and he nodded his head as if answering a silent question of hers.

"Well as it turns out you aren't under the effects of an Aeternum Sacramentum Potion. Well you are but an illegal modified version of it, which technically has no name."

"What?" Harry asked sharply, hardly believing his ears. "How do you know this?"

"We have all been researching tirelessly for days -" Hermione started to answer but was abruptly cut off.

"For days?!" Harry blurted, wide eyed. "Days, plural?"

"Harry mate, you've been out for almost five days," Ron offered gently. "It's 4.37 Friday morning.

Harry was totally and utterly stunned; no wonder he felt like he did - all weak and sluggish.

"Look let's not talk about this now, you have been through a lot and are clearly tired. We can discuss it when you're feeling better," Hermione said, patting his leg gently.

"No, I want to know now!" Harry bit out nastily, then realised how he sounded and softened his tone. "Please, I just want to know what happened."

Hermione gave him a sad smile and then nodded.

"Like I said we have all been researching for days. You see we knew something was amiss when a simple examination caused Draco to go into cardiac arrest and for you to go into a coma."

Harry nodded agreeing with her. Obviously something wasn't right, even he knew that much.

"Luckily Madam Promfrey managed to bring Draco back with quick thinking and action but then he also went into a coma. After numerous failed attempts to bring you both back, Dumbledore sent for Healers from St. Mungo's but then they couldn't do anything either… Oh Harry, we were so worried. Everything they tried either didn't work or backfired, it was awful," she began to sob.

Harry felt terrible that they'd had to go through all that. He reached out her hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"It's okay Hermione, I'm awake now and I'm alright," he looked at Ron and gave him a small reassuring smile.

"We know but it was just hard... Anyway," Hermione dabbed at her eyes with the tissue that was already clutched in her hand. "At that point you had been in the coma for a day and there was no solution in sight. That's when Dumbledore said that he had a feeling he knew what was going on but that he couldn't know for sure without doing a test. Of course we all knew what would happened if we tried to do a test, so that was out of the question and that's also the reason why the healers are limited to performing muggle testing on you now. It's just too risky to use magic."

Ron held out a cup of water for Harry to sip, while Hermione continued.

"Eventually Madam Promfrey got round to accounting in full what had happened - she had been very upset at first and couldn't even speak without bursting into tears," Hermione looked like she felt sorry for the matron. "As it turned out she'd managed to do an Aura reading on you both before performing the external and internal examinations -"

"Yes that's right," Harry nodded, suddenly remembering. "It was weird though if I recall."

"Very weird," Hermione confirmed. "Do you remember seeing a black thread that went between you and Draco?"

"Yes, it was attached at our hearts."

Hermione nodded. "That's what Pomfrey told us and that's when Dumbledore knew for certain what was going on."

For a few moments Hermione sat in silence with a faraway look on her face.

"So, are you going to elaborate or keep me in suspense forever?" Harry teased, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work; Ron and Hermione just stared at him with a worrying mixture of sadness and angst.

"Good god, what is it?" Harry asked not liking their reaction.

"Harry this was no accident, someone planted that Potion with the intent to harm you and Draco."

"What are you talking about? How could someone have planted it? That's ridiculous," Harry brushed it off immediately.

There was no way someone could have planted it. First off, how would anyone have known that he and Malfoy were going to meet in the Room of Requirement on that night and at that time?

Harry only told Ron and Hermione and they wouldn't have said anything to anyone. Unless of course Malfoy told someone but that was even more ridiculous, Draco hardly told his friends anything, never mind complete strangers.

"Harry its true. I know this is hard to take in -" Hermione started.

"It can't be true, Voldemort's dead! His followers are dead or locked up in Azkaban. Who else would want to hurt us?"

"Well that's what we're trying to figure out," Ron said in a determined voice.

Harry gazed at his red headed best friend at a loss for words.

"There's more," Hermione muttered as if she was dreading to speak her next words.

Harry's eyes snapped back to her.

"Whoever has done this is intelligent - Very intelligent indeed. They have managed to modify the Aeternum Sacramentum Potion so that just inhaling it is as potent as drinking it."

"No," Harry breathed in disbelief.

Hermione nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry closed his eyes, dropping his head into his hands as his heart dropped nauseatingly.

Hermione continued. "They have also made it so that if anyone but the brewer of the potion tries to interfere with the bond in any way, it will try to kill the bonded pair. The good news is we can break the bond but we need to find the brewer first."

Harry opened his eyes and stared straight ahead, letting the information sink in.

"So, what you're saying is, Draco and I are properly bonded together and not just partially like we thought and that the only way to get out of this is to find the person who is responsible, otherwise we either stay together forever or die trying to break it?" Harry asked with raised brows.

"Well yes," Hermione answered in a small voice.

"You have got to be fucking shitting me," came a rough croaky voice from Harry's left.

The brunette turned to gaze into the oh-so-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy and actually felt a weight lift from his shoulders.

"Well hello there," Harry couldn't help the smile that broke free.

"Hi," Malfoy groaned as he took the cup of water from Harry's hand and had a sip.

Harry couldn't look away; it was just so good to watch Draco awake and moving.

"Potter, stop staring at me like that, you're creeping me out," Malfoy grumbled.

Harry chuckled, which hurt like hell. "I see no damage has been done to your brain then?"

"Keep wishing," the blond replied tiredly but a small amused smile graced his lips. "Now please tell me what the fuck are we going to do about this?"


	12. Chapter 12 - Strange Behavior

Harry heard Malfoy growl in frustration as he stormed out of Madam Pomfrey's office, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"So I take it it went well then?" Harry asked calmly, not bothering to look up from his copy of _'Quidditch Through the Ages'_ , which he'd already read a million times.

"It's ridiculous! How long do they want to keep us locked up in this fucking Hospital Wing for? It's Sunday for crying out loud! We've been in here for a full week now."

"True, but for almost five of those days we were in a coma," Harry pointed out as he turned to the next page of his book.

"Whose side are you on here?" Draco demanded angrily.

Harry sighed and put his book down.

"Obviously I'm on your side. I don't want to be here anymore than you do but I know from experience its useless and exhausting trying to persuade them otherwise."

"So the great Harry Potter is giving up. That's perfect, just perfect," Draco fumed, throwing himself next to Harry on the bed.

Harry ignored him, Draco was beyond unreasonable when in these sorts of moods, so it was best to just let his anger fizzle out before even attempting to talk to him again.

Malfoy was right to be annoyed and frustrated though. Since they had woken up on Friday they hadn't been able to leave the Hospital Wing or do _anything_ for that matter.

Yes they had been weak and needed to build their strength up but the potions they had been given hourly after coming round had done just that and on Saturday evening they had been feeling more or less back to normal.

It was lucky that the bond hadn't reacted to the healing and strengthening potions like everyone had been worried they would at first but Dumbledore had promptly assured them that all would be well. Something about it not directly interfering with the bond itself.

Harry still didn't understand anything about the bond. Yes they hadn't actually had an in depth discussion about it yet but what had been discussed just went straight over his head.

Not for the first time Harry vowed to research everything he could when he finally got out of Madam Promfrey's grasp, which he hoped would be very soon.

"Who do you think it could be?" Harry asked.

He seemed to be asking himself this very question at least every five minutes or so and decided to finally voice it out loud.

"I don't know but I will find out and they suffer," Draco replied in a low deadly voice that made the brunette glance his way.

"What if we can't find them?" Harry asked. "Then what do we do?"

"We will Potter," Draco tutted offhandedly as if he thought Harry's question was stupid. "My father is onto it."

"That's reassuring," Harry muttered sarcastically.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Malfoy asked menacingly, a deep scowl etched into his face.

"Well he's probably the one who did it!" Harry burst out.

"Don't be absurd, my father would never do such a thing."

The brunette noticed that Draco had a peculiar uncertain look in his eyes as he uttered the words.

"To you maybe not, but to me abso-fucking-lutely. He hates me and I him," Harry crossed his arms petulantly.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You're right and seeing as I'm involved in this, we can safely say that it has nothing to do with my father, so I suggest you drop the animosity towards him because he is the only hope we have of finding the sadistic prick that did this!"

Harry watched Draco get up from the bed and begin to pace up and down. The brunette got the feeling that the blond was trying to reassure himself, more than Harry, that his father had nothing to do with the bond. How odd.

"We have Dumbledore. If anyone can help us it's him," Harry said adamantly a moment later.

"You're joking aren't you? That old fool is useless," Malfoy laughed humourlessly.

"No he isn't," Harry murmured unconvincingly. "He is the greatest Wizard who ever lived," he added assuredly with a nod of his head for good measure.

"Yes he used to be great but he's old and losing his marbles now. Trust me; my father will sort this out. Don't worry about it," Malfoy snapped as he cracked his knuckles loudly. He looked very uneasy.

Harry ground his teeth together in anger. He truly hated Lucius Malfoy and the thought of putting all his faith in the dodgy bastard was just sickening and frankly idiotic. The fact that Draco didn't seem completely convinced his father was doing right by him was another thing. This would most definitely come back to bite him in the arse.

And why was Draco acting so strange anyway? What had happened with his father?

Harry wondered what kind of relationship Draco had with his parents. They were Purebloods which meant they were obviously weird with their strange Pureblood ways but on top of that they were Slytherins and bloody Malfoys... On second thought the brunette didn't want to know why the blond looked so worried and on edge. Harry didn't want to get involved.

Then Harry had a thought. "How about we try and find out who did it ourselves?"

"What?" Malfoy asked pursing his lips.

"You and me," Harry said enthusiastically. "We could find out who did it... with the help of Hermione of course, she's invaluable."

"You're not serious?" Draco asked mouth agape.

"Yes. I'm dead serious. I don't want your dad in my business and you don't think Dumbledore can help us because he's senile, so why not do it ourselves?"

"Do you honestly think my father will back down? If you do you're stupider than you look," Malfoy drawled dismissing Harry's idea as ridiculous.

"Well good luck to him then. If he's got any chance of finding out whom it is, he's going to need both of our memories of everything that's happened since the beginning of term up until now and I'm telling you right now he isn't having any of mine!" Harry gritted, staring Draco down with narrowed eyes. "And I won't talk to him either. I'd rather chew my own arm off and feed it to fluffy."

Draco's eyes went impossibly wide. "What! - You... Why are you being so difficult?!" he yelled. "My father will be furious with me."

"With you? Why? I'm the one that's disagreeing," Harry frowned.

Draco narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth but didn't answer the question. Instead he said. "Well I'm not giving Dumbledore any information either then!"

"Fine," Harry shrug. It was fair after all.

"FINE!" Malfoy roared back.

"What's going on here?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she came out of her office eyeing the two of them disapprovingly.

"Nothing," Harry mumbled.

"Mind your own business," Draco snapped.

She pursed her lips at the Slytherin's rude comment. "Well I've just had word from Dumbledore that you can both leave and go back to your room -"

"Finally!" Malfoy said jumping up from the bed and hurriedly making his way towards the door.

Harry got up too, throwing a quick thank you over his shoulder and jogging to keep up with Draco.

"- but you must rest up, don't be doing too much!" Pomfrey yelled after them as the door swung shut with a decided click.

* * *

"Salazar I'm starving," Malfoy whined in a way reminiscent of Ron.

Harry smirked and held back on giving out that tid-bit of information, as it would only send the blond off the deep end again. For the moment it seemed he was dropping the whole argument about his father and Dumbledore helping them and Harry didn't fancy setting him off.

"Well it's only two o'clock, dinner doesn't start for another three hours," Harry stated.

"Dinner in the Great Hall," Malfoy pulled his face in distaste. "We'll have to sit together."

Harry hadn't thought about that.

It was hard to believe that they had been bonded together for two weeks already, one of which had been spent in the Hospital Wing and the other they hadn't truly realised they were bonded.

Harry was positive all sorts of rumours about himself and Draco would be running amok by now.

He wondered how the other students would react when they saw him and Malfoy walking around together practically glued at the hip. They would stare for sure and Harry couldn't really blame them.

"We should go and check on the potion in the Room of Requirement," Harry said, suddenly remembering their assignment.

He was so grateful to Hermione for having the forethought to put some time aside to check on their potion for them while they were incapacitated. She had also gone as far as to add the necessary ingredients when needed.

Hermione had said she didn't want Harry to fail potions as it was imperative he pass if he wanted to become an Auror.

"Yes, let's do that now. It might take my mind off being hungry," Malfoy said rubbing his flat stomach.

It took fifteen minutes to get to the Room of Requirement; luckily they didn't bump into a single soul - dead or alive. They expected as much though as this weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. Harry had persuaded Ron and Hermione to go and enjoy themselves, they deserved it after everything they had done for him.

"Where's the cupboard gone?" Harry wondered aloud when they entered the room.

Where the old cupboard had once stood was now just empty space.

"My father must have already had it removed," Malfoy said tightly and Harry's nostrils flared angrily. "There's our Potion though," he pointed to the table in the centre of the room. "Come on Potter, I need your immense chopping skills."

Harry was getting more intrigued about Malfoy's attitude towards his father. What had caused it? It really wasn't his place to ask such things though, so he kept his mouth shut on the subject.

"Immense chopping skills? Since when do you think I have immense chopping skills?" Harry asked.

Maybe he could try to bring up Lucius another time to see if the blond opened up, although the brunette doubted he would though.

"Since never, I just can't be bothered doing it myself. Now before you complain, you do remember that I'm in charge?" Malfoy raised his brows. "Hopefully the coma didn't cause you any more brain damage or memory loss."

Harry snapped his mouth shut and swallowed down the retort that was perched on the tip of his tongue. Instead he smiled. "No I remember just fine."

"Good," Draco eyed Harry suspiciously, wondering why he didn't take the bait and bite his head off.

"Do you want your apron?" Harry asked kindly, reaching out to snag his old transfigured jacket off the hook on the wall.

"Umm, yes," Malfoy answered not knowing how to act around _nice_ -Harry.

Harry's smile turned evil as he began to quickly wind the Apron from corner to corner before snapping it out like a whip to connect with Draco's arse.

"Ow!" the blond yelped jumping out of the way as another came at him, missing him by inches. "Stop it! I'm warning you Potter."

Harry ignored him, laughing mercilessly and carried on. The cracking sound as it hit Malfoy's bottom was so satisfyingly good.

"Incarcerous!" Malfoy bellowed, wand pointing directly at Harry.

"Shit!" Harry hissed as first his legs and then his arms were tied together with ropes as he was magically pushed up against the wall.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Harry laughed. "Let me go, I won't do it again. I promise."

"For some reason I don't believe you."

"I swear on my Firebolt," Harry insisted, meaning business. "Come on Malfoy, let me go."

"I don't think so," Draco smirked, stalking towards the Gryffindor. "I quite like the look of you all tied up and helpless."

Harry couldn't help the sudden thrill that went through him at the blonds words.

"Mmmm I bet you do," Harry replied with a smirk of his own.

He could feel the bond coming to life inside him, unfurling and spreading out like fog on a winter's morning. It had been quiet for the last few days which had been strange and had him and Draco wondering what was going on with it.

"Do you feel it?" Malfoy asked with a wicked glint in his piercing grey eyes.

"Yes," Harry responded hoarsely.

Draco closed his eyes and let the rush of pleasure from the bond surge through him.

He was so close to Harry that the brunette could see the exact shade of the blonds eyelashes - burnt gold - as they cast shadows on his high cheekbones.

Harry licked his lips as his own pleasure shot through him like a rocket, almost taking his breath away.

They were both feeling eager and a little anxious as they didn't know what the bond was going to urge them to do.

Slowly, Draco opened his eyes.

He took one small step, then another, until his lips were softly touching Harry's. He parted them slightly as Harry mimicked him, then he pulled back slightly so he could look into the deep green depths before him as they both took deep shuddering breaths.

Malfoy brought his hands up to grip the tied-up-Gryffindors hips and then he kissed the brunette again, quickly deepening it with a sensual flick of his tongue against Harry's, their heads alternating left and right as their breathing picked up.

This continued for long moments, searching each other's mouths thoroughly with a hungry, fiery, passion.

"You're a good kisser Potter," Malfoy breathed in between nips across Harry's jawline. "I can't help but wonder what else you're good at," he whispered suggestively as he reached the brunettes earlobe and sucked it into his mouth.

Harry was too turned on to even utter a coherent response - not that the blond seemed to need one mind you, as he quickly spelled the ropes away and dragged Harry over to the couch.

Malfoy sat down first, pulling Potter on top of him.

Their erections connected and rubbed together enticingly as they began to kiss again picking up where they left off but before long Malfoy started to groan – and not in the good way.

Harry could tell he was in pain and the brunette had to admit he himself wasn't feeling too great either.

"Fuck, we can't hold off any longer," Draco panted.

"Oh no," Harry muttered wide eyed as he realised what the bond was urging them to do.

"Oh yes! I need you to go down on me. NOW," Malfoy said unashamedly, pushing on the top of Harry's head.

"W-whoa, wait a minute," Harry stuttered.

"Wait?! What do you mean wait?" Draco hissed as pain coursed through him.

Harry dropped his head to the blonds shoulder turning his face into the pale neck before him.

As the pain increased Harry inhale Malfoy's scent deeply through his nose in hopes of controlling the bond in some way.

Harry loved Malfoys scent, it was dark and sensual and it was quickly becoming his absolute favourite smell in the world, but it was completely and utterly intoxicating and at that moment it did nothing but make matters worse.

"Potter! For fuck's sake," the Slytherin bit out through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry but I've never done _that_ before!" Harry whined in distress.

"So! It doesn't matter, just go with your instincts," Draco wheezed, eyes scrunch shut in agony.

Harry nodded his head, feeling his Gryffindor courage and brave determination set in and started to undo Malfoys trousers and pull his boxers down.

Draco's cock sprung free, rock solid and flushed.

At the glorious sight, something snapped inside of Harry. He reached out a hand and stroked the blond's length, once, twice, three times before lowering his head and swiping his tongue wetly along the underside of Draco's cock, all the way up to the head.

Malfoy groaned in pure ecstasy, no doubt at the sensation Harry had just caused but also because the pain instantly vanished.

"Yessssss," Draco hissed as Harry pulled his foreskin back and swirled his tongue around the head, sucking gently.

Feeling a little more confident, Harry took Draco two inches into his mouth before pulling back and looking at the blond through his eyelashes.

Malfoy was staring back at him, eyes hooded and mouth slightly open as his chest rose and fell. He looked eager and expectant and Harry thought the blond had never looked as good as he did in that moment.

There was no Malfoy mask or sneer to contort his handsome face, just Malfoy - the _real_ Malfoy - who was basking in complete and utter pleasure.

Harry again took Draco into his mouth but this time brought him all the way in until he couldn't go any further.

"Oh shit," Malfoy groaned bringing his hands down to rake his fingers through Harry's thick dark hair.

Harry began to move up and down, hollowing his cheeks and sucking lightly as his tongue continued to swirl around the blond's shaft.

He hummed around Draco causing a vibration of sorts, which seemed to drive Malfoy crazy with want and need - if the moaning and wriggling was anything to go by.

"Like fuck you haven't done this before," Draco gasped breathlessly, thrusting his hips up before gritting his teeth together as another jolt of pleasure shot through him.

Harry pulled back in surprise. "I haven't done this before, I swear, I've never been with another guy. Ever."

"Ahhh, don't stop," Malfoy moaned loudly, licking his lips and pulling Harry's head back down by his hair.

Harry grinned pleased with himself before Draco rammed his dick once again into the brunette's mouth.

Harry swallowed down the blond's cock, licking, sucking and nipping, as he pulled his own painfully hard member out of his boxers and began to wank himself off with his free hand.

Soon enough Draco again began to thrust in and out of Harry's mouth, firmly hitting the back of the brunette's throat with each movement.

"Fuck Potter, do you even have a gag reflex?" Malfoy asked in disbelief as he panted lightly.

In answer Harry just looked up at the blond, mouth full of cock, and winked before tilting his head so that Malfoy's shaft went in even further - if that was at all possible.

Draco's mouth dropped open as his eyes shut and deep moan ripped from his chest, not a moment later the Slytherin was trembling with the force of his orgasm, cock kicking fiercely in Harry's mouth as come squirted to coat the Gryffindor's throat.

Harry swallowed every last drop down before quickly kneeling up in time to come all over Draco's stomach, shuddering and biting his lip as he pumped his fist.

Then Harry slumped against the couch feeling sedated. He glanced at Malfoy feeling awkward just like he always did after they did anything sexual.

Draco was looking at Harry as if seeing him for the first time. He had a wary look in his eyes and a slight frown puckered his brow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked self-consciously, sending a cleansing spell first at Draco and then himself.

Malfoy quickly tucked himself back in his trousers.

"What?" the blond cleared his throat. "What do you mean? I'm not looking at you like anything," his eyes were just a little too wide as he turned away, wanting to want to look at anything but the brunette next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry frowned tilting his head to the side.

"Nothing… It's nothing," Malfoy muttered distractedly and got up off the couch.

Harry watched him walk over to the potion and begin to work.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Did he think Harry wasn't good or something?

No, that can't be it because he was really enjoying it. It was glaringly obvious that he was thoroughly enjoying it.

The Gryffindor slowly made his way over to the Slytherin, who was sorting through potion ingredients.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked.

"No, I'll do it," Malfoy said tightly, giving Harry a quick look up and down before turning away and shaking his head, frown deepening further.

Okay, now that was weird.

"Did you not like it or something?" Harry blurted unthinkingly. "Did I do it wrong?"

Draco dropped the jar of newt eyes that was in his hand and they splattered all over the stone floor.

"Shit!" he bellowed. "Potter! Look what you made me do?"

"What?! How is that my fault?"

"Because... Because it is! Now stop talking and let me finish up with the potion," Draco chastised angrily.

Harry threw his hands up in the air in utter bewilderment. "Whatever Malfoy."

For the next hour or so they didn't so much as utter a word to one another and Harry was getting more and more pissed off as the time ticked by.

* * *

"Okay done," Malfoy breathed some time later.

"That's wonderful," Harry stated bitterly.

He had been sat there for over an hour and half staring at the wall and was not in a particularly good mood.

Draco sighed tiredly rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. "Look, are you ready to go? I need to shower before dinner."

"Am I ready to go? No, I'm not. I love sitting here staring at walls. It's my favourite pastime. I think I'd like to stay here for another hour," Harry replied sarcastically.

"I really can't be bothered arguing with you Potter," Draco said firmly. "I'm tired, filthy and hungry. Not to mention I have a lot of shit on my mind, so can we _please_ just skip this part of our daily routine?"

Harry could hardly believe his ears - Malfoy passing up on an argument? What was the world coming to? And for the record, Draco wasn't the only one with _a lot of shit on his mind_.

Why the fuck was he acting so weird?

Harry had so many questions but he knew right now wasn't the time to ask them, so he got up and walked out of the Room of Requirement without a backward glance at the baffling blond Slytherin.

Tonight though they had a lot to discuss; and the bond, Lucius Malfoy and Draco's behaviour were top of the list.


	13. A Glimpse of the Real Draco Malfoy

Harry decided while Malfoy was in the shower that it was probably best not to go down to dinner as they weren't in the right frame of mind to be stared at and talked about, let alone be asked a million questions.

They had things they needed to discuss between themselves before they faced the school, so Harry called Kreacher, who now worked five days a week in the castle, to bring them food to their quarters.

When Malfoy walked into the common room barefooted twenty minutes later, wearing a pair of loose grey trousers and a fitted white T-shirt, there was a spread fit for a king and all his men covering a temporary transfigured dining table.

"What's this?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"Dinner," Harry replied gesturing for the blond to take a seat.

"Don't you want to go down to the Great Hall?" Malfoy questioned, as he sat down and began to fill his plate.

"No," Harry watched the Slytherin intently. "I take it you weren't planning on going down anyway - what with your choice of clothing and all."

Harry knew the blond would never walk around the castle dressed as he was, hair still damp and falling into his eyes. In fact he would probably get more strange looks for his appearance than he would have for walking around with Harry. It was very un-Malfoyish to not be a hundred percent impeccable at all times but if Harry was honest he preferred Draco like this, casual and relaxed. He looked sexy.

Draco laughed lightly under his breath, a small amused smile gracing his pink bow shaped lips. "You got me."

They were silent for a moment while they ate. Harry had gone for steak and chips, while Draco was enjoying the lamb casserole.

"So, do you feel better after your shower?" Harry asked tentatively.

Malfoy stiffened slightly. "Yes," he swallowed his mouth full of food. "And you aren't angry anymore?" He asked carefully.

"Not really. I find it hard to stay mad at you," Harry answered with a puckered brow.

"Hmmm, it must be the bond," Draco reasoned, spooning more hot casserole onto his plate.

"Yes, you're probably right," Harry muttered but didn't believe it for a second, not now that he knew for sure that he was attracted to the Slytherin before the bond but that was something he needed to sort through in his own time.

"So are you okay with us trying to figure this out by ourselves?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Well, I really have no choice in the matter, do I? but I won't be difficult if that's what you're really asking. I just want this fixed so we can get on with our lives. Father will not be pleased though when he finds out," another peculiar expression clouded the blonds handsome features.

"Neither will Dumbledore but they're just going to have to deal with it. We can do this," Harry said determinedly.

"Maybe we can, maybe we can't. The only way we'll find out though is if we try," Draco shrugged indifferently but Harry was stunned at how reasonable he was being. "What?" asked the Slytherin when he noticed Harry giving him a strange look.

"It's just weird us agreeing on something and talking normally - you know without the bonds influences or anything."

"Don't get used to it Potter, it's not going to be like this all the time," Draco said leaning back, picking food out of his teeth with his tongue whilst rubbing his full stomach. It was such a casual normal thing to do but on Malfoy it was simply unnatural. He was more the sort of person that patted at his lips daintily with a napkin when he'd finished eating.

"You know, I just can't seem to get used to you acting normal," Harry commented in amusement.

Malfoy tilted his blond head to the side causing more hair to fall into his grey eyes. "What do you mean by that? - and may I suggest you choose your words carefully."

Harry laughed. "What I mean is... like now," he gestured to Draco as a whole. "You slouching and wearing comfy slacks with your hair all messy."

At the comment, the blond suddenly sat up straight and started to brush his hair back with his fingertips in a mocking manner, which made Harry laugh harder and soon Draco was joining in.

Draco had such a beautiful laugh and not for the first time Harry found himself wanting to hear and see it more often.

"You look so different when you laugh... and smile for that matter. Why are you so serious and moody all the time?" Harry asked in wonderment.

Draco propped his elbow on the arm of his chair, resting his chin on his knuckles. He looked as if he were assessing the brunette in front of him.

"I laugh and smile. I just don't let many people see that side of me," Malfoy paused a moment seemingly unsure about something and then continued. "I can honestly say that ninety eight percent of the people in my life don't really know the real me - and that's including my mother and father."

Including his Mother and Father? Now what was _that_ suppose to mean? but Harry didn't feel comfortable asking such a personal question. Family was an iffy subject to discuss. Harry knew that all too well.

"Wow, that's actually quite sad," Harry muttered in a sobering manner. "So, you just pretend to be someone you're not?"

Draco breathed in deeply, held it, and then let it all back out in a rush. "I wouldn't say I _pretend_ per se but I definitely play it up... well, I play it up a lot actually. But don't get me wrong Potter the arrogant dickhead side everyone sees is very much a part of me. I'm just not really _as_ arrogant and dickhead-ish as everyone may think. Not anymore anyway."

Harry lifted his eyebrows in surprise at Draco's confession and the blond smirked.

"Wait a minute, I don't get it. Why would you do that? Play up being a dick I mean."

"Are you really asking me that question?"

Harry frowned until realisation dawned on him and then he rolled his eyes. "Of course, you're upholding your reputation.

"Correct."

"Does your reputation really mean that much to you?" Harry shook his head trying to understand why it would but failed miserably.

"It means everything to my father," Draco answered softly. "So yes, it really does mean that much to me."

Harry frowned; he didn't quite believe that last part somehow but didn't know how to say it without potentially getting into another argument with the blond.

"But people hate you," Harry pointed out instead. "Well I suppose a lot like you too... although I'd say it's mainly because they like a bad boy and want to get in your trousers-"

"You're missing the point," Malfoy interrupted. "I don't care if people hate me, despise me, loath me, like me, love me, _desire_ me... I couldn't give a shit. Let me ask you something. What does nearly everyone in this school have in common, when it comes to me?"

Harry thought for a moment, and then it hit him. "They're all scared of you," he stated lowly. "Well, in varying degrees anyway."

"Correct again. You're on fire tonight Potter," Malfoy smirked wickedly.

Harry felt heat creeping up his neck but tried to ignore it. "Why do you want people scared of you though? You could just be nice and achieve the same goal. You don't need to scare people into doing things for you or whatever your reasoning is," Harry said with a wave of his hand. Deep down he knew it wasn't Draco's reasoning but his fathers. He was interested to see how the Slytherin responded though.

"Trust me, it's better they're scared - less chance of them stabbing me in the back through fear of my wrath."

"Stabbing you in the back? What the hell are you talking about?" Harry asked in confusion. "Why would someone want to stab you in the back?

Malfoy didn't reply, he just sat there silently whilst chewing the inside of his cheek.

Harry sighed. "I don't get you at all," he said totally bewildered.

"And you never will," Malfoy retorted. "We are worlds apart you and I. It's probably best to just leave it at that," he picked up his glass and had a long swig of water.

Harry wanted to understand this strange, beautiful, extremely fascinating man in front of him. There was clearly a lot more to Draco Malfoy than first meets the eye and Harry needed to know everything.

"Why did you just tell me all of this? You said ninety eight percent of the people in your life don't really know the real you, yet you just gave me a glimpse. Me - Harry Potter!" Harry gestured to himself in exasperation. "What if I was to tell everyone and expose you?" he asked with a raised brow.

Draco laughed. "You just said it yourself, you're Harry Potter. You wouldn't tell a soul and what would you tell them anyway even if you did decide to? I haven't told you anything of worth and it's your word against mine," Malfoy replied, very self-assured. "Besides seeing as I have to spend every minute of my life with you for the foreseeable future, I can't be acting like a stuck up prick all the time... just most of the time," he joked.

Harry grinned. "You can certainly be a prick sometimes, that's for sure."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I can, but I'm not faking it with you, so you should feel privileged," he gazed at Harry intently, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

"I should feel privileged that you aren't faking being a prick to me?"

Malfoy smirked and nodded.

"Okay then, well I'm honoured Mr Malfoy," Harry tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"You should be. No one gets under my skin like you do. When people goad me I bite back ten times harder but in all honesty I really couldn't give a shit what anyone says to me or about me, I only do it to let everyone know where their place is and to not cross me but you, you are another story."

Harry listened intently, hardly believing these words were coming out of Draco Malfoys mouth.

"Why is it that you know just how to push all my buttons Potter? You do it in just the right way and with just the right amount of pressure. There's definitely no faking around you, you bring out my true emotions and feelings and no matter what I do I can't mask them. It's always been the same. You're the only one who can do that to me," he licked his top lip and narrowed his eyes. "It's very frustrating."

Harry swallowed hard. "W-well you know just how to push all my buttons too, so you're not going to get any sympathy from me - or make me feel guilty for it, for that matter."

Malfoy bit his lip trying not to smile. "Touché."

Harry was feeling rather overwhelmed with the influx of information Malfoy had just thrust upon him.

Was Draco serious when he'd said no one really knew the real him? and if so, by telling Harry did that mean he was going to let Harry see the real him from now on? and if so, what did that even mean?!... What, he trusted Harry now? He liked Harry? Or was this just the bond again?

Merlin he had so many questions and wanted to know everything right _now_ but he had a feeling if he pushed the Slytherin too much too soon it would only backfire. Malfoy would only open up and talk in his own time and on his own terms and when it suited him. Harry would just have to be patient and slowly piece things together whilst trying to get Draco to gradually open up to him.

Seeing as the Slytherin Prince was in a partially good mood for once. Harry decided to change the subject and question the blond about his behaviour earlier that day.

"So, Malfoy, care to tell me what got your knickers in a twist earlier today? I'd like to try and avoid that in the future if at all possible," Harry asked teasingly.

Malfoy sat back in his chair. "It was nothing," he bit out with finality, narrowing his eyes in an intimidating manner.

It would have worked with just about anyone but of course it didn't work with Harry.

"It wasn't nothing, just tell me. We need to be honest and more open with one another from now on. It will make things a lot easier on us."

"Ha, say's you who nearly killed us because you were "worried""- he air quoted with his fingers - "about giving head. When clearly you were lying, it was obvious you had done it before," Malfoy gritted. "Why don't you start being fucking honest and then maybe I will too."

So much for the good mood.

Harry sighed tiredly. "Malfoy I already told you, you are the first wizard I have done that with. I wasn't lying."

Why was he bothered if Harry had done it before or not? He wasn't jealous was he?...

Draco stared at the Gryffindor for long moments, whilst Harry stared right back unfazed. Then the blond dropped his eyes and looked away.

"Well, do you believe me or not?!" Harry asked forcibly voice shaking slightly. He needed to hear that the blond believed him.

"I believe you," Draco said glancing at Harry and wondering why the brunette sounded like he would have exploded if Draco had said otherwise.

Harry visibly relaxed. "Good, because it's the truth," he paused a moment. "Malfoy? Is that the only reason you were being so stand off-ish with me?"

Draco closed his eyes at the question. "I have been very open with you tonight Potter, more open than I have been with anyone in a long time. I want to be completely honest with you because I agree it will make things easier on us but I find it hard to talk about... certain things. I'm trying, but I need to sort through my thoughts first before I voice them. They are a fucking mess at the minute."

"I can relate to that," Harry said understanding completely. "Let me know when you're ready to talk about it."

Draco gave him a small nod.

Seeing Malfoy at least trying to be honest made Harry's heart soften. Of course it was hard for the blond and like he said he had already opened up enough to Harry for one night.

Merlin even Harry didn't like opening up about his feelings so there was no way he could demand Draco to do it. It would be very hypocritical of him - but damn them all to hell if he still desperately wanted to know what was going through Malfoy's intriguing brain.

At that moment the food suddenly vanished from the table making Harry jump and his right hand to whipped out lightning fast to draw his wand.

"Steady Potter," Malfoy said calmly, giving Harry a funny look.

Harry relaxed instantly feeling slightly embarrassed. He'd found this happening quite a lot when his mind was preoccupied and he heard strange noises or caught sudden movements. It was just the after effects of going through a war and being dead centre in the eye of its storm. He was hoping with time he would learn to not be so uptight and on edge.

As Harry slipped his wand back into his pocket the table filled once again but this time with an abundance of desserts.

"Why don't we eat our dessert on the couch and read up on the bond?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Malfoy replied spooning a mountain of treacle tart into a bowl.

"Hey, you like treacle tart too," Harry commented with a smile, piling his own bowl with the gooey sticky goodness.

"Hmm it's my all-time favourite," Malfoy mumble through a mouth full.

"Mine too," Harry laughed and they made their way towards the couch, Draco telling Harry he hadn't had treacle tart until he'd had it at the Manor. Apparently, the Malfoy's cook, Madam Rosetta, made the best treacle tart in the world.

* * *

Two hours later and Harry's head was hurting.

They had picked through numerous books, 'Bonds', 'Bonds and the Mind', 'Bonds and Urges', 'How to Get The Most Out of Your Bond' and 'The A-Z of Bonds' just to name a few and yes they had found lots of references to the Aeternum Sacramentum Potion but nothing that help in any shape or form.

"God this is mind numbing," Harry moaned, rubbing his temples.

He'd never been one for researching and even though his life was at risk he shockingly realised he _still_ despised it with a passion.

"You're not giving up already are you Potter?" Malfoy asked with a raised brow. "What was all that about you wanting us to do this ourselves?"

Harry groaned in response.

"It's been a little over two hours, pull yourself together or you'll be stuck with me forever," the blond warned.

"Okay fine, I'll just stay with you forever then," Harry said seriously, throwing his book down. "Just don't make me look through anymore books!"

Draco gave him a pointed look. "You may want to re-think what you've just said."

Harry thought about it a moment and then jumped up suddenly. "Good god, what am I thinking?! We need Hermione."

Draco chuckled despite himself, whilst Harry conjured his stag _Protronous_ and sent it galloping off with a message to his bushy haired friend.

* * *

No more than twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door.

Harry opened it enthusiastically, whilst rubbing a towel through his wet hair, making it stick up ridiculously in every which way. He'd just managed to have a quick shower and change before they arrived.

"Hi," Harry smiled at Hermione and Ron.

"Harry," Hermione gave him a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. "You look great!"

Ron clapped him on the back. "Come on, let us in mate, it's bloody freezing out here," Harry ushered them in and closed the door quickly stopping the icy air in the corridor from seeping in.

Malfoy was in his spot on the couch, left ankle resting on the knee of his right leg. Harry was surprised and a little disappointed to see he had changed into slacks and a shirt and done his hair so not one stand was out of place. He had a book open in his lap but he wasn't looking at it, instead he was glaring at Ron.

"What are you doing here Weasel?" the blond sneered and just like that the Draco Harry had spent the last three hours with disappeared.

"Shove off Ferret," Ron spat.

"Stop right there," Harry raised his voice before Malfoy could retort.

Draco turned cold grey eyes on Harry.

"Lets -" Harry frowned as he was cut off by a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" he muttered to no one in particular.

Malfoy flared his nostrils at the brunette in annoyance and then got up and went to the door.

"Darling!" came the unmistakable voice of Pansy Parkinson.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck giving him first a kiss on the left cheek and then the right.

Harry growled low in his chest at the show of affection, which cause Ron and Hermione to look at him with shocked raised brows.

"Draco, you are looking much better," complimented Blaise Zabini as he placed his hand on the blonds shoulder.

"Thank you, I feel it. Come on in," he stepped aside to let them through.

"What's this?" Harry asked Draco, eyes narrowed.

"What, you can have your friends over to help but I can't have mine?" Malfoy snapped.

Harry knew Draco was right but he couldn't help the jealous rage he felt towards the Parkinson girl. He didn't like her and to prove his point he glowered at her like she was the spawn of Voldemort.

"Oh settle down Potter," Pansy winked at Draco knowingly and flicked her hair over her shoulder as she sauntered further into the room.

Harry gritted his teeth together and continued to glare daggers at the back of her head.

Malfoy discreetly elbowed Harry in the side. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he hissed quietly.

"Nothing, it's just her," he fumed and walked away to sit on the couch, without any further explanation.

Draco followed sitting next to him but leaving a decent amount of space between them.

To Harry's annoyance Pansy sat on the other side of Draco whilst Blaise took the only chair in the room, not wanting to sit on the other couch with Ron and Hermione.

An awkward silence settled over the group and Harry had the absurd urge to yell something obscene just to break it.

He was most definitely losing his mind.

Fortunately or unfortunately - depending on whom you asked - the Slytherin girl spoke up.

"So Draco, you'll be happy to know that Blaise and I have mostly succeeded in squashing the wild – and let's be honest, _disgusting -_ rumours about you and Potter," Pansy simpered at the handsome blond.

"What?" Harry bit out shortly.

Draco gave the brunette a quelling look.

"That's great," Draco said turning back to Pansy with a slight lift to the left corner of his mouth. "Do I even want to know what the rumours were?"

"Well they were what you'd probably expect. Most just thought that you'd had a fight to the death or something and that's why you were in the Hospital Wing, which of course is what we assured everyone had happened but then there were the others rumours," she trailed off teasingly.

"Well go on. You can't say it like that and not tell me," Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'll just tell you the ones that I thought were the best," she giggled. "One was that you had both been given a love potion, which ended with you both shagging in the Potions lab and then when it wore off you tried to commit suicide because the horror of what you'd done was just too much to handle."

She laughed wickedly, while Draco nodded his head agreeing whole heartedly that, actually, that probably would have happened.

"Another - and this is my favourite - was that you weren't in the Hospital Wing at all and that you'd actually fallen in love, decided to run away, adopt babies and live happily ever after," she gushed in a sickeningly sweet voice, before pretending to retch.

Malfoy blanched. "That is probably the most disgusting thing I've ever heard in my entire life," he deadpanned looking revolted. "Like I would ever run away like a love sick puppy with anyone - let alone _Potter_ \- and adopt _babies._ Ugh, disgusting!"

"I know," Blaise input emphatically. "Don't worry we put a stop to that one straight away. Pansy started a rumour about sneaking into the Hospital Wing and having mind blowing, wild sex with you. It worked a treat! Everyone thinks you two are together now, it will be a good disguise for this rather... unfortunate situation."

"You did what?!" Harry burst out angrily. "What the fuck did you say that for?!" he yelled at Parkinson.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Excuse me?" she said taken aback before giving Harry a dirty look.

Malfoy gripped Harry's wrist, hard, clearly warning him to shut his mouth.

"Just ignore him, it's the bond," Malfoy smiled tightly.

"Anyway," she bit out glaring at Harry before turning her attention back to the blond. "Long story short everyone thinks you got into a bad fight and that you and I are dating but god knows how you are going to explain why you're stuck to each other like glue 24/7. People will start right back up with the rumours; we need to come up with a plan or at least something to tell them."

"Why not just tell everyone the truth, that you've been unwillingly bonded together and that you're getting it fixed soon?" Ron asked like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Because Dumbledore said it wasn't a good idea," Harry pointed out.

"Why? What does it matter really? You know you have to be near each other all the time and are you really up for the task of trying to hide it? You don't need to tell anyone _which_ bond it is or give them any dirty details," he pulled a face. "But it would make your life a lot easier and stop the ridiculous rumours which will definitely start up the minute they lay eyes on you tomorrow morning."

Hermione stared at Ron with her mouth slightly open, before muttering in an astonished voice. "He's absolutely right. It's the easiest option."

Draco seemed to be having an internal battle of sorts, which no one noticed but Harry. His face was a mask of sheer calm but Harry noticed the raging depths in his startling grey eyes and he knew what was causing it. Malfoy didn't want anyone to know because it would tinge his reputation.

"I don't think - " Harry started, speaking up on behalf of the blond next to him.

"I think the ginger twerp is right," Draco said with a far off look on his face.

"He is? - I am?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

Then Ron realised what Malfoy actually said, "Hey! Don't call me a twerp you pale-faced bastard."

"That was such a shit come-back," Blaise shook his head as if embarrassed for the red-head.

"I don't care, it was the first thing that came to mind," Ron grumbled. "And he is pale and a bastard."

Harry sighed. "Malfoy are you sure about this?"

"Yes," he assured the brunette.

"Why don't you just say you've been bonded with the Commitment Bond," Hermione suggested. "It's the one used the most when Witches and Wizards are wed. I know that when the bond is first place on a couple, they can't leave each other for up to three to four weeks, that's the only side effect of it though, so no one will think you're being forced to do anything… _sexual_ with each other."

Harry hoped fervently that the urges would be easy on them when around others. Otherwise they would be in deep shit.

"But what happens if after four weeks we are still bonded," Harry asked. "What then? Everyone will surely know we've been lying."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure we aren't still bonded, won't we?" Draco rubbed his hands over his face.

"So it's settled then," Pansy clapped her hands together. "That was easy enough and of course we'll still pretend we are dating, just to keep the suspicious ones at bay."

"That won't be necessary," Harry gritted, trying hard to keep his cool.

"That's not for you to decide," she shot back, moving closer to Draco and curling her index finger around the hair at the nap of his neck.

"God, look at you!" Harry spat. "Are you really that obsessed with him that even a fake relationship is like a dream come true?! I bet you love spreading lies about having late night shags with him! You're fucking pathetic."

"What the fuck is this idiot babbling on about?" Pansy asked Draco outraged.

Harry knew how completely insane he sounded. He couldn't quite explain his potent animosity towards the Slytherin girl but he knew one thing, he couldn't do anything about it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Draco would prefer rumours about me and him flying around school than _you_ and him!"

Ron was looking at Harry like he had completely lost the plot, while Hermione shook her head covering her eyes with her hand and Blaise simply watched the scene play out seemingly bored. Malfoy on the other hand looked extremely amused.

"You're a slut! Why would anyone who was shagging you - fake or not - want it to be common knowledge?" Harry asked disgustedly and totally out of character.

"Draco!" Pansy shrieked. "Tell this cretin to back off... why are you laughing?!"

"Sorry," Malfoy chuckled, not looking sorry one bit.

"This isn't funny Malfoy," Harry rounded on the blond.

"No it isn't," Pansy agreed.

"Oh for fucks sake," Draco huffed in exasperation. "What, you're both turning on me now? But it was so much fun watching you argue over me," he snorted.

"Right that's it, I'm going to bed," Harry bit out angrily, then got up and stormed out of the room without so much as a goodnight to Ron and Hermione.

Harry slammed the bedroom door shut and instantly started to feel the familiar uncomfortable itch begin to spread over his skin at the distance he'd put between himself and Draco. He couldn't care less though; he'd rather die than go back out into that room.

He was absolutely livid, but not with whom you may think. He was mostly fuming with himself and the way the bond was making him act.

He hadn't even had a chance to talk to Ron and Hermione properly and he was upset about that too.

He quickly changed into some pajama bottoms and opted to sleep shirtless as his body felt like it was on fire.

After removing his glasses he climbed into the now king sized bed he shared with Malfoy and turned out the lights.

He scratched fiercely at his skin, growling in irritation whilst he tried to shut his mind off and go to sleep but of course it was impossible.

Thanking all that was holy Harry heard Malfoy enter the bedroom ten minutes later.

"Shit!" Draco hissed as he walked into the end of the bed.

Harry grinned in the dark, instantly feeling much better.

"Stop smiling you dick," Malfoy growled.

Harry gasped. _How did he know?_

"Granger gave me a book for us to read on the bond, we can go through it tomorrow," Malfoy said moodily as he changed into his pajamas.

"Which book is it?" Harry asked, still sounding moody himself.

"'Forbidden Bonds', a quarter of it is dedicated to the Aeternum Sacramentum potion. Should have everything we need to know in it," Malfoy sighed contentedly as he climbed into bed.

Harry felt immense gratitude toward Hermione in that moment.

"We need to go and see Dumbledore tomorrow and tell him we are going to sort this out ourselves," Harry voiced quietly. "You need to speak to your Dad too."

"Oh the joys! I can't wait," Malfoy exclaimed sarcastically.

"Never mind that, we've got to face the school as well tomorrow. That's by far the worst," Harry groaned, dreading it already.

Malfoy moaned and tutted. "Are you purposely trying to make me feel like shit?"

Harry sighed and turned over onto his back, staring unseeingly into the darkness of the room.

"Come here," Draco ordered tiredly after a moment.

"Why?" Harry asked frowning.

Malfoy pulled on the Gryffindor's arm, until he rolled over and lay facing the blond. "Because I said so," he muttered and then pressed his lips firmly to Harry's.

Draco sucked Harry's bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it seductively, before slowly starting to place passionate wet kisses along the Gryffindor's jawline until he reached his ear.

"I had no idea you were the jealous type Potter," the Slytherin whispered hotly, pulling Harry closer to him. "It was – enlightening, and surprisingly turned me on beyond belief."

Harry moaned low in his throat as Draco pressed his erection firmly against the brunettes.

The blond brought his lips back to Harry's for another kiss before deepening it until their tongues were eagerly swirling together in perfect harmony.

This went on for long minutes or was it hours? Harry didn't know, but they eventually fell asleep feeling spent, happy and sedated.


	14. A Day Full of Awkwardness

"Are you ready to face the music?" Harry asked nervously as he watched Draco meticulously tying his school tie.

"No," the blond replied finishing up. "Are you?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Good, let's go then," Malfoy smirked, shrinking his textbook bag so it was teeny tiny and placing it in his trouser pocket.

"How can you do that all the time and not damage any of your things?" Harry asked hefting his own bag over his shoulder. "I did it once and the text in one of my books wouldn't enlarge again and I ended up having to buy a new one."

"You can't just do it with any bag. I bought mine from a travel shop in Paris, it's made with special material that has numerous charms woven into it to stop that very thing from happening," Draco looked himself over once more in the mirror. "Right, come on let's get this over and done with."

Harry felt himself begin to panic but squashed it instantly. "Right, let's do this."

They walked through their little common room and opened the front door that lead onto the third floor corridor, exiting their safe haven.

Harry couldn't help but feel like he was a piece of meat about to be thrown to a pack of ravenous lions.

As they veered off the third floor to descend the stairs, there was suddenly students everywhere, walking in every which way - some heading to breakfast, others to the Library.

Like a switched had been flicked everyone went silent and groups of witches and wizards stopped to stare at the two men with open mouths.

Harry dropped his head at once to stare at his black shoes. He didn't want to see the questions and potent curiosity in all their eyes and mayhap if he didn't make eye contact, they would leave him alone.

"Head up Potter," Malfoy muttered barely moving his mouth. "Don't look at anyone just look straight ahead."

Harry lifted his head and did as was asked despite the fact he could hear the whispers beginning to start up - as they always did - and saw a group of girls pointing excitedly out of his peripheral vision.

_"Look there they are!"_

_"Why are they walking together?"_

_"I thought they had a fight and nearly killed each other?"_

_"Maybe that's not what really happened."_

_"Wow, Draco is so gorgeous, he makes my heart hurt."_

At that particular comment, Harry glanced sideways at Malfoy but the blonds face was a blank mask. Perhaps he hadn't heard?

_"Oh my, let's not forget Harry. He is looking extra sexy this morning..."_

Draco turned his head slightly to the brunette meeting his green eyes then slightly lifted one pale eyebrow at him.

Harry quickly smothered a smirk. Well the blond definitely heard that one.

They didn't talk or look at each other for the rest of the way down.

Harry just concentrated on ignoring everyone's stares and whispers and tried desperately not to trip over his own feet in his nervous state.

The brunette wasn't going to lie, it was bloody hard to ignore but he did his best.

When they reached the doors to the Great Hall they paused a moment taking a deep breath before walking in with heads held high.

Their ears were assaulted with the usual loud chatter of the students talking and laughing or going over last minute homework assignments with one another whilst they ate breakfast.

No one seemed to even notice them at first but it was glaringly obvious once they had. The silence descended in a sort of wave effect, it started with the students closest to them and rippled out in an arch.

Harry's face began to heat as the silence pressed in on him and Draco, making him feel lightheaded and oddly claustrophobic.

Again he dropped his eyes and without thinking started to make his way over to the Gryffindor table.

A hand whipped out to wrap tightly around his forearm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco gritted lowly, tugging Harry back into place next to him.

Harry glanced around the room and saw more than a few people staring in complete shock at Malfoy's hand clutching his arm.

The Gryffindor looked down panicked and wide eyed at the Slytherin's hand and then up into his cold grey eyes.

"Shit," Malfoy hissed and instantly let go, turning away for just a second.

Fucking hell, this was already getting off to a bad start.

"We are not sitting at the Gryffindor table," Draco growled under his breath, looking back at Harry menacingly.

"What?" Harry bit out furiously, forgetting the hundreds of eyes on them for the moment. "You don't honestly think I'm going to sit at the Slytherin table do you?"

"Yes," Draco snapped with finality and turned on his heel.

Harry glared angrily at the tall blonds retreating form, hesitating on the spot whilst fuming with himself for not bringing up where they'd sit earlier. Then, seeing no other choice he followed.

He could hear shocked gasps echo around the room as he caught up to Draco and he couldn't help but look up towards the heavens, praying to the muggle God he never believed in to help him out, just this once.

Of course no miracle happened, which is exactly what he'd expected. God had never helped him out the millions of times he'd prayed to be free of the Dursley's. True he was finally free of them now but that wasn't God's doing it was due to his magical heritage and Dumbledore of course.

They sat down with Draco's friends Pansy, Blaise, Theodore and Daphne, who gratefully barely batted an eyelid in Harry's direction - well except Pansy who looked him up and down distastefully. Harry rolled his eyes at her and then narrowed them suspiciously as a sly smile pulled at her lips.

That's when she did something that she would soon regret and put her arm around Draco's shoulder kissing him full on the mouth three times, holding the last kiss a few seconds longer than was socially appropriate.

Harry tensed, eyes flashing dangerously. Deep down he knew this needed to happen to keep up appearances but did she have to purposefully wind him up in the process?

He tried, oh how he tried! But he seriously couldn't help his inner caveman from bursting out.

Draco sneakily placed his hand on the brunette's knee giving it a half-reassuring, half-warning squeeze. After all, the last thing they wanted was Harry going all 'The Hulk' on Pansy, in front of the entire school.

That would surely open up a whole new can of worms.

Despite thinking that, Harry pulled his wand from his pocket anyway and blindly aimed it under the table at what he hoped was Pansy's legs and then sent a freezing jinx under her skirt.

A satisfied smile spread across his face as he and everyone in a fifty mile radius heard a shrill deafening scream explode from her mouth.

"Mother fucker!" she half roared, half squealed rounding on Harry furiously.

Harry gasped in mock sympathy. "Oh dear, are you alright Parkinson?"

She stuttered a few times, shivering uncontrollably, before realising she couldn't say anything without revealing the truth about Draco to the hundreds of eyes and ears around them, so instead she just screamed long and hard causing several people sat close to her to wince and cover their ears.

This actually seemed to work out quite well because now all the school's attention was on a furious Pansy, who was currently running from the Great Hall like a crazy woman.

That was until an unknown but distinctly male voice yelled out that, " _she's probably upset because she's realised Malfoy's in love with Potter!"_

There was some laughter and murmurs of agreements but most of the students still seemed to be stunned into silence.

Draco groaned and ran a hand over his face roughly, at a loss with what to do with the situation - part of him wanted to laugh hysterically and the other half wanted to bang his head repeatedly on the dining table until he passed out.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Draco asked irritated. "You have made things ten times worse."

"Yes," Harry spat. "It was absolutely, most definitely, completely, totally and utterly necessary."

Draco shook his head amused at the Gryffindor's response, despite his previous annoyance and began to pile his plate with bacon, sausage and egg but when he noticed a group of seventh year Slytherin's staring at him with mouths slightly open in shock and confusion, he quickly back tracked.

"Well... you're an idiot!" he spat, whacking Harry over the head.

"Ow," Potter yelped, frowning and rubbing the sore spot vigorously. "What was that for?"

"Just because Pansy and I locked you out of the bedroom last night, doesn't give you the right to be a dick!"

"Come again?" Harry asked bewildered.

What the hell was Draco talking about? Then the brunette noticed their little audience and it all made perfect sense.

"You're just jealous because you're not getting any action; bet you wanked to the sound of us fucking, didn't you?" Malfoy sneered nastily.

 _Seriously?_ Harry thought. _He had to take it that one step too far didn't he? Well two can play at that game._

"You know, I wish I had time to wank but it was over so quickly I didn't have a chance. What was it, like 3 pumps?" Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Plus it sounded like you were shagging a banshee - for some strange reason that doesn't do it for me."

Malfoy laughed lowly. "Oh Potter, I think everyone here knows what does it for you. You like them crying and in deep despair as I recall, although it has been awhile, hasn't it?" Harry's nostrils flared angrily. He did not just bring up the Cho fiasco and the fact Harry has had zero luck in the relationship department. What a bastard. "And really I can't help being exceptionally good in bed, I mean what can I say? I drive women crazy and men on the odd occasion."

Harry's mouth fell open. Did he just say and men? - It was easy to forget the whole Pureblood thing and how it was very normal for witches and wizards to play around with the same sex.

Harry tried not to think about Malfoy having sex with other witches and wizards but failed miserably.

"Whatever," Harry said sighed, grabbing a piece of toast and to anyone watching him it looked like he was totally uninterested in what Malfoy had just said but inside he was a raging mass of swirling emotion.

Exactly how many people had Malfoy slept with?

And who the hell were they? Harry needed to know!

He subtly glanced around the Great Hall as if all of Draco's ex sexual partners would have ' _Draco Malfoy was here'_ stamped to their foreheads.

What a ridiculous notion. He really needed to get a grip.

The room was abuzz with giddy chatter and eyes where continually looking in his and Draco's direction.

Harry sighed again and searched the Gryffindor table for his best friend's faces. When he found them Ron and Hermione were both smiling and waving at him. It instantly made him feel better.

Ten minutes went by and not one of their class mates had come up and asked a single question - sure there were plenty of questions bouncing around the air but none had been specifically directed at them.

"This is weird," Harry murmured out the side of his mouth.

"What is?" Draco asked patting his mouth with a napkin, which made Harry snort rudely. "What's so funny?" the blond asked looking at Harry down his nose.

"Nothing," Harry waved his hand. "Don't you think it's weird we aren't being bombarded with questions?"

"No," Draco replied bluntly.

"Well I do, there's definitely something strange going on here."

"Nothing strange is going on," Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I told you my house never asks me questions about anything - not even when the _chosen one_ comes to sit with me at breakfast."

Thinking of it Harry did remember Draco saying that once but he just thought he was over-exaggerating and talking himself up to sound more intimidating. "Well if we were sat at my house table the questions would never stop coming."

"Which is exactly why we aren't sat there," the blond sneered. "Nosy load of gits," he muttered to himself.

"I'm sure your house is dying to know why I'm here but they are just too scared to ask you."

"And so they should be," Draco murmured darkly, scowling at a group of sixth years who gasped and quickly looked away from the odd pair.

"I wonder why none of the other houses are coming over to us?"

"Are you mad?" Draco scoffed. "No student from another house comes over to the Slytherin table," the blond looked at Harry like he had just morphed into Professor McGonagall.

At that moment, Ron and Hermione slid onto the bench on the opposite side of the table from them.

Draco growled. "Except for these fucking fools! - What do you think you're doing?" he directed at the two Gryffindor's.

Theo and Daphne, scooted down and away from Ron and Hermione like they were carrying the plague, whilst Blaise continued to chat with a fellow Slytherin, only glancing at the couple once in disinterest.

"We are getting mithered to death over there," Ron grumbled unhappily. "I just want to eat my breakfast in peace, is that too much to ask?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't think about how you would get hounded too," Harry said apologetically. "What are they asking you?"

"Who gives a shit?!" Draco exclaimed rudely, cutting the red-head off before he even had a chance to speak. "Get off my table, right now."

Hermione scoffed. "This isn't _your_ table Malfoy."

"Really?" he laughed humourlessly, then turned to a fifth year sitting a little way down. "Whose table is this?" he asked bitingly.

"Y-yours," the boy stuttered.

Draco turned back to Hermione with a smug smile. "See? Now get lost."

"Fuck off Malfoy," Ron growled.

"That's really big of you bullying a young boy, well done you," Hermione congratulated sarcastically.

"I'm not bullying anyone, everyone knows their place around here and he was just helping me state a fact," Malfoy argued.

God, he could be such a stuck up prick at times.

"Malfoy," Harry sighed. "They are not going back over there to get hassled because of us," the brunette looked around to see they had a large audience of avid listeners. "Plus," Harry lowered his voice. "You are causing a scene."

"I'm causing no scene, they are!" Malfoy exploded pointing at Ron and Hermione.

Harry groaned burying his head in his hands.

"I know what to do," Malfoy said before standing up to address the entire school.

All Malfoy had to do was gaze around the large room and slowly but surely everyone went silent and stared at him expectantly.

 _'_ _No, please tell me he is not doing this now!'_ Harry thought desperately sinking low in his seat and lowering his head onto his arm which was resting on the table.

If Harry couldn't see anyone, they can't see him. Right?

"I suppose you're all wondering why your " _Boy Wonder"_ is sat here with me and not at his own table," there was a murmur of agreement and a small muffled moan from Harry. "Well the most unfortunate of things has happened to me," Harry looked up and glare at the blond. Was this not happening to Harry also? "Potter and I have been temporarily bonded together with the Commitment Bond, which as most of you may know means we can't leave each other's sides for three to four weeks. We are currently looking into the counter spell and potion and will have this rectified in no time. So there you go, that's it. Now you can all go back to your boring pathetic lives.

There were a few grumbles at that statement, which caused Malfoy to smile happily.

"Oh and one more thing," Draco added and the room went deathly quiet again to hear what he had to say. "If you ask me, Potter or any of our friends any questions about the bond or anything associated with it, I have a strong; I suppose you could say prophetic feeling you will severely regret it. So please, keep that in mind won't you?"

Harry actually laughed at that, who the hell did Malfoy think he was?! But as the brunette looked around he saw real fear upon a lot of faces.

Damn.

As the chatter in the hall started back up again Draco sat down. "Problem solved. Goodbye," he waved at Hermione and Ron who both scowled at him.

"Dick," Ron barked, before standing up and pulling Hermione with him. "We'll see you later mate," he said to Harry.

Harry just gave them a one handed salute, whilst resting his chin on his other hand, felling utterly fed up with the day already. "Yeah, see ya."

* * *

For the most part the morning went by without much fuss to Harry's surprise.

The stares were bothersome but it was nothing he hadn't dealt with before.

He even had a chance to read some of the 'Forbidden Bonds' book Hermione had given them.

He sneakily hid the book inside of his charms textbook, whilst Flitwick chirped on with his high pitched voice about something or another. He managed to read without interruption whilst looking like he was involved in the lesson. Win, win.

He found out a few rather interesting and disturbing things about the Aeternum Sacramentum potion. Apparently after a few weeks a bonded pair would start to feel their partner's feelings, like anger, happiness, sadness, and lust, to the point where eventually they wouldn't be able to differentiate whose feelings were whose.

That made Harry sour at the thought; he didn't want Malfoy to feel his bloody _emotions!_ It was completely intrusive. Although Harry didn't have any problem experiencing Draco's, in fact he wouldn't mind at all having a VIP ticket into Draco Malfoy's innermost feelings. It would be rather fascinating, he was quite sure of it.

The brunette glanced at the blond next to him who was running his thumb and index finger over his feathered quill in deep thought.

Actually that little bond perk would have been perfect right about now.

He looked back down to the book and continued reading.

There was a section on how the bonded pair could combine their magic together, making them both extremely powerful.

_Like that would ever happen!_

He skipped over that part.

It also mentioned that the potion could either be brewed by the couple or by an outsider. If brewed by the couple, then they would be able to break the bond easy enough at any time by simply brewing the counter-potion and if brewed by an outsider they would need a lock of his or her hair first to add to the counter-potion in order for it to work, otherwise they would be bonded till death do they part.

Again Harry got that worried gut wrenching sick feeling he always got whenever he thought about how the hell they were going to find the person who did this to them.

"We should go and see Dumbledore straight after class, before going to Lunch," Harry whispered to Draco.

"Why?" he mouthed back.

"Because we need to borrow his Pensieve and you could also use the floo to talk to your Dad if the one our room is been closed."

Malfoy looked up to the ceiling as if put out but nodded never the less.

Harry closed the 'Forbidden Bonds' book and slipped it into his bag not wanting to read anymore until later when he could sit and discuss it with Draco.

* * *

The talk with Malfoy's father didn't go well at all. Harry didn't know exactly what had been said but going off the blond's mood and attitude, it was pretty bad.

All Harry knew was that Draco had gotten his Father to back down and really that was all that he needed to know right now.

Dumbledore had been adamant on helping Harry and Draco at first and wouldn't take no for an answer. He had argued that this was not something to take lightly and that they could be put in serious harm or worse. Of course Harry and Draco already knew that and in the end Harry had gone as far as threatening to leave Hogwarts if the old wizard wouldn't leave them to it. After all, they were both eighteen and could do as they pleased. That had thankfully done the trick and Dumbledore had sworn he would leave them be and not get involved as long as they stayed in the castle, so he could at the very least keep an eye on them.

Harry had agreed and truly felt terrible about the way the conversation had gone, Dumbledore looked like he was completely at a loss with what to do with himself.

Before Harry and Draco left the old Headmasters office, Dumbledore handed over his Pensieve, with a few stern words of advice. "Use it well."

* * *

They only had enough time to grab a sandwich and then they had to head straight to the dungeons for Potions with Snape. They were already running late and were sure to get into trouble when they arrived.

"Are you going to eat that?" Harry asked pointing to the barely eaten steak sandwich in Draco's hand.

Malfoy said nothing and simply handed it over.

Harry was starving and wasted no time devouring it, which caused Draco to give him a dirty look.

"Ar'b who O-ray?" Harry garbled, spraying bread crumbs everywhere.

"Sorry, I can't hear through the cow churning around in your mouth," the blond said as he flared his nostril in disgust.

Harry quickly finished and tried again. "I said, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great," Draco sneered.

"What did your Dad say? You're obviously upset about it."

"It's none of your business what he said," the blond replied not looking at Harry as they began to descend the stone stairs to the dungeons. There wasn't a soul in sight which meant they were more than just a little late.

"Oh so we're already back to that again," Harry huffed. "I thought we said we were going to be honest with each other?"

"We said we'd be honest about the bond and general stuff between us, I never said I would start opening up to you about personal family problems and the like," Draco spat.

That was true, they hadn't said that.

"You're right," Harry murmured apologetically. "Forget I said anything."

Draco turned to look at the Gryffindor and then sighed explosively in a very dramatic fashion. "Look, I'm sorry," he rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean to take it out on you but -"

"Did you just say sorry? Wow, you definitely aren't okay, come on I think we should go to Madam Pomfrey instead, although I'm telling you she is not going to be happy about seeing you back so soon. Not for the fact that you might have some sort of brain functioning problems – which I strongly suspect you do - but I'm sure she doesn't want to get insulted every which way from Sunday, like she did last time we were there. What was it you called her - _an incompetent old wench, with vision impairment_?"

Draco started to chuckle lowly, then a little louder, until soon enough it was an all-out belly laugh.

Harry watched, grinning toothily, as Malfoy had to hold on to the wall for support least he fall over.

"I did call her that didn't I?" the blond gasped in between peels of mirth. "In my defence I was high on pain potions."

"Oh who are you trying to kid? You would have said it regardless!" Harry laughed.

Draco smiled widely, and then pursed his lips trying not to laugh. "You're right, I probably would have. Come on we better hurry, we are already really late as it is."

Malfoy picked up the pace and jogged the last few steps to the bottom as Harry stopped dead in his tracks staring at a suit of armour just a little way down the corridor.

"Potter did you hear me? -" Draco broke off mid-sentence when he caught the look on Harry's face. "What's wrong? What are you looking at?"

"Someone was just watching us," Harry stated, drawing his wand and making his way towards the armour.

Draco narrowed his eyes, drawing his own wand.

There was an alcove behind the suit and when Harry reached it he pointed his wand in ready to cast should he need to but no one was there.

"Potter I think _you_ should go to Madam Pomfrey, you're clearly seeing things."

Harry ignored him and tapped his wand on a particular section of stone three times until a hidden passage revealed itself.

"What the? How -" Malfoy spluttered.

Harry cast _Lumos_ and shone his wand light down the passage.

"They're gone," Harry declared, then paused leaning down to pick something up.

"How in Salazar's name did you know there would be a secret passageway there?" Draco demanded to know.

"I know all the secret passageways in Hogwarts," Harry replied closing the one in front of him and stepping out onto the corridor again.

"All? - As in there's more than one!? Why am I only just learning this now, who else knows?" Malfoy scowled in annoyance.

"Hardly anyone knows," muttered the Gryffindor distractedly as he looked over the piece of parchment he'd retrieved from the passageway floor.

He wondered if the person who was spying on them dropped it, or if it was already there to begin with. The passageways were full of bits of rubbish thanks to Peeves.

"I don't believe it -" Draco continued to rant but Harry tuned him out.

The parchment was completely blank and Harry would have just discarded it had he not noticed the slight tell-tale shimmer of a concealment charm.

" _Revelio_ ," Harry breathed pointing his wand at the parchment and was surprised to see precise block lettering appear.

"Malfoy?" Harry said urgently, after staring at it wide eyed for several moments.

"- I could have definitely done with a secret passageway that time in second year when misses Norris caught me out after curfew. She nearly scratched my eyeballs out when I tried to run -"

"MALFOY!"

"What?" the Slytherin snapped.

"I think we may have a lead on our unknown bond master," Harry said eyes alight as he held out the parchment for the blond to take.

"What?" Malfoy gasped. He snatched it out of Harry's hand and began to read aloud.

_The plan is failing. They should have killed each other by now. I'm going to need you to step in, do everything you can but just make sure they destroy each other. It needs to look accidental._

_The end is near and then we can finally be together._

When Draco finished reading he looked up at Harry in astonishment. "There are two of them and they are lovers."

"Yeah, it sure sounds that way," Harry replied taking the parchment and folding it up to put in his breast pocket under his jumper. "Come on let's get to class, we can look it over properly tonight and maybe Hermione can help too."

"We can't go to class now, are you mad? We've just found our first clue!"

"You're joking aren't you? Snape will skin me alive if I don't turn up, bond or no bond," Harry grabbed hold of Malfoy's arm and started to pull him along the corridor.

"Okay fine but we are skipping Transfiguration," Draco hissed as they reached the door to the Potions classroom.

Harry agreed, then Draco opened the door and they entered.

* * *

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered the instant he saw them. "Now both of you sit down and try to catch up."

"Wait, you're only taking points from me?" Harry asked incredulously. "What about Malfoy?! He was late too."

"I have taken ten points off you for being late and another ten for making Mr Malfoy late. He has never been late before, where as you nearly always are. It was obviously your doing," Snape drawled.

Harry scoffed. "Well that's a slight over exaggeration; I've been late only once this year!"

"Twice including today," Snape corrected. "And may I remind you we are only three weeks into term. Now shut up and sit down, otherwise I will deduct another ten."

Harry gritted his teeth together angrily but didn't say another word.

As Neville had been moved to Harry and Draco's usual desk at the front of the room for talking, they had to take a seat at the back of the classroom instead.

Harry wasn't complaining though, it was good to be out of the way of prying eyes and of course the over grown bat that was their Potions Professor.

Snape talked a bit about the Legame Rivelare potion and how it should be progressing, apparently they had a brief respite from having to do anything with it but next week they would have a lot of late nights adding ingredients and what not. Then he went on to discuss the Elixir to Induced Euphoria, which they would be brewing next lesson.

Harry listened but was still very much upset with the way Snape always picked on him for every little thing.

He unconsciously started to shift in his seat feeling uncomfortable and slightly hot and bothered, whilst next to him the blond Slytherin was doing the same.

Harry sighed rubbing a hand over his clammy face in annoyance and then froze, eyes going wide.

He slowly turned his head to Malfoy biting his lip and found that Draco was staring at him in amusement.

"Bet you're wishing we skipped class now, aren't you Potter?" Malfoy whispered with a shake of his head.

"No, no, no, no, no, this is not happening," Harry breathed, swallowing hard.

He could feel the bond coming alive inside him, eager for some well needed pleasure.

"You and I both know it is," Draco replied matter of factly. "You should have listened to me. We could have been back in our dorm now."

"Shut up!" Harry gritted lowly. "We have to leave. _Now_."

"After you," Malfoy sang in a teasing tone, indicating for Harry to lead the way.

Harry obliged and quickly moved his bag to cover his ever hardening erection. He breathed deeply in and out, closing his eyes briefly as he made his way to the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Snape asked in a raised sharp voice.

Harry heard rustling and the sound of chairs being scrapped on the stone floor as students turned around in their seats to stare at the bonded pair.

The brunettes eyes snapped open. "I need to use the bathroom sir," he answered shakily with his back facing the classroom, so nobody could see his reddening face.

"I don't think so, sit down."

"But sir, I really need to go," Harry urged, turning around and bumping into Malfoy who was stood a little too close for comfort.

Harry noticed that Draco's smirk and smugness was now completely gone and in its place was a look of pure unadulterated lust, laced with the occasional hint of pain.

"I said sit down!" Snape snapped. "You were fifteen minutes late to my class, so you are not wasting anymore time."

Harry gaped at him wide eyed, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Everyone in the class was staring at him and Draco quizzically, wondering why they were acting so strange.

"Potter, let's just sit down," Malfoy muttered so only the Gryffindor could hear.

Harry was beyond livid. Snape knew damn well why they needed to leave the classroom and still he wasn't letting them. What a prick!

They sat down carefully, trying to mask their discomfort as best as they could.

Slowly everyone turned back to the front and continued to listen to Snape go on about Sopophorous Beans and their uses.

"We'll have to do it here," Draco winced seeing no other option.

"W-what? No way! - ahhhhhhhh," Harry was cut off by the feel of a hand wrapping around his cock through the material of his trousers. "Holy sss - ohh whoops, I dropped my quill," Harry laughed nervously as a few people turned around to see what the commotion was.

Shit, thank god there was a backing board to their desk so no one could see underneath.

"Shut up you idiot!" Malfoy hissed when the students turned back to the front. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Well how about giving me a bit of a warning next time," Harry bit out irritably but otherwise was thoroughly enjoying the feel of Draco's hand rubbing up and down his rigid length.

The Brunette reached out a hand and gripped the blonds cock tightly. To Malfoy's credit all he did was close his eyes briefly in relief.

They wanked each other with fast strokes, trying to get it over and done with but also trying their hardest not to draw attention to themselves. They watched Snape the most; to make sure he didn't catch them in the act as he was the only one facing them.

Malfoy swiftly undid the zipper on Harry trousers, easing his cock through the gap and quickly Harry followed suit, not quite believing they were actually doing this with a room full of people who were thankfully completely unaware of their naughty antics.

"I'm not going to be long," Draco breathed.

They picked the pace up a notch and Harry could feel his balls begin to tighten and the pressure in his lower stomach build alarmingly.

Both of their breathing became ragged as they gripped the table hard with their free hands. Then as if on cue they both came long and hard, bodies convulsing slightly as semen shot into the others waiting hand in little spurts.

Harry gasped loudly, not being able to hold it in, causing Snape to frown and look towards them irritably. They froze in place sticky softening cocks still in their hands under the table.

Draco masked his features as much as he could but they were both unmistakably out of breath and Harry couldn't help the mortified guilty expression that spread across his features.

What? He wasn't a master of deception like Draco was.

"Draco, are you alright?" Snape asked looking concerned.

"Yes, fine," the blond forced out.

"You don't look so well," the Professor continued, seemingly only worried for Draco's welfare and not Harry's. Dickhead.

"I'm fine," Malfoy gritted, slowly letting go of Harry's flaccid member and moving it to hover above his knee. He could feel the semen going sticky like glue in his hand.

"If you need to see Madam Pomfrey, you can go," Snape rattled on very uncharacteristically.

He must think the bond is making them sick and is feeling guilty for not letting them leave the classroom before and so he bloody should.

The class looked back and forth between them, looking completely confused and a little more than curious as to what was going on.

"Jesus! He said he's fine!" Harry exploded not being able to take it anymore.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Detention! For talking out of line."

Harry just stared daggers at Snape thinking of millions of different ways he'd love to hurt him but thankfully after a moment the slimy git went back to his lecture, drawing the class's attention back to the front once more.

"Fuck me," Malfoy growled under his breath. "I just nearly had heart failure. I thought we were going to get caught for sure."

He flicked his hand in disgust and a massive blob of Harry's semen flew across the room to land in Lavender Browns hair.

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oops. That's going to be a bitch to get out," Draco tutted, not really caring in the slightest and causing Harry to snort.

They cast discreet cleansing charms on themselves and breathed a sigh of relief once they were clean and put away - it was like nothing had even happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the last part, it was completely gross but funny, poor Lavender haha. Hope you enjoyed it :D xxx


	15. Progress

After they left the Potions classroom they headed straight for their quarters. On the way Harry briefly filled in Ron and Hermione before they had to rush off to Transfiguration but not before he had them promise to tell McGonagall that he and Draco were too unwell to attend class.

As Harry sat lounging in a chair by the fire in the cosy little common room waiting for Draco to change out of his uniform, he read and re-read the note he'd found less than two hours ago.

_~ The plan is failing. They should have killed each other by now. I'm going to need you to step in, do everything you can but just make sure they destroy each other. It needs to look accidental._

_The end is near and then we can finally be together. ~_

Harry sighed. He had really thought all the danger was behind him but quite obviously it wasn't.

Of course he'd known since the hospital wing, when Draco had temporarily died, that they were in some kind of danger. Hermione had told them that this was no accident but he had hoped that maybe whoever it was had bonded the wrong people or even better, that they hadn't know what Potion they were dealing with and only meant to play a joke on Harry and Draco but this letter had squashed any lingering hope the brunette may have had. He felt deflated in a way he hadn't felt for a long time.

"Sulking are you?" Malfoy asked as he walked into the common room.

Harry flicked annoyed eyes at the Slytherin before directing them back towards the fire, choosing to ignore him.

"Good grief, whatever is the matter?"

"What isn't the matter?" Harry threw back moodily, resting his chin in his palm. "That would be easier to answer."

"Well I just found my Slytherin ring at the bottom of my chest, I thought I'd lost it," the blond smiled toothily as he stretched out on one of the couches.

Harry's breath caught at the sight and he felt a bit of the tension leave his body. The fact that Draco seemed to have - for the second time now - dropped his malfoy-mask and dickhead act made Harry very happy indeed, he was beginning to think he had imagined their talk the other night.

The brunette shifted curious eyes to Draco's t-shirt and smiled lazily.

"What are you wearing?"

Malfoy looked down at his stripy navy blue and white t-shirt and navy loose slacks, and then shrugged. "I like stripes."

"This is probably the most outrageous thing I've ever seen you wear," Harry grinned in amusement.

"Stripes aren't outrageous," Malfoy pointed out, running a hand over the soft looking material covering his chest.

"On you they are."

"Well, I do like to rebel every once in a while," Draco smirked wickedly, then without missing a beat. "Are you going to answer my question or not?"

Harry was silent for a moment. "It's nothing; I was just thinking that's all."

"Well there's your problem," Malfoy retorted drily.

"Har har, you're so funny," Harry deadpanned.

"What were you thinking about?" the blond asked a second later taking on a more serious tone.

Harry glanced at him warily, intending not to answer, but before he knew what was happening words were spilling out of his mouth. "I was just thinking how fed up I am of being targeted and wondering why I can't be left well enough alone."

Draco nodded slowly in understanding causing Harry to frown and shake his head.

"You know - this," the Gryffindor gestured to the Slytherin as a whole. "Is going to take some getting used to," he laughed lightly.

"What is?" Draco asked brow puckered in confusion.

"You being civil and dare I say it - _nice_."

"I can go back to being a prick if you like? It's no bother," the blond teased.

"No, it's okay," Harry held up his hands as if doing so would keep nice Draco present. "I quite like you this way."

' _Gordric I liked you even when you were a prick'_ , he finished in his mind. ' _What does that tell you?'_

Harry turned away from Draco's burning eyes to place the piece of parchment on the coffee table, needing a moment to collect himself.

"So shall we look back at our memories in the Pensieve?" Malfoy offered, voice sounding a little rough.

"Yeah, I suppose we should. I'll go and get the Pensieve," Harry replied, voice much the same.

He jumped up and headed for the bedroom before he did or said something he'd regret – or then again he probably wouldn't.

* * *

"Right, how far back should we go?" Harry asked Draco as he placed the Pensieve on the desk between them.

"I suppose the beginning would be the best place to start."

"First day in Potions?"

"Yes," Malfoy agreed.

Together they pointed their wands to their temples, concentrating on that particular Potions class and slowly pulled their wands away from their heads, dragging a short silvery ribbon of what looked like undulating smoke.

Draco dropped his into the shimmering liquid inside the Pensieve's basin first, with a simple flick of his wrist, closely followed by Harry.

"Let's do this," Harry said.

They slowly leaned forward towards the basin, preparing themselves for the unpleasant sensation that was about to come.

Harry, before he knew it, had the uncomfortable slightly claustrophobic feeling of being sucked through a cold wet tube, it didn't last long though and when he opened his eyes he saw the corridor to the Potions classroom.

"No matter how many times I do this, I never get used to it. It's horrible," Draco complained from beside Harry.

"You've done this many times before?" Harry asked surprised.

"Oh yes, we have a Pensieve at the manner. I use it all the time," Draco replied.

Harry didn't ask why he would use it all the time because in that moment memory-Draco walked past them. "Look, there you are, let's go."

They followed memory-Draco into the virtually empty Potions classroom and watched as he sat down and gazed around the room fondly, a small smile gracing his perfectly bow shaped lips.

Harry turned and smirked at Draco.

"What? It was the first time I'd seen it in two years," he folder his arms with an indignant sniff.

At that moment Aria Morgan sidled up to memory-Draco.

 _"Draco, how are you?"_ she smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes and making Harry rolled his eyes.

_"I'm well Aria and yourself?"_

_"Great thank you,"_ there was an awkward paused on her part while memory-Draco narrowed his eyes, tilting his head curiously at her. _"So, I was thinking that maybe we could catch up later? You know, like old times,"_ she managed eventually, words heavy with meaning.

memory-Draco raised a surprised eyebrow and smirked. _"I heard you were dating someone?"_

 _"What he doesn't know won't hurt him,"_ she replied coyly. _"Besides I've missed you - missed being with you."_ She stepped closer until her breasts were directly in front of memory-Draco's face. _"I'm so glad you decided to come back for 8th year."_

memory-Draco laughed lowly. _"You've missed me have you? Okay, come to my room after dinner so we can... catch up."_

By the way he said catch up it was perfectly clear what he meant.

Her eyes darkened as she bit her lip. _"Perfect, I'll see you later then."_

And just like that she walked away, back to her desk.

Harry felt his stomach and his heart literally drop to the floor, blood rapidly draining from his face as he felt a cold chill rip through him.

Draco shagged that girl… he actually shagged her.

Harry gritted his teeth together feeling sick beyond belief.

He was angry, so very angry. Angry enough that he wanted to hurt Draco.

He knew he had no right to feel this way, they weren't together then. Hell, they weren't even together now!

Shit, this was messed up. This whole thing was _so_ messed up.

Fuck did it hurt though, just as much as it would have if they were together and Draco had cheated on him.

Beside him, Draco rubbed his hands over his face roughly, cupping them over his mouth to expel a rush of air.

"Look Harry, I'm sorry. I forgot all about that. I didn't mean for you to see -"

"Oh I'm Harry now?" the brunette muttered vacantly. He was desperately reining in his raging emotions, locking them in a dark place in the back of his mind. When he felt himself better controlled he turned to Draco, eyes looking cold and lifeless. "Don't worry about it Malfoy. After all I don't _really_ care, it's just the bond. Anyway it's not like we are actually together or anything," he shrugged in an off-handed way.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath at the expression on the brunettes face. "Well, for what it's worth it meant nothing; she doesn't mean anything to me."

"Okay," Harry shrugged again, nonchalantly.

"I mean it," the blond pressed. "It was just sex," he winced as he said it.

Draco was well aware that he was digging himself a rather deep hole.

"Right. Just sex," the Gryffindor nodded stiffly, a small muscle jumping in his jaw.

Draco growled lowly in irritation. "Not just sex, I mean... Fuck! I don't bloody know what I mean!"

Salazar's soul, he was blabbering like a Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy let's just do what we are here to do - which is look for clues," Harry stood back to survey the room at large and was shocked to see it now full of students.

Hopefully they hadn't missed anything and if they had then sod it, Harry did not want to watch this memory ever again. Malfoy could come back and check.

As if he had read Harry's mind, the blond muttered tightly. "I will review the last few minutes to make sure we didn't miss anything."

Harry nodded once in acknowledgement but didn't look at him. He couldn't look at him.

They watched memory-Snape enter the classroom and then memory-Harry a few minutes later.

Harry stiffened when the Potions Professor asked memory-Harry to move next to memory-Draco at the front of the classroom. The brunette watched tensely as a stupid dumbstruck look covered memory-Harry's face when he looked at the blond for the first time in two years.

It was painfully obvious what was going through his mind and Harry hoped that the present Draco hadn't cottoned onto it.

If he had, he didn't say anything, thankfully.

The scene continued to play out, until finally it was over and they felt the tug back through the wet tube.

Harry stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, Draco close to him. Neither of them spoke or made to moved.

Harry could feel the blonds eyes drilling into the side of his head but still he wouldn't look at him.

"Are you just going to ignore me now?" Draco snapped breaking the silence.

"I'm not ignoring you," Harry insisted as he walked towards the bedroom, Draco hot on his heels.

"No of course you aren't," the blond sneered sarcastically.

Harry flared his nostrils at Draco's tone of voice, before turning and walking into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it behind him.

"For fucks sake!" Draco bellowed from the other side of the door.

Harry knew he was being completely ridiculous but he just wanted some time on his own to think.

He had heard Draco had slept with a fair amount of witches, it's not like Harry was surprised or anything because he wasn't. It just hurt to see it and have it confirmed, especially with the way he was feeling about Draco at the moment and with the bond on top of that - basically it was just difficult to accept. The realisation that Draco had been intimate with numerous witches whilst Harry hadn't even had a chance to yet, sucked big time. Harry desperately wanted to be with the Slytherin, intimately, but he was scared. Yes! He was scared, because how was he going to give Draco what he needed? Harry had no idea what he was doing and Draco obviously had experience and would compare Harry to all his other lovers before him. Then there was the fact that Draco would have to actually _want_ to be with Harry, which of course he might not even want to.

Harry had seen the way Draco looked at him; he wasn't stupid but was that the bond or was it _actually_ Draco? The Bond was confusing everything. He couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't.

Harry sat for a long time on the edge of the bath, ignoring the uncomfortable prickle dancing along his skin as he anxiously fretted over his growing feelings for Draco and wondered what Draco really thought of him.

He went over different scenarios in his mind for what could happen after the bond was broken. They ranged from Draco kissing Harry passionately and confessing his love - to Draco punching Harry square and the face and telling him to never talk to him again.

"What am I doing?!" Harry exploded, his voice bouncing off the tiles in the bathroom.

He pulled at his hair harshly, letting out a frustrated growl.

Why was he sat stressing over things he had no control over? It was ridiculous!

Harry was worrying himself sick, for what?

He couldn't predict how things were going to turn out, so why do this to himself? Whatever happened would happen.

He stood up and stared at himself in the mirror.

Yes and happen they would but he could damn well make sure they happened the way he _wanted_ them to happen... or try at least.

What he was doing wasn't helping though. Draco probably thought him an emotional twelve year old girl trapped in an eighteen year old man's body.

From now on he would forget the past and focus on the future.

He would woo the bloody crap out of Draco until the blond forgot every last one of his shagging partners. And when the bond was broken – well, Harry would just have to wait and see.

Harry stripped off out of his clothes throwing them straight into the washing basket. He turned the shower on and after letting it heat to a reasonable temperature he stepped under the head, sighing as the water cascaded over his naked skin.

He imagined it to be washing away all his worries and anxieties in exchange for filling him with calm confidence.

He could do this; he could win over Draco Malfoy. The sexy bastard will forget about that Aria- _what's-her-face._

He picked up a funny shaped shampoo bottle that read 'Alterna Ten'. It was Draco's shampoo and probably something fancy and expensive but Harry squirted a blob into his hand anyway and began to message it into his scalp.

He left the suds in his hair whilst he rifled through a number of body washes - how many did one person need exactly? - until finally he settled on one, 'Molton Brown - Black Peppercorn'.

The air quickly filled with a rich spicy aroma, which was a strange mixture of soothing and arousing. It smelt just like Draco… delicious.

He scrubbed at his body with a netted puff-ball before rinsing his hair and skin.

He felt much better as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around his narrow hips.

With renewed vigour he pulled open the bathroom door and stepped out into the bedroom but instantly tripped over something large on the floor.

"Jesus!" Harry yelled as he almost lost his towel in an attempt to not fall arse over tit.

He spun around to see what had caused him to nearly break his neck and saw Draco slumped against the wall, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"Why on earth are you sat there of all places?" he asked exasperated, as he scowled at the blond who was staring at him blankly.

Draco looked up at the brunette through his eyelashes. "My skin was crawling... literally crawling. It was rather unpleasant and more than a little annoying, so I sat as close as I could to you, which was here - obviously. I mean you gave me no choice, you locked the frigging door."

Harry felt bad. In all honestly he had hardly felt anything due to his immense stressing and didn't even think about Draco suffering out here alone. "Sorry," he muttered, holding out a hand to pull the blond up.

Draco allowed himself to be pulled up, eyes not leaving Harry and his face expressionless.

Harry chewed on his bottom lip, not knowing what to say. He felt awkward because of the way he had acted and hoped that Draco hadn't wrote him off as a drama queen.

"I fucked Aria," Draco said impassively. "Twice," Harry scowled. "But when I tell you it meant nothing, it means it really meant _nothing_ and this is the last time I'm going to say it."

Harry took in the blonds defiant stance, arms crossed over his chest in a no-nonsense sort of way. He was probably expecting Harry to go off on one again.

The brunette smiled crookedly. "I believe you," he said earnestly and he really did.

The fact Draco was actually bothering to say this to Harry was something of a revelation. The blond clearly cared what the brunette thought, enough to try and explain anyway. There was hope for them yet.

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes and dropping his arms to his sides. "Look, just so you know. I'm saying this for the bonds benefit."

Harry took on a look of grave seriousness and nodded in agreement. "Of course and just so you know, before, I was only reacting to the bond."

Draco nodded. "Of course."

"Good," Harry stated picking at the label on the corner of his towel.

"Great," Draco pursed his lips, eyes briefly slipping to Harry's bare chest.

"Fantastic." The Gryffindor bit his lip taking in the blond's casual stance against the wall, platinum hair falling into arresting grey eyes.

"Terrific," Draco practically purred, running his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Tremend-" Harry gasped mid word as Draco reached out and pulled the brunette roughly against him.

"Marvelous,"Draco breathed a small smirk gracing his lips as his nose brushed Harry's.

Then, before the brunette could utter another word, the blond brought soft lips to the Gryffindor's in a gentle kiss, deepening it slowly, his tongue caressing Harry's teasingly.

Harry felt like all the blood in his body split in two equal parts. One half rushing to his head making him feel dizzy and drunk whilst the other half rushed to his cock.

Draco slipped his hands beneath the towel to cup Harry's arse, pulling the brunette closer if that was at all possible and deepening the kiss further until it became desperate and urgent.

Harry could taste mint and something citrusy making him moan lowly and dig his fingers into the blonds hips.

Harry panted lightly as Draco moved to kiss and suck the patch of skin beneath his ear in a tantalizing manner.

"Did you use my body wash?" Draco asked accusingly, burying his nose in Harry's neck.

"Yes and your Shampoo," Harry admitted easily, voice deep with lust.

Draco bit into the soft skin where Harry's neck and shoulder met; ripping a loud surprised half cry, half moan from the brunette.

"Ssshhhhh," Draco hissed, trying hard not to laugh.

"Harry?" came Hermione's concerned voice. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. "Hermione's here!" he whisper-shouted at the Slytherin.

"Harry?" Hermione yelled louder.

"Yes! I'm good. Just... stubbed my toe. I'll be out in a minute."

He sighed in relief as he heard her mumbling to someone as she walked away from the bedroom door.

He turned and narrowed his eyes at a rather amused Draco.

"Noisy bugger aren't you?" the blond teased. "I wonder _how_ noisy you can get."

"Shush!" Harry muttered cheeks reddening. "Did you not think to tell me she was here?"

"Well, I was going to," Draco said sincerity written all over his sneaky Slytherin face. "But we needed to kiss and make up, you know, for the bonds sake."

Harry pressed his lips together so as not to laugh. "Oh yes, of course."

* * *

"What took you so long?" Hermione asked the second they walked into the common room.

Draco ignored her but she wasn't talking to him anyway.

"I just had a shower and then got changed. I couldn't find my socks," he improvised, smiling at Ron who was rolling his eyes behind his girlfriend's back.

Hermione looked down at his bare feet. "And after all this time you still didn't find any?"

Harry shook his head guiltily, glancing at Draco who looked quite relaxed despite the company he was in.

Harry noticed he hadn't changed out of his stripy t-shirt, which was interesting. Maybe he'd simply forgotten to?

"Granger and Weasley let themselves in whilst I was waiting for you to finish showering," Draco eerily answered Harry's unspoken question.

Ah, so he was caught unawares.

"So anyway, I've had a look at the note," Hermione began briskly, holding the piece of parchment up and sitting down.

"What do you think?" Harry asked taking a seat next to Draco.

"That you're one lucky bastard," Ron injected.

"Well yes," Hermione confirmed smiling brightly.

"I wouldn't say I was lucky but go on, how so?"

"Harry, this isn't just an ordinary letter sent by owl. Do you remember when I did the Protean Charm on the galleons for the DA meetings in fifth year?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Well this is similar, if not the same charm. This parchment is linked to another and used to send messages. This here -" again she held up the parchment. "- is your best bet of finding out who did this to you. Although we need to be quick because they will figure out it's missing soon. Hopefully they haven't already," she fretted.

He didn't know how she figured it out but at that moment he was just so overwhelmingly grateful that he had her for a friend. He didn't think he would have been able to figure it out on his own and if he had, it probably would have been too late.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"You're brilliant. Do you know that?" he asked her, smiling as she blushed profusely.

"That's my girl," Ron squeezed her shoulder with a wink.

"Yes... well done," Draco choked out; like it pained him to say it but really it was like the highest of all compliments coming from him.

"Thank you Draco," Hermione smiled shyly.

"Okay, what shall we write?" Harry clapped his hands together feeling giddy with their progress.

"Oh I already sent something," Hermione waved him off. "After all, we didn't know how long we'd be waiting for you to find your socks," she teased.

Harry smiled sheepishly. "That's great! So what did you write?"

"Here," she tapped her wand to the parchment once and reached over to hand it to Harry.

Draco leaned over Harry and they read it together.

_~ I have an idea but I need to see you, can you meet me? ~_

Harry looked up sharply. "You asked if you could meet?"

"Yes, we need to move fast, when whoever is on the inside learns they have lost the parchment it will be no use to us anymore. Plus I thought the less I wrote the better."

Harry nodded thinking the logic was smart. Well it was Hermione, of course it was smart.

"So, what now?" Harry wondered aloud.

"Now we wait," Hermione shrugged.


	16. Emotions

It was eleven thirty at night and they still hadn't received a message back.

Harry had been tapping his wand to the parchment every minute or so in hopes of seeing one suddenly appear.

"Will you stop that," Draco snapped irritably.

"What? I'm checking to see if they've wrote anything back," Harry grumbled. "How do you suppose we'll know if I don't check?"

"Yes but you don't need to check every bloody minute, do you?" as Draco said this his stomach let out a low growl. "We should have gone down to dinner when Granger and Weasley left."

"I -"

"I didn't want to in case a message came through," Malfoy mocked, in a poor imitation of the Gryffindor. "I know, you've told me a million times."

Harry frowned, flaring his nostrils indignantly but didn't say anything.

"I'm wasting away here, it's ridiculous. I can't work under these conditions," the blond complained.

"Work? You aren't even doing anything! And I think it would take more than one missed meal for you " _to waste away,"_ " Harry commented shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Secretly he was amused though. Harry thought it was hilarious how drastically Draco's mood changed when he was hungry. He turned petulant, unreasonable and over the top dramatic but in a cute way, that believe it or not made Harry like him even more.

Not for the first time Harry thought it was truly refreshing to see the Slytherin Prince acting _normal_ , instead of the haughty git he portrayed to the world. He was opening up to the Gryffindor more and more each day, whether the blond realised it or not, Harry didn't know, but it was definitely a good sign. He was definitely getting comfortable around the brunette.

Harry was finding it harder to be angry with Draco when he was being a prat because he knew now that the blond wasn't really serious it was just a front and Harry had to continuously remind himself to get angry and snap back, before people started noticing the change between them.

Harry wasn't going to lie he had been really enjoying learning new things about the Slytherin. Some of which were surprising, like how he talked and mumbled in his sleep and somehow managed to wake up every morning tangled in the bed sheets in random and bizarre positions. He more or less always sang in the shower, which Harry enjoyed immensely as he was in fact rather good and the blond often yet unknowingly pouted his lips when concentrating.

"Hello?" Draco waved a hand in front of Harry's face, and then narrowed his eyes at the confused look the brunette gave him. "You've not been listening to me have you?"

"Um, no. Sorry," the Gryffindor smiled apologetically.

"Do you realise how much energy I'm having to muster up just to talk to you right now? And you aren't even paying attention. You're bloody inconsiderate, that's what you are Potter."

"I know, I'm terrible," Harry agreed. "How about I make it up to you?"

Draco sat up a little straighter and looked intriguingly at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "How so?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," Harry smirked standing up in front of Draco and holding his hand out for him to take. The blond just looked at it warily. "Do you trust me?" Harry asked softly when there was no movement from the Sytherin.

Draco hesitated a moment licking his lips. Then he looked up into piercing green eyes and let out a small sigh titling his head to the side. "I trust you."

One side of Harry's mouth lifted up into a lopsided smile as Draco placed his hand fully in Harry's and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Good. You won't regret it."

"I fucking hope not," Draco muttered as Harry rushed off to the bedroom.

He was back less than a minute later with something shimmering draped over his arm.

"Is that?" Draco gasped in awe. "Shit, I suspected you had one and I'd heard some rumours but -" he broke off reaching a hand out to touch the silvery fabric but stopped short. "Can I touch it?" he asked uncertainly.

"Sure, knock yourself out," Harry encouraged handing his invisibility cloak over.

Draco ran his fingers gently along the material watching as the magic on the surface visibly rippled like water in a lake. "This is extraordinary," Draco breathed. "You must have got up to more mischief than I originally thought," he looked pointedly at the brunette. "I'm actually quite jealous."

Harry laughed. "You have no idea."

"Now I must say I'm a little worried as to where you are taking me. If we need your invisibility cloak it must be against school rules."

"Don't worry, we are staying in the castle, the cloak is just a precaution because yes it's technically against school rules. We aren't supposed to know where this place is, let alone go there," Harry finished.

"That's reassuring," Malfoy retorted sarcastically.

"I thought you trusted me?" Harry asked feigning hurt.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, come on let's go then."

"Wait, I just need to check something," Harry pulled out a wad of discoloured blank parchment, tapping his wand to it whilst stating in a loud and clear voice. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Draco gasped as a map suddenly began to crawl its way across the pages and he realised it was a layout of Hogwarts that was now magically inked onto the yellowing parchment. "What is that?" he asked staring at the moving labels.

"It's a map of Hogwarts," Harry grinned, stating the obvious.

"Yes but what are those moving dots?"

"Oh, there're the occupants of the castle walking around. See they have name tags," Harry indicated proudly, thinking of his Dad, Sirius and Remus who created the Marauder's Map all those years ago. He didn't want to even think about Pettigrew the traitor.

"This is impressive, no bloody wonder you virtually always got away with being out after curfew. Where ever did you get it?" Draco asked.

"I got it from Fred and George Weasley, they nicked it from Filches office in their first year but my Dad and his friends were the ones who actually made it while they were here at Hogwarts," Harry offered up the information without even a seconds thought.

"Wow," Draco stated simply, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah. So anyway, the corridors seem pretty clear around... where we need to go," Harry said mysteriously with a wink. "No need to put the cloak on," he grabbed his shoulder bag off the desk, where he'd dumped it earlier and emptied it. He then stuffed the cloak inside along with the Marauder's Map after giving it another quick once over.

He picked up the Protean Charmed parchment and tapped his wand to it. Hermione's messaged appeared at once and Harry sighed in disappointment; still no reply. "I'll leave this here shall I?"

"I think that's a good idea, it's going to send you mental otherwise – well, even more mental than you already are," Draco amended as an afterthought.

"Gee, thanks," Harry replied drily.

"Just stating a fact," Malfoy shrugged.

"Obviously. Are you ready then?"

"Almost," Draco grabbed a grey coat off a hook near the front door and put it on. It fit him perfectly - as was expected, and he looked good enough to eat - as was expected. "Okay, Ready."

* * *

They walked in comfortable silence along the third floor corridor and down three sets of staircases, portraits waving hello as they passed, until they reached the entrance hall and fourth staircase that lead to what Harry knew was the Hufflepuff basement.

"Seriously, where are we going?" Draco asked finally, looking suspiciously down the narrow staircase.

"Don't be impatient. You will find out in a minute... and Merlin, don't look so alarmed," Harry laughed at the expression on the blonds face.

"Don't look alarmed? I know for a fact that these particular stairs lead to Hufflepuff house. Pray tell why we are going anywhere near there?"

"Why do you hate Hufflepuff so much?" Harry asked, dodging the question with one of his own.

"I don't trust them. They are like strange creatures from another planet," Draco admitted wrinkling his nose.

Harry shook his head. "Well we aren't going to Hufflepuff house, so no need to fret. Come on."

They walked carefully down the dark staircase, footsteps echoing off the stone walls around them, until they came to yet another corridor softly lit by candle light - like all the corridors in Hogwarts were.

They ambled down it until Harry stopped in front of a large painting and stared.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked impatiently.

"We're here," Harry replied smiling.

"Please tell me you did not bring me all the way down here to gaze at a painting of a bowl of fruit?" blond deadpanned looking very unimpressed.

"No," Harry smirked reaching forward to tickle the vivid green painted pear.

"No of course not, how silly of me, you've come to bloody fondle it," Draco huffed in exasperation. "Why in Salazars - " he broke off. "Is that a door knob?"

"It sure is," Harry grinned turning it and stepping back to pull the painting open. "In you go."

Draco stared at him incredulously. "I'm not going in there."

Harry sighed, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him in whilst the blond adamantly complained about being manhandled and forced against his will.

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry chided.

"Look, I'm not a Gryffindor, I don't jump head first into the unknown. I like to assess the situation first," Draco argued.

"Unknown? What are you talking about? I've been here a million times. It's only the Kitchen," at that they stepped into the enormous open room, which had four long tables identical to the ones in the Great Hall above. Walls were lined with all sorts of cooking paraphernalia.

"Oh," Draco stated simply, and then gazed around in interest.

Harry laughed and walked towards the giant fridges, to see what he could muster up for them to eat.

"Master! What is you doing?" Kreacher bellowed hysterically.

"Jesus!" Harry jumped at the sudden appearance of Kreacher the house-elf. "You scared the crap out of me."

"Oh Master, Kreacher is very sorry, he did not mean to scare you but please what is you doing?"

Harry could hear Draco trying his hardest not to laugh. He was failing miserably.

"I am preparing food for Draco and I as we missed dinner," Harry answered, heartbeat slowing to a safe and reasonable rhythm.

"But why you not ask Kreacher? Master should not be doing this," Kreacher commented fretfully, wringing his little hands round and around.

Harry sighed internally, knowing full well it was a waste of time to argue about it because he would not win, or he would win and Kreacher would be beside himself with grief and iron his ears or something equally horrible.

"You're right Kreacher, how stupid of me. Could you kindly fix us up something to eat?"

The house-elf grinned grotesquely, obviously pleased. "Oh of course Master," he bowed low to the floor, his locket - previously Regulus Black's - hitting him in the face.

When more than thirty seconds passed Harry spoke up tiredly. "Kreacher please stop bowing, how many times have I told you not to do that?"

The elf snapped back up into a standing position. "Oh dear, Kreacher is sorry Mas -"

"Stop," the Gryffindor held up his right hand and rubbed his eyes under his glasses with his left. "No need to apologise or punish yourself, just - forget I said anything... please go ahead," he gestured to the fridges.

"Yes Master," Kreacher said quietly his eyes big and round and then he bowed again.

Harry visibly sagged and hit his palm to his forehead. He may as well talk to the wall.

He remembered not so long ago when Kreacher hated his guts and used to mutter profanities under his breath whenever Harry asked him to do anything. Those days were long gone now.

The brunette turned and headed towards Draco, whose mouth was wide open, eyes shut tight with his head thrown back in silent laughter. It took Harry a minute but he realised that Draco had cast a _silencing_ charm around himself, obviously so he could laugh till his heart was content without annoying Harry and interrupting the amusing exchange between the Gryffindor and house-elf.

Harry cancelled the charm and the room instantly filled with Draco's laughter. He alternated between gasping for air and just vibrating on the spot when he ran out.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry pouted.

Draco opened his grey eyes which now shone bright with unshed tears of mirth. He attempted to talk more than once but every time ended up melting into another fit of laughter whilst banging his hand on the table.

Harry crossed his arms annoyed at first but soon he was joining in too. He just couldn't help it. Draco's laugh was so beautiful and infectious that Harry actually felt sorry for those who didn't get to witness it, which was probably most people.

After long minutes, they finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Fuck, that was hilarious," Draco chuckled.

"I'm so please that I amuse you," Harry said dryly, rolling his eyes good naturedly.

The blond grinned. "Why you bother trying to change a house-elf's basic instincts is beyond me. They live to serve us and get pleasure from doing so."

"I know but I try to treat him like an equal, I don't want him bowing all the bloody time," Harry mumbled.

Draco shook his head and bit his lip. "I haven't laughed like that in ages. Years even. It felt… good."

Harry felt a fuzzy warmth spread through his chest at the blonds admission. He had caused Draco to laugh like that... well he and Kreacher had. "You know, laughter is the language of the soul."

Draco smirked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's true! You should try to laugh until your sides hurt at least once a day. It's said to help you live a long, healthy and happy life. Laughing is the best medicine for any illness," Harry said thinking back to the letter that his mother had written to him the day he was born.

Draco had a far off look on his face and in that moment Harry desperately wished he knew what the blond was thinking. Then all of a sudden, completely out of nowhere, an overwhelming sadness hit him full force, literally making him gasp and clutch at his chest.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Draco asked, standing up in alarmed.

The brunette vaguely registered the use of his first name but didn't dwell on it as there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Harry swallowed hard, as he felt worry instantly take over the sadness, thankfully this time though it wasn't as strong or forceful.

"I... I think I... I just felt your emotions," Harry breathed, mouth dropping open in shock as his eyes danced over Draco's face to gauge his reaction.

The blond was expressionless giving nothing away but Harry felt panic raise inside of him, making him feel jittery and nauseous.

"Don't panic, we knew this was going to happen sooner or later," Harry tried to soothe.

"Don't panic? What makes you think I'm panicking," Draco flared. "I am not panicking!"

Harry thought it wise not to contradict him, as now he could feel anger unfurling rapidly.

"No of course not, I just meant in case you were planning on panicking, don't, because it won't help any," he mumbled.

The anger subsided.

"You're anxious," Draco stated in awe. "Shit, I can feel it."

"Yes well it isn't nice having your emotions invaded, is it?"

"No, it isn't," the Slytherin agreed with a frown.

At that moment food appeared on the table between them. "Will you be needing anything else Master?" Kreacher asked.

"No this is perfect, thank you Kreacher. You can go back to bed now," Harry replied with a fond look towards the elf.

"Yes Master, good night to you and Master Malfoy," then he bowed to them both and disappeared on the spot.

Harry felt faint prickles of amusement and knew it wasn't his amusement as his brain was whirling with the fact that Kreacher had just called Draco Master.

Harry knew it was because Draco's mother was a Black and that Kreacher's loyalties still lay with the Black family line as well as the Potter family line but it was the way he referred to both Harry and Draco as Masters in the same sentence, as if they were... a couple.

"What's that?" Draco asked concentrating. "Is that longing I feel?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Ah, yes! I'm longing to eat this delicious food."

"Oh me too," Draco enthused nodding and immediately began to dig in.

 _'_ _Shit that was close.'_ Harry thought. _'Thank god he can only read emotions and not minds.'_

* * *

"I'm stuffed," Harry groaned as he pushed his plate away.

"Mmmm," Draco hummed, leaning back with a satisfied smile on his face.

Harry, not being able to stand the sight of the leftover food for another minute, levitated it over to the bench top near the sinks.

"We need to check the potion tomorrow," Draco yawned, stretching out his limbs.

"Shit, I totally forgot about the potion! But really with everything going on, it's no surprise," the Gryffindor sighed.

"You're worrying," Draco commented with a puckered brow.

Harry gazed at the blond a moment. "Yes."

"Tell me what's on your mind."

"Everything. The bond, the parchment, the people who did this, school, now the potion… The bond, the bond, the bond."

Draco let out an amused breath of air. "Yes the bond, that one is rather worrisome," he stared off into the distance and Harry felt a sudden spark of unease. "I wonder what it's going to make us do next."

"HA! So you do worry about which horrors it's going to force us into!" Harry yelled happily.

Draco scoffed. "Of course I do, I just don't see the point in resisting it like you do. We have to do it whether we like it or not," he finished reasonably.

"True. They aren't all that bad though, just some of them," the brunette blushed, eyes widening at his unintended confession.

"Really?" Draco's eyes lit up with intrigue. "Do go on," he smirked and leaned forward.

"Well… what we did in the classroom today, that could have gone terribly wrong, and it was rather embarrassing when I had to - you know - while you watched," Harry muttered face flaming.

"You mean when you wanked," Draco offered bluntly. "That wasn't bad; in fact I don't think any of them have been bad so far. I worry if it's going to make us shag in The Great Hall in front of everyone. Now that would be bad," he took a sip of his butterbeer.

Harry's mouth dropped open in complete horror, that scenario hadn't even entered his mind. "Oh my god, that would be the most mortifying horrific thing in the world! I think I would rather stab my own eyeballs out. Holy shit... you don't think?... that wouldn't happen would it?" Harry felt physically sick at the thought.

Draco shrugged. "Who's to know and please calm yourself, you are making me feel ill with your fretting."

"Fucking hell, Draco," the Slytherin raised his eyebrows at the use of his first name. "I would rather we die than do - _that_ \- in front of the school! Please tell me you would too?"

"Oh yes, definitely," the blond agreed wholeheartedly as if dying was the only option.

"I can't believe you have put that in my mind. Now that's all I'm going to be able to think about," Harry whined.

"Well it's been on my mind for a while and I didn't want to be stressing about it alone so I thought I'd share. Sharing is caring after all," Draco added before draining the last drop of his butterbeer.

"Not in this case it isn't, you selfish, inconsiderate, bastard," Harry argued but his heart wasn't in it.

"At least it has taken your mind off your other worries," the blond pointed out as if he'd done the brunette a favour.

"You're right, thank you Draco. How nice of you," Harry enthused sarcastically.

"You're most welcome," Draco said graciously.

* * *

After Harry checked the Marauder's Map and learnt that Filch was lurking on the corridor outside the kitchens, he pulled his invisibility cloak out and told Draco they would have to get under it until the coast was clear.

"A little cramped isn't it?" Draco grumbled, hunching over so as not to give them away by displaying their feet.

"Yes but it's either this or get detention for a month," Harry reasoned, reaching behind and pulling Draco flush against his back. "Stay as close to me as you possibly can."

Draco wrapped one arm around Harry's middle, resting his chin on the brunettes shoulder.

Harry closed his eyes a moment relishing the feeling, and then when remembering that the blond could now read his emotions, he shifted thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"Okay nothing's showing," he confirmed as he once more checked to make sure their feet were covered. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Harry slowly opened what looked like a door from the inside, whilst they stepped out into the corridor and quickly closed the painting behind them.

"Who's there!" Came the gravelly voice of Filch.

Harry pushed back into Draco until they were pressed flush against the wall. Draco's arm tightened around Harry's waist as they watched Filch make his way towards them.

Harry, rather unhelpfully, noticed that his arse was very inconveniently pressed snugly against Draco's crotch and quickly realised he could feel the _exact_ outline of the blonds flaccid cock.

He bit his lip as unwanted imagines flooded his mind by the dozen.

"I know someone's in there," Filch yelled at the painting, only a few feet away from where Harry and Draco stood under the invisibility cloak.

The brunette could feel himself getting aroused and berated himself harshly for it being the worst possible time for it to happen.

"Potter," Draco breathed ever so quietly into Harry's ear. "What. The. Fuck?"

Harry tensed as he felt the Slytherin's cock harden against his arse and gritted his teeth together when he realised he was the one who had caused it as Draco had obviously felt the brunettes arousal through their new connection.

Draco's fingers dug into the skin at Harry's hip as he buried his face into the soft sensitive flesh at the Gryffindor's neck.

Hot breath puffed out of the blonds mouth causing Harry to shiver and goosebumps to breakout on the surface of his skin.

 _'_ _This can't be happening!'_ Harry thought frantically. The most disturbing thought being that this was not the bonds doing at all and actually just his bloody hormones reacting to the gorgeous man currently fidgeting behind him.

Harry pushed his arse hard against Draco's groin to stop him from moving and inevitably getting them caught by Filch.

"Oh fuck," the blond breathed as the delicious sensation of his length being squeezed between the brunette's firm cheeks hit him full force. He bit down on the brunette's neck, breathing harshly threw his nose.

Harry gasped causing Filch's head to snap in their direction with a frown.

Draco brought his hand up to cover Harry's mouth fully, so not another sound could escape.

Slowly but surely and as quietly as they could, they inched their way down the corridor along the wall, away from Filch and his stale stench.

The caretaker stood guard outside the painting, totally unaware that the rule breakers where currently escaping.

When they finally got to the end of the corridor - which seemed to go on forever, even more so when unbelievably aroused and trying to stay under an invisibility cloak - they jogged quickly up the stairs and into the Entrance Hall.

They stopped only to throw the cloak off themselves and stuff it back into Harry's bag as they took two steps at a time up to the first floor.

Once there Draco dragged Harry into the nearest empty classroom, shutting the door quietly, before pushing the Gryffindor into a desk and kissing him fiercely.

Harry kissed the blond back with just as much fervour, sucking and nipping at the Slytherins bottom lip before tasting and searching his mouth eagerly.

Draco pressed his hand to Harry's erection causing the brunette to moan thickly and throw his head back with a sharp intake of breath.

At that moment they heard loud footsteps in the corridor outside the classroom.

They froze, foreheads pressed together, as Draco brought is finger up to his lips in a sign to be quiet.

Harry nodded stilling his hand that was running up and down the bare silken skin of Draco's back under his grey coat and stripy t-shirt.

"I have to tell Dumbledore," came the unmistakable voice of Severus Snape.

"No! There is no point. You would be signing your own death sentence," replied a cold stern voice, which tugged at the edges of Harry's memory.

He had heard that voice before but he couldn't for the life of him put a face to it.

Harry could feel waves of shock pumping from Draco but tried to ignore it so he could listen.

"I haven't done anything wrong! I forgot the potion was even there, it isn't my fault someone stole it," Snape snapped.

"Do you honestly think that makes any difference? You had an illegal potion sitting in your store room, one that has been banned for over fifty years. What do you think will happen if the Ministry ever found out you were the one who brewed it?"

"They wouldn't find out. We have kept what is really going on with Draco and Potter a secret, no one would find out the truth," Snape said but his voice betrayed his uncertainty.

"Really, and what would happen if they died? Tests would be done on their bodies to figure out the cause and then the world would know what really happened. Dumbledore would tell the truth! He always does and you would be sent to Azkaban. It doesn't matter that you weren't directly involved. You were the one to brew the potion in the first place," the other man ranted. "A fucking modified one at that."

"It won't come to that. Draco will not die," Snape gritted fiercely.

"You don't know that. What we do know is hardly anyone who has taken the Aeternum Sacramentum potion has survived and they were meant to be in love. Draco and the Potter boy don't even like each other, let alone love each other."

"But Lucius this is your son, we can't let that happen," Snape urged and Harry sucked in a shocked breath as a face was instantly paired to the previously unknown voice.

"We may not have a choice!" Lucius barked. "You brewed a potion, so that all someone had to do was add a lock of their hair and they would have control over the bond."

Snape said nothing.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut and we just find out who stole it from you and break the bond before anything sinister happens to Draco," the older Malfoy continued.

"Yes, alright," Snape agreed quietly.

Then just like that they walked off down the corridor, footsteps getting fainter and fainter the further away they got.

"Holy fucking shit," Harry breathed shakily.

"You're telling me," Draco replied darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go! Now we know who brewed the potion, it was obviously going to have to be a Potions Master, with extensive knowledge in potion making, but the question now is, who stole the potion?! It could literally be anyone lol. In answering one question I think I've created even more haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Thank you for reading xx


	17. Classroom Antics and The Message

"Draco?" Harry nudged the blond who had been staring off into nothingness for the last few minutes.

"What?" Draco's eye dropped down to meet Harry's. He still had the brunette pinned to one of the desks and the Gryffindor's hands were still resting against the bare smooth skin at the small of his back.

"Talk to me. What are you thinking?" Harry asked, feeling lingering surprise tinged with a mixture of anger, hurt and disappointment coming from the Slytherin.

Harry realised that he could read Draco emotions more clearly when he had skin to skin contact, although he still couldn't figure out the meaning behind said emotions, which was very frustrating indeed.

"I'm thinking that my father has no trust in me what so ever and that he's a liar," Draco replied bitingly, offering up the information without a seconds thought.

Harry was taken aback. "What do you mean, why is he a liar?"

Draco closed his eyes letting off strong waves of frustration, tension, misery and was that - remorse?

When he opened them again he looked directly into Harry's eyes. Grey to green, emerald to cesious.

"It's nothing," Draco shook his head as he tried to rein in his emotions.

"I don't think it's nothing. You can tell me, you know that, right?" Harry asked concern evident in his voice.

"I know," Draco expelled a rush of air. "It's just if I get into a conversation about my father now, I fear we will be here all night and most of tomorrow," he raised his brows comically and the mood lightened instantly.

Harry snorted. "Yikes. Well, I'm always here - obviously - if you want to let out any of your frustration," his eyes widened the second the words left his mouth and he cringed at the unintended innuendo.

"Hmm was that an invitation to have my wicked way with you whenever I'm feeling vexed?" Draco asked biting his bottom lip as he shifted even closer to Harry, resting his forehead against the brunettes, noses touching.

Harry's heart began to race. He liked teasing, sexy Draco. He liked him a lot. Like a hell of a lot.

"Sure, whenever you want to let off some steam -" Harry replied in a rough tone, leaving his answer open ended and allowing the blond to fill in the blanks.

It was actually quite funny because Harry was totally aware that the bond still had nothing to do with this little flirt-fest of theirs and surely Draco was too but neither let on nor indicated otherwise.

Draco brushed his lips against Harry's softly and then pulled back with a heart stuttering smile. "I'll hold you to that."

Harry couldn't speak; his tongue seemed to have packed up and left him, so all he could do was stare.

How was it that someone could be so physically beautiful?

Looking at Draco was like looking at an Angel which was ironic because he was definitely no Angel. More like the Devil really, if Harry was being honest.

Draco stunned witches and wizards on a daily basis with his striking pureblooded good looks. He had one of those faces and physiques that you simply couldn't help but stare at, the sort that either made your heart ache with longing or made you drown in utter envy - and that was when he was walking around all high and mighty with a permanent sneer on his smart mouth.

Now if people were to see him like this, smiling – as in _properly_ smiling - with his guard down and no Malfoy mask in place, Harry knew for a fact there would be some serious causalities for sure.

Of course the smug idiot knew he was gorgeous and played on it, using it to his full advantage but the more Harry was getting to know Draco, the _real_ Draco, the more he was falling for him - haughty attitude and all.

"Are you... swooning?" Draco asked, face screwed up in concentration.

Harry stiffened. "What?"

Draco laughed lowly, eyes twinkling wildly. "Yes. You're swooning."

"I most certainly am not," Harry huffed. "Do I look like a twelve year old girl to you?"

"No you do not," the Slytherin replied in a slow suggestive manner, which let the Gryffindor know exactly which direction his thoughts were heading. "And thank fuck for that, but admit it, you are definitely swooning."

Harry shoved Draco away from him forcefully; opening his mouth to argue but the blond cut him off before he had a chance to defend his delicate sensibilities.

"No need to get physical Potter. Look, I'm flattered, really I am, but don't go all Hufflepuffish on me will you," the blond smirked at the brunettes outraged expression.

"What makes you think I was swooning over you anyway?" Harry asked crossing his arms and raising his brows. "Hmm?"

The smirk slid instantly from Draco's mouth and he narrowed his eyes assessing the brunette thoroughly.

"For your information Malfoy, I was thinking about someone else."

Draco eyes flashed dangerously, his nostrils flaring in anger as he clenched his back teeth together. "Is that so?" he asked darkly.

"Yes," Harry replied sternly with a single nod of his head.

Draco chewed the inside of his cheek for several long moments staring at Harry intently, sharp spikes of jealousy radiating off him.

Then just like that it was gone and the blonds face was a mask of indifference, grey eyes blank and emotionless.

Harry's heart dropped, his stomach rolling unpleasantly.

"Well, in that case I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts," Draco said bitingly. "I think I'll go to bed."

 _'_ _Oh no.'_ Harry thought, anguished.

What had he done? Draco had slowly but surely been opening up to him and now Harry had probably ruined everything.

He watched Draco turn on his heel as he pushed his hands into his grey coat pockets and headed for the door.

Harry couldn't let him leave like this, he just couldn't!

"Wait!" Harry yelled a little too loudly for the late hour before jumping off the desk and rushing after the blond. "Draco, stop."

"Potter, remove your hand from my coat," the Slytherin drawled looking towards the heavens and pulling his arm roughly away from the brunette.

Harry didn't like his tone one bit, it was the tone Draco used to talk to people he didn't like or particularly care for, which was virtually everyone but he hadn't used that tone with Harry for a few days now and it made the brunette feel sick and panicked.

"Don't go," Harry muttered stupidly.

"Why? Do you need me to roll play your fantasy lover for you?" Draco asked snidely.

"What? No! I just don't want us to leave this room arguing."

"Is that so, well you should have thought about that before you insulted me by thinking of someone else whilst in my presence."

Harry sighed explosively as he side stepped to block the blond from making an escape. "For god's sake! I wasn't thinking about anyone else, I was thinking about you and how fucking ridiculously gorgeous you are!" Harry took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair, gripping the ends tightly. More calmly he said, "I was thinking about you Draco, only you and no one else. Okay?"

Draco who had been staring at the wall with an annoyed pout, flicked his eyes to Harry, suddenly grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Oh, I know you were. I just wanted you to admit it. So you think I'm gorgeous ey?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Harry's mouth dropped open in utter shock causing Draco laughed heartily at his expression. "You sly bastard," the brunette gasped disbelievingly.

"Thank you," Draco said holding his hand to his heart taking it as a compliment.

Harry was lost for words. "I… I. You fucking sly bastard!"

"You already said that," Draco pointed out helpfully.

"You just made me feel like absolute shit. I thought..." Harry broke off with a shake of his head. "You really are the worst - or best depending how you look at it - Slytherin I've ever met."

"They don't call me the Prince for nothing," Draco said with a wink.

Harry glared at him. "But I felt real jealousy coming off you."

"I know, brilliant aren't I?" he said blowing his own trumpet.

Harry replied with a growl and then turned to walk away.

The blond gripped his wrist spinning him around and pushing him flush against the wall.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked lowly, rubbing circles on Harry's hips with his thumbs. "It was only a joke."

Harry swallowed, drawn between enjoying the pleasant sensation and anger at the sneaky bastard. "It wasn't funny," he said finally.

Draco bit his lip, running his eyes over Harry's face. "I'm sorry," he whispered sincerely and then began to pepper Harry's jaw line with kisses before moving to place full soft lips on the Gryffindor's in a sensual manner.

Harry resisted him at first but was soon giving in, moaning as he pulled the blond closer. He slipped his fingers down the back of the Slytherins slacks, digging short nails into the soft flesh of the blonds firm behind.

Draco sucked in a breath, looking Harry briefly in the eyes before deepening the kiss further.

Their tongues swirled in a familiar dance, heightening the pleasure already bubbling deep inside them.

It was hard to tell whose pleasure was whose but one thing was for sure, it felt fucking amazing.

Draco slipped his hands under the hem of Harry's t-shirt, feeling his taut rippling abs and happy trail of dark hair. He began to undo the draw string that held the Gryffindor's track pants up, before pushing them down and over Harry's large heavy erection.

"I'm going to make it up to you," Draco promised, voice rough and lust filled as he squeezed and rubbed Harry's thick length.

"Ahhhhh," Harry groaned, looking down to watch Draco's pale hand jerk his throbbing cock.

The Slytherin gave the Gryffindor one last deep kiss before dropping to his knees and looking up into hooded green eyes.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. He looked down at Draco's sexy smirking face that was only inches from his weeping length. The brunette was shocked to realise he could feel how much Draco wanted to do this and fuck did it turn him on even more.

Was this seriously happening?

Was Draco Malfoy about to give him head?

Harry was nervous he wasn't going to lie, having never had someone go down on him before, but he was also extremely eager and excited and he knew Draco could feel it.

The brunette watched as the blond licked his lips, lowering his grey eyes before flicking his tongue out and swiping a long wet trail from the base of Harry's cock to the tip.

Harry shuddered, curling his toes in his shoes as his breath quickened.

The blond swirled his tongue around and around the head of Harry's penis, driving the brunette wild with the intense pleasure he was eliciting. Then without warning Draco opened his mouth and took Harry in fully, all the way to the hilt, sucking lightly and continuing to swirl his tongue as he went.

"Oh _fuuuuuuuuuuuck_ ," Harry cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as he panted. He pushed his fingers into the blonds soft hair, all the while internally chanting to himself - _'Do not come, do not come, do not come.'_

He opened his eyes slowly to look down at Draco who had stilled his movements.

Grey eyes were gazing up at Harry through dark golden eyelashes, the blonds perfect mouth wrapped securely around the brunettes cock with just the right amount of pressure. It was the most erotic thing Harry had witnessed in his life so far and he felt like he was going to explode at any moment.

"Don't move," Harry forced out through gritted teeth.

Draco closed his eyes trying to keep still but then, unable to help it, he swallowed deeply causing his throat to constrict and squeeze the head of Harry's cock.

"Oh _shit!_ " Harry whimpered, throwing his head back. "I'm going to come."

Draco snapped his eyes open and began sucking, swirling, squeezing and running his teeth along Harry's length. Moaning and groaning himself as he did. He could feel everything the brunette was feeling and it was magnificent and oh so _hot_.

"Ahhhhhhhh, yes!" Harry moaned as he thrusted his cock lightly into Draco's warm wet mouth.

Draco ran his right index finger through his saliva and under Harry's balls to probe and tease at the Gryffindor's tight entrance.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Harry yelled brokenly, shuddering as his release burst forth explosively, wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure zapping through him as his seed squirted in jets to the back of Draco's throat.

Harry's legs went like jelly and began to give way but luckily the Slytherin expected it and was ready to push the brunette up against the wall with one arm.

Once Draco had licked and swallow the last of Harry's release away he let Harry slide to the floor in a heap in front of him.

"That was... _So_ fucking good," Harry panted still coming down from his high.

Draco breathed heavily, adjusting his painfully hard erection into a more comfortably position. "Of course it was," he waved his hand in the air like it was a given.

Harry laughed tiredly closing his eyes. "I came so quickly. I literally couldn't help it though."

"I'm guessing this was your first time?" Draco asked carefully.

Harry nodded and again he was reminded of how his sexual interactions were none existent before Draco came along and that Draco had had many.

"What's wrong?" the blond asked sensing Harry's sour mood.

"Nothing," the brunette sighed, internally shaking it off.

He had after all promised himself he wasn't going to let it get him down and instead was going to make Draco forget every other witch and wizard he'd even been with.

Harry gripped his now flaccid cock in his hand, feeling a residual tingle and sensitivity from his orgasm.

Draco watched, eyes darkening rapidly.

Harry got up on to his knees in front of the blond and reached out to release the Slytherins thick hard length from the confines of his slacks. "Your turn," Harry grinned wickedly, before pushing Draco on to his back and ravishing him.

* * *

Sometime later both fully spent and exhausted, they emerged from the empty classroom on the first floor.

Immediately thoughts of Snape, Lucius and the charmed parchment sitting in their living room came rushing to the forefront of their minds.

Harry looked back at the closed classroom door they had just exited, wishing they could stay there longer and forget about everything and everyone else and just be alone with no worries other than how else they could get each other off.

Of course that wish wasn't going to come true, they had serious things they needed sort out.

They walked in comfortable silence all the way up to their quarters not bumping into anyone as they hiked up the stairs and ambled down the dimly lit corridors.

Harry replayed over and over in his mind Draco's panting moans from less than fifteen minutes before when he came long and hard in the Gryffindor's mouth.

Harry was still shocked that he could do that to another person, make them feel so much intense pleasure.

This time when he went down on the blond, Harry made sure to watch Draco's face carefully. He wanted to see all the Slytherins expressions and reactions to different things he did with his tongue and teeth.

One thing Harry would never forget is the picture of Draco's contorted face in complete ecstasy as he orgasmed and shuddered his release. That would be etched in Harry's memory forever and thinking about it now caused his cock to stir awake eagerly.

The blond glanced at him with an amused raised brow, obviously sensing his arousal.

Harry simply shrugged back coyly.

Once inside the comfort of their living room with the door securely locked. Harry threw himself on the couch and reached over to the end table to pick up the parchment.

"I'm going to get changed," Draco announced covering a yawn with his hand.

"Okay, I'll be right in," Harry smiled.

He looked down at the parchment in his hand, raising his wand and muttering, ' _Revelio.'_

He waited patiently while slowly odd words started to materialise, until finally a complete message appeared.

Harry stared at it for long moments before gasping and sitting bolt upright, suddenly feeling fully awake.

"Draco!" he shouted, jumping up and running into the bedroom.

He found the blond star-fished on the bed, fully clothed and fast asleep. He glanced at the grey coat Draco had been wearing which was now flung over the frame at the end of the bed. It looked as if he had got as far as taking it off and then decided to have a lie down.

The Slytherin looked so serene and peaceful that it actually hurt Harry's heart to think of what he was about to do.

"DRACO!" he bellowed next to the blonds ear.

Surprisingly he barely got a response, other than a slight wrinkling of the nose and forehead.

Harry tried yelling Draco's name a few more times but to no avail, so he pulled out his wand and sent a blast of freezing cold air up the sleeping man's stripy t-shirt.

"Ahh, fucking hell!" Draco shrieked jumping up and looking around wide eyed and disorientated. Eventually his eyes landed on Harry and the wand still pointing in his direction. "What the fuck Potter? You better have a bloody good explanation for this!"

Harry grinned and held the parchment up triumphantly. "We've had a reply."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise all stood in the living room, pajama clad and messy haired from just having been woken up.

Draco had just finished explaining to Pansy and Blaise how he and Harry had come across the parchment in the first place and how Hermione had sent a message just before dinner earlier that evening.

"Goodness Draco, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Blaise asked.

"Well there was no need, everything that could have been done, had already been done. I planned to tell you tomorrow at breakfast," Draco answered examining his nails.

"So what did they write back?" Parkinson asked impatiently.

"Yes," Hermione concurred. "Did they agree to meet or not?"

Pansy nodded eagerly glancing at Hermione.

All the men in the room looked around at each other with raised brows. It wasn't every day you witnessed Pansy and Hermione being civilized and agreeing with one another.

"Merlin, give it here," Hermione huffed in exasperation when there was no forth coming information and held out her hand for the parchment.

Harry handed it over to her and she immediately tapped her wand to the surface muttering, _"Revelio."_

She cleared her throat once and read.

_"Tomorrow night, 9 o'clock sharp. Astronomy Tower. I want to be in and out, so don't be late._

"Astronomy Tower?" Ron frowned. "How the hell are they planning on getting past the wards on the grounds?"

"Well there's only two ways we know that they can," Blaise answered. "One, someone physically lets them in, which obviously isn't the case if they are coming in the castle to meet the inside perpetrator. Two, they already have approved access in and out of the castle."

Pansy and Draco nodded in agreement whilst Ron, Hermione and Harry glanced at each other secretly, knowing that there was one other way.

"Actually," Harry spoke up. "There's another way."

"Oh?" Draco frowned.

"Yes, through a portrait in the Hogshead that leads directly to the Room of Requirement."

The blond eyed Harry speculatively as he stroked his chin. "How do you know this? Is it on that Map of yours?"

"What Map?" Parkinson asked intrigued.

Ron and Hermione gazed at Harry taken aback as if they couldn't quite believe that he had allowed Malfoy to see the Marauders Map.

Harry gave Draco a look to zip it and attempted to evade the Map question all together. "We know this because that's how we got into the castle for the final battle," Harry stared off thinking back to that horrible day.

Everyone was silent, while they too were taken back to that dark time not so long ago.

"What about the floo network?" Ron asked breaking the quiet in the room.

"Only Dumbledore's fire has access and I doubt whoever it is would be stupid enough to come through there," Hermione reasoned.

"We should split up and guard each entrance to see who comes in," Ron said.

"I don't think so," Pansy scoffed. "This witch or wizard brewed a Aeternum Sacramentum potion and I'm telling you right now I do not want to be face to face with them on my own."

"About that," Draco drawled. "We know who brewed the potion and it wasn't whoever is behind this," he indicated to himself and Harry.

"What?!" four voices yelled at once.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "It was Snape."

"What?!" They all bellowed a second time.

"Please," Draco cringed sticking a finger in his ear and wiggling it. "You're deafening me."

"Draco darling if you don't talk right now, I'll more than deafen you," Pansy threatened.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Go on Potter, do the honours," he sighed, sitting down and resting his ankle on his opposite knee and looking up at Harry patiently.

"Right," Harry said stupidly. "Well -" he went on to tell them a simplified story about going down to the kitchens to get food and almost getting caught by Filch as they came out, before running up to the first floor and going into an empty classroom.

"Why did you go into an empty classroom?" Ron interrupted in confusion.

"Ermmm," Harry's face heated. "Well... I... We."

"Wouldn't you like to know weasel," Draco smirked wickedly.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Ron squeaked, looking ill all of a sudden.

Blaise laughed heartily and Pansy screwed up her face giving Harry a dirty look. Hermione on the other hand smiled at Harry, looking a little embarrassed, whilst rubbing Ron's back soothingly.

"No seriously, do you want to know weasel? I'll happily give you the details," Draco offered.

Harry gave the blond a look that quieted him instantly, although not without a snort and a shake of his head.

Pansy and Blaise gazed at Draco strangely.

"Anyway," Harry continued.

He told them about Snape and Lucius stopping outside of the classroom and then he recited how their heated conversation played out.

"Well, shit," Ron exclaimed, summing the whole thing up nicely.

"Yeah," Harry laughed humourlessly, sitting down next to Draco and giving his hand a quick comforting squeeze.

He could feel strong vibes of frustration coming from the blond and guessed it had something to do with Lucius his father.

"Well this has thrown a spanner in the works," Hermione sighed. "It could literally be anyone now but what I want to know is who would have known that Professor Snape had brewed it in the first place and how did they know what to do with it?"

"And why the bloody hell was the greasey git even brewing a banned potion?!" Ron exploded.

"Indeed," Hermione murmured in agreement, completely lost in thought.

"Well it's obvious what you need to..." Blaise trailed off looking worriedly at the bonded pair.

Harry was whispering something in Draco's ear whilst the blond smiled toothily, subconsciously picking imaginary bits of fluff off his slacks.

"Draco?" Blaise raised his voice, causing his handsome friend to look up in surprise.

"Sorry, what did you say?" he cleared his throat and Harry smirked.

"What the fuck is going on with you two?" Ron asked sharply, a look of disgust on his freckled face.

"What are you talking about?" Harry frowned.

"Well you're both looking at each other all the time, touching constantly and now whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears! It's freaking me out!" Ron shuddered.

"I wasn't whispering sweet nothings!" Harry yelled defensively.

Harry was only trying to cheer Draco up by telling him about the time he caught Moaning-Myrtle watching him whilst he had a shower and how when he'd shrieked telling her to get out she'd flat out refused to leave and proceeded to flirt with him whilst shamelessly staring at his penis.

"Well what were you saying then?" Ron challenged.

"I..." Harry was cut off.

"None of your fucking business, that's what," Draco spat, thoroughly incensed. "And we touch because we have to, or have you forgotten about the whole bond thing, you idiot!"

"Ron, shut up!" Hermione chastised before the redhead even had a chance to retaliate. "You are acting like a complete fool."

"What?! Don't tell me you don't think this is weird," he turned to Harry and Draco. "You two better rein it in when you're in public, otherwise tongues will be flying."

Draco clenched and un-clenched his back teeth angrily.

Even though Harry was seriously pissed at Ron, he couldn't help the flutter in his stomach as he glanced at the Slytherin next to him. Draco looked mighty fine when he was angry. Who was he kidding, Draco looked mighty fine _all_ the time.

"Anyway," Pansy sang, trying to diffuse the situation. "Let's not stray from the topic at hand. Blaise you were saying?"

"Right, I was just going to say, Draco, you need to go and confront Snape and tell him you over heard the conversation and that you want to know everything. He loves you and will tell you," Blaise finished.

"Perhaps," Draco replied smoothly but Harry could feel his raging emotions.

"Okay, I think we should call it a night. It's too late to be hashing out plans anyway, we can go over what we need to do tomorrow," Harry said and he felt gratitude emanating from beside him.

He knew what Draco was going though, it just got too much to handle sometimes and Ron didn't help matters at all. Harry would definitely be having words.

Harry and Draco stood up simultaneously but Draco headed straight to the bedroom not saying a word to anyone as he went. Harry looked at Blaise - choosing to ignore Parkinson completely the stupid bint - and gave him an apologetic shrug.

"Its fine, we're well used to Draco and his moods," the dark haired Slytherin commented.

Then he and Pansy left.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione, giving Ron a narrowed eyed look.

"Harry, I'm sorry," Ron sighed sagging a little. "I didn't mean to come off as an arse. It's just so strange to watch you two, you used to despise one another and I really worry about what other people will say if they catch on."

"Yes well, do you mind keeping your thoughts to yourself in future? Draco gets angry and is easily provoked," the brunette crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Draco? Since when do you refer to him as Draco?" Ron scowled looking at his friend as if he didn't know him. "This is what I'm talking about. This has happened so fast, it's just a little hard to swallow. I mean your attitude towards one another seems to have changed drastically since just this morning alone."

"It's only the bond Ron, that's all," Harry got a bitter taste in his mouth at the lie. This thing with Draco was a lot more than just a bond, at least to him it was. "Everything will go back to normal once it's broken."

Ron looked at him for long moment. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'm sorry mate," he stepped forward and embraced Harry, slapping him on the back. "I just worry about you but I promise I will try to keep my mouth shut from now on."

The redhead stepped back and held Harry at arm's length, taking in his broken helpless expression and misreading it completely, he said firmly. "Don't worry, we'll find out who did this and you will get your life back and everything will go back to the way it was."

But that was the problem wasn't it, Harry didn't want his life to go back to the way it was. The thought of losing Draco literally shattered his heart into a million pieces.

He loved spending time with the handsome blond, whether it was just sitting quietly, bickering, studying, eating, reading, sleeping, kissing and other more pleasurable things.

Harry didn't think he could go back to not having that, not having Draco in his life... It was a cold dark thought and utterly unimaginable.

Hermione who had been quietly watching the two friends stepped towards Harry and wrapped him in a fierce hug, kissing his cheek.

When she stepped back she chewed on her lip worriedly, staring at Harry so intensely that the brunette stiffened as realisation hit him.

She knew.

Let's face it; if anyone was going to figure it out, it was her. His beautiful bushy haired friend who was really more like the sister he never had.

"Harry we are here for you always, no matter what," she urged with so much conviction, that Harry felt his eyes burn.

He was so lucky to have his two best friends in his life, even if one of them was dim-witted sometimes.

"Thank you," he muttered giving her a small smile. "Now go on, get to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

After more hugs and goodbyes they left.

* * *

Draco was lay in bed wide awake when Harry entered the bedroom.

There was a soft golden glow cast from the candlelight on the bedside table that fell across Draco's face making the sharp contours stand out more than usual. He looked like a fierce Angel, achingly beautiful yet sexy at the same time.

"Are you alright? I was getting peculiar vibes from you," the blond asked.

"Yep all good," Harry replied pulling his t-shirt over his head exposing his muscular upper body.

He slipped into bed with his track pants on not bothering to change into his pajama bottoms.

He took his glasses off placing them on the bedside table before turning on his side, resting his head on his hand to face the Slytherin.

Draco mirrored his posture running his eyes over Harry's face.

"You look different without your glasses on," he muttered quietly after a moment.

"You've seen me without them on before," Harry pointed out.

"I know but I've never really _looked_ , if you know what I mean."

Harry smiled softly.

"Your eyes are so green," Draco breathed. "How did I never notice that before?"

Harry simply gazed at the blond, getting lost in the grey depths.

"You shouldn't clean shave anymore," the Draco continued, looking at Harry's dark shadow of hair. "Stubble suits you."

"Really?" Harry asked, rubbing a hand over his rough facial hair.

"Trust me, I know these things," Draco confided assuredly.

Harry didn't doubt him for a second.

After a few moments the blond leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve his wand from the floor. He cast a swift ' _Tempu_ s' charm which read two thirty in the morning.

"Urgh," he groaned at the late hour. "I'm going to be in a foul mood tomorrow. I actually feel sorry for anyone who comes into contact with me."

Harry chuckled as Draco put out the candle. "Lucky me. Well, at least you're sympathetic." He shifted towards the blond wrapping his arms around the Sytherins pale lean body, needing the comfort of an embrace. After all he didn't know how long he'd have to do this and he needed to make the most of it.

"What have I told you about cuddling?" Draco grumbled, trying to dislodge the brunette.

"Oh shush, you know you secretly love a good cuddle," Harry said, voice muffled due to his face being buried into the crook of the blonds neck.

Draco complained for about half a minute or so but soon gave up and settled.

In no time at all they were both fast asleep.


	18. Suspicious Behavior

The next morning Harry stared down, with a zombified expression, at the plate full of bacon and eggs Hermione had pushed in front of him.

"Eat," she ordered.

Harry didn't move, he hardly had the energy to breathe let alone chew food and swallow it. He was exhausted, physically and mentally.

He'd had a terrible night's sleep. The worst in a while.

It was rather annoying because he had actually fallen asleep quickly for a change but unfortunately it hadn't lasted long.

Draco had woken him up about half an hour in with his thrashing about on the bed like a fish out of water. Harry had been worried at first thinking he was having a fit or something but it turned out that the blond had just gotten himself tangled up in the bedsheets again and was trying - yet failing miserably - to free himself whilst still fast asleep.

After Harry had come to the rescue and freed Draco's legs and neck from the confines of the white linen, the Slytherin had sighed happily, still blissfully in la la land and settled.

Harry on the other hand couldn't drift back off again. He had stared into the dark for an hour or so before finally succumbing to a fitful sleep filled with nightmares about Voldemort coming back from the dead - again - and the snake eyed git turning out to be the one who planted the bonding potion.

In conclusion Harry had woken up feeling like shit with Draco unhelpfully telling him he looked like it too.

He was so tired he couldn't even help Draco with their Potions assignment, which had needed to be stirred clockwise for fifteen minutes at seven o'clock on the dot before requiring powder goats liver and grated dragon scales to be added at seven twenty.

Jeez, he couldn't even remember getting ready and walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

In fact he didn't even know where he was sat right now.

One slow rise of his head and he found he was sat at Gryffindor table. Interesting.

He turned to his left with a wince as an ache bloomed behind his eyes.

He found Draco eating his breakfast with a look of utter disgust etched on his aristocratic face and if Harry had the energy he would've laughed.

"Goodness Harry, what is wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night," he mumbled back to her with a yawn.

"Well go to Madam Promfrey and get a pepper-up potion, we have a lot of planning to do and we need you in top form."

"Good idea Granger," Draco stood up eager to get away from the Gryffindor table. "Let's go Potter," he said to Harry, pulling the brunette roughly to his feet.

A few students nearby turned to stare at the bonded pair but soon looked away after one scathing look from Malfoy.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled causing Draco to expel an annoyed rush of air threw his nose as he turned around with a sour expression.

She thrust a bacon and egg sandwich into Harry's hand.

"Okay, you can go now," she patted Harry on the back before sitting back down.

"Why how kind of you," Draco sneered sarcastically before gripping Harry's arm and steering him out of the hall, all the while snapping at anyone who dared to look in their direction.

* * *

"Better?" Draco asked after Harry had gulped down the pepper-up Potion with a grimace.

They were stood on the first floor a little way down the corridor from the Hospital Wing.

"Much," the brunette grinned a moment later.

The ache behind his eyes had vanished along with his back pain.

"Good I was getting tired of your moping."

Harry tutted. "I wasn't moping, I was shattered."

"You were moping. Anyway whatever," Draco waved his hand. "Come on we've got to get to Potions."

The blond began to walk towards the staircase but stopped when he realised the brunette wasn't following.

"What are you doing?" The Slytherin frowned.

"Ginny?" Harry asked raising his voice, ignoring Draco and heading towards the slim redheaded girl who had just emerged from an empty classroom.

"Harry!" she squeaked in surprise, looking flustered as her eyes darted around.

"Where have you been hiding Gin? I've not seen you for days," Harry looked behind her at the classroom door she had just exited.

"Hiding? I've not been hiding. I've just been... busy," she said in a nervous manner, eyes flicking to her shoes and back up again.

"What's wrong?" the brunette frowned in concern sensing something was off with her.

Ginny looked briefly to Draco who was glaring at her threateningly before looking Harry right in the eyes with a dazzling smile.

"Nothing Harry, I've just got a lot on my plate at the minute. I'm fine honestly," she rubbed the top of his arm in a friendly gesture to reassure him.

"Okay," Harry replied slowly, not sure that she was being totally honest with him. "You'd let me know if something was wrong, wouldn't you Gin?" He gazed at her intently but she didn't say anything. "I'm your friend, if there's something wrong you can tell me."

"Oh Harry stop being so dramatic, there's nothing wrong I'm just stressed with school work is all but I appreciate your concern," she smiled but it looked forced. "Look I've got to go but I'll see you soon, yes?"

"Yeah I guess," Harry muttered watching her turn and walk away.

He still stared long after her luscious auburn hair disappeared around the corner at the end of the corridor.

"Well she was acting strange, don't you think?" Draco asked mildly with a raised brow yet his emotions were saying something entirely different.

The brunette turned shocked eyes on the blond. "No," he gasped disbelievingly. "She would never -"

"How can you be so sure?" Draco challenged.

"I just can," Harry replied forcibly eyes flashing in warning.

The Slytherin didn't retaliate but he didn't need to, Harry could _feel_ everything he wasn't saying.

"You don't know what you're insinuating," Harry snapped angrily. "She would _never_ do anything to hurt me. We have been through too much together."

Draco narrowed his eyes at that statement, not liking that the she-weasel and Harry had a past. "How lovely," he sneered snidely. "But you know something is off with her. I know you do."

"Yes but I didn't for one second think she did this to us," the Gryffindor gestured between himself and the Slytherin, aghast.

"At this point everyone is a suspect, even those closest to us."

"Okay. That's fine, but I'm telling you now that we can cross her off the list. So just drop it," Harry gritted.

Draco was silent for a few seconds face a blank mask, emotions reined in tight so Harry couldn't get a proper reading on them. "Fine," he drawled eventually.

Harry let out a breath and relaxed a little. "Draco... Let's… Oh, just come on," he said rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "We're going to be late."

Draco silently turned his back on Harry and began to walk toward the staircase once more as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

All of a sudden the Gryffindor felt weary and exhausted again, just like he had before he'd took the pepper-up Potion.

He sighed heavily and then followed the blond enroute to the Potions classroom. Oh the joys. Snape was just the person he needed to see right now... not.

* * *

Potions was dreadful to put it lightly.

Snape had picked on Harry every chance he'd got and Harry not being in the mood for the greasy gits unfair prejudice against him had snapped back at him on more than one occasion, causing Gryffindor house to lose in total two hundred house points.

As you can imagine, his house mates weren't too please with him.

"Don't worry mate, everyone will forgive you soon enough," Ron patted the brunettes back in commiseration as they waited for Draco outside the Potions classroom. "I mean you're always losing us points, it's nothing new really."

"Gee thanks buddy, I feel so much better," Harry said sarcastically.

Hermione elbowed her redheaded boyfriend causing him to wince with an awkward apologetic shrug.

"It's not like Ron can talk he has lost his fair amount of points over the years."

Harry smiled at Ron's sheepish expression but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

At that moment Draco sauntered out of the potions classroom but instead of going to Harry he went over to his friends instead.

Harry wanted to ask him if Snape had agree to talk to them after lessons finished that afternoon but the blond had already set off walking to their next class, Transfiguration.

The brunette gazed at the back of Draco's head as he followed a few steps behind with Ron and Hermione. The Slytherin was strolling along head held high with Blaise and Theo flanking him on either side.

He hadn't said more than a few words to Harry since the _Ginny episode._

"Does Nott know what's really going on with you and Malfoy now?" Ron asked lowly tilting his head towards the curly brown haired man in question.

"No," Harry shook his head. "Draco has only told Zabini and Parkinson. Nott believes what we have told the rest of the school."

Ron nodded his head. "Probably best to keep it that way, I don't trust him."

"Really? What's he done to make you not trust him?"

"Well nothing _really_ , it's just a vibe I get."

Harry smiled amused. Ron getting a vibe about someone was a peculiar thing indeed, most of the time he was completely clueless as to why Hermione - his girlfriend - was in a mood with him even though it was obvious to everyone else. So of course Harry couldn't rely on this ' _vibe'_ the redhead was getting even though Ron was his best mate.

Draco turned his head slightly to look curiously at Harry, probably wondering why he was so amused.

He didn't seem angry at Harry, no, he was just being quiet really but the brunette wished the blond would be angry and torment him like he usually did, rather than more or less pretend Harry wasn't there, which the Slytherin had done all through Potions.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Hermione asked seeming to pluck the thought out of Harry's head.

"Oh no, not you too," Ron groaned. "What's with all this Draco lark, he isn't our bloody friend he's our nemesis!"

"Oh do shut up Ron," Hermione sighed looking towards the heavens.

Harry ignored the youngest male Weasley completely. "I'm not sure exactly," he answered his bushy haired friend, not being wholly honest with her.

She pursed her lips.

At that moment Rebecca White, the Slytherin girl who had been flirting with Draco at the party in the Shrieking Shack, pulled the tall blond off to the side of the corridor.

Harry stiffened. What the hell did she want?

The Gryffindor remembered how she had subsequently been the one to help Harry and Draco on the way to their first kiss but at that moment Harry didn't feel grateful towards the black haired girl, in fact he felt quite murderous.

"Harry," Hermione warned, sensing his motives. "Don't."

Harry gritted his teeth together but complied, standing back a little way down the hall from Draco and Rebecca, all the while trying not to look like he was about to commit first degree murder.

"Ha! Looks like she's at it again! Can't get enough, can she?" Nott guffaw, nudging Zabini who didn't seem interested in the slightest. "He's a right lucky bastard, I tried luring her into my bed last year - before I got with Daph of course," he added hastily. "- but she was having none of it."

"No wonder, you say _lure_ like she's some kind of animal," Blaise retorted.

"I've heard she is," Nott smirked suggestively causing Zabini's face to split into a rare grin.

As Harry listened in on the two Slytherin's conversation he cracked his knuckles slowly, eyes never straying from Draco.

The Slytherin Prince was leaning casually against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg crossed over the other, listening intently to whatever White was saying.

Harry couldn't feel any specific emotions coming from the blond which he was very glad about but he didn't like the small smile Draco gave to the little wench... um Rebecca.

He could see Draco talking now; he was shaking his head with a smirk and gesturing slightly with his right hand.

"He's turning her down!" Nott gasped in astonishment. "What the fuck?"

"Well he has to keep up appearances doesn't he," Hermione spoke up, uninvited to the Sytherin's conversation.

Nott turned to her with a frown. "What you on about?"

"Well he's _"dating"_ -" she air quoted. "- Pansy, isn't he."

Nott's frown deepened. "And?" he waited for her to elaborate but when she didn't he continued. "Look it doesn't matter whether he's dating Pansy or not. It's never stopped him before. Has it Blaise?"

"No," Zabini answered smoothly. "Never."

At that moment Rebecca leaned up wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and kissing him full on the lips.

Nott let out a loud wolf whistle then cackled heartily. "Now we're talking!"

Harry gave him a dirty look before turning back to Draco and the skanky bitch pawing at him.

He watched as, in a delayed reaction, Draco's eyes finally widened in surprise before smoothly taking hold of Rebecca's wrists and pushed her away with a forced smirk.

Harry was livid, absolutely livid, but only the feel of Draco's own annoyance coming through their connection kept him in his place.

He took some deep breaths, urging himself to relax. It wouldn't do him any good to lose his cool in front of the packed corridor of students.

Although, he wasn't sure they'd even notice as they all seemed unable to take their eyes off Draco and Rebecca – well, mainly Rebecca who was currently forcing herself on Draco and Draco who was trying to keep her a safe distance away without drawing even more unwanted attention.

"Come on let's go," Harry suddenly blurted harshly to Ron and Hermione.

"But… What about the bond?" Ron asked in concern.

Harry shrugged throwing a disgusted look in Draco and Rebecca's direction. "What about it?" he spat and then began to walk to Transfiguration.

He didn't want to stand there and watch whatever was going on between Draco and Rebecca for even one second longer.

* * *

When Harry had just about settled in his seat in McGonagall's class and pulled his book out of his school bag, Draco breezed in sitting swiftly in the chair next to Harry.

Thank god! The itching was beginning to get to that unbearable level that made the brunette want to shave his skin off with a cut throat razor just so it'd stop.

Draco reached for Harry's hand under the table as McGonagall began to speak, relieving them both of the itch completely.

"Right class, today I shall be doing a lecture, you will need parchment and quills at the ready to take notes and then next lesson we will be doing the practical," she gazed around to make sure everyone was paying close attention, which they were. "Okay, we shall begin."

* * *

At lunchtime Harry and Draco headed to their quarters. Pansy, Blaise, Ron and Hermione would be following them soon after.

Once inside their common room Harry pointed his wand at the fireplace causing flames flare up and instantly start to warm the frigid air.

Draco sat on the arm of the couch watching the flames dance in the hearth and Harry stood watching Draco watching the flames.

Harry thought that Draco seemed very subdued, not his usual self at all. It had started right after they had seen Ginny that morning; surely he wasn't still upset about that.

Harry himself had managed to get over the Rebecca White situation, well sort of.

The brunette moved to stand in front of the blond, blocking his view of the fireplace.

Draco blinked and looked up at Harry, tilting his head to the side in question.

"I'm sorry," Harry said gruffly.

The Slytherin's brow creased. "For what?"

"For overreacting about Ginny this morning."

"Oh, that. I'd forgotten about it already," the blond flicked his hand dismissively.

"Really? Well what's wrong then?"

"It would probably be easier to ask me what's right," Draco retorted bleakly with a shake of his head.

Harry sighed scratching his head. "Yeah, I guess so."

Then from out of nowhere and without being able to stop it he said. "So what was all that about with the White girl, have you made plans to meet up with her?"

Harry cringe internally as the words exited his mouth.

Draco bit his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes as if weighing Harry up. "You and I both know that I have no interest in Rebecca White and anyway even if I did, I can't exactly meet up with her, can I?"

Harry was quiet for a moment. "But you've slept with her and it's obvious that she likes you and clearly wants to do it again."

 _'_ _Merlin just shut up!'_ Harry thought to himself. He sounded like a jealous girl.

"I slept with her in fifth year. The past is the past. I can't change it and I can't change the way she feels about me, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing but I didn't like her putting her hands and _lips_ on you the way she did," the Gryffindor gritted.

Draco's pupils slowly began to dilate until there was only a thin outline of grey left. "She caught me by surprise," he answered roughly. "I pushed her away though, you saw me."

"Yes but you weren't fast enough!" Harry snapped.

Jesus, what was he saying?!

Draco's eyes sparked wickedly and he smirked before catching his bottom lip between his teeth. "Wasn't I? Perhaps I'll try harder next time."

Harry practically snarled. "You. Are. Mine," he forced each word out lowly. "And there will be no fucking next time, not if she values her life."

"Yours am I? You're a bit possessive, aren't you?" Draco teased.

Harry balled his fists; breathing heavily threw his nose like a bull about to charge. He could distinctly feel the bond coming to life inside him causing him to feel unhinged and slightly crazed.

At least he now knew why he was acting like a complete lunatic.

The brunette stepped towards the blond and pushed him back so he was sprawled out on the couch, staring up at Harry intensely, just daring him to take control.

Harry gazed down at the stunning Slytherin, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco asked, eyebrow raised in provocation.

Harry smirked at the challenge before loosening his school tie and pulling his jumper and shirt over his head in one swift motion.

Draco wet his lips with his tongue as Harry knelt over him to work his jumper over his head.

When it came to the blonds shirt Harry got rather impatient trying to undo the buttons one by one, so instead he grabbed hold of each side and tore it apart, sending buttons flying in every which way.

"Hmm kinky," Draco practically purred his approval, hand reaching out to cup Harry's rapidly growing erection.

The Gryffindor sucked in a sharp breath, eyes fluttering shut.

God would he ever tire of this?

The Slytherin began to kiss and nip at the spot just below Harry's ear causing a shuddering breath to break free from his lips.

Hell no. He would _never_ tire of this.

Harry lowered his lips to Draco's capturing them in a passionate kiss.

Oh he needed this, he needed Draco. After the morning they'd had, he needed to feel the lust filled passion they shared with each other and get completely and utterly lost in it.

Desperately wanting to feel Draco, _all_ of Draco, naked and pressed against him, Harry quickly and efficiently vanished both of their school trousers and boxers.

Within a second the brunette had his body flush against the blonds, cocks trapped together between their stomach and pelvic muscles.

The bond was wild inside of them, urging them on. The pleasure it caused was electric and was heightened even more by their new connection. They could literally _feel_ everything times two.

"Fuck," Draco breathed. "It feels..."

"I know," Harry moaned, understanding completely.

He began to thrust on top of the Slytherin, causing a delicious friction against their throbbing lengths.

He thrust slow and deliberately, kissing Draco deeply as he did.

The blond cupped once hand on the brunette's firm buttocks, the other trailing up and down his back, revelling in the feel of Harry's muscles contracting and retracting with each and every movement.

"I won't be long," Harry gasped, thrust becoming frantic.

Harry kissed Draco once more before pulling back and resting his forehead against the handsome blonds.

Their breaths came faster and faster with each thrust of their pelvises as they moved together in a perfect rhythm, causing the tight roaring knots of pleasure inside them to intensify.

Soon they were gasping and moaning, a light sheen of sweat breaking out on their skin.

"Look at me," Draco groaned brokenly.

Harry snapped his eyes open, staring into bright grey and just like that he was shuddering his release. "Draco... Oh Draco," he gasped breathlessly.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" the blond yelled out following the Gryffindor a split second later with his own release as jet after jet of semen shot from their cocks to blend together and cover their abdomens in the sticky substance.

Vaguely they heard something that sounded like shattering glass but paid no mind to it as their orgasms went on and on like they never had before, powerful and strong, ripping through them and threatening to destroy them from the inside out.

If they ended up dying because if it, it wouldn't matter. It was the best possible way to go.

Harry eventually collapsed on top of Draco limply, not being able to hold himself up any longer.

He was aware of the aftershocks of the orgasm still shooting through him as suddenly everything around him went black.


	19. Snape's Confession

_Bang, bang, bang!_

Harry groaned and squeezed his eyes tighter. "Draco," he moaned. "Shut up."

Unrelentingly the banging continued.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

" _Fuck_ … Draco! Seriously -"

"Harry!" came Hermione's distinct voice. "What on earth is going on? We can't get in. Open the door!"

The Gryffindor cracked his left eye open in confusion. "What?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Harry! We only have forty minutes left to hash out the plan for tonight, now open the door!" She yelled.

Harry made to move but looked down in confusion when he felt something solid and warm beneath him and instantly realised he was lay on top of a soundly sleeping Draco and that both of them were completely naked... and _sticky_.

"Oh shit!" Harry all but squeaked, jumping up and having an overwhelming feeling of deja vu.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron bellowed through the door.

Why were they always nearly getting caught in naked and extremely compromising situations?

"Nothing! Just give us a minute. Everything's fine," he laughed nervously then whisper-yelled. "Draco! Wake up," he shook the blond roughly.

"Merlin, what?" Draco snapped. "I'm getting quite sick of you waking me up all the time. I _will_ hurt you if you do it again and when it inevitably happens don't say I didn't warn you," the blond turned onto his front exposing his perfect behind.

"Draco!" came Pansy's shrill voice. "Open the door! This isn't funny."

Draco jerked his head up looking at Harry wide eyed before scrambling to his feet.

"Potter! Why didn't you tell me they were waiting outside?" He chastised as he found his silk boxers stuffed down the side of the couch and began pulling them on hastily.

Harry threw his hands in the air dramatically. "Are you kidding me?! Why do you think I was trying to wake you up? You know what Draco, you should really -"

"What. The. Fuck," the blond gasped, cutting Harry off and taking in the room for the first time.

"Don't _'what the fuck'_ me!" Harry hissed angrily. Finding his own less luxurious cotton boxer briefs and yanking them on.

"Not you, you idiot!" Draco smacked Harry in the chest as the brunette sent cleaning charms at them both. "What the fuck happened _here_ , in this fucking room. Did you do this?" he asked Harry mouth agape.

"What?" Harry frowned finally looking around the room. "Holy shit!"

The room was a complete and utter mess. Books were strewn all over the floor some in pieces with their pages ripped out. All of the glass lampshades had shattered – in fact, thinking back that must have been the glass Harry thought he'd heard shattering. The two desks were upside down spilling all of their contents onto the carpet and the paintings that should have been hanging in their rightful place on the walls, were no longer there but in obscure locations around the room.

"How?" Harry breathed, shocked at the destruction of the room.

"I think we did this," Draco stated quietly. "It must have been the bond, I read -"

"Harry! Open the door right this instant!" Hermione bellowed.

The Gryffindor jumped. "Oh no, she's pissed. Help me!" he gripped the Sytherin's shoulders and began to shake him. "What should we do?"

Draco batted Harry's frantic hands away impatiently. "Control yourself!" he rebuked voice dripping with disapproval. "You're not seriously scared of _Granger_? You defeated the dark lord for crying out loud!"

Harry nodded, biting his lip. "She is wicked when she's mad," he confessed, wringing his hands together whilst staring at Draco expectantly. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" the blond replied calmly.

"What are we going to do?!" Harry whined as he heard Hermione and Ron arguing loudly from the other side of the door.

No doubt Ron had told Hermione to settle down, which of course you should never say to an irate woman, especially an irate woman like Hermione.

"I don't know," Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

"What?!... What do you mean you don't know? We can't let them come in here, they will know what we've been doing and it looks... _bad_. I mean fuck, look at the room!" he gestured wildly with his arms.

"Actually... I do have an idea," Draco smiled slyly, walking towards the door.

"Wait, what are you doing? You're not letting them in are you? We aren't even dressed!" Harry panicked.

"No, I'm not letting them in," the blond mimicked Harry mockingly. "Now do you want me to do something or not?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Well move out of my way then," Draco growled testily as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, sorry," the brunette moved to the side, shifting nervously from foot to foot as the handsome Slytherin clad in only his boxers sauntered to the door.

After releasing the lock he pulled the door open just enough so that the people on the other side got a good view of his body but couldn't see into the room.

"Oh my," Hermione gasped, taking in Draco's virtually naked body before quickly looking away.

Ron went into a stuttering fit, whilst Blaise smirked with amusement and Pansy took all of him in with a starved animalistic look in her eyes.

"Damn you're gorgeous," she breathed. "It should be illegal."

Hearing her comment Harry growled in the background.

"Settle down Potter, I'm just admiring that's all," she rolled her eyes.

Draco smirked. "We're sorry for keeping you waiting but the bond is rather demanding, if you know what I mean?" he glanced at them all pointedly, his words heavy with meaning.

A crash came from deep within the small common room, followed by a barked. "Fucking bastard!" which made Draco's grin widen.

Ron made a noise between a squeak and a groan then hurried away hastily down the third floor corridor.

"Bye Weasel," the blond yelled after the redhead and then he turned back to the three still standing in front of him. "Would you mind waiting for us in the library? We'll be five minutes, ten tops."

Hermione nodded her agreement looking at a point above the blonds head before leaving to find her boyfriend.

"Don't be too long Draco, we don't have much time," Zabini said pulling Pansy down the hall with him.

"We won't," he sang. Then he slammed the door shut before turning to face a mortified Harry.

"What the hell was that?" the brunette choked. "You said you had an idea to get rid of them, not an idea to put Ron and me in an early grave!"

"Listen," Draco shushed and Harry went silent. "Do you hear that?"

Harry strained his ears. "No, I can't hear anything."

"Exactly," the blond smiled smugly as he headed towards the bedroom. "There's no banshee screeching or incessant banging on the door. You know why? Because I affectively got rid of them," he pulled on a fresh pair of school trousers and a shirt. "It's not my fault you and Weasley are prudish."

"I'm not prudish, I just believe in keeping certain things private! As I've told you many times before."

"Same thing," the blond waved off, finishing the bizarre way he liked to tie his school tie and pulling on a clean jumper. "Are you planning on donning any items of clothing or are you going to walk around like that?"

Harry rolled his eyes and began to pull a clean but extremely creased school uniform out of his trunk, yanking it on harshly. "So what do you think happened in there?" he pointed with his lips to the common room.

"I have an idea but I think we should consult the bond book, we have been rather slack on the research side of things," Draco replied, sending several smoothing charms to Harry's clothes.

"Well we haven't really had time with everything going on. God I hope the bond book isn't one of the books that have been blown to pieces."

"Indeed. Perhaps get that house elf of yours to clean up while we're in our afternoon classes?" Draco suggested.

"Good idea. Kreacher!" Harry yelled.

There was an instant pop and the elf was there nose touching the floor in an impressive bow.

"Yes Master," Kreacher said in his gravelly voice. "What can Kreacher be helping you with?"

Harry showed the house elf the common room and asked him to try and save what he could, otherwise just throw it out and make a list of what would need to be replaced.

"Of course Master," Kreacher bowed again.

"Stop bowing... and no hurting yourself!" Harry admonished, as the elf looked up at him wide eyed. "Let's go," he said to Draco, dreading seeing his best friends. "Thanks Kreacher, we'll see you later."

"Yes Master," the elf waved in an awkward and uncertain way, not use to performing such an informal gesture but it served to lighten Harry's mood splendidly and he grinned affectionately at the elf before rubbing his balding head, much to Draco's disgust.

"Was that necessary? Go and wash your hands," the blond shivered.

"Oh shush."

* * *

"So did Snape agree to meet us after lessons today?" Harry asked as they walked to the Library.

"Yes. He was very curious as to why we wanted to speak with him but I just told him I had some questions about the bond. Which I do - I wasn't lying," Draco said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No, you weren't but you were slyly avoiding the truth, like a full-blooded Slytherin does," Harry smirked. "I'm glad he has agreed. Do you know what you are going to say?"

"I think so," the blond answered vaguely.

"What, you aren't going to tell me?"

"Well you're going to be there when I say it, what's the point in you hearing it twice?"

"Okay fine," Harry laughed. "I hope he comes clean and tells us everything.

"Oh he will," Draco said with certainty.

Harry narrowed his eyes suddenly feeling very curious as to what the blonde was going to say. "After you," he said as he held the door to the library open.

They found Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise sat in the far corner by the window, out of view of the other library goers.

"Hi," Harry said to his friends.

"Hello," Hermione smiled, seemingly back to her normal self with not even a trace of anger left, which was a bonus.

It looked as though Ron was trying to smile too but it came out more like a grotesque grimace.

Oh well, at least he tried.

"How are you Draco?" Blaise asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Much better," he answered, smirking. "A little tired but that's to be expected after - OUCH!" he rubbed the spot on his thigh where Harry had just punch him. "Merlin Potter, save it for later will you?" he turned back to Blaise and whispered loudly, so naturally everyone at the table could hear. "He likes to be rough."

Ron expelled an enormous breath, trying to keep himself under control.

"For the love of god, must you?" Harry asked the blond. "He is just winding you up Ron, that isn't true."

"It is," Malfoy mouthed, nodding slowly at the redhead with sincere wide eyes, whilst Ron just stared daggers back.

"Okay, shall we get on with it then?" Hermione clapped her hands together, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Yes, lets," Pansy agreed sighing and rolling her eyes at the two teens.

Everyone's expressions turned serious as they all leaned in close.

"Right, first thing to sort out is groups. We'll need to be split up into three," Hermione began.

They spent the next half hour planning how they were going to catch the person responsible for the bond. They covered every possible outcome they could think of, all chipping in and adding their own ideas. It was simple but the perfect plan. They just hoped to god that it worked and whoever it was didn't cotton on before the plan was fully executed.

This nightmare may very well be over tonight.

To Harry the thought was bittersweet but Merlin did he want to catch the bastard's who did this and make them pay.

Now all they had to do was get through their afternoon classes and talk to Snape. Then preparation would commence.

* * *

After a relatively normal afternoon, Harry and Draco made their way to the dungeons to see Professor Snape.

"Hi Harry," Katy Sharp simpered as she walked past them through the entrance hall.

Draco's face clouded darkly for a split second but then it was gone making Harry think he'd imagined it.

"Katy," he nodded to the blonde girl, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Soon enough they were outside the Potions classroom, with Draco knocking twice on the door and walking straight in without bothering to wait for a verbal invitation.

Harry hesitated a second before muttering a silent pray that Snape would be cooperative and wishing some good luck to come their way, then he followed the Slytherin inside.

Snape wasn't in any of his usual spots at the front of the classroom, so Harry took a moment to collect himself, breathing deeply and relaxing a little.

"Draco," came a deep drawl from above Harry's head.

"Holy crap!" the Gryffindor jumped looking up to the mini balcony above him.

"I don't see how crap is holy Potter," Snape sneered.

"Hello Severus," Draco said catching the Professors attention. "Can we come up?"

Snape tilted his head in invitation, his shoulder length black hair falling forward to partially hide his pale face.

Harry glanced nervously at Draco. He didn't think they'd be going into Snape's private quarters. He thought they'd be talking to him in the classroom.

Before Harry could voice his concerns of being cooped up with the greasy git in unknown territory, the blond was heading up the wrought iron spiral staircase, leaving Harry no other choice but to follow.

Once at the top they went through a wooden door into a small, very _green_ , living room. Snape was now sat in a high backed chair, fingers steepled in front of his face.

"Please, take a seat," he said slowly, watching Harry with distaste.

"Nice room," the brunette complimented awkwardly as he settled close to Draco on the leather couch. "I like what you've done with it, it's very... Slytherin," he looked about feigning interest, until his eyes reached a cabinet full of random questionable objects. "Is that a human skull?"

"Yes," Snape answered flatly.

"Oh it's... lovely," the brunette commented uncertainly and then screwing up his face in disgust he said. "Ew, what is that? It looks like a jar full of intestines."

"It is."

"Okay we're not here to discuss the peculiar things Severus keeps in his living room," Draco eyed Harry pointedly causing him to close his mouth with a snap.

"What can I help you with Draco?" Snape asked affection clear in his tone.

Harry gazed at the side of Draco's head, sweeping his eyes over the perfect slope of the blonds nose, waiting for him to speak.

"We have always been honest with each other haven't we Severus?"

Snape raised his brows slightly bringing his index finger to his lips. It was not how he'd expected the conversation to start. "Yes," he answered slowly.

"We are close, wouldn't you say? I talk to you all the time. I have told you things I've never even told my own father. In fact to me you are a father figure, I look up to you. I can trust you completely," Draco's grey eyes bore into Snape's virtually black ones.

The Potions Professor shifted in his seat looking a little uncomfortable with the direction the conversation was going and wasn't that odd? Snape looking uncomfortable.

Harry frowned. Where was Draco going with this?

"Do you remember in the summer between 5th and 6th year when I came to you after the Dark Lord demanded I get the Death Eaters into the Castle through a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement?"

"What?" Harry gasped. "He told you to do that?" but Draco ignored him and continued.

"He also commanded that I murder Professor Dumbledore or he would kill me and my entire family. Do you remember?" the blond pushed before waiting for Severus to answer.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Of course I remember, how could I forget," Snape muttered darkly.

Draco paused a moment taking his time. "You helped me. You took me to Dumbledore so I could tell him everything and then you helped me persuaded my mother and father to switch sides and go into hiding, even though my father was adamant it was the wrong thing to do. Things could have turned out a lot differently if you hadn't done that. For one the Malfoy family would have fallen, we wouldn't have the power we have today and my father would most probably be locked up in Azkaban rotting away... or worse than that, we would all be dead."

Dead. Harry couldn't think of anything more horrifying than a dead Draco. He'd been through it once and did not wish to go through it, or even think about it, again.

"So that's how you came about going into hiding and fighting in secret for the light?" Harry asked eyes wide in disbelief. "I can't believe you were told to kill Dumbledore and I can't believe Dumbledore never told me any of this!" he grumbled angrily. "Always keeping secrets that man. Although, what I don't understand is why Dumbledore didn't stop the Death Eaters from coming through the Vanishing Cabinet if he obviously knew that's what Voldemort was planning. Damon Flint, Marcus Flint's younger brother was the one to fix the cabinet and let the bastards in, did you know that?... Sorry," he muttered to Snape, when the Professor tutted disapprovingly. "Didn't mean to say bastards... Oops, and I didn't mean to just say it again."

Snape oddly stayed silent. He just looked off into the distance with a peculiar look on his face.

"Of course I knew!" Draco scoffed, overriding Harry's apology.

"But that could have been you," the Gryffindor urged. "You could have been responsible for letting in that filth."

"Yes but I wasn't, was I? I went into hiding at the beginning of 6th year. What's the point of discussing 'could have's' and 'what if's' when we clearly have more important -."

"I agree but -" Harry continued, cutting the blond off in his haste to know more. "- while we are on the subject," Draco groaned, throwing metaphorical daggers in Harry's direction. "How did Voldemort not find out that you were fighting for the Order? Where did he think you, your family and part of his followers had disappeared to?"

Harry had been wanting to know this for quite some time but couldn't get anything out of the old Headmaster.

Severus looked up to the heavens with an impatient sigh.

"Really? You're asking me this now of all times?" Draco exploded and Harry could feel the blonds frustration strongly through their connection. "Merlin Potter, you drive me insane sometimes."

He was aware that this probably wasn't the right time or place to be asking such questions, especially when they were here to gain important information from Snape regarding the bond.

"Oh never mind, you can tell me later," Harry offered chivalrously. "Carry on."

"How kind of you," Draco gritted, turning back to the Potions Master. "Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, what I was basically saying - before I was rudely interrupted -" he threw Harry a dirty look. "Was that, without you, my family and I could have been in a very sticky situation. My father although he thinks he's doing what's best for our family is more often than not wrong, as we have discussed many a time."

"Draco, where are you going with this?" Snape asked tilting his head.

The blond was silent for long moments before declaring. "Severus, I need your help again."

"Well, what is it? I will of course endeavour to help you."

Draco smiled toothily. "I'm glad to hear you say that because I need you to tell me everything about the modified Aeternum Sacramentum potion you brewed. I need to hear everything from the start right up until it was stolen from your store room and planted in the Room of Requirement to bond Potter and me together."

Snape stiffened a look of horror clouding his usually brooding features; it obviously wasn't what he had been expecting to come out Draco's mouth. "How in Salazar's name do you know I brewed the potion?" he gasped, totally taken aback.

It was the most emotion Harry had ever seen from the Potions Master.

"We overheard you and my father talking, or should I say arguing, about whether or not you should go to Dumbledore and tell him you brewed the potion and that it was stolen from you."

"We? Does anyone else apart from you and Potter know of this?" Snape asked, snappishly.

"No, just us," Draco answered voice dripping with sincerity.

It made Harry frown, he didn't like that Draco could lie so easily but when the brunette took a closer look at the blonds face he noticed the barely perceptible way his left eyelid flickered. Almost everyone did something to give them away when they lied, with some people it was glaringly obvious, others not so much. Draco was a master of deception and lying, but Harry had just found the kink in the blonds armour, which of course he would never admit to knowing and would keep to himself for future use. He grinned wickedly.

"What are you grinning at Potter?" Snape growled.

"I - n...nothing," Harry stammered.

"Just ignore him, he has mental problems," Draco waved off as Harry protested. "So, are you going to tell me Severus?" he leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees, looking at Snape intently.

The Potions Master looked torn in half, like he had no clue what to say or do.

"Severus, please," Draco pleaded softly, taking on a look of a neglected child in need.

Harry was impressed; the blond really knew what he was doing.

"Your father has told me not to say a word to anyone, especially you Draco. This is a very awkward situation for me -"

"Fuck my father!" Draco yelled cutting his God-father off, his face livid. "He is forever keeping me in the dark. He has never trusted me _ever_ and has recently taken it to new lengths. Do you know I haven't seen or spoken to him in months? Apparently he was there in the hospital wing when I was comatose but was nowhere to been seen when I finally woke up," he shook his head, waves of deep pain and neglect hitting Harry full force. "This is my life Severus. I am the one who is bonded and could die at any minute, not him. I deserve to know what the fuck is going on here! I deserve to know the truth about the potion you brewed and whatever else you know about who may have stolen it!"

The blond glared at Snape angrily, chest heaving.

Harry was shocked to hear this about Draco's father, clearly things were a lot worse than he'd originally thought.

To Harry's surprise Snape didn't retaliate nastily like he'd expected the greasy git to do but instead he closed his eyes rubbing them wearily. He looked troubled, very troubled indeed.

"Okay, I will tell you all that I know so far but you cannot repeat any of this to anyone, do you understand?"

Draco nodded stiffly.

"Potter, do you understand?" Snape asked eyes narrowing.

Harry hesitated. He couldn't say he wasn't going to tell anyone because of course he was going to bloody well tell Hermione and Ron the minute he got out of here!

At Harry's delayed response Draco whacked the Gryffindor in the stomach causing him to bend over and wheeze in pain.

Draco wasn't about to let Harry sabotage this for them with his inability to tell a little white lie.

"Ow," the brunette gasped.

One look from the blond had him nodding his head slowly at Snape whilst cradling his midsection.

"Right," Snape sighed. "Where to begin?"

"How about I ask the questions and you answer them?" Draco offered.

Snape clenched and un-clenched his jaw several times before tilting his head in agreement.

"When did you brew the Potion?" the blond fired off instantly.

"October 1978."

"But you were still at Hogwarts then," Draco stated, eyes widened.

"Yes, 7th year to be exact," Snape drawled.

"You brewed a highly illegal potion, not to mention insanely difficult potion, whilst still in _School_?" Harry asked mouth agape.

"Yes," the Professor hissed, not attempting to hide his dislike of the brunette. "Do close your mouth you look like a Swedish Screeching Cod Fish."

Harry wondered what the hell a Swedish Screeching Cod Fish was. He still didn't know half of the strange creatures that inhabited the Wizarding world.

"Why did you want to brew the potion?" Draco frowned. "Did you plan to use it on someone?"

"No, I didn't plan to use it on someone," he looked at Draco like he should know better than to ask such a ridiculous question. "I may be ruthless from time to time but I'm not _that_ ruthless."

Harry held back a snort. He could have fooled him.

"I was merely curious and wanted to test my skills," Snape sighed.

"Why did you modify it? What were you trying to prove? You couldn't show anyone what you had done, you would've been sent to Azkaban," Draco frowned trying to understand his motives.

"I was proving to myself that I could do it. It wasn't about anyone else, I did this for me. In all honesty I wasn't a hundred percent sure I had managed to modify it correctly. There was no way of testing it - obviously - but the colouring was perfect so I suppose you could say I was fairly certain," he answered with a hint of smugness.

"Okay, so if you didn't brew it to use it on anyone but in fact did it just to prove to yourself that you _could_ brew it, why keep the potion? Why not dispose of it?" Harry asked, instantly feeling Draco's approval coming through their connection.

"Why should I dispose of it?" Snape snapped at the Gryffindor. "It was a master piece! A potion that only a few very gifted Potion Masters can even dream of being able to brew."

"Um, let me think," Draco began sarcastically. "Because what if in some mad twist of events someone stole it from you and used it on two innocents?" he raised his brows. "Oh wait a minute, that's exactly what happened!"

Severus at least had the decency to look a little ashamed of himself.

"Which brings me to my next question, how the hell did this foul scum of the earth know that all they had to do was add a lock of their hair to the potion and they would have full control of the bond?"

Snape actually hung his head at that particular question before lifting his hand to cover his eyes and muttering incoherently like a chastised child, much to Harry's amusement.

"I can't hear a word you're saying!" Draco huffed impatiently, causing Harry to let loose a tiny snicker that he had been trying in vain to hold in. It was just too funny seeing Snape getting told off by an eighteen year old.

Draco eyed the brunette murderously.

"Sorry," Harry bit his bottom lip as a long snort escaped him. "Sorry! I have this insanely embarrassing illness where I start laughing at the most inappropriate times. It's terrible. I wish I could stop," he laughed loudly. "Really I do but it's impossible," he wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

"Merlin, you're both acting like five year olds. Potter, pull yourself together! Severus, speak up!" Draco rebuked.

Snape lifted his head. "I keep a book in my store room with a detailed list of all my potions, what they are for and how to use them," he gritted.

Harry roared with laughter at the confession, tears leaking out of his eyes. It was just too much.

Draco fired a swift silencing charm on the brunette and turned to his God-father, a look of utter disbelief clouding his features. "You know, for an incredibly intelligent Wizard, that was an incredibly stupid thing to do," he shook his head.

"Well I didn't expect anyone to break into my private store room," he grumbled, attempting to defend his dignity. "But yes it was stupid not to have added extra security wards," he reluctantly added.

"So when exactly did you realise that the potion was missing?"

"Well I had strong suspicions when you came to Dumbledore's office and Granger announced she knew what was wrong with you both but I knew for certain when you and Potter went into coma's during your examination with Madam Pomfrey. I knew then it was my potion and that someone had stolen it. I didn't even need to check. I mean, who else would have brewed a modified Aeternum Sacramentum potion?"

"I didn't just go into a coma, I DIED!" the blond bit out nastily.

"I know," Snape rubbed his face roughly, voice wavering. "I would never have forgiven myself if you hadn't come round Draco, never," he looked away appearing completely broken.

Draco tutted. "Look, I'm sorry," he sighed regretfully. "This isn't your fault really, how were you to know someone would steal the potion. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just at my wits end with it all."

"I understand. We will find who did this Draco, I swear it, and they will pay," a menacing look overtook the Potion Masters face. "They will wish they were never born."

The blond nodded. "Do you have any sort of lead on who it could have been? Please tell me you do."

Snape shook his head sombrely.

"Not even a magical signature or anything?" Draco pushed.

"No, nothing. The magical signature had already vanished; it was too late when we checked for it."

At that moment Draco felt a tap on his arm and when he turned he found Harry mouthing for the blond to lift the silencing charm.

"Are you going to stop annoying the shit out of me?" the Slytherin asked.

The Gryffindor nodded his head and traced a cross over his heart with his index finger.

Draco smiled despite himself and lifted the charm.

Harry grinned back lazily.

Snape eyed them both curiously, frown deepening with every passing second.

"So what is my father up to?" Draco asked bitterly as he turned away from the Gryffindor.

"I'm not sure, he doesn't tell me much. He did say he was going to Knockturn Alley to ask around and see if anyone had any information but that's all I know."

Draco nodded, it was just like his father, always being secretive and only telling you the basics.

"Right then," the blond stood up. "Thanks for talking with us Severus, we appreciate it. You'll let me know if you find out anything else, won't you?"

"Yes and you'll do the same?" he eyed his God-son pointedly.

"Oh course," the Slytherin smiled, clearly lying through his pearly white teeth.

Together, Harry and Draco walked down the narrow spiral staircase and out of the Potions classroom, closing the door behind them with a click.

"I hate lying," Harry grumbled when they were far enough away that he knew they wouldn't be overheard. "Mainly because I'm shit at it."

"I've noticed," Draco rolled his eyes.

"It was interesting what he had to say though," Harry said as they reached the end of the dungeons.

"Yes but we are still no closer to finding out who did it," the blond sighed.

"True but there's always tonight," Harry smirked slyly in a rather Syltherin kind of way.

"Yes, there is," Draco smirked evilly back. "Are you ready to catch the bastard?"

Harry laughed. "Fuck yeah, let's do this."


	20. Harry's First Time

"Well then," Hermione muttered in disbelief.

The three Gryffindor's and the three Slytherin's were back in the Library. Draco was talking quietly with Pansy and Blaise, while Harry had just finished filling Hermione and Ron in on everything that Snape had said.

"It's good to know that even the smart ones can be incredibly stupid from time to time," Ron laughed looking at Hermione pointedly.

She pursed her lips and tutted.

"Yeah," Harry replied distractedly, missing the disgruntled look his bushy haired friend gave him. "It's strange because I was expecting something... I don't know... I thought maybe Snape's part in it all would have been malicious in a way. I was literally ready to place all blame on him but really the only thing he is guilty of is testing his skills on brewing an illegal potion and I can't even say there was anything sinister behind him wanting to do it; he only did it to prove to himself that he _could_ in fact brew it. He truly feels terrible about the whole thing - I could clearly see how remorseful he was," he looked at Ron and Hermione with a slightly alarmed yet uncertain expression on his handsome face. "I feel -" he broke off with a frown, trying to put into words his feelings towards the Potions Master.

"You're feeling sympathy for him," Draco offered helpfully.

"Merlin, is that what I'm feeling?" he asked wide eyed.

"That's weird," Ron pulled his face.

"Very weird," Harry agreed mirroring the redhead's expression.

"Actually, I was referring to the way Malfoy can read your emotions but yeah it's definitely weird that you feel sympathy towards that over grown bat."

"Oh come off it you two, Professor Snape isn't that bad," Hermione chastised.

"Have you lost your mind?" Ron asked seriously, looking her over in a concerned manner.

When he tried to press the backs of his fingers against her forehead she batted him away. "Don't be ridiculous," she huffed. "I think he's just misunderstood that's all."

"Well you are the only one who thinks that," Ron informed her.

"Actually, Granger is right, he is misunderstood. Although he doesn't exactly help himself by acting the way he does," Draco shook his head. "I've told him on numerous occasions but of course he doesn't listen.

Harry raised his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised at Draco's civil tone and the way he just offered up the information, little though it was. The blond was starting to get more comfortable around their little group.

Hermione looked pleased and smiled at Draco, which he didn't return but really, Rome wasn't built in a day, what did you expect? The rest looked at Draco strangely, probably wondering what was going on with him.

"Anyway," Hermione cleared her throat taking the attention away from the handsome blond who looked to be getting more irate every passing second that Pansy, Blaise and Ron continued to stare at him. "Do you have the note Harry?"

Harry reached into his pants pocket producing the folded up parchment and handing it to her.

"What are you doing?" Pansy asked intrigued.

"Just making sure there are no new messages," Hermione replied unfolding the parchment and laying it out flat on the table. " _Revelio,_ " she breathed tapping her wand to the surface.

Her message materialised, showing there were no new messages from the mystery perpetrator.

"Can I see that?" Pansy held out her hand and Hermione offered her the charmed parchment. "Can you see all the previous messages?"

"No - Yes," Harry and Hermione chorused.

"What do you mean yes?" Harry asked Hermione incredulously.

"Well not all, you can see two to three message depending on how long it's been since they were written," Hermione elaborated.

"I didn't know that!" Harry said, mouth agape. "How did I not know that?"

"Oh didn't you? Sorry I must have forgotten to tell you."

"Well that's great. What the hell did the other messages say?" he asked peeved. "I actually can't believe you didn't tell me this."

"There wasn't anything incriminating in them that's why I forgot to tell you. They were just simple messages asking how each other were. Obviously I would have told you if it was important but honestly how did you think I wrote the message back?" she asked in wonderment. "I obviously couldn't write it in my handwriting that would have given us away. I had to forge the handwriting of the one who's in the castle," she finished like it was the most logical thing on earth. "Plus you would have known all this if you hadn't wasted so much time looking for your socks," she raised one eyebrow challengingly, knowing full well that it wasn't his missing socks that delayed him.

Harry blushed a little thinking back to that day but shook his head ignoring the latter part of what she'd said and instead concentrated on the former, mouth opening slightly as he processed exactly what she'd said. "Well shit, I didn't even think of that," he admitted feeling utterly stupid.

"Well you don't need to silly, that's my area of expertise," she winked at him and smiled.

Harry smiled back. "I seriously don't know what I would do without you 'mione. I really don't."

"Lucky for you, you'll never have to worry about that," she affectionately patted the back of his hand that was resting on the table.

"Urgh, do you want me to projectile vomit on you both?" Draco groaned. "Enough with the sweet talk, it's making me gag."

Blaise and Pansy snorted.

And just like that, nice civil Draco was gone, well sort of anyway. Harry could see a softness around Draco's eyes that told him the blond wasn't too bothered by the show of affection. It was more out of habit and to put on a show for his friends. That smart mouth of his could definitely do with some work.

 _Baby steps_ , Harry had to remind himself.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they had left the library and headed up to the Astronomy Tower where they sorted out groups and began to figure out who would be guarding which entrance into the Castle.

Of course Harry and Draco would have to be paired together and it only seemed logical to pair Ron and Hermione together and finally Blaise and Pansy.

"Right," Harry said. "As we have discussed, there are two ways 'B' can get into the Castle -"

"'B'?" Blaise asked with a raised brow.

"From now on the inside perpetrator is named 'A' and the outside perpetrator is named 'B'. It just makes explaining easier," everyone agreed. "Okay so the only ways into the castle are; first one is through the main gates and the second is through the Hog's Head and into the Room of Requirement," the brunette paused and the group murmured their agreement. "We know that the fireplaces are closed and that the protection charms stop anyone from flying or apparating inside the castle's grounds. So with that being said, if you two," he turned to Ron and Hermione. "Guard the main gates and you two," he turned to Pansy and Blaise. "Guard the Room of Requirement, Draco and I will wait here at the Astronomy Tower to make sure 'B' doesn't get away when he -"

"Or she," Hermione interrupted.

"Thank you Hermione, or she," he emphasized the word 'she' grinning at his friend. "Realises it's a trap. God, I kinda feel like Sherlock Holmes right now."

Hermione laughed loudly.

"Who's Shermock Holes?" Ron asked perplexed.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise all looked confused.

"Never mind," Harry waved him off. "Does anyone have anything else to add or any questions?"

"Erm, where should we hide in the Room of Requirement?" Pansy asked a little fretfully, Blaise rolled his eyes at her, clearly not in the least bit concerned but she looked rather worried about the situation.

"Maybe just hide near the front door, use a concealment charm for extra protection and remember; do not confront this wizard -"

"Or Witch," Hermione cut him off again.

"Or witch," he amended. "If they do end up coming in through the Room of Requirement you are to watch them only, then once they are out into the corridor send me a Patronus, tell me everything you can. If you know who it is I want a name, if you don't I want a full description, everyone got it?" he asked looking at the four of them individually. Ron and Hermione nodded instantly knowing the drill. "After that you can make your way up here and I guess... we'll end this once and for all."

He didn't really want to think about that right now though.

Pansy look worried and the Gryffindor couldn't help but soothe her, after all she was partly risking her neck for him and she hadn't annoyed him much in the last hour or so. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. We would all understand."

"No, I'll do it," Pansy said adamantly.

Harry nodded not wanting to push her. "Okay," then he engaged the group as a whole. "Look if at any point you feel threatened or something goes wrong just get away, don't do the hero thing... I know, I know, I'm not one to talk but seriously I don't want anyone getting hurt. It's not cowardly; it's the smart thing to do. There will be other opportunities."

Harry clapped his hands together. "So if we're all done with that aspect of things, Hermione shall we set up the _Entrapment_ charms?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly.

"You're good at this," Pansy said grudgingly giving Harry a compliment for the first time ever.

Harry laughed at her expression. "Thanks."

Draco had been rather quiet through the whole discussion so Harry turned to look for him, knowing he wasn't too far away. He found the blond leaning against the far wall, hands in his pockets, as he gazed at the brunette's face, grey eyes as bright as stars.

Harry wanted so bad to have some alone time with him, to touch him, to kiss him - After all this could potentially be the last time. The thought made his heart ache painfully in his chest.

It wasn't until he heard several throats being cleared that he realised he and Draco had been staring at each other rather intently for several long minutes.

Draco broke eye contact first dropping them to look down at the stone floor.

Harry took a deep steadying breath trying to rein in his emotions, knowing that Draco could feel all of them was mortifying to say the least. Harry's emotions were so strong and violent inside him that he couldn't even sense what Draco was feeling and that made him panic even more.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked lightly, trying not to draw too much attention to him.

"I'm fine, I - I just remembered I need to do something."

"Well that's okay, I can do the charms," she offered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, you go and do what you need to do," she said with a sad knowing look in her eyes.

Harry swallowed and nodded. "Thanks," he pulled his wand out of his pocket and cast a _Tempus_ Charm that read 6 o'clock. "Let's all meet outside the Library at eight and then we'll go from there."

At that Harry and Draco began to descend the spiral staircase heading back to their quarters.

* * *

They were silent as they entered their common room, just like they had been silent the whole walk down to it. The brunette vaguely noticed that the room had been tidied but was still not back to normal yet.

Harry had been totally lost in himself, dreading the possibility that after tonight he may never be with Draco again. May never feel the blond's full lips against his own may never touch him or even talk to him and may never see his stunning smile or the exquisite expression that crossed his face whenever he was about to orgasm.

Harry literally felt like his heart was being ripped in two, he loved Draco, he knew that now without a doubt, which is how he came to his arguably stupid decision.

He was going to make love to Draco tonight, well it would be making love to him but in all honesty he didn't care what anyone called it, fucking, shagging. All he knew was that he wanted to be joined and as close as humanly possible to the insanely attractive man that currently stood in front of him. He wanted Draco, all of him, utterly and completely, for at least just once in his life, even though it may possibly break him.

"Draco -" Harry's voice crack, his throat dry.

Draco stared at the gorgeous brunette, eyes a deep storm-grey like a raging ocean; he searched every inch of Harry's face and then nodded once stepping forward.

There were no words that needed to be said, Draco knew what Harry wanted and he knew exactly what the brunette was feeling, that much was clear by the expression on his pale aristocratic face.

Curiously Harry couldn't feel anything from Draco, absolutely nothing at all. It worried him and made him feel exposed and vulnerable. He wondered why he couldn't feel anything from the blond. Maybe it was because his own emotions were so raw and all consuming, that they masked the Slytherin's or maybe he simply didn't feel anything. Either way it obviously didn't help to stem the nervous energy that was cursing through his body making his heart race and his usually solid frame tremor all over.

Draco, who had been edging towards Harry slowly, took two more steps before he was right in front of the Gryffindor, their chests only bare inches apart.

Harry let out a shaky breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and it fanned out choppily across Draco's face.

Harry thought he'd never been as nervous as he was at that moment. Even when he was duelling Voldemort in the final battle he hadn't been as nervous. It was ridiculous.

Draco reached up a hand and cupped it around Harry's neck pulling him into a soft yet hungry kiss, tongue flicking out and caressing Harry's in that tantalising way that sent them both crazy with lust.

As they continued to kiss, nip and suck, their eager tongues swirling so perfectly together it was like they were made for each other, Draco gently began to guide Harry backwards towards their bedroom.

The door was conveniently open, so it made the transition from common room to bedroom easy. Once inside Draco subtly kick it shut with his foot not taking any attention away from the man in front of him.

When the backs of Harry's legs hit the bed he fell backwards with a gasp, looking around in dazed amazement. He had been so wrapped up in Draco he hadn't even realised they had been moving towards the bedroom.

Draco pushed the brunette on his back and then crawled on top of him, capturing his lips in yet another searing kiss.

Harry relaxed after a few moments and wrapped his strong arms around the blond, shifting slightly until he could feel Draco's rock hard erection pressing firmly against his own.

They both moaned pulling away slightly, noses touching.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco whispered, resting his forehead against the brunettes. "Think carefully because there's no going back once we start and I won't ask you again," the warning was clear.

"I want this," Harry replied firmly without missing a beat. He had never wanted anything more in his entire life.

Draco's eyes dilated to almost black as he thrust once against Harry's length causing the Gryffindor to suck in a harsh breath and close his eyes tightly.

"Good," the blond breathed hotly in the brunette's ear. "Because I don't think I could have stopped now anyway," then he bit Harry's earlobe ripping a low half moan half cry from his throat.

Then in a passion filled moment clothes were suddenly being pulled, ripped and torn from each other's bodies until both men were completely naked.

Harry could hardly believe what he was about to do, he knew he wanted this and he was unbelievably turned on and ready for it but at the same time his nerves were getting to him, unfortunately there wasn't much he could do about them though.

Draco removed Harry's glasses and placed them on the bedside table, grey eyes staring into green and vice versa. The blond then smiled Harry's favourite crooked smile before leaning down and kissing the Gryffindor three times in a slow sensual manner before moving to kiss his stubble covered jaw and then his neck and then his collarbone.

Harry twisted his fingers in the short platinum hair at the back of Draco's head, swallowing hard as he did so.

Draco on the other hand was inching his way down Harry's toned torso, sucking each nipple once into his mouth as he went. He nipped, kissed and licked, blowing soft cold air over the wet patches which made Harry shudder deliciously.

Soon enough Draco was kissing and nipping at the Gryffindor's lower abdominals, licking wetly at the "V" indentation of his pelvis muscles.

Harry wriggled, cock throbbing relentlessly as Draco began to kiss lower and lower until he reached the top of Harry's well maintained pubic hair. The thought of Draco's sweet hot mouth only inches away from where the brunette desperately wanted the blond drove him _crazy_.

Harry looked down mouth slightly open as he watched Draco intently.

 _'_ _Yes, yes,'_ he thought desperately as Draco's lips hovered over the head of his weeping length but then the Slytherin glanced up at him with an evil smirk before moving to kiss the inside of Harry's thigh.

"Ugh!" Harry whined in frustration, biting his lip hard.

"Impatient bugger aren't you?" Draco asked in between kisses.

"Draco," Harry groaned wrapping his fingers tightly in the blond's hair. "Please."

"Please what?" Draco asked innocently.

"Draco," Harry clenched his jaw, looking more than a little put out.

"What?" the blond laughed lightly and it healed Harry's aching heart a little. "Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

Harry felt a thrill run through him at the blond's words. "You _know_ what I want you to do."

Draco simply gazed at him, narrowing his eyes sensually as his hand massaged close to the Gryffindor's groin area.

Harry rubbed rough hands across his face, letting out an explosive breath before saying. "I want you to touch me."

"Where?"

Harry's nostrils flared. "I want you to touch my cock."

Draco smiled. "Like this?" he wrapped his right hand tightly around the brunette's shaft, moving it slowly up and down.

"Yesss," Harry hissed closing his eyes in pure bliss.

"Now what?" Draco prompted.

Harry was surprised at how much this was turning him on.

"Squeeze tighter," he urged.

"Like this?"

"Yes, just like that. Now put my cock in your mouth."

Draco growled his approval. "My pleasure."

Then without any hesitation Draco took Harry deep into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the swollen head.

"Oh fuck," the Gryffindor groaned thrusting his hips up, not being able to stop himself.

Draco didn't seem to mind though and just continued working Harry's cock expertly with his talented mouth and tongue, grazing his teeth along the entire rigid length.

Harry's hands found their way into soft blond hair again and he threw his head back letting out another moan as Draco took him all the way into his mouth to the back of his throat over and over and over again.

The feel of his cock hitting the back of the blonds throat was enough to send him over the edge.

"I'm - I'm -" Harry broke off suddenly with a growl as Draco abruptly stopped what he was doing.

"Na ah, you can't cum just yet," Draco muttered kissing Harry's length lazily in a teasing manner as he moved a hand down to probe with one finger at the brunette's entrance.

Harry stiffened in response.

"Relax," the blond said soothingly, then he brought the offending finger up to his lips, inserting it into his mouth getting it good and saliva slicked before taking it back to swirl around Harry's opening.

Harry thought it actually felt quite good, especially now Draco had taken the Gryffindor's shaft back into his mouth.

The blond watched Harry through long golden lashes as he pushed his finger in little by little, still swirling his tongue around the brunette's member, expertly distracting him with his cock sucking skills.

Soon his finger was fully inserted and he pumped it in and out with ease. He then added another finger slowly working it in painlessly until two were fully inserted. He wiggled them inside getting deeper yet, until he hit Harry's prostate.

The Gryffindor's eyes widened obviously not expecting the sudden pleasure that shot through him and he moaned opening his legs a little more.

Draco pumped his fingers in and out, swirling and dipping until he could taste the salty-ness of Harry's pre-cum on his tongue, then he moved his way up the brunette's body, fingers still working, and kissed Harry deeply.

The Gryffindor writhed beneath the Slytherin moaning into his mouth as their tongues danced a familiar dance.

Draco bit Harry's bottom lip hotly before sitting up and removing his fingers.

Harry looked up into animalistic grey eyes, panting lightly. He watched Draco kneel up and settle himself between his waiting open legs. The blond gripped his own erection jerking himself roughly in preparation, he was so confident and so sure of himself and Harry was positive he had never been so turned on in his life.

Without a word Draco reached over the bed for his wand, he sent a silent spell at Harry, who felt an instance cold soothing slickness at his entrance and then the Slytherin sent one at his cock.

The blond ran his hand a few more times over his length spreading the lube evenly.

"Turn over," Draco said.

Harry frowned but turned over onto his front anyway.

Draco kissed Harry's neck reassuringly and then muttered. "It's just easier this way because it's your first time. Now spread your legs for me and lift up a little."

Harry did as he was told feeling his cheeks redden in the process as he was completely exposed.

The blond inserted a finger again feeling Harry relax as pleasure spiked, then the Slytherin lined the head of his cock up to Harry's entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll go slower," Draco said thickly.

Harry noticed how the blond said he'd slower but not stop and it made him smile.

Then suddenly the Gryffindor was tensing as he felt Draco push against the place no one had ever been before.

"Relax," Draco soothed as he began to rub Harry's length.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to relax his body.

He felt the blond's cock push against his entrance again and this time it inched in a little.

Harry swallowed at the strange alien sensation but kept as relaxed as he could, it helped that Draco's hand was working his cock, causing delicious pleasure to run hot in his veins.

Then the Slytherin pushed in further, inch by inch, until Harry was gasping at the overwhelming fullness and slight pain.

Draco could feel Harry's internal muscles clenching and unclenching around his cock and the feeling was exquisite. He moaned lowly digging his fingers into the brunette's hips, thrusting a little until his cock was more than half way in.

"Ugh," Harry grunted fisting the bed sheets, trying to get used to the new sensations and the pain.

"Just a little further," Draco breathed. "Am I hurting you?"

"Kind of but it's more uncomfortable than anything," Harry replied squeezing his eyes shut as Draco moved further and further in.

Soon enough the blond was fully sheathed inside Harry, he kept still for a moment allowing the Gryffindor to get accustomed to the feel of his cock.

"You're so tight," Draco groaned barely able to keep still. "It feels so fucking good."

Harry bit his lip, liking how turned on Draco was.

"I'm going to move now. I'll go slow," the blond said deeply.

He began to thrust lightly only bringing his cock out an inch or two before thrusting back in deep and sharp.

Harry gasped as Draco hit his prostate, eliciting a mixture of pain and pleasure. He did this three of four times until Harry found the pain had gone completely and only intense pleasure was left behind.

On the fifth thrust Harry pushed back to meet Draco and they both let out long moans.

"Do you like that?" the blond asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, voice sounding rough to his own ears.

"Hmmm that's good," Draco moaned hotly. "Turn over onto your back."

Harry quickly turned over and Draco swiftly inserted himself again, he stayed in an upright kneeling position, biting his bottom lip hard and looking down into the Gryffindor's face as he thrust quickly in and out, hands gripping Harry's thighs bruisingly.

Harry panted, reaching down to rub his throbbing cock; the pleasure was so intense he could barely breathe. If he'd known this is what sex with a man would feel like he would have done it a long time ago but then again maybe it was just sex with Draco that felt like this.

Draco fell forward, his arms supporting his weight on either side of Harry's head. He continued to thrust deep and hard but brought the pace back down until it was slow and steady, he kissed Harry passionately, both breaking away every so often to look into each other's eyes and catch their breaths.

Harry lifted his legs up higher to wrap around Draco's waist, then he ran his short nails down the blond's back, extracting a long groan from him.

"Ah fuck," Harry cried brokenly, as the pleasure spiked yet again, almost to unbearable heights.

Draco stared at Harry's face half panting, half moaning as he relentlessly continued to thrust in and out, in and out.

Harry loved the sounds coming from Draco's mouth and knowing that he was the cause of them made his heart sing.

A light sheen of sweat began to break out on both of their bodies. Harry flicked his tongue out to taste a small drop on Draco's neck, it tasted like a mixture of salt and citrus it was intoxicating, the man on top of him was just completely and utterly intoxicating.

"Dra -" Harry broke off on another moan, he was close, oh so close. He could feel the knot of pleasure low in his stomach about to explode and it looked and sounded as though Draco was close too.

"Arghhh fuck. Fuck, I'm going to come," the blond warned breathlessly, gifting Harry with his favourite Draco expression.

The Slytherin's mouth was slightly open face scrunched as if in blissful pain, his eyes were lit up like only they did when he was about to orgasm, _hard_.

Harry loved that face more than any other in the world; Harry loved this man more than any other in the world.

As Harry felt his orgasm erupt like a devastating volcano inside of him, he yelled out deeply and unintelligibly until without meaning to he gasped the words he'd never wanted Draco to hear. "I love you," he confessed breathlessly, his semen spurting to coat his and Draco's abdominals.

Shock flitted across Draco's face for a split second but then he thrust one last time before he was cuming hard, burying his face in Harry's neck, groaning brokenly, as he shuddered through his orgasm, cock kicking as jet after jet of his creamy substance filled Harry.

Just like the last time their orgasms went on for long moments making them cry out in sweet all-consuming agony but thankfully this time they didn't pass out as a result, as they knew what to expect and were prepared.

Draco's body went limp on top of Harry's as their orgasms ended and zapped the last bit of energy from their bodies.

Harry ran his fingers up and down the silken skin on the Slytherin's back, trying not to think about what he'd just inadvertently let slip and the fact that Draco hadn't said anything in return.

It wasn't that he was surprised that Draco hadn't said anything, in all honesty he hadn't expected him to, but he was surprised at the measure of hurt he felt at the blond's silence. That he definitely wasn't expecting.

Draco eased his half erect cock from inside of Harry, causing the Gryffindor to wince.

Harry actually felt a little sore and tender now that the pleasure had subsided.

"Sore?" Draco asked, looking down into Harry's face as he propped himself up on his arm.

"A bit yeah," the brunette stretched his legs out and winced again.

"You should have a long bath tonight before bed, it will help," Draco placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips and rolled to the side to lie flat on his back.

Harry frowned slightly at the way the blond was acting - well not the way he was acting but more specifically the way he was avoiding what Harry had said but the brunette didn't want to ruin the moment, plus he didn't think his heart could take it right now and in reality what did it matter? Harry loved Draco whether or not Draco loved him back. It didn't change anything.

Harry would make the most of the rest of the time they had together and not spoil it.

He mustered up a smile and turned on his side to face the Slytherin, who smiled right back but as Harry looked beyond Draco at the room his eyes widened and he swore. "Fuck, we've done it again!"


	21. Entrapment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to a song the other day as I was writing this chapter and I was like, wow, this really reminds me of Harry and Draco and it perfectly fits this part in the story. YouTube 'Movement - Us' and have a listen (if you haven't already heard it), you'll know which part in the chapter it relates to. Some of you may not like the song or you may think it doesn't fit in at all and that's absolutely fine but I think it's perfect and wanted to share it with you guys :-)

_Did you believe in us?_   
_Did you believe in trust?_   
_'Cause I've been thinking it over_   
_And you're aware that I want you_

_When we're alone in the dark_   
_And I could take you right now_   
_You're the one that I want, yeah_   
_Move for me_

_Did I push it too much?_   
_Does it feel like we're rushing?_   
_'Cause we've been getting closer_   
_And I'm aware that you want me_

_Don't want to give this up_   
_You know that this could be something_   
_We could dance in the echoes_   
_The echoes_

_~ Movement - Us ~_

* * *

Harry and Draco had just finished having a refreshing yet rather awkward shower.

There was a notable tension in the air that they were both fully aware of and it was getting progressively worse as the seconds passed by.

Of course Harry knew exactly what had caused the tension. It was what he'd said to Draco as he'd climaxed a mere fifteen minutes ago.

 _Why in Merlin's name did he have to say it out loud?!_ _SHIT!_

As soon as they'd come down from their orgasmic high, they both seemed to have withdrawn from one another, for completely different reasons, and Harry had no idea how to put things back on track again.

Several times he'd attempted to make a random comment but on the last minute chickened out.

It was extremely frustrating.

Harry sighed explosively, as he removed his towel and quickly pulled on some pyjama bottoms.

He glanced over at the blond who was still clad in only his white towel, which sat low on his narrow hips.

Draco on top of the awkward atmosphere was also in a foul mood. During their amazing orgasm, mass destruction had been brought upon their immediate vicinity - once again. They didn't understand why it was happening but obviously knew it had something to do with the bond. Unfortunately this time, along with damaging lamp shades, books, pictures and the like, it had also shattered Draco's crystal cup thing, at least that's what Harry was mentally calling it.

The brunette watched as the Slytherin irritably collected all the broken pieces of the crystal and rolled his eyes. Seriously, there were more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Draco, it isn't the end of the world," Harry spoke up finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "I'm sure you'll be able to get another one from somewhere," he reasoned as he propped himself up on the bed with two fluffy pillows, opening the bond book and resting it in his lap.

"Get another one?" the blond asked incredulously.

At Draco's outraged expression, Harry literally sagged in relief. This was good, this was _normal_. If the Slytherin hadn't reacted and said nothing, the brunette would have been very worried indeed.

"It was the last of its kind!" Draco continued loudly and angrily. "They don't make or sell these anymore. You can't just get another one!" he scoffed and then held up the broken shards that had been carefully placed into a draw string bag. "Do you even know what this is?"

Harry could hardly suppress his grin. This was typical Draco overreacting as per usual. It was a day to day occurrence and Harry couldn't be happier. It was so nice to have the awkwardness fade into the background; he knew it wouldn't last but he would try his hardest to keep it at bay.

"You mean _was_? Do I know what it **_was_** ," the brunette corrected. At the look on the blonds face though, he held his hands up in defence. "Too soon? - Ouch!" he received a shoe to the chest for his troubles. "Jesus," he wheezed. "Okay, sorry. No I don't have the slightest clue what it is - _was_ ," he cringed instantly in preparation but when no shoes came hurtling his way, he spoke again. "It just looks like the average crystal cup to me."

Draco growled menacingly.

"But an exceptionally lovely, average crystal cup at that," Harry added hastily.

"This was a _Clarus Calicem_ ," Draco spat.

Harry just stared at him still none the wiser.

Draco sighed. "It's a Clarity Cup! When you fill it with water and drink from it, it gives you a perfectly clear and stress free mind and basically just puts you at ease, ready for the day ahead."

"Ah okay, cool," Harry said nonchalantly, knowing it would annoy the blond to no end.

"It wasn't just _cool_ ," he mocked Harry's unconcerned tone. "It was fucking brilliant and a necessity and now it's gone. Do you know how hard it is to try and concentrate after no sleep and when you have a million things going on in your head?"

"You know, I don't actually. That's never happened to me before and I absolutely _never_ have stuff on my mind, ever," Harry answered voice dripping with sarcasm. He tried hard not to laugh at the look of promised death on the blonds face but failed miserably. "You do know there is such thing as a Clarity potion?" Harry asked whilst snorting helplessly.

"Don't test me Potter, it won't end well for you," Draco warned, eyes narrowed into slits.

"All I'm saying is, you can take a potion in the future, I'm sure it does the same thing as the -" he couldn't for the life of him remember what Draco had called it. " - cup, thing," he finished lamely.

"It is not the same! Potions can damage your liver and other internal organs if taken too often; whereas the _Clarus Calicem_ is completely harmless to the body."

"Wait, how often did you need to drink from that thing?" Harry asked frowning.

"A lot. Although, I suppose it depends where I am. Almost every day when I'm at the Manor and now and again when I'm here but -" Draco's brow puckered in thought. "Come to think of it, I haven't had to use it at all in the last few weeks, not since..." he trailed off eyeing Harry warily.

Harry tilted his head questioningly. "Not since...?" he prompted.

Draco's eyes widened before he seemed to mentally shake himself. He began bustling around the room tidying everything that had been disturbed during their sexual activities.

"Hello?" Harry waved a hand in the air to get the blonds attention.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, as if he'd misheard Harry but the brunette knew he hadn't.

The Gryffindor sighed. "I said -"

"Do you ever shut up?" Draco snapped cutting him off abruptly.

"What?" Harry asked taken aback.

"You talk too much and I've got a banging headache, I just want some peace and quiet."

"You're kidding me, right?" Harry deadpanned. "This coming from you, who literally can't stop talking even when you're asleep!"

Draco looked horrified. "I do not talk in my sleep!"

"Oh yeah, you do," Harry informed him before looking down at the bond book.

"If that's true, what have I said then? Go on, tell me!" Draco demanded.

"I thought you had a headache?" Harry raised his brow in challenge.

He was rather enjoying himself watching Draco stuttering, which was so out of character.

What the bloody hell was the blond so worried about the brunette hearing anyway?

"So help me Potter, I will hurt you. Tell me. NOW!" Draco bellowed.

"Oh you know, just this and that. I don't want to embarrass you," Harry waved him off, still looking down at the book.

This drove Draco off the deep end and he launched himself at the Gryffindor, pinning him to the bed.

Harry laughed at the blonds enraged face as he felt the Slytherins fingers dig into his ribs, causing him to yell out breathlessly. "STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP!... I'm kidding, I'm kidding… Fuck! STOP TICKLING ME!"

Draco narrowed his eyes but stopped to let him talk.

"You do talk in your sleep but its nonsensical mutterings; I honestly couldn't tell you what you waffle on about."

"Really?" Draco sat up a little, straddling Harry's waist. He looked suspicious.

"Yes really," Harry promised, voice deepening as he ran his hands up Draco's thighs and under the towel.

He was glad to have his hands back on the gorgeous Slytherin.

The blond smirked, all anger and worry forgotten. "Ready for round two already?" he asked salaciously.

"Yes and no," Harry replied honestly. "Maybe later?"

Harry cringed internally. Fuck. He should not have said that.

Draco cleared his throat glancing away. "Yeah maybe," he muttered quietly his smirk long gone. His eyes flicked back to Harry and he stared at the brunette for long moments, face unreadable, before finally releasing a small puff of air and rolling onto his side of the bed.

_Maybe?_

Did he mean maybe as in, if the bond isn't broken by tonight? Or did he mean maybe as in, let's see how things go between us when the bond is broken?

Harry lay staring up at the ceiling, breathing deeply in and then out, heart wild in his chest, his cock hard as a rock.

How did Draco manage to get him into this state all the time and with little effort, it was absurd!

Harry needed a distraction and quick, before he jumped the stunning man next to him. It really wasn't a good idea to get intimate with Draco again, at least not until he knew exactly how the blond felt about him.

Harry was so confused.

The L-word had been unintentionally thrown out in the open and that tended to complicate things when it wasn't reciprocated.

"So, what did you find in the bond book? Any reference as to why we keep blowing things up when we do anything sexual?" Draco asked amusement clear in his tone. He fussily straightened his towel before resting his arms under his head, turning to gaze at Harry. "Well?" he pushed when the brunette did nothing but continued to stare at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Harry expelled a shaky breath and turned to the blond. "I haven't found anything yet but I haven't really been looking."

He could slowly feel the awkwardness seeping back into the atmosphere and there was no stopping it.

"No bother, we can look later," Draco chewed on the inside of his cheek, seemingly undecided on something, before he finally sucked in a deep breath. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Is everything... Alright?"

The Gryffindor blinked in surprise at the question but nodded measurably. "Yes, why?" he lied.

Draco looked pained for reasons unknown to Harry, his eyes a dull grey with... was that sorrow. Yes, it was, Harry could feel it emanating from him, through their connection. It was clear he was battling with himself on what to say next but eventually he just simply sagged in defeat. "Nothing, I was just making sure you were okay, that's all."

"Are _you_ okay?" Harry asked, looking Draco over in concern.

"I'm perfect," Draco smirked.

The Slytherin really was a good liar, if Harry couldn't currently feel his depressing emotions; he would have believed the blond without a doubt.

Harry decided it wasn't his place to push Draco to talk when he so clearly didn't want to, so Harry smiled back at him - though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"It's almost time to leave," Draco commented a moment later.

Harry nodded standing up to find some clothes to get dressed into, he placed the bond book haphazardly onto his bedside table but as he walked away it tumbled to the floor to lie ignored, face up and open on the carpet.

Together Draco and Harry got dressed, manoeuvring easily around each other as they did.

Again the silence pressed in on them and Harry felt like it would suffocate him at any moment.

Once fully clothed, with wands secured in arm holsters under their sleeves for easy access, Harry grabbed the Marauders Map from his chest but decided against taking his invisibility cloak.

"Ready?" he asked Draco.

"Yes, you?"

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

Draco hesitated a moment, the muscle in his jaw jumping as he stared long and hard at the brunette's face. Harry was sure the blond was going to say something but then he lowered his grey eyes and turned away. "Right, let's go then."

Disappointment flared inside Harry and he could have sworn he saw the Slytherin tense in response but then again he could have just imagined it.

They both trudged slowly through their common room, trying their hardest to delay the inevitable.

Draco let out a loud rush of air as he ran both of his hands roughly over his face in obvious stress.

Harry, rather ridiculously, began scrutinizing the exact shade of the blonds hair and marvelled at how it turned almost silvery-white in certain lighting – surely he must dye it? Nobody's hair was naturally _that_ blond. Was it? Harry scowled, suddenly annoyed with himself that he'd never asked Draco if he dyed his hair or not. Maybe he tinted it? Perhaps he even had a hairdresser? Or maybe he simply did it himself? An image of Draco bleaching his own hair flashed in the brunettes mind, quickly followed by an image of him, _Harry,_ bleaching Draco's hair, which let's be honest was all kinds of weird.

Of course these strange musing had nothing to do with Harry suddenly wanting to become a hairdresser and everything to do with his and Draco's looming fate, he was simply attempting to distract himself… at least he was until a fierce overwhelming sense of doom slammed into him.

Harry gasped. It was so sudden and so intense that it made him stop dead in his tracks, his stomach churning sickeningly and making him swallow deeply several times as he breathed deeply in and out through his nose, trying to lessen the urge to vomit.

He'd never had this feeling before and he didn't like it. It felt like a bad omen, a warning not to go ahead with their plan tonight.

Naturally, it could have just been him getting himself worked up because of everything that was going on with Draco. They were having issues and a lot of things had been left unaddressed or unresolved. What they needed was to talk and sort through it all, and the thought that this was likely Harry's last night with Draco to do such a thing, made the Gryffindor very uneasy indeed but still he couldn't shake the ominous feeling and no amount of analysing Draco's hair was going to change that.

He watched as Draco reached out to open the door onto the corridor and felt a sudden panicked urge to stop him and again tell him that he loved him. Harry didn't know _why_ but he just felt as though he should do it, like it was his last chance to say it and get it all out.

"Draco, wait," Harry's voice sounded like a gunshot in the deathly quiet of the room.

The Slytherin's hand retracted from the door knob as he turned to look at the brunette. He had a funny look on his face like he had been expecting Harry to stop him.

"Draco I... I..." the Gryffindor ran his hands several times through his already messy hair, before dropping them to his sides. He took in the Slytherin's weary expression on his gorgeous face, and then sighed. "I... I want you to be careful tonight, promise me you will?"

He couldn't do it; he couldn't say 'I love you'. Not again, not when he knew he wouldn't get an 'I love you' back.

Draco's face dropped and the sorrow from earlier was evident yet again. Harry was sure despite the fact he didn't say those three little - yet powerful - words, Draco knew what the Gryffindor had been about to say. After all, his emotions said them for him, loud and clear. Draco had managed for the most part to block his emotions from Harry, only when extremely angered or upset did they emerge. Whereas Harry had always had problems with this kind of thing, it was like _Legilimency_ all over again.

The blond took two short strides towards Harry before he was cupping the brunettes face in his hands and kissing him deeply, pouring everything he had into the kiss. They were both overcome with each other's feelings and emotions, so strong and so wild inside them, that they couldn't decipher whose was whose and the meaning behind them.

Harry was so confused!

After what felt like hours but in reality was only a minute or two, Draco stepped back, his face a mass of pain and anguish. Harry was certain that his mirrored the blonds perfectly.

"Why did that feel like a goodbye?" the Gryffindor asked, voice breaking slightly.

"Harry," Draco whispered, pausing to squeeze his eyes shut whilst he reined in his frantic jumble of emotions.

The brunette focused on the shadows Draco's golden eyelashes cast on his slightly flushed cheeks.

"Harry," he tried again opening his grey saddened eyes to look into equally saddened green ones. "I can't be what you want me to be."

Harry's heart seemed to splutter to a stop and then start up again to beat rapidly.

This was it.

He knew where this was going, he had been expecting it and he wasn't completely stupid but he'd be a fool if he didn't try and fight it. "What do you mean you can't? Of course you can. You can be whoever the hell you want to be," he argued.

"No," Draco murmured. "I can't. You and I, we're different. We are from different worlds. You're good, in every sense of the word and I'm... well, I'm bad. My family... The way I was raised... there are certain things that are expected of me. Plans that have been set in motion since the day I was born and you're not a part of those plans."

Draco wasn't really making much sense but Harry tried to follow what he was saying. "So," he dragged the word out, slightly baffled. "Your family wouldn't approve of us, is that what you're saying?... So what? If you do really want us to give it ago," dare he hope that, that was the direction this was going in? "As cliché as it sounds we could move away, just you and me."

Draco laughed humourlessly and shook his head. "You have no idea what you're saying. There's no running away from this shit!" he exploded. "You don't understand how _we_ work and you never will, this is just one more reason why we can never be together."

"By 'we' you mean Purebloods," Harry deduced. "And you're right I don't understand, not in the slightest, but why don't you explain it to me? Then maybe we could sort through this properly and find a solution."

"There's no fucking solution!" Draco snapped. "So there's no point in explaining anything because it won't change a single thing!"

"So you'll just walk away?! Don't you even want to try? Don't you believe we could work? Surely you know we have something here," Harry was angry now.

"I don't know anything and neither do you! How are we to know that we have something when this fucking bond dictates every thought, feeling and action? We don't know if this is real or not, it just _feels_ real because of the bond but when it's broken all this could disappear. Surely _you_ know that!" Draco spat the last words snidely.

Harry felt like he'd been slapped. "You don't really believe that. We have kissed and done… other things without the bond prompting us to."

"Yes but we can't know for sure," Draco gritted in annoyance.

"Well I do!" Harry growled. "All you need to do is trust in us and it will all be fine -"

"There's no point," Draco sighed tiredly. "He would never allow it."

_He?_

Harry had a feeling that _he_ was Lucius Malfoy.

Was he the reason Draco was trying to throw all of this away?

Harry wasn't giving up though, he felt hopeful, like he could get through to the blond. Perhaps there would be more after all. "Well we could see each other in secret; nobody has to know about us."

Draco shook his head incredulously. "You don't honestly want that?"

"I want to be with you!" the Gryffindor enthused. "And if that is the only way I can, then yes I do want that. I want it more than anything," he declared fiercely. "Draco, I know you don't love me but I'm aware that you want me on some level - and not just because of the bond - maybe with time you will eventually love me back. I know it feels like we're rushing into things and I don't mean to push you but now that my feelings are out in the open, you kind of need to give me something. Anything. Just say something, please. The unknown and all this tension is driving me crazy."

There. He'd managed to get out what he needed to say.

Draco lowered his head, fixing his eyes on a patch of faintly stained carpet where ink had been accidentally spilled.

The blond realised how hard it must have been for the brunette to open himself up like that and it was true Draco did have feelings for Harry, _real_ feelings, but there was no way he could agree to this nonsense. What kind of a life could Draco give Harry anyway? One where they have to run around in secret, never able to go out together in public, never to walk the streets holding hands, never to attended the opera or to dine together at their favourite restaurants. That wasn't a life, that was a living hell and Draco didn't want that for him. He wanted Harry to be happy and have a normal healthy relationship, one full of love and not having to hide from anyone. Yet despite all of that, Draco still couldn't be with him because if Lucius, Draco's father, ever found out about them, he would have them both killed. He was still furious with Draco for telling Dumbledore everything about Voldemort and forcing them all into switching sides during the war, along with various other things. If he knew Draco was seeing Harry of his own free will... it would end badly.

At that thought Draco knew he simply couldn't allow this to go on any further. It was his fault it had come to this, he should never have let it get this far. He was a selfish bastard and hated himself for it. He had to make sure all ties were broken once the bond was destroyed and he knew just what to say to get Harry to forget about him and move on.

Draco Malfoy was about to do the hardest thing he'd ever have to do in his life.

He set about swiftly masking his face into an expression of indifference and then gazed up into beautifully bright and vulnerable yet achingly hopeful green eyes. They almost had him falling to his knees and sobbing in earnest at what he was about to do to this brave, loving and trusting man in front of him, who had already been through so much pain in his life but Draco had to do this, so he held strong not wavering for a second. Years of abuse and beatings from his father had taught him never to break and cave in, not even for Harry, the man he cared for above anyone else in this world, the man he would die for if it ever came to it.

He was doing this for Harry's own good. Every mean thing he'd just said and was about to say was for Harry's safety.

"You're right, I don't love you," Draco said evenly. "And let's be honest, I will never love you. So really, what is the point in all of this? You're just a passing fancy and someone I had fun fucking, nothing more and like I said before, who's to know that once the bond breaks all these feeling won't instantly disappear?" Draco raised his brow condescendingly. "What is the point in us meeting in secret for a few shags? - Especially when soon enough I'll get bored of you, just like I always get bored and then I'll move on to the next witch or wizard and the next after that and so on and so forth," he waved his hand in the air casually. "You get the point I'm sure."

Harry sucked in a sharp pained breath, staggering to the desk to rest his weight against it. He unconsciously brought his fist to his heart and began to rub at it firmly with a shaking hand, as he pulled painful breath after painful breath threw his lips and into his lungs.

His heart had just literally shattered into a million tiny pieces.

He'd known that this was going to happened in the end.

Hadn't he said this very thing would happen all along?

So why was he so overcome with crippling anguish?

Ah that's right, because he was stupid enough to let hope get in the way.

He let himself get hopeful. Why did he do that? What an idiotic move that was.

_"I don't love you and let's be honest, I will never love you"_

_"What is the point in all of this?"_

_"You're just a passing fancy and someone I had fun fucking"_

_"I'll get bored of you. Just like I always get bored."_

_"You get the point I'm sure."_

The words continued to swirl and dance like an echo around Harry's head, whilst he just stared numbly at nothing in particular.

Did Draco have to be so brutal and insensitive? That had certainly hurt more than anything else.

As Draco watched Harry close himself off, bit by bit, he wanted nothing more than to take the Gryffindor in his arms and tell him that he didn't mean it. He didn't mean any of it! He wanted to tell Harry how important he was and how much he needed the brunette in his life and would keep telling him until the pain erased from his beautiful anguished face and then the Slytherin would have kissed Harry senseless and begged him until he forgave Draco for the horrible, disgusting lies he'd just uttered... but no, Draco simply couldn't do that because that would be putting Harry straight back into grave danger and he _wouldn't_ allow that. Harry would get over Draco in time and he would find someone else to love, someone who would love him back without putting an ever present threat on his life.

Harry had had enough of that with Voldemort. Draco didn't need to add to it.

"We have to go, it's ten past eight," Draco spoke up, putting his hands into his perfectly tailored grey slacks and just like that he turned away eyes burning fiercely for the first time in _years_ as he headed for the door. Even though they threatened, not one tear fell, just like no tears had fallen since that fateful night when he was just seven years old.

* * *

"Oh Harry! Sorry, I didn't see you there," Ginny gasped as she bumped into the brunette as he hurried along the third floor corridor. "Is everything okay?" she asked, eyeing him with a critical eye.

"I'm fine," he muttered. "Look, I can't talk right now Gin, I'm late for something."

"Alright -" she was cut off.

"Draco!" came a high pitched voice with an irritatingly forced giggle. "How are you? Fancy seeing you here."

Harry groaned as he realised who it was.

"Rebecca please, not now," Draco gritted firmly, holding his hand up to stop her from latching onto him like a leech.

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets moodily and began to walk down the corridor away from them.

"Harry wait you dropped... something," Ginny said trailing off quietly.

He stopped, looking heavenwards with an internal sigh before turning around to face his former girlfriend. She was holding a blank folded piece of parchment in her hands turning it over and over whilst staring at it. It took Harry a few moments to register what it was she was holding.

_Shit!_

"Thanks," he said, hastily snatching it out of her hands. "I need that, it's my last piece," he waved it in the air once before stuffing the enchanted note back in his pocket.

"No problem," Ginny said with a strange look on her face. "See you around Harry," she said before hurrying off down the corridor.

"Anyway," Rebecca giggled again. "I best be going Draco, I'll be seeing you very soon though, I'm sure of it," she winked before sauntering off.

* * *

"There you two are!" Hermione threw her hands up in the air.

Blaise, Pansy, Ron and Hermione were waiting outside the library as was arranged.

"Thank Merlin," Ron mumbled. "She was about to have a full litter of kittens."

"Shush Ronald," she hissed. "I just want to make sure we go over everything properly that's all," she said turning to Harry and grinning but the smile immediately slid of her face the moment she laid eyes on her best friend.

Harry attempted to smile back but was certain that he'd failed miserably. "Sorry we're late," he said roughly before attempting to clear his throat and lick his dry lips.

"Having some _fun_ were you Draco?" Blaise waggled his eyebrows suggestively at the blond.

At the words Harry felt another sharp stab of pain shoot through his already fragile heart.

_'_ _You're just a passing fancy and someone I had fun fucking'_

Harry was certain that those particular words would haunt him for a long time.

He knew Blaise didn't mean anything by the comment and was most probably just trying to wind Ron up as usual but still the way he was feeling at the moment he simply couldn't take it, even as offhand as the remark was. Especially not after everything that had happened between him and Draco tonight.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you Draco?" Pansy asked.

Harry turned slightly to look in Draco's direction and found the Slytherin prince glaring daggers at Zabini, the saying 'if looks could kill' came to the forefront of Harry's erratic mind.

Blaise and Pansy looked shocked and taken aback at his murderous glare.

"It was just a joke," Blaise muttered apologetically.

Draco gritted his teeth together, eyes flashing dangerously, before stalking over to the nearest window and crossing his arms in front of his chest to stare out over the grounds of Hogwarts.

Harry gazed at the back of the blonds head for a few moments, contemplating whether to go and talk to him or not. Eventually he decided against it and turned back to the group.

After all Draco had made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing more from Harry, so why the fuck should the Gryffindor put himself through more upset for someone who didn't give a shit about him?

Yes the anger stage of his grieving process was definitely kicking in.

They were all staring at Harry wide eyed, obviously wondering what had happened between the bonded pair.

"Come on, we should go over the plans," Harry sighed tiredly.

* * *

"Okay then, so everyone knows the drill?" Harry spoke up for the first time since sitting down in the library to discuss their strategy.

Up until now he'd only hmm'ed and nodded or shook his head when addressed.

"Yes," the group chorused except for Draco, who hadn't uttered a single word the entire time.

"So Hermione, the _Entrapment_ charm is definitely all set up and ready to go?" he asked her, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

An intense ache was beginning to bloom behind his eyes.

"Yes all set up and ready to go, you don't need to do a thing. As soon as 'B' walks out onto the landing of the tower he or she will be trapped. I added an _Immobilizing_ spell so they won't be able move until one of us lifts it. So just remember don't walk out onto the landing, stay hidden behind the banister."

"Got it, thanks 'Mione," he could tell she wanted to say more to him but as he watched her gazed around the table he figured she must have decided against it because instead she gave him a reassuring smile and a tight squeeze of her hand.

He returned the squeeze giving her a look to let her know he was okay, and then flicked his wand from his holster and cast a _Tempus_ charm.

"Eight thirty. Right, come on everyone, time to go," he stood up. "Remember, if you see anyone or anything suspicious send each group a _Patronus_ and please all of you be careful."

They said their goodbyes and wished one another good luck, then headed off in different directions to their appointed stations.

Harry and Draco got to the tower in a record seven minutes after running the whole way. They got straight into position behind the solid banister at the top of the staircase where no one would be able to see them.

Harry then cast a _seeing_ spell on a section of the banister so that he and Draco had a clear view of the landing but anyone looking in their direction would see nothing out of the ordinary - just an old worn wooden banister that had seen better days.

Harry sagged against the wall, still catching his breath from running up the enormous amount of stairs. He had a perfect view of the landing from his position and kept his eyes trained on it, staring straight ahead.

In other words, he was avoiding having to look towards Draco at all costs. Now that they were alone again, the tension was back and it was palpable.

The blond eventually lowered himself next to the brunette, arm brushing against the Gryffindor's lightly.

Draco's luscious scent hit Harry's senses enticingly causing him to take a deep pull of air through his nostrils in an attempt to drown himself in it. It was his favourite smell in the whole world…

 _Merlin._ What the hell was he doing? He couldn't think about that right now. Was he purposefully trying to make this harder on himself?

He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, and burrowed his nose into the inside of his elbow, effectively blocking Draco's heavenly scent.

Draco sighed.

Harry, for the moment, was feeling oddly numb, not at all angry like he had been before. He didn't feel sad, hurt, humiliated or anything like that. He just felt... well nothing, he was simply numb.

He supposed that was better than being in utter despair and he was sure that would come eventually but for now he would appreciate this little gift of respite - the calm before the storm.

They sat for another few minutes, still in complete silence. Harry checked the time again and found it to be eight forty five. Fifteen minutes till the meeting time. They hadn't heard anything from the others which meant nothing had happened on their end.

Harry's brow puckered in thought.

They should be hearing something soon though from one of the other groups, as it would take 'B' ten to fifteen minutes to reach the tower. Then again maybe 'B' wasn't punctual?

Although in the message 'B' did say 9 o'clock sharp, as he/she wanted to be in and out of the Castle.

Harry pulled the Marauders Map from his pocket and quickly examined it. He found Ron and Hermione's labelled dots at the front gates but couldn't find Blaise and Pansy which meant they were inside the Room of Requirement.

Good.

He folded it back up and secured it safely away. There was no use staring at the Map it wouldn't help any. He didn't know half the students names in Hogwarts, so trying to spot 'B' would be like looking for a needle in a haystack and anyhow when he or she entered the tower they would soon be trapped and unable to get away.

Suddenly Harry felt something burn him at the top of his thigh and he gasped loudly.

"What the fuck?!" he gritted, reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out the enchanted note.

Then he saw it - there was a new message.

The parchment must burn hot when a new one is sent, just like the coins did in fifth year.

"What is it?" Draco hissed in alarm.

" _Revelio_ ," Harry muttered. "There's a new message," he informed Draco, who scooted closer to look over the brunette's shoulder at the parchment.

For the moment Harry and Draco forgot about their issues and began to read what had just been written.

_I'm inside the Castle, no one saw me. I'll see you in a few minutes._

Harry's eyes widened.

They were already in the castle? But Harry hadn't received any messages via _Protronus_.

How was this even possible?

Unfortunately he didn't have time to ponder the how's and the why's of it all, so instead he quickly whipped into action sending both groups a message with his Stag _Protronus_ , filling them in on what he and Draco had just learned. He urged them to get to the tower as fast as they could.

… And there it was again. That overwhelming sickening feeling that something very bad was about to happen.

"Draco," Harry turned to the blond, gripping his arms desperately. "Something... Something's not right. I can feel it... I felt it before -"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked frowning.

"I don't know!" Harry whined as he began to panic. "I just... I don't know," he felt helpless.

He gripped his hair between his fingers trying to make sense of it all.

"What -"

Harry clapped his hand over Draco's mouth as he heard distinct footsteps heading up the stairs to the top of the tower. He brought his index finger up to his lips indicating for the blond to be quiet, as he stared intently into wide dazzling grey eyes.

At that moment a hooded figure walked out onto the landing, stopping dead in the centre with a sudden jerk.

The entrapment spell had worked!

Yet Harry's senses were still tingling with unease.

He turned to Draco, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Stay here."

"What? No!" the blond hissed angrily. "I'm coming with you."

"No!" Harry gritted. "Just let me check things out. I've got a bad feeling about this and if anything happens, I need you to go and alert Dumbledore. Okay? Can you do that?"

Draco looked absolutely livid but tilted his head stiffly in agreement.

As Harry got on his knees to stand up Draco gripped his arm to pull him back down, then the blond pressed his full lips against the brunettes in a searing soundless kiss.

"Be careful," Draco breathed pulling away slightly; his breath tickling Harry's moistened lips, pleasantly.

Harry wasn't going to lie he was confused by this show of affection but he didn't dwell on it, he simply smiled crookedly at the blond and said, "I'll be back in a minute."

Then he was up and stepping out from behind the banister, his eyes zoning in on the back of the motionless hooded figure in the centre of the landing. He inched closer careful not to step over the _Entrapment_ spell's barrier.

Instead of removing the _Entrapment_ spell completely, Harry lifted only the _Immobilizing_ spell, double checking that the _Entrapment_ spell stayed in place.

The figure instantly started to moved, spinning around in circles frantically. Of course no matter how hard 'B' tried to get away, the _Entrapment_ spell kept him or her inside the invisible cage.

"Remove your hood," Harry demanded of 'B'.

A gasp came from the figure as they finally spotted Harry standing only a few meters away.

Harry knew that whoever was under there was staring at him but still he couldn't see who it was. "I said, remove your hood," the brunette repeated in a deadly voice, raising his wand to point straight at 'B's' chest.

"Wait!" the figure ripped the hood down. "Harry, wait..."

Harry's face dropped in shock. "What the fuck?" he growled.

There, in the centre of the landing, stood Neville Longbottom, face white as a ghost as he stuttered and gasped.

"Neville?" Harry breathed disbelievingly.

This couldn't be happening. Neville was one of his very good friends. They had been through so much together. This couldn't be right.

"You," Harry spat accusingly. "… Why? -" he broke off trying to make sense of this insanity. "- why would you do this to me? I thought you were my friend!"

"What?" Neville asked looking dazed and confused. "Harry I don't know what you're talking about, please tell me what I'm doing here? I don't remember anything. All I remember is walking along the sixth floor corridor and then... nothing. It's all a blank."

Harry frowned, senses tingling in apprehension. "What do you mean it's all a blank?"

Before Neville could reply though, there was a loud tell-tale crack of a curse forcefully hitting the stone wall behind Harry's head.

Harry's eyes widen in surprise as he spun around to face the direction it came from.

He saw another dark hooded figure emerged from the stairs pointing their wand directly at his chest and that's when he realized this had all been a set up.

They had been played.

Harry's overwhelming feelings of something being wrong, had been right!

"Harry!" Draco bellowed in horror. "Nooooo!"

Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion as all the ominous feelings and warning signs Harry had been getting begun to make sense.

He turned his head to see Draco running at him full pelt. "Draco, No! Get back. Get back!"

But it was too late.

Harry felt Draco's body connect with his own just as a curse was fired from the hooded figures wand.

Harry wheezed harshly as the air was knocked out of him and he went flying through the air with the impact of the blonds weight.

The brunette hit Neville full force, sending them both sprawling to the ground as his wand flew from his hand, spiralling into the air to land five or so meters away.

"Nooooooo!" Harry bellowed as he turned just in time to see the curse hit the top of Draco's arm.

"Arrrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the Slytherin roared in agony.

The figure was upon the blond in an instant pushing him down into a kneeling position as Draco winced, clutching at his heavily bleeding bicep.

Harry jumped up to run to his aid but found that he was trapped.

"Fuck!" he bellowed, as he tried again and again to breach the power camber. He searched frantically for his wand but it turned out to be futile as he spied it lying outside the confines of the _Entrapment_ spell.

 _'_ _Where the fuck are the others!?'_ he thought in utter distress.

He wasn't only trapped but he was now wandless too and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Harry looked back at Draco who now had a bloody nose and swollen eye from being punched repeatedly in the face.

The hooded figure was exceptionally large causing Harry to believe it was a wizard and not a witch.

"STOP! Just stop!" Harry pleaded with the figure, who was now gripping a fist full of Draco's hair and pointing his wand at the blonds temple.

Draco didn't look scared, he didn't even look angry; he just stared at Harry, face blank and emotionless, as blood continued to drip from his nose, over his lips, down his chin to his previously crisp white shirt - which was now mostly soaked a glistening vivid red in colour due to the huge open gash on his arm.

"Please," Harry pleaded again, voice cracking. "Don't kill him. I'll do anything, just please don't kill him," even he could hear the sheer desperation in his voice. "Take me instead."

The large figure turned to Harry tilting his head to the side as if contemplating what the brunette had said.

"Let him go and take me!" Harry urged.

"No," Draco stated firmly and Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"Draco –"

"No Harry," there was a finality to his tone and the brunette knew he wouldn't win.

The dark figure straightened his head and shrugged.

"You fucking bastard!" Harry bellowed, as he watched the cloaked figure send a stunning spell at Draco's chest and then lift him over his shoulder. "Nooo!" Harry boomed, watching as Draco and the fucker who had done this to them disappeared down the stairs. "I will find you! I _swear_ I will fucking find you! You're dead! Do you hear me? You're dead!" he cried out in anguish, his voice breaking.

Harry paced in the small space he was imprisoned in feeling his magic coming to life and ripping through his very being like a devastating tornado. He panted harshly, as zaps of powerful magical energy surged through and out of him in waves.

Harry could vaguely hear Neville shouting his name in sheer panic but he ignored it. He let his magic come; he urged it on, pouring his love for Draco into its very fibres.

Then suddenly there was a deafening sound like a bomb exploding and it shook the castles to its very core.

The Entrapment spell was broken.

Harry quickly grabbed his wand and then, like an enraged bull, ran, jumped and flung himself down the tower stairs.

He could feel Draco; the bond was like a homing beacon leading Harry straight to him.

The brunette sprinted down corridors, stairs and then more corridors and more stairs, knocking curious and scared students out of the way as he did, until finally he reached the third floor.

Draco was in their living quarters. He could sense him there.

Harry was close, oh so close.

Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise suddenly emerged at the opposite end of the long corridor.

"Harry! What happened? What's going on?" Hermione cried frantically, as she took in the murderous look on her best friends face.

Harry ignored her, running as fast as he could towards the door to his and Draco's room, sweat dripping in rivulets from his forehead. He almost skidded right into it before he gasped out the password, reaching forward to turn the door knob but just as his fingers grazed the shiny metal handle, he froze, eyes going wide as he drew in a choking breath.

Harry's friends watched in terror as the brunette suddenly collapsed to the floor on his knees, clawing furiously at his chest as he hunch over on the cold stone floor, crying out in pain.

Hermione's scream was loud and piercing as she took in Harry's horror stricken face before he'd hit the floor.

"Harry!" Ron yelled and he and Hermione sprinted towards him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," they heard Harry sobbing and chanting as he rocked back and forth clutching at his heart.

"Oh my god!" Hermione shrieked, completely beside herself with worry. "Harry, what is it?"

Students were beginning to fill the hall and teachers could be heard ordering them all away.

"What is going on here?" came the loud thunderous voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry made another choking sound as he gasped for air.

"We don't know," Ron confessed voice shaking as Dumbledore neared them. "Help him! He can't breathe!"

Suddenly Harry sat up; throwing his head back and his arms out to the side as he roared loudly and hoarsely. He roared until his breath ran out and then he sucked in another huge shuddering breath and roared again, in complete and utter despair.

All the paintings in the corridor instantly flew off the walls to hit the floor with loud crashing bangs whilst doors rattled vehemently in their frames.

Students began to scream and run for cover, scared that the ceiling would cave in at any minute.

"Potter!" came a startlingly cold voice, effectively cutting through the deafening chaos and mayhem.

Harry lowered his head slowly, eyes bright with anguish as he looked for the wizard whose that voice belonged to - and there he was, black cloak billowing behind him as he step in front of Harry to look down at him.

"Where is he?" he snapped. There was no need to say his name; Harry knew exactly who _"he"_ was.

"Gone," Harry croaked staring up into the face of Severus Snape.

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?" Snape bit out sharply.

Harry said nothing and instead simply stared into nothingness, feeling utterly broken.

The Potions Professor hissed his annoyance as he whipped around to blast Harry and Draco's common room door off its hinges, before stepping over the threshold.

His eyes instantly went to the fireplace where green flames could be seen fading away.

"No," Severus breathed, gripping the wall for support.

"I can't feel him anymore," Harry muttered as he stood in the doorway, silent tears falling down his face.

Snape's head snapped up to look at Harry. "What do you mean you can't feel him anymore?" when Harry didn't answer he gripped the brunette's shoulders and shook him roughly. "Answer me!" he bellowed.

"It can only mean one thing," Harry muttered. "He's dead," then he crumbled into a quiet fit of sobs that wracked his solid frame to the very core.

Severus closed his eyes, pain and suffering etched into every line and crevice on his face. When he opened his black fathomless eyes again, one single tear escaped to run a wet path down his cheek, to gather at his jawline and then finally land on his old worn cloak. It absorbed in an instant and if you weren't watching closely, you would never have known it happened.


	22. Discoveries

It had been two days, two whole days, since Draco was taken.

Two days since Harry had locked himself in his bedroom not allowing anyone to see or speak to him.

Harry had managed to lock the door in a way that even Hermione with her vast knowledge of spells couldn't breach it. To say this worried her was an understatement.

Hermione and Ron had pleaded with Dumbledore to do something - blast the door off its hinges if he had to - so they could be with their best friend and give him the love and support that he needed in this horrific time but the old headmaster had flat out refused, saying Harry wanted to be alone to grieve and that when he was ready he would come and seek them out.

So, angrily, Hermione and Ron had set up refuge in the common room outside of Harry's bedroom and hadn't budged since, waiting for their heartbroken friend to come out.

* * *

A lot had happened in two days. It had been none stop crazy – a whirlwind of chaos.

It, of course, had started with Draco Malfoy being kidnapped and murdered... _murdered_. The thought was chilling. A lot of people still couldn't get their head around it. How could this have happened? - Inside the walls of Hogwarts no less. The thing was, the public didn't know the full story, Dumbledore had made sure of that. The only people who knew the truth were the ones who absolutely needed to know what had happened to Harry and Draco in the lead up to this catastrophe.

Draco's parents had been notified of their sons capture and murder one hour after the incident had taken place.

Narcissa Malfoy had flooed to Hogwarts immediately after receiving the news, screaming and crying out her sons name in complete and utter anguish, not quiet believing that he was really gone.

Lucius Malfoy on the other hand had turned up an hour later, stone cold and emotionless.

The Auror Department had been notified also and a specialist team had arrived at the Castle to begin thoroughly interrogating Harry, Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise. The interrogation had lasted hours and the Auror's didn't stop until they had discovered the ins and outs of everything that had happened to Harry and Draco.

Professor Snape had confessed to brewing the Aeternum Sacramentum potion and was arrested on the spot. He went peacefully and without struggle, his head bowed in sorrow. It was achingly obvious how tormented he was, he blamed nobody but himself for Draco's death.

That's when Harry had retreated into his bedroom, refusing comfort from his friends, and effectively closed everyone and everything out.

After that, the Auror's promptly began scouring the Castle for possible leads and clues as to who had done this terrible crime but every time they found something slightly incriminating they came to a swift dead end.

It was sussed, very sussed indeed. The Auror team eventually came to the conclusion that they were dealing with someone who had connections. High officials also suspected they had a mole on the inside, feeding the criminals information and helping them cover everything up. Whoever was behind this was working very hard to keep everything below ground, so to speak, but the Auror's weren't giving up, they were determined to bring the culprits to justice and return Draco's body back home for a proper burial. So they continued to work tireless day and night, searching for answers.

The papers were having a field day. Harry and Draco's pictures were on the front of every Newspaper and Magazine in the Country. Of course, all the articles were vastly differing in content and opinions and not one of them was even remotely correct in their storytelling... expect for one thing.

Draco Malfoy the only heir to the Malfoy estate and fortune was dead.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Hermione gritted, standing up to pace the room, yet again. "He should not be in there all alone. What if he hurts himself?"

Ron tutted as if he thought the question was completely absurd. "He won't hurt himself 'mione but yeah I agree he shouldn't be in there alone. What the hell is Dumbledore thinking? I've told you before and I'll tell you again. That man is losing his marbles," he sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm really worried about him Ron," Hermione muttered, gently chewing on the corner of her thumb nail as she stopped her pacing to gaze at the closed door that Harry was somewhere behind.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He'll eventually come to terms with it. He came to terms with Sirius and Remus' Deaths and they were his family. He'll come to terms with Malfoys death, just you watch," the redhead tried to reassure his girlfriend. "Remember he didn't really like Malfoy, it was just the bond."

Hermione turned to him slowly; face drawn and weary due to lack of sleep, her usually bright brown eyes clouded with sadness. "You truly are clueless Ronald."

He frowned, not understanding. "What do mean?"

"Harry was _in love_ with Draco, _really_ in love with him and not just because of the bond."

Ron sucked in a surprised breath at her words, mouth dropping open slightly, as he shook his head slowly in denial.

"It's different losing a family member to losing the love of your life. Harry will never get over this. Never," her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Ron stared at her, not knowing what to say. He'd had no idea how Harry truly felt about Draco.

This changed things.

Abruptly he stood up marching across the room to Harry's bedroom door.

* * *

Harry heard a sharp series of knocks on his bedroom door and jerked his head towards it.

"Harry mate, please let us in. We want to talk to you. We want to be there for you," came Ron's muffled voice.

The brunette stood up and slowly walked to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Harry please, we are worried about you. At least just tell us you're okay and then we'll leave you alone."

Harry placed his palm flat against the door and closed his eyes at the sound of worry and concern in his friend's voice.

"Please," Ron pleaded softly.

"I'm okay," Harry answered voice thick and slightly rough from disuse.

There was a short pause.

"That's good," Ron breathed sheer relief evident in his tone. "That's really good to hear. We're just out here if you need us, okay?"

Harry didn't say anything more he simply turned around so his back was resting against the solid wood of the door frame.

Eventually he heard Ron sigh and walk away, starting up a low conversation with Hermione.

He hated lying to his friends, he really did, but in this instance it was absolutely imperative that no one knew what he was up to.

He gazed around his and Draco's former bedroom, the muscle in his jaw jumping.

He let out an amused puff of air from his nose as he realised it resembled a rather unorthodox version of a research room in MI5 headquarters.

There were pieces of parchment full of notes and open books scattered all over the place but it was the west wall that really set the scene.

Harry had cleverly covered it all in parchment with sticking charms, then drew an extensive, and rather impressive, spider diagram with all sorts of information and possible suspects webbing off from the two names that sat smack bang in the middle... his and Draco's.

Over the last two days the Gryffindor had been in and out of Dumbledore's _Pensieve_ reviewing all of his memories from the moment he saw Draco at the start of term to now.

He had mostly managed to detached himself of all emotion, so he could clinically review all the evidence with a clear mind and keen eye. It had been challenging at times, he wasn't going to lie.

He had even looked back at intimate moments between himself and Draco, stupid though that may seem in his current state, but he had to make sure nothing was amiss and fortunately nothing was. The thought of someone watching them while they were together in _that_ way had made Harry's stomach roll unpleasantly. He hadn't wanted those precious memories to be tainted in any way.

Those particular recollections had been really hard to relive. The passion between them was stunning and electrifying. Harry had known it was but to watch it was something else. It was so powerful, beautiful and rare what they shared together. Harry should be grateful that he got to experience it at all but he wasn't, he was just sad - sad and mournful that he may never have it again.

The Gryfindor let out an explosive breath and pushed himself forcibly away from the door, running his hands over his tired drawn face. His dark facial hair was unkempt, thick and bushy, which probably made him look even worse.

As he carefully maneuverer around and in between stacks of books and parchment, he spied the wrinkled note he had found on his pillow four hours after Draco was taken from him. A mixture of hope and murderous anger flashed through him as it always did when his eyes landed on it. He reached down and picked it up, gripping it tighter than was necessary and began to read it for what must have been the millionth time.

_Keep quiet and do as we say and you will see your precious Draco again. Wait for a letter by Owl with the details of where to meet us. Show this to anyone or utter a word and Draco will die, for real this time. We have eyes watching, so don't do anything stupid._

The way the note was written was so cliché, it was like something out of a muggle movie and if the situation wasn't so dire and if it didn't involve the love of his life, the brunette would have laughed his arse off but instead Harry tried to stem the giddy hopefulness that began spreading through him, just like he did every time he read the unfamiliar script of the note. It would do him no good to get too hopeful. He needed his game head on if he was going to get Draco back safe and alive...

 _Alive_. Draco was actually alive.

The peculiar thing about this note was that the Auror's had done a sweep of the room before Harry had barricaded himself inside it, yet they didn't find the note, which was placed carelessly on Harry's pillow? - How strange and very worrying indeed. Was an Auror involved in this shit storm? Harry really hoped not but it wasn't looking promising given the evidence. It wasn't like the Ministry hadn't been corrupted before.

Harry was exhausted; he hadn't slept or eaten in two days. The urgency to find out everything he possibly could before the forewarned letter came was what kept him going, that, and the thought of seeing Draco alive and well again.

He dropped the note and let it flutter onto the bed, turning to eye the large diagram that covered the wall.

So far he'd had two full days of research and he was getting close, oh so close! But he wasn't sure how much longer he'd have, which meant he needed to get back to it.

He'd managed to narrow his search down to two suspects and he was more or less positive one of them was the inside perpetrator.

It was either Rebecca White or Ginny Weasley - as much as the latter pained him to think it.

Draco was right though, Ginny had been acting strange around him and just because she was supposed to be Harry's friend, it didn't mean she wasn't behind this.

The tens of times Harry had been in and out of the _Pensieve_ reviewing different memories, he'd began to notice that Rebecca and Ginny always seemed to be there lingering in the background, watching the bonded pair closely.

At first Harry had thought it was just a coincidence. After all it is common knowledge that Rebecca has a crush on Draco and of course Ginny is Harry's friend so why wouldn't they look at them?

But as Harry reviewed more and more of the memories it became abundantly clear that something wasn't quite right. The intensity in their stares and how they just happened to always be there was weird. It was chilling to realise that he and Draco had been watched so intensely and in plain sight and they hadn't even noticed.

After a moment of chewing on the inside of his cheek, Harry walked over to the _Pensieve._ He had one more memory to review, so without hesitation he quickly dived head first into the rippling liquid surface.

When the picture came into focus, he bit his lip in determination. He was right where he intended to be, on the third floor corridor walking along with his memory-self and memory-Draco.

He was witnessing the memory of the night Draco was taken; the blond had just told Harry that he didn't love him and that he'd never love him and now the pair were heading to the library to meet Hermione, Ron, Pansy and Blaise.

This time Harry saw the redhead come hurrying out of a classroom to his right, before she ploughed into his memory-self.

 _"Oh Harry! Sorry, I didn't see you there,"_ Ginny gasped. _"Everything OK?"_

Harry gazed at her face, scrutinizing every expression but all he could see was genuine concern.

 _"I'm fine,"_ memory-Harry muttered. _"Look, I can't talk right now Gin, I'm late for something."_

The brunette saw hurt flash across her face and felt a little guilty.

 _"Alright-"_ she was cut off by the arrival of Rebecca White and Harry spun around to study the Slytherin girls every move.

 _"Draco!"_ she screeched causing Harry to wince. _"How are you? Fancy seeing you here."_

Harry heard his memory-self groan.

 _"Rebecca please, not now,"_ memory-Draco said firmly.

Harry watched as the blond held his hands up to stop her from coming any closer, the warning in his expression, loud and clear - he looked fierce and beautiful.

Memory-Harry was now beginning to sulk off down the corridor and the Gryffindor saw the exact moment the enchanted note fell out of his pocket.

 _"Harry wait you dropped... something,"_ Ginny said trailing off quietly.

Harry stared at her, looking for any signs of recognition on her face but as she turned it over and over again in her hands the only expression that crossed her features was mild curiosity and a hint of suspicion, which was strange, yes, but not incriminating.

 _"Thanks,"_ memory-Harry said, hastily snatching it out of her hands. _"I need that, it's my last piece."_

As Harry's memory-self waved the parchment in the air before stuffing it back into his pocket the Gryffindor caught a look of utter shock and disbelief followed closely by anger cloud Rebecca's face before it quickly smoothed out again and she smiled.

"Bingo," Harry said out loud to himself, walking towards her.

 _"No problem,"_ he heard Ginny saying to memory-Harry. _"See you around Harry."_

He didn't bother to watch Ginny anymore, no, his eyes were all for Rebecca, the sneaky little bitch.

 _"Anyway,"_ Rebecca giggled and Harry saw she was slightly flustered and unnerved _. "I best be going Draco, I'll be seeing you very soon though, I'm sure of it,"_ Harry stiffened at her words as the real meaning behind them began to sink in.

"You fucking bitch!" he roared reaching out to lock his hands around her neck and strangle her but of course this was just a memory so his hands went straight through her like she was made of nothing more than smoke.

"Arrrrggggghhhhhhhh!" Harry roared in frustration as he watch her wink at Draco and saunter off.

Suddenly he had the sensation of being sucked through a wet tube and when he opened his eyes he was standing in his bedroom feeling strangely euphoric and murderous at the same time.

"Kreacher!" he yelled.

Kreacher was there in an instant, nose touching the floor in a low bow. "Mas - eekkk," the house-elf squeaked mid word, as Harry picked him up under his arms and plonk him standing on the end of the bed.

Harry had called on the old house-elf a lot over the last couple of days, requesting books, parchment and the like.

"Master what is you needing? Kreacher is happy to be helping," the house-elf wrung his hands in anticipation.

"I have a very important job for you," Harry urged. "You need to find me Rebecca White."

"Yes Master," Kreacher nodded vigorously, preparing to do just that.

"Wait," Harry hissed quietly, hearing voices floating in from the common room. "If you find her make sure she doesn't see you, okay?"

"Yes Master. What is you wanting me to do once I find the witch?"

"Nothing. Just come back here and tell me where she is. She's probably left the Castle by now but do what you can to find her, don't worry if you can't though. She could be long gone and in hiding by now," the brunette gritted his teeth at the thought. He had taken too long to figure out it was her and now she could be anywhere.

"Yes Master," Kreacher bowed and then he was gone.

Harry began to pace the room restlessly, not knowing what to do with himself now.

He hated the waiting game.

Rebecca's face flashed across his mind and he gritted his teeth angrily as questions swirled in a chaotic storm.

_Why is she doing this?_

_Who else is involved?_

_Does she know where Draco is now?_

_Does she know if Draco is okay?_

_Does she know what is planned for him and Draco?_

_Was this happening because of Draco or was it because of Harry?_

_Why is she doing this?_

_WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?_

**_WHY. IS. SHE. DOING. THIS?!_ **

Harry gripped his hair in frustration not knowing any of the answers.

He thought back to the Slytherins party in the Shrieking Shack and remembered how she had flirted with Draco ultimately making the brunette jealous which then caused him to stalk off to the bar. Draco had followed him, and then offered to show Harry where he could get some fresh air. They had ended up outside on the upstairs balcony, where they finally shared their first kiss.

It was deliberate. It was all part of her plan. Only problem was Harry and Draco were meant to kill each other that night, not snog the living daylights out of each other.

That must have pissed her off to no end.

Harry grinned at the thought.

After a moment he grabbed his wand and levitated all the books and parchment off the floor and into a neat pile on the table. He was filled with angst and needed to do something. He then walked over to his diagram and circled Rebecca Whites name in vivid read.

He stepped back to gaze at it as a whole.

It was now complete.

There was an audible pop from behind him and Harry spun around.

It was Kreacher.

He sighed. "Kreacher, I should have been clearer. It is very important that you at least _try_ to find Rebecca. Now I know you haven't tried hard because it's only been five minutes -"

"Master -"

"Please put every effort into finding her -"

"But Mater, I found her."

"I would really - what?" Harry gasped, shocked as he suddenly realised what Kreacher had said. "Where is she?" he knelt down in front of the house-elf and all put shook him before restraining himself.

He couldn't believe it. Kreacher had actually found the bitch already. Harry had thought it would take hours, days even - if he managed to find her at all.

"She is here in the Castle," Kreacher pronounced proudly.

"You're kidding me!" Harry yelled out in surprise. She was in the bloody Castle? Unbelievable! He must be the luckiest person alive.

"Yes, yes Master she is! She is!" Kreacher squeaked hysterically. "She is hiding in the Castle! I saw her. I is not lying."

Harry actually laughed at that. "No, that's not what I meant..." then he decided to not bother explaining. There were more pressing matters. "When you say hiding, what do you mean?"

"She is inside a cupboard, in a not used classroom Master."

"Is she really?" Harry grinned evilly, imagining her. How pathetic.

"Yes," Kreacher nodded eyes wide.

"That is fantastic news Kreacher, thank you! You did very well," Harry praised the little house-elf.

Kreacher began to beam happily at the attention, which was a pretty sight at all.

Harry patted his head distractedly as he muttered to himself. "Now, the question is why she still here? and why hasn't she left the Castle?"

"No one is allowed to leave the Castle Master; I is hearing that the Auror's said so."

At that moment there was a tap on his window. Looking over, Harry saw it was a black and white owl.

His heart thudded wildly in his chest as he walked over to open the window. He watched the owl do two laps around the room as if in victory and then swooped down to land on Harry's arm.

The Gryffindor untied the letter and as soon as the owl was free of its burden, it took off again.

Harry wasted no time in opening the letter and quickly began reading it.

_Go to the Shrieking Shack at 5.00am tomorrow morning. Go alone. Don't tell anyone. Remember we have eyes everywhere. Disobey and you'll never see Draco again._

Harry cast a _Tempus._ It was 9.27pm. He had seven and a half hours till he had to be there, which meant he needed to get to Rebecca now as he had a lot of work to do.

Harry turned to Kreacher who was gazing at him. "Kreacher, I need you to do one more thing for me."

"Yes Master Harry?" Kreacher bowed but the Gryffindor let it slide.

"I need you to put Hermione and Ron into a deep sleep, so I can sneak past them without them knowing. Add a sleeping draught to two Butterbeers and give it to them, they won't suspect a thing."

Kreacher eagerly disappeared to fulfil his task.

He came back twenty minutes later. "They are asleep Master."

"Excellent," Harry grinned biting his lip, it was the happiest he had been in what felt like forever, things were finally looking up. "Now show me where Rebecca is. It's time to have some fun."


	23. Answers, At Long Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys! I love reading them all, even if they are just short words of encouragement :) They make me very happy!

Harry eased his bedroom door open a fraction of an inch and peered through the gap into the common room. Ron and Hermione were curled up on the couch fast asleep, a fire crackling in the hearth the only light source in the room.

The brunette was shocked that Hermione managed to sleep through Ron's deafening snores, even though she had just been given a Sleeping Draught. Seriously they were ridiculously loud. They could have woken the bloody dead.

Thankfully no one was in the common room besides his two best friends so Harry pulled the door wide open, stepping out before shutting and locking it securely behind him. He quickly crept across the carpet, Kreacher hot on his heels, to the door leading onto the third floor corridor.

"Lead the way Kreacher," Harry whispered encouragingly before throwing his invisibility cloak over himself effectively vanishing on the spot.

After magically opening the door, the little house-elf with his hunched back scampered out onto the corridor almost immediately getting trampled on by a group of Auror's who seemed to be in a hurry to get somewhere.

Harry had to flatten himself against the wall so as not to bump into any of them. He absolutely did not want to be discovered as he didn't yet know who he could and couldn't trust. He already had his suspicious about one or more of the Auror's being corrupt. The last thing he needed was them questioning him on where he was going and why he was sneaking around under his invisibility cloak.

One of them, a tall man with reddish brown hair and a hooked nose, gazed at Kreacher dubiously, as if wondering why he was using a door. House-elf's usually just apparated everywhere they went, so Harry had to admit it did look rather strange.

Harry held his breath waiting for the Auror to question Kreacher but fortunately he didn't say anything, just narrowed his eyes and continued on his way.

The brunette let out a breath in relief. That was close. Kreacher would have definitely ended up blurting out the truth if asked what he was doing. It was something he and Harry had been working on, along with his bad attitude towards witches and wizards he thought unworthy, but unfortunately he hadn't quite mastered either yet. He was about as subtle as a _Confringo_ to the head.

As if to prove a point, Kreacher turned in Harry's general direction, eyes wide, and all but yelled. "Master is you still there?"

"Sssshhhhhhhhhh!" Harry chastised harshly, looking around to see if anyone had heard. " _For fucks sake_ , yes I'm here."

Kreacher pulled on his ears fretfully. "I is sorry Master."

Harry tutted. "It's alright. Just go, I'm right behind you but remember to pretend I'm not here," he rubbed his tired eyes wearily.

He had already told the Kreacher at least three times before they'd left to act like Harry wasn't there but obviously it had gone through one large floppy ear and out the other.

"Yes Master," Kreacher turned, scuttling off down the hall.

Harry followed, rolling his eyes in exasperation every time Kreacher turned around, eyes roaming the air as if trying to figure out if his Master was still following him. Several times the brunette had jabbed the little git in the back, teeth gritted in sheer irritation as the house-elf squeaked and stumbled in surprise. This drew unwanted eyes in their direction, which in turn further annoyed Harry and made him want to strangle Kreacher.

The Gryffindor took deep calming breaths and tried to ignore him, hoping anyone who noticed the house-elf's strange behaviour would just write him off as another weird and paranoid house-elf - after all there were a few in Hogwarts Castle. So instead Harry scanned the darkening halls in an attempt to distract himself.

He couldn't help but notice how sombre the Castle's occupants were. All students and teachers he past had saddened downcast eyes and an air of despondency about them.

Half of him was glad that Draco was being mourned in an appropriate manner but the other half of him was quite frankly astonished - he'd always been under the impression that most people didn't like the blond.

He wondered how Draco would react to this kind of attention if he were here; it was definitely something the Slytherin hadn't experienced before and he would most probably feel very uncomfortable.

Soon enough Harry found himself on the first floor, stopping outside of a classroom he would never forget if his life depended on it.

It was the classroom he and Draco had ran into after almost being caught by Filch for sneaking into the school Kitchen. The very classroom they had been hiding in when they had overheard Snape and Lucius Malfoy arguing over whether to tell Dumbledore that it was in fact Severus, Draco's own Godfather, who had brewed the Aeternum Sacramentum Potion.

To say Harry and Draco had been shocked to learn that tidbit of information was an understatement. It had surprised the ever living shit out of them. So with that being said you would have thought that that particular memory would stick out in Harry's mind the most when he looked at this specific unused classroom door... but no, it wasn't.

What really stuck out in Harry's mind was the image of Draco's lips wrapped around his cock... and what an exquisite image it was.

It was the first and only time that Draco had gone down on Harry and that memory was one of his absolute favourites, he could still vividly remember the delicious spine tingling sensations the blond had expertly elicited.

How ironic that the bitch - that's what Harry was now referring to her as - was in this particular unused classroom, out of all the unused classrooms in Castle.

"Huh," Harry let out an amused puff of air as he shook his head, then he crouched down to Kreacher's eye level, not that the little guy could see him mind you.

"Kreacher," the house-elf jumped. "I just want to thank you for all your help these past couple of days. It really means a lot to me."

"Master, Kreacher is happy to be helping."

"Look," the brunette sighed. "If anything were... If anything were ever to happen to me. I'd want you to stay here at Hogwarts Castle. You'd be well looked after and have a happy life, surrounded by your own kind."

Harry knew Kreacher didn't like to talk or associate himself with the other house-elf's but the brunette was hoping that in time he would warm up to them. After all, he eventually warmed up to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Why is you saying this? What is happening to you?" Kreacher asked looking stressed at Harry's sudden and out of the blue proclamation.

"Nothing," the Gryffindor rushed to soothe. "But you never know and I just wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't feel alone or anything if something were to happen. All hypothetical of course," he added, feeling like a complete wretch for lying.

"Yes Master. Kreacher understands," and Harry had the feeling the he _really did_ understand.

"Go on now, get some rest," the brunette patted the house-elfs head threw the invisibility cloak.

"Be safe Master, call if you needs me."

"I will," Harry lied again. He would try to be safe that part was true but he would not call Kreacher. He would not bring the house-elf into potential danger. He didn't want what happened to Dobby to ever happen again.

Harry smiled sadly, as he watched Kreacher disappear on the spot.

He let out a breath as he stood up, knees cracking loudly, and gazed at the classroom door. He suddenly realised he had no plan of action.

What would he do once inside the classroom?

Would she try to run?

Would she fight him?

Would she cry? - _Merlin forbid!_

Harry found he didn't really give a shit because although he didn't have a plan of action, he would make sure he was prepared for whatever came his way - tears and all.

He clenched his teeth together in determination, his face splitting into a wicked evil grin that Draco would have been proud of.

He reached out and opened the door, stepping through and locking it securely behind him with one of his best silent locking spells. He added an extra strong silencing spell too for good measure, as he had a feeling he was going to need it.

 _Its show time,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Harry walked into the centre of the classroom, flicking his wand at the few candelabras that were scattered around the room until it was bathed in a soft yellow glow. It was a horrible black and gloomy night outside, rain lashed against the glass of the tall arched windows as lightning lit the sky and thunder cracked and rumbled in the distance.

The brunette slowly slid his invisibility cloak off and stuffed it into one of the deep thigh pockets of his loose black combat trousers. It still amazed Harry how, for its size, the cloak folded-up into nothing, making it super easy to hide away.

Taking a deep breath and gazing around the room, Harry spotted the table he and Draco had spent time kissing and touching one another on, their hands carefully exploring each other's bodies, eager to memorise every inch. Harry could clearly remember the sweet taste of the blonds mouth and how his heavenly musky scent always seemed to cloud the brunette's senses with its alluring enchantment... Harry shook his head harshly freeing his mind of the memories. He crossed his arms over his muscled chest and decided to perch his behind on one of the other eight tables that lined the back wall – it didn't matter which one, just as long as it wasn't _that_ particular table.

Merlin why did she have to be hiding in this classroom? It would not do him any good to dwell on lust filled moments with Draco. He didn't need any distractions right now; he needed his head in the game and his wits about him.

Harry scanned the room again, searching, until his eyes landed on the only cupboard that was situated in the far corner.

He frowned, slightly puzzled. It was a lot smaller than he'd thought it would be. She must be terribly uncomfortable, not that he gave a shit mind you.

He could just about make out a small brass keyhole on one of the worn wooden doors.

Harry stared at it, right into the tiny keyhole, eyes menacing as he tapped the heel of his boot on the floor in a slow rhythmic - _thump, thump, thump._ Of course he couldn't see into the cupboard but he knew that the bitch was in there, doing her best impression of a contortionist.

He hoped it hurt.

The Gryffindor thought about what Draco would say at that very moment if he were in Harry's shoes and imagined the blond would probably say something along the lines of…

 _'_ _Do you plan on coming out of there anytime soon Rebecca?'_ his voice would be light and airy, a perfect Malfoy sneer gracing his lips. _'I dare say it's a little cramped and stuffy. Why not come and stretch your legs?'_

Harry wished he could be smooth and patronising like Draco in these kinds of situation but he wasn't Draco, he was Harry and he would never be able to pull it off.

The brunette waited a few more moments, dragging it out a little. All kinds of things must have been going through the Slytherin girls mind. Perhaps she even thought that whoever was in the classroom didn't know she was in there. If that was the case, Harry was more than happy to shatter her hopes.

"Get out of the cupboard Rebecca," he said simply, breaking the silence in his typical no nonsense fashion.

After a moment the doors to the cupboard opened and out fell, Rebecca white.

She looked fucking pathetic.

"How did you know I was in there?" she asked in a commanding voice. "Why are you even here?" she stood up smoothing out her clothes, chin held high as she tried to gather some of her lost dignity but she failed miserably. "You of all people know it's not safe, what with everything that's happened with Draco -"

"Don't say his name," Harry snapped, body going ridged with anger. "Don't you _ever_ say his name."

She gazed at him cautiously and Harry could tell that she was thoroughly assessing the situation. "Look," she eventually began, releasing a long breath that was filled with sadness. "I'm sorry to hear what happened to him, truly I am. It's just awful. I didn't mean to upset you."

Harry raised a disbelieving brow. Was she seriously going to pretend she was innocent and had nothing to do with any of it?

"Un-fucking-believable," Harry laughed humourlessly. "You are seriously unbelievable."

She crossed her arms, in a typical impatient Slytherin-like attitude. "Excuse me?" she huffed. "If you're going to talk to me like that when I'm just trying to be nice to you, then you can go and jump in the lake Potter."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously as suddenly, after days of locking down his emotions, something finally snapped within him.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST CUT THE SHIT!" he roared and the cupboard she had been in less than two minutes ago exploded with the force of his rampant magical energy.

Good job he'd had the forethought to put up a silencing charm.

Forget him trying to channel a calm, irritatingly-snarky, Draco-like demeanour. Harry was already tuned in to a full blown psychotic, _I-will-kill-you-and-enjoy-it_ , Voldemort-like demeanour.

Yep, he was on the verge of losing his shit big time.

She shrieked loudly as chunks of wood rained down on her head, getting tangled in her loose dark hair. "What the hell was that?!" she gasped in alarm as she looked from Harry to the vacant spot where the old cabinet had been but was now in pieces all over the room.

Harry ignored her question.

"Why are you here?" she yelled voice getting louder by the second. He watched her edge over to the wall furthest from him, eyes darting around the dust filled air.

She was worried and looked very afraid.

"Are you scared?" Harry asked in a low tone. "Because you should be scared you fucking _bitch_."

Her eyes widened. "What is this about? W-why are you here?" she asked for the third time.

"Well that's an idiotic question to ask! Why do you think I'm here? It's not to braid your fucking hair, so stop playing stupid with me! - I haven't the time or the patience," he spat seething.

Suddenly the frighten expression left her face and she narrowed her eyes breathing heavily through her nose as she stared at him calculatingly.

Harry tilted his head at her with his own calculating gaze as he pulled a chair off a stack in the corner of the classroom and placed it in the centre of the room.

She was acting very peculiar. One minute she looked frightened and the next she look murderous. Either she had severe mental problems or she needed to practise more on her acting skills.

"Sit down," Harry commanded.

He was starting to feel jittery, knowing he was close to finding out everything. He didn't want to waste too much time here, he wanted to head back to his room and start preparing himself for the inevitable meeting at the Shrieking Shack.

Rebecca didn't move at first, she just looked from the chair to him, chewing on her bottom lip.

 _She's going to run._ Harry thought to himself and as if on cue she bolted, tripping and stumbling in her haste to get to the door.

Harry laughed loudly as he lent against the table, crossing his arms casually, as he watched her. She was so fucking pathetic.

She pulled hard on the door handle several times before she whipped out her wand.

 _"Expelliarmus,"_ Harry hissed with lightning speed and the Slytherin girl's wand instantly flew into his waiting hand.

She turned to him, her eyes sparking with anger, before she quickly masked her face into a helpless innocent expression and began to cry.

How very Slytherin. She was clearly trying to trick him. What a shame that it wouldn't work. Harry had spent every second of the last few weeks with the Master of deception. Did she truly think that she could deceive him?

"I don't know why you're here," she sobbed. "Or what you think I've done but I have nothing to do with it... I haven't done anything wrong. I swear!"

"You swear do you?" Harry asked smirking.

"Just tell me what you want?" she sniffed, wiping at her eyes.

She was pretty good, Harry had to admit but unfortunately for her not good enough.

"What do I want?" he repeated her question. "Well let's see," he tapped a finger to his chin in mock contemplation before he turned to her. "First, I want to know why you bonded Draco and I together with Snape's modified Aeternum Sacramentum potion. You know, the one you stole from his store room," he paused a moment to take in her gobsmacked expression. It was more satisfying then he thought it would be. "Then I want to know who took Draco two nights ago and I want to know where he is now," he began to pace in front of her like a predatory animal. "I want to know who else is involved in this and finally I want to know why? – I want to know why!" he thundered. "Why the fuck did you did this to us?!"

She frowned staring at him long and hard for a few moments before eventually breaking out into loud high-pitched giggles, all the while clapping her hands in a congratulatory fashion. "Bravo Potter, truly bravo. I must admit, when you came in here I thought it was on a whim and that you were simply grabbing at straws but surprisingly you know a lot more than I originally thought. Well done you! Tell me, how did you figure it all out? It really is rather impressive."

Harry growled menacingly.

"Oh come on, surely you want to gloat a little. I would if I were you," she smirked. "You've figure out what even the Auror's can't."

The Gryffindor knew that she was stalling and trying to get Harry distracted.

"Well it's a good job I'm not like you then, isn't it?" Harry raised a brow as he held her wand up in both hands and snapped it clean in two.

She cried out in complete and utter outrage. "My wand! You fucking prick!"

Harry ignored her. "Sit down," he rolled his eyes and pointed at the chair.

"No!" she spat, glaring daggers at him. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! You can't tell me what to do."

The Gryffindor simply marched towards her and grabbed her arms before twisting them painfully and pinning them behind her back, then he dragged her roughly towards the chair.

"Get the fuck off me!" she screamed, kicking him hard in the shins.

She continued to shout profanities at him as he pushed her down in the seat and sent quick binding spells to her legs and arms so that she couldn't move.

Harry leaned back against the table again putting two metres between him and the Slytherin bitch.

He waited until her tirade died off and the room fell into silence once more.

"Finished?" Harry asked mildly, crossing his legs at the ankles.

She spat in his general direction but the ball of saliva didn't quite reach the Gryffindor and instead landed on the floor between them.

"Classy," he muttered, pulling his face in disgust.

"Fuck you!" she turned her head away from him and stared at the wall. "If you think you're going to get information out of me then you're sorely mistaken because I'm not telling you anything!" she gritted.

Harry raised his brows. "I beg to differ; I think you're going tell me everything I need to know."

"I'm not telling you shit! You -" she broke off choking suddenly, her eyes bulging grotesquely. Harry calmly watched as her struggles began to grow frantic, her mouth agape, until soon enough she was shaking so hard that the chair tipped back and she fell, cracking her head on the cold stone floor.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as she passed out.

Harry aimed his wand at her neck ending his _death grip_ spell.

Her eyes immediately flew open as she took in a huge gasping breath, and then continued to pull in ragged wheezing breath, after ragged wheezing breath, coughing and spluttering as she did.

Harry magically pulled her upright again. "If you don't talk Rebecca, then you're useless to me, in which case I'll kill you," he shrugged. "I'll bury your body deep within the forbidden forest so no one will ever find you -"

"You're crazy!" she interrupted him, voice husky and raw from being choked.

"You're one to talk but yeah I suppose I am. I want Draco back and if I can't get him back then I will at the very least avenge him. Now are you going to talk or shall I end this?"

She looked at him, uncertainty clouding her eyes. "You wouldn't kill me. Salazar, you're Harry fucking Potter!"

"Are you sure about that?" he asked in a deadly quiet voice, eyes narrowed. "Why don't you try me? I dare you."

She gazed at him for long moments.

She mustn't have liked what she saw in the green depths of his eyes because all too soon she was yelling. "Okay! Okay, I'll talk."

"Smart choice," Harry intoned.

"What do you want to know first?" she asked grudgingly. Her dignity shot to hell.

The Gryffindor paused a moment considering this. He knew he didn't have a lot of time. "Alright, this is how we'll do it. I'll ask the questions and you answer them quickly and honestly. If you don't, well..." he pressed his lips together and let her imagine the worst. "I'm sure you get the picture."

"Yes," she swallowed, looking up at him angrily through her long dark lashes.

Harry knew he sounded completely crazy and to be honest he felt it. He had never felt so murderous in his life. Not even towards Voldemort but the thought of what might be happening to Draco right now and the thought that Harry may never see the blond alive again was enough to make all sense flee his deranged mind.

Love did that to a person.

Merlin, if his friends saw him now, they wouldn't know who he was.

"Who besides you is involved in this?" Harry asked. He thought that was a better place than any to start, after all he needed to know who he was dealing with.

"Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle -"

"Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry interrupted in a disbelieving voice. "Are you fucking with me?"

"No, I'm not," she replied in an insolent tone.

Harry let the information roll around in his head for a moment before speaking. "Not only are Crabbe and Goyle fucking idiots but they are supposed to be Draco's good friends -"

"Good friends? Draco hasn't been friends with them for well over a year. Didn't he tell you?" she smirked at the frown on Harry's face. "Oh don't feel bad, Draco doesn't talk about personal stuff to anyone, only those who he is close too, which is virtually no one."

Harry's nostrils flared at her words as he tried to ignore the sting they caused.

Draco had never felt comfortable enough to talk about personal things with Harry; every time the Gryffindor had tried, the blond would shut him down saying he needed more time or he wasn't ready and that the bond was enough to be worrying about.

Had Draco really fell out with Crabbe and Goyle over a year ago?

"But weren't they in hiding together and fighting against Voldemort?" Harry asked, brow puckered.

"They were for the first year but then the Crabbe's and Goyle's said they wanted nothing to do with the war and that they were going into hiding on their own until it was over."

"Why?"

"Because they never wanted to turn on the Dark Lord in the first place! Draco made them and they have resented him for it ever since. That's what Draco does, he makes you do things you don't want to do and in return doesn't listen to you and does as he bloody well pleases!" she pulled her face into a sneer.

Harry had the feeling there was a lot more to her little rant and it was probably personal.

"So they turned on him because he tried to save them by forcing them to fight for the light? Yeah, that makes perfect sense," Harry exclaimed sarcastically.

"Of course it won't make sense to you," she spat. "You're a Gryffindor!"

Harry had an unpleasant feeling wash over him at her words. They reminded him of the tens of times Draco had told him he didn't understand because he was a Gryffindor.

"So what's your part then?" Harry probed. "How do you fit into all this?"

"None of your business," she looked away from him.

"Let me guess, unrequited love?"

Her head snapped back towards him. "Don't talk about things you know nothing about!"

"I know that you and Draco used to shag on a regular basis - until he got bored of you that is," Harry taunted.

"Draco loved me!" she screamed. "He just wouldn't admit it and refused to listen. Then he started fucking that bitch Aria behind my back!"

Harry shook his head. "Wow, so you're doing all this because Draco didn't want to be with you?... Psycho bitch," he finished muttering the word under his breath.

She growled. "I heard that."

"So where do I come into all this?" Harry had an idea but he wanted to hear it anyway.

"You're Harry fucking Potter and you killed our Dark Lord, that's enough reason for wanting you dead."

The Gryffindor smiled. He'd thought as much. "So tell me, was it Crabbe or was it Goyle you were going to have your happily ever after with?"

"What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"The charmed parchment I found, the one you used to write secret messages back and forth. I read some of them – ' _The end is near and then we can finally be together',"_ Harry recited from memory.

"Ah yes, you almost got away with that you know. If only you hadn't dropped it in front of me. I would never have known. I thought I'd lost it in one of the secret passages somewhere but I wasn't worried, I didn't think anyone would figure out what it was even if they did find it. Again you surprised me Potter."

Harry bit his tongue, he was still furious with himself for dropping the stupid parchment. If he hadn't their entrapment plan would have worked.

"So which one is it. Crabbe or Goyle?" he pushed. He'd make sure which ever one it was, was severely incapacitated when he was done with them.

She smiled wickedly. "Oh that wasn't Crabbe or Goyle writing to me. No, no, no. That was Lucius."

_Lucius._

Harry slumped back against the table with a sharp intake of breath, mouth dropping open in shock. "Lucius?"

She smirked.

"As in Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father?"

"The very same," she confirmed.

 _'_ _No!'_ The word echoed around the brunette's head.

"You're lying!" Harry yelled.

She grinned. "I assure you that I'm not lying. Merlin Potter if you could see your face," she giggled. "By the way they fuck the same, it's eerie... I suppose it's true what they say, like father like son," she looked as though she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Lucius Malfoy?... He wrote that... he's involved in this?" Harry stuttered, trying to make sense of it. "But he wouldn't! Draco is his son."

Lucius was a down right prick but surely he wouldn't want his son dead. Would he?

Harry thought back to the few things Draco had mentioned about his father. It wasn't much but the brunette had got the distinct feeling something wasn't right between them. Never would Harry have thought it was this bad though.

He wondered if Draco had any idea but that was absurd! Surely he would have said something if he had.

Was Draco even shocked when he'd finally realised it was his own father who had done this to him?

Honestly, Harry had no idea.

How messed up was it that he was in love with a person he knew hardly anything about.

As if reading his mind Rebecca spoke up. "You actually don't know anything about Draco do you? Well apart from the size and shape of his cock," she taunted snidely.

Harry stiffened, gritting his teeth as he whirled on her. "Shut the fuck up!" he roared. "Where is Draco?"

"Hmm, now that I can't tell you."

"Tell me now you fucking bitch or I swear I'll kill you!" he flung himself across the room towards her and pressed the tip of his wand hard into her forehead.

Rebecca gasped sharply. "I don't know where he is!" she screamed frantically. "I have no idea where Lucius took him."

Harry, breathing heavily through his nose, tried to stem his growing anger. He needed to get control of himself. "So Lucius was the hooded figure who took Draco?"

"No that was Goyle but Lucius was waiting in your quarters for Draco to be delivered to him," her voice shook. "Then I don't know what happened. I was supposed to meet him there and leave through the fire with him but I was delayed. When I finally got to the third floor, you were wreaking havoc and I knew I was too late. I've been stuck here ever since, hiding, in case it was revealed I was involved. I can't leave the Castle; the Auror's have it under lock and key. Lucius is trying to bribe one of the Auror's but he hasn't been able to do much. The high officials know there's a rat in their nest."

So it was Lucius Malfoy who'd had Harry and Draco's fireplace opened for floo'ing. That's how the hooded figure – Goyle - had managed to evade Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise. It was because Lucius had pulled some string and paid someone off in the Ministry.

Harry couldn't believe it.

He thought back to Snape and Lucius' heated discussion about telling Dumbledore about the potion. Now it all made sense. Of course the older Malfoy didn't want Dumbledore to know because he knew that the old headmaster would have somehow figured it out, as he always did.

And of course Lucius had wanted to take control of the situation when it had come out that Harry and Draco had been bonded with the Aeternum Sacramentum potion. He obviously wanted to make sure that he wasn't found out. The older Malfoy had been livid with Draco when the blond had fire-called him to tell him that he didn't need his father's help and that he and Harry were going to sort it out themselves.

All of it was making perfect sense!

When Draco's parents had been notified about their sons capture and supposed murder, Narcissa had turned up at the Castle immediately completely and utterly distraught yet Lucius had turned up an hour later and hardly said a word.

What an absolute _cunt!_

He was cheating on his wife with a psychotic bitch more than half his age and he was planning on murdering his own son.

What sort of a sick, demented, fucked-up prick was he?

"I take it Lucius is the one controlling the bond?" Harry asked tightly.

"Yes," Rebecca answered. "It was really all him. Crabbe, Goyle and I just helped him here and there along the way."

Harry nodded slowly, a far off look on his face.

He could sit there all night asking her questions, he could easily make her tell him everything from beginning to end but now wasn't the time.

He finally knew who had done it and the basics of how they had done it. The only thing he hadn't managed to find out was where Lucius was keeping Draco and that had been the most precious bit of information he'd wanted so desperately to find out.

He needed to get back to his room and right now.

He needed to sort through his wild jumble of emotions before he got lost in them and drowned.

Draco's own father?... What a fucked-up situation this was.

Well at least a few things were certain now. Harry would be ready and waiting at the Shrieking Shack at five o'clock in the morning. One way or another he _would_ get Draco back and Lucius Malfoy would unequivocally pay dearly for what he had done.

That, at the very least, Harry could promise.


	24. Free

Harry walked in a daze through the halls of Hogwarts, hidden beneath his invisibility cloak.

He'd left Rebecca exactly where she was, bound to the chair in the unused classroom. He'd been forced to gag her and reinforce the _silencing_ spell, when she'd realised his plans to leave her there. To say she'd almost screamed the place down was an understatement; Harry was surprised to find his ears still working properly.

The Gryffindor had also spelled the door with a _repelling_ charm, so no one would accidentally go in there and find the bitch tied up. Harry knew who someone happened to find her, she'd most likely talk her way out of it by spinning some bullshit story and of course Harry couldn't yet tell anyone what he'd found out as he needed to try and get Draco safely away from his father first.

Merlin... Draco's _father_.

Harry still couldn't wrap his mind around it all. It was seriously fucked up.

He kept thinking back, trying to remember all of his conversations with Draco where Lucius had been mentioned but only a few stuck out in his memory. One in particular was the time they were in the Hospital Wing, recovering from their comas. Draco had told Harry that his father was going to get to the bottom of their situation and find out who was doing this to them, to which the brunette had jokingly quipped, _"He's probably the one behind it!"_ The blond had of course refuted the statement but the uncertainty in his grey eyes had given the Gryffindor pause for a moment.

Another time had been when Draco had confessed that no one knew the real him, not even his parents - which at the time Harry had thought was a little strange but then again not all children were close with their parents, so he didn't question it too much and lastly just three nights ago in their room, mere hours before Draco was taken, the blond had offhandedly admitted that he had to drink from his _Clarus Calicem_ cup every day when he was at the Manor. Now that was weird and Harry regretted not asking Draco why, although he knew with absolute certainty that the blond wouldn't have told him anything anyway. Still, he should have pushed.

It was all so confusing. Harry had no idea what went on at the Manor behind closed doors but it seemed something was indeed going on and it wasn't good.

Shit, what Draco must be going through...

Harry just hoped, to all that was holy, that Narcissa wasn't involved in this too. He was quite sure she wasn't, if only going off her reaction when she was told Draco was dead and the fact that Lucius was fucking a young slut (surely she wouldn't allow that?) - but then again they were Pureblood Slytherins and Malfoys at that. So really, who knew?

Harry couldn't help but think that if he did manage to save Draco, how the blond would continue on with life knowing his father had plotted and tried to kill him in such a sadistic twisted way... or had Draco always been mentally and physically tormented by his father and this was just another hurdle he'd need to get over?

Harry thought about all he himself had been through with the Dursley's, Voldemort and every other bad situation that had been thrown at him, not to mention all the family and friends he had lost along the way. He was still here standing and relatively sane... well; at least he was relatively sane when the love of his life wasn't in grave danger.

Harry may not know an awful lot about Draco's personal life and what he had been through over the years but he knew one thing for sure, the blond had a strong and sturdy backbone and he would get through this. The brunette would help him if need be... that is, if the blond allowed him too.

This train of thought sent his heart plummeting to the ground as harsh reality began to set in. He thought back to their… breakup? Harry supposed you couldn't really call it a breakup as they had never officially been together but he had no other label for it.

Merlin, how it pained him to relive that heart wrenching memory, he'd successfully managed to not think about it at all in the last few days, which he had to admit hadn't been hard considering he had been frantic in his attempts to find out as much information as possible in regards to Draco's captors, thus easily managing to block out and totally ignore the fact that things _would not_ go back to the way they were if he successfully saved Draco.

God, he was idiot.

Harry could feel the claws of despair climbing up his throat as the unwanted memory of their _"breakup"_ enveloped him tightly, forcing him to relive it whether he wanted to or not.

_"I don't love you and let's be honest, I will never love you"_

_"What is the point in all of this?"_

_"You're just a passing fancy and someone I had fun fucking"_

_"I'll get bored of you. Just like I always get bored."_

_"You get the point I'm sure."_

Damn how it had hurt to hear those words.

Harry's memories didn't stop there though.

Harry clearly remembered the searing kiss the blond had given him and the sorrow and anguish etched on his beautiful pale face as he'd stepped back and said that he and Harry could never be together, they were from different worlds, certain things were expected of Draco and Harry didn't understand - _couldn't_ understand.

Harry frowned at this part of his memory tilting his head to the side in contemplation.

Did Draco really look that anguished or was Harry's imagination playing tricks on him?

Harry pictured Draco's face again, trying to visualise exactly how it had looked...

Yes, the blond had definitely looked anguished. Good grief!

How strange that at the time Harry was so consumed by his own heartache and desperate need to convince the blond that they _could_ be together, he hadn't properly registered Draco's sorrow and what it really meant.

The mind was a peculiar and wonderful yet mostly frustrating place indeed - at least Harry's was.

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as everything - Draco's actions, words and hidden meanings - seemed to finally reveal themselves and click into place.

"Oh Merlin, Godrick, Jesus, Mary and Joseph," Harry breathed in shock before quickly becoming very angry indeed. "Draco!" he growled. "You absolute idiot! You incredibly stupid, stupid person!"

Although Harry couldn't exactly talk because he was an incredibly stupid person also!

The brunette couldn't believe it, how did he not see it?... Then it hit him. Harry had been so sure that Draco wouldn't ever want to be with him, _really_ be with him - without the bondand all that shit - that he'd let he's insecurities, self-doubt and lack of self-confidence get the better of him and the blond had probably sensed it through their connection and seen it in Harry's eyes, then used it to his full advantage... the manipulative bastard! - But why?

Why did he feel he had to push Harry away?

"God I could throttle you!" Harry yelled out loud, threatening a none-present Draco.

Sleep deprivation was definitely taking its toll on the Gryffindor.

"Edgar is that you?" Nearly Headless Nick asked sharply, looking around the seemingly empty corridor as he floated by a Suite of Armour. "Now I know you're upset but there's no need for that and how dare you make yourself invisible so you don't have to face me. I say, how very rude indeed!"

Harry bit his lip apologetically but didn't reply as he picked up his pace to quickly exit the corridor and get away from the ghost. Distantly he could hear Nick becoming more irate thinking Edgar was now ignoring him.

Looking around in surprise, Harry realised he was in the entrance hall. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even registered where his feet were taking him.

He cast a _Tempus_ charm and was further surprised to see it read four o'clock.

Wow, how the time had flown.

He had wanted to leave a note in his room for Ron and Hermione to find but now it was too late for that. Hopefully he and Draco would come back in one piece. He hated the thought of his best friends not knowing what had happened to him if he died. Then again Hermione was smart, when Rebecca was found she'd put two and two together.

With that slightly comforting thought he descended the front steps and began to make his way across the grounds towards the Whomping Willow's entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

As Harry neared the huge tree, that was swaying hypnotically from side to side, he took off his invisibility cloak and stuffed it in his pocket.

It was bitingly cold out and his breath could be seen in great white plumes when he exhaled, at least it wasn't raining any more as that would have irritated the brunette to no end.

Harry's nerves were starting to set in, which fortunately made him feel buzzed and more alert. The whole walk had felt like a dream, he could hardly remember walking across the grass and around the lake. He was feeling extremely light headed from lack of sleep and nourishment and cursed himself for not having the forethought to drink a _Pepper-up_ potion before he'd left to find the bitch in the classroom.

At that moment, the Whomping Willow lurch forward nearly striking Harry with one of its huge branches.

"Fucking hell!" Harry cursed as he jumped, then shoulder rolled out of the way.

He quickly and swiftly poked the knot in the trunk, immobilizing the large violent tree instantly.

"Shit," Harry breathed rubbing his tired eyes under his glasses. He needed to pull himself together.

He turned his arms around in large circles, loosening them up, and cracked his neck from side to side, feeling deep satisfaction as he did.

Suddenly there was the sharp distinct sound of a twig snapping to his left and without a moment's pause he jumped up whipping his wand out lightning fast.

"Who's there?" he asked stupidly, and then rolled his eyes at the clichéd question.

There was a rustling sound and then a hooded figure came into view.

Harry narrowed his eyes, idly wondering which dick head it was.

He desperately wanted to say. _"Is that you Lucius? or is it Crabbe or Goyle?"_

But he didn't want to give away how much he knew, not just yet anyway.

"Potter," the figure intoned. "So you actually came?" there was a snorting laugh.

"Obviously," Harry answered dryly. "You did tell me to meet you here."

"Yes but you didn't have to," the figure chortled. "You clearly care a lot for the ferret."

Harry didn't say anything and just gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Anyway," the hooded figure mumbled. "We better get you ready to go."

"We? -" Harry sensed someone coming up behind him and spun around just in time before a fist struck him in the back of the head.

He ducked and whirled out of the way. "Now there's no need for that," Harry sang in a faux friendly manner to the second hooded figure who'd just unsuccessfully tried to knock him out.

He was now certain it was Crabbe and Goyle under the black cloaks.

Both men began to stalk towards him.

"Come here you speccy little freak!" the slightly taller one of the two growled and Harry knew it was Goyle as Crabbe was a little shorter.

Harry smirked. "Nah, I'm good here thanks."

Crabbe and Goyle looked at one another probably wondering what to do now. They clearly hadn't expected this to happen.

Crabbe started to fire a series of jinxes and curses at Harry as did Goyle but the brunette blocked them all easily with his rapid swift reflexes.

Even as exhausted as he was the two idiots were no match for him.

After several long minutes of the two ex-Slytherins getting absolutely nowhere in regards to capturing the Gryffindor, Goyle stepped forward with an impatient and highly frustrated roar, then began to charge menacingly at the brunette like a raging bull.

 _"Tracagnum!"_ Harry snarled, flicking his wand sharply.

Goyle bellowed out in pain as the spell hit him full force in the stomach, sending him flying through the air to crash into the trunk of the Whomping Willow.

"You'll pay for that Potter!" Crabbe threathened as he looked at his friend's motionless body. "You better cut this shit out _now_ or I swear you'll never see Draco alive again!"

"Oh settle down Crabbe," Harry tsked in calm and controlled voice. A stunned silence followed his comment and the Gryffindor couldn't help but laughed. "Yes, I know it's you and I know that lump over there is Goyle."

"How? -"

"Never mind that," the brunette interrupted. "You may as well take your hood down now; it is rather rude and antisocial of you."

Crabbe didn't move an inch, he was most likely stunned stupid – or stunned stupider would be more accurate - so Harry decided to lend him a helping hand and sent a powerful gust of wind in the gormless gits direction causing his hood to blast off.

Crabbe squeaked in surprise as he lost his balance and fell on his fat arse.

Harry sighed looking towards the heavens.

"N -now you listen here P-Potter," Crabbe stuttered as the brunette advance on him.

"NO! _You_ listen to _me_!" Harry thundered, snatching Crabbe's wand out of his chubby sweat-slicked palm and snapping it in half. "If you tell me where Draco is right now, I may let you live."

"I can't -" Crabbe whined. "He'll kill me."

"Never mind Lucius killing you, I'll fucking kill you!" Harry growled venomously, pressing the tip of his wand into the pathetic bastard's temple.

Crabbe swallowed deeply staring in fear at the brunette's crazed face. "He's at Malfoy Manor. In the cellar," he confessed in a small frightened voice. "But there's no way you'll get in there on your own. We were supposed to knocked you out and _Portkey_ you there." with trembling fingers he pulled out a silver ring which had two snake heads holding a large green diamond.

Harry took the ring from him and rolled it between his fingers. It was Draco's. "Where in the Manor will this take me?" he asked.

"Straight into the cellar, Lucius will be there waiting."

"Will he?" Harry smirked wickedly, narrowing his eyes. "Good."

"It'll activate in about two minutes," Crabbe continued in a rush as if he thought the more he told the brunette the better his chances were. The Gryffindor glanced at him, looking him up and down. "Please don't hurt me," the ex-Sytherin finished with a wince.

Harry put the ring on his finger and straightened up.

"Potter please," Crabbe pleaded.

"Shut up!" the brunette snapped.

Harry walked over to Goyle and checked his pulse; the great lump was still alive but out cold and probably would be for a while. The Gryffindor reached down and picked up the comatose pricks wand and snapped it.

He then quickly and efficiently tied Goyle up before gagging him and levitating him into some thick bushes.

"What are you doing?" Crabbe asked, fear thickening his voice.

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Harry hissed in annoyance. Then he pulled his fist back and swung it will all his might at Crabbe's face.

_Crunch!_

The brunette felt and heard the cracking and breaking of bone and cartilage beneath his knuckles, then Crabbe cried out dazedly with a painful groaned, blood oozing from his nose in great rivulets. Harry hit him twice more, until the ugly git was out cold. Then he tied and gagged him just like he'd done with Goyle and levitated the piece of shit into the bushes.

He must have only seconds now until he would be whisked away to the Manor.

Harry quickly scanned his surroundings making sure nothing was out of place and that's when he noticed someone sprinting towards him from the castle.

He stepped back into the shadows of the tree cautiously, wondering who the hell it was.

"Vince? Greg?" a deep voice yelled.

As the man got closer Harry realised instantly who it was. It was one of the Auror's he'd seen on the third floor corridor – the one with reddish hair and a hooked nose.

So he was the rat. Harry snorted humourlessly, shaking his head in disgust.

The Auror's head snapped towards the sound and found the brunette leaning casually against the tree. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Harry Potter," he muttered, eyes widening in surprise. "What? -"

"Save it," Harry bit-out harshly. He was really getting sick of people acting like they were innocent, when in reality they were deceiving vile snakes.

The Gryffindor felt the ring on his finger begin to warm and knew the _Portkey_ was activating.

The Auror glanced at the ring as a soft glow emanated from it. "Oh no you don't," he gritted and then fired a curse at Harry's chest.

Harry tried to dodge it but didn't get out of the way quick enough before it hit him in the shoulder. " _Argh!_ " he cried out, biting his tongue hard as pain laced down his left arm. Thankfully though, it wasn't his wand arm.

" _Sectumsempra!"_ Harry bellowed.

The Gryffindor caught the look of utter shock on the Auror's face just before his large body crumpled to ground in a heap, and then Harry felt the familiar sensation of being hooked behind the naval and dragged through the _Portkey._

* * *

Harry landed heavily in a near dark room, his legs giving out beneath him as his stomach rolled unpleasantly.

"Bugger! - Will I ever get the hang of _Portkey_ travel?" he muttered to himself with a sigh as he looked up at the dripping ceiling from his awkward position on the floor - which just happened to be sprawled flat on his back. He tied to gather the little strength he had left to stand up but after a few half-arsed attempts he gave up. He'd already fucked it anyway; Lucius probably already had his wand pointing at Harry's heart, so he may as well rest while he had the chance.

"I very much doubt it you clumsy sod," came a wonderfully familiar and teasing, yet tired, voice.

Harry's heart thudded to a stop and then started back up again to beat a million miles an hour as he tilted his head back and to the side, eyes seeking and eventually landing on - after a very long three days - an upside down silhouette of Draco, who was slumped against the wall.

Harry could only just make him out in the unlit room but he knew without a shadow of a doubt it was him.

"Oh Draco, thank _god_ ," Harry choked out, rolling onto his stomach as relief flooding through him rapidly, making him feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Merlin, you're not going to cry are you?" Draco asked warily. "Because if you do I'll be forced to slap you with this mouldy sponge," he held something up between his thumb and forefinger, which Harry guessed was said mouldy sponge.

Harry began helplessly laughing at the threat as he crawled across the floor towards the blond. "Oh my god Draco… _Draco, Draco, Draco,_ " he chanted over and over again under his breath, hardly taking notice of what he was saying.

Then the blond was there, right in front of him, and all Harry could do was stare.

It felt so surreal and as ridiculous as it may sound the Gryffindor was scared to death to even touch the Slytherin in case he _poofed_ into a cloud of smoke and disappeared.

"Harry," Draco breathed. "Please tell me you're really here and I'm not just hallucinating again? - Because if I' am, I'm seriously going to end it all."

Harry sucked in a shaky breath and released a little noise that was half filled with amusement and half with sadness. He bit his lip as he reached out his right hand and ran his thumb, ever so lightly, over a rather nasty looking, deep purple, bruise on the blonds cheek.

Draco's eyes fluttered closed as he inhaled sharply. "It is you, thank Salazar," he leaned his head slightly to the side so his cheek rested more firmly against Harry's open palm.

The brunette shuddered at the contact.

_Draco was actually here and he was alive!_

The blonds eyes opened again and Harry saw, for the first time ever, a startling glimpse of pure vulnerability in the grey depths. It was completely jarring to witness. The Slytherin never showed his emotions, _ever_ , especially emotions that he thought made him look weak and the Gryffindor found himself at a bit of a loss with what to do and say. It was just so strange and so unlike Draco but honestly what did Harry expect? Merlin only knew what kind of torture Draco had been going through these last few days.

Harry blinked a few times, love and devotion clearly etched into every line on his weary face. He swiped his tongue over his dry lips and leaned in closer to get a better look at the blond but as he did so he stopped suddenly, brow knitting together, as he noticed how bad all the cuts and bruising on Draco's face actually was. He gritted his teeth together furiously.

"I'm fine," the blond whispered, looking away self-consciously.

"You're not fine! You're far from it," the brunette seethed.

When Draco looked back at Harry, his face was closed off again, emotions back under lock and key. "Well it could be worse, couldn't it?" he said tightly with a shrug. "No point going on about it."

Harry sighed at the remark. He knew Draco wasn't being funny or anything; this was just how he dealt with shit.

"Good grief, what on earth happened to your arm?" Draco asked, eyes going wide.

The brunette winced as the blond touched it. "Some ginger prick did it," he grimaced as he pulled the blood soaked material of his jumper away from the gash in his shoulder.

"What?! Weasley did it?" Draco's mouth dropped open in mock astonishment. "Well I never."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Must you hide behind your mockery and sarcasm?"

"Yes I must," Draco answered petulantly. "It's the only thing I've had at my disposal in this dump," he paused a moment, then asked seriously. "Are you alright?"

Harry smiled crookedly. "I wasn't but I sure am now," then not being able to hold himself back any longer he leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Draco's in a single delicate kiss before reluctantly pulling back until only their noses were touching. "God, I've been going out of my mind not knowing where you were or what was happening to you."

"Dito," Draco retorted breathily before bringing his hands behind the brunette's neck and pulling him closer, effectively capturing the Gryffindor's lips in a long, passionate and searing kiss.

Both teens quickly got lost in tasting and devouring each other, slowly taking their time to enjoy what they'd been denied these last few days.

After long moments the blond finally pulled back, breathing heavily as he leaned his head against the wall. "As much as I'd like this to continue, I'm afraid it must wait, I need to do something with that shoulder of yours."

"Hang on!" Harry hissed turning around in alarm. "Where the bloody hell is your Father?"

In the heat of seeing Draco again he had totally forgot about the threat of Lucius and the fact that they were locked in a concrete room with only one little window and no visible way of getting out.

"Oh so you already know it's my cunt of father who did this to us? Well he isn't here, the house-elf came down before with a letter for him and he disappeared upstairs. I'm sure he'll be back soon though."

"Well let's get out of here while we can! I've got my wand, look!" Harry held up his wand in triumph but his face fell when Draco sighed explosively. "Oh what is it?" the Gryffindor groaned, knowing bad news was coming his way.

"There's a magic block on the cell, your wand won't work in here," Harry noticed how drawn and tired the blonds face looked.

Harry attempted to cast a simple _Lumos_ but nothing happened. "Mother fucker!"

"Take your top off," Draco demanded.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"Not for that," the blond replied eyeing Harry in amusement. "Although I would love nothing more than to fuck you into next week -" he smirked as Harry blushed crimson. "- but no, I need it to tie around your wound, you're losing far too much blood."

"Oh," Harry smiled shyly and then pulled his jumper off as requested, revealing he was only wearing a sleeveless shirt, and then handed it to the blond.

"Right tell me everything that's happened and what you know," Draco prompted as he set to work on Harry's arm. "And hurry because he'll be back soon."

Harry quickly told Draco everything that had happened from the moment the Slytherin was taken, to the moment the Gryffindor had landed in the cell.

Draco was immensely pleased with the way Harry had dealt with Rebecca, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Excellent," he grinned wickedly. "Merlin, I wish I had been there to witness it."

But he was sickened to learn that his father had been having an affair with the little bitch Rebecca. "For once I have no words," he muttered disgustedly but thankfully got over it quick enough.

Draco was saddened though, to hear that Snape had been locked up and was currently awaiting trial for his part in brewing the Aeternum Sacramentum potion.

"We'll have to do something about that," he said fretting.

"So that's pretty much everything," Harry finished ten minutes later. "What's been going on here? What's he said to you? What's he been _doing_ to you?" he asked in a rush.

"Nothing much. My _father_ -" he spat the word. " - has barely said two words to me, although I've learnt that he's rather taken with physical torture over his usual use of mental torture these days."

Harry growled, wanting nothing more than to beat the living shit out of the bastard. It took him a minute to collect himself and calm down.

"So you don't know why he's doing this?" the brunette asked dubiously.

The blond looked away from Harry's sceptical gaze.

"Draco," Harry warned.

There was the sound of a door opening and closing above them and then quick footsteps descending the stone stairs.

They both looked up at the noise.

"Here he comes," Draco muttered voice full of dread.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy tapped his wand on the outside wall of the cell, where a small window was situated, and enlarged it so he could clearly see inside.

He activated a lighting charm and suddenly the room was bathed in brilliant light.

"Ah Potter, good of you to join us," he drawled, a small smile gracing his lips as he saw the two teens inside the cell blink and hold their arms up to block out the harshness of the light. "I'm sure Draco has filled you in."

Harry lowered his arms, eyes adjusting, as he tried his hardest not to laugh - clearly Lucius didn't know that Harry had already figured it all out because the brunette most certainly wouldn't have gotten such a nice welcoming if he did.

The Gryffindor mustered up a murderous glare and directed it at the older Malfoy as he settled himself next to - instead of in front of - Draco against the far wall.

Lucius' eyes flicked around the concrete lock-up as if looking for something, or perhaps someone.

"Oh," Harry said lazily. "I'm afraid Crabbe and Goyle couldn't make the party... they're a little… tied up," he chuckled heartily at his clever pun.

"Seriously?" Draco muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes, Harry shrugged grinning.

Lucius' face registered surprise, which pleased Harry and gave him the confidence to continue with his mockery.

"Oh come on, they are complete and utter idiots. What did you expect?" he asked with a smile, obviously enjoying himself far too much. "What's that saying - 'If you want something done properly, it's best to do it yourself' _-_ bad judgement on your part old man and I would have thought you'd know better."

The older Malfoy narrowed his eyes angrily and Harry could tell he was more than a little worried.

"No matter," the long haired blond eventually spoke. "They can't tell anyone what they know anyway, they made an unbreakable vow."

 _Shit!_ Harry silently cursed and wondered if Rebecca had also made one.

"Anyway, enough of that, I'm sure you are both very happy to see each other again," he remarked, waving his hand in the air. "Although I'm afraid it will be short lived."

Harry and Draco glanced at each other before turning to watch him pace in front of the window, arms linked behind his back.

"You know, none of this would be happening now if you had just killed each other straight away like you were supposed to but then again my son never does what is expected of him, do you Draco?" Lucius sneered.

"Well it's a sort of gift really, everything I do is wrong in your eyes. I should probably write a book - ' _How_ _to Make Your Father Despise You',_ " the blond sneered back. "It would be a best seller, I'm sure."

"Now, now Draco. You know as well as I, that this is all your doing, not mine," Lucius chastised.

"Why? Because I won't do what you tell me to and I won't bend to your every will? You're a mad man!" Draco exclaimed losing his temper.

"YES!" Lucius roared. "That's exactly why. You are _my_ son and heir and you are supposed to listen and do as _I_ say! but no, you have defied me at every turn. The minute you turned your back on our Lord you were dead to me, you put not only yourself but your mother and I in danger so we had no choice but to turn on him too. It was all your fault, all of it!..." he paused a moment breathing heavily, eyes looking crazed. "I can't have someone like _you,_ carrying on the Malfoy name. I'd rather you dead, even if I have to kill you myself!"

"Have you heard yourself?" Draco asked aghast, face pained. "You would honestly kill me, your own flesh and blood?"

"I would," the older Malfoy spat with deadly conviction.

Draco gasped, a choked heartbreaking sound coming from deep within his chest. "But I saved you!" he gritted in anguish. "You would be dead now or rotting in Azkaban like all the others if it wasn't for me. Why can't you see that? I did this for us, so we could have a better life!"

"No you just did what you thought was best for _you;_ you didn't even consider anyone else!"

"How can you say that? You know that isn't true... Despite everything, all you've done to me over the years - the psychological torture - everything! There's still a part of me that loves you, you are my father and all I've ever wanted is for you to love me back, that's all."

"Well you went about it the wrong way, didn't you?" Lucius growled lowly.

"No, I tried doing as you asked, remember? But it still wasn't enough for you. Nothing I do will ever be enough for you -" Draco's voice broke and he abruptly stopped talking, letting his head hang in defeat.

"You're right, it won't. You're pathetic and _weak_ -"

"That's enough!" Harry snarled, cutting off the older Malfoy.

He couldn't believe what he'd just heard and he feared it was only a fraction of the shit that Draco has had to put up with from his so called father.

"Oh, had enough have you Potter? Well I'm just getting started," he sneered.

Harry flared his nostrils. Merlin did he want to smash the fuckers face in but he needed to keep his cool.

"Draco, look at me," Lucius commanded.

His plan was obviously to carry on tormenting his son. What a sick prick he was.

"Why are you stalling?" Harry asked drawing the older Malfoy's attention to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Harry retorted. "Are you scared? What, you act all big and tough throwing words and punches but you can't kill us, is that it?"

The brunette knew that wasn't the case at all, he just wanted to distract the bastard and knew this would work.

Lucius made a little amused sound under his breath. "I am not afraid of killing anyone Potter, I've done it before and I will do it again, very soon, I assure you."

"Oh okay, it's just I find it odd. You have wanted us dead for the last few weeks - clearly longer than that after hearing what you've just said - so why delay it any longer? I would have thought you'd want to kill us and get it over and done with instead of playing with us."

"Aren't you the inquisitive one?"

"It's been known to happen from time to time," the brunette answered cockily, knowing it would annoy the older man at being talked to in such a way.

As expected he pursed his lips with an irritated grunt. "Well it really doesn't concern you _Potter._ Now keep your trap shut!"

Harry went silent a moment, having an intense internal debate with himself whether or not to utter his next words. They could either back fire in his face and ruin everything or work to a great advantage.

He glanced sideways at Draco and saw that the blond still had his head bowed, body sagging with complete and utter exhaustion. Harry's heart ached at the sight, he just wanted to get him home and out of harm's way.

With that thought in mind he made a snap decision. _Here goes nothing..._

"I wonder..." Harry stroked his facial hair in mock contemplation. "This little delay doesn't have anything to do with Rebecca, does it?" he asked, raising a brow.

Lucius eyes flashed with wild fury.

_Jackpot._

Harry smirked wickedly. "Ahhh, so it does. Interesting."

And it was interesting. Harry hadn't been sure if the older Malfoy had just been using the young Slytherin girl but it seemed he hadn't at all, he truly had feelings for the little bitch.

One minute Lucius was outside the cell, the next he was inside and towering over Harry. "Where is she?" he spat menacingly.

Harry stared up at him in shock. How did he just do that? Wasn't there a Magic block in the cell?

"Answer me boy!" he pointed his wand at the brunette and suddenly Harry was being held up by the throat.

He choked and spluttered trying to free himself but it was no use.

"Get the fuck off him!" Draco suddenly growled, charging at his father and knocking him over.

Harry dropped to the floor dragging much needed air into his lungs and watching in horror as Draco got hit over and over again with various curses, some of which Harry had never heard off.

Draco cried out in pain, falling to his knees as blood exploded from his mouth. "Father please," he gurgled. "Stop this insanity! You don't have to do this."

Lucius stared long and hard at his son. "Yes I do. Goodbye Draco. _Aavada kedavra,"_ he finished on a scream, sending the killing directly at Draco's chest.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Harry roared and dived through the air.

Draco's eyes widened in terror as the green light hit Harry in the back and his dead weight was thrown through the air to land heavily on top of the blond.

"Harry!" Draco rasped; sheer panic clawing at his throat. "No, no, please no," he lifted Harry's limp head up to look at his face.

The Gryffindor wasn't moving, his face was deathly white and his green eyes were staring glassily into nothingness.

"Oh no _Harry_ , No, no, please. You can't be dead, you can't be!" tears began to run down the blond's face for the first time in eleven years, mingling in with his sweat and blood. "You're the chosen one! You can't die... Get up! Get up now!" he bellowed angrily his voice breaking into a heart wrenching sob as he slumped to the floor rocking the brunettes body back and forth as he cried uncontrollably, pressing his face into Harry's neck. "I love you," Draco whispered. "Do you hear me? I love you Harry."

The Slytherin placed his lips over the Gryffindor's pouring everything he had into the kiss.

"Oh isn't that sweet," Lucius sang, his tone mocking.

Draco didn't say a word. He didn't even look up. He simply didn't care anymore. Harry was dead and all that the blond wanted now was to die so he could be with his love again. After all what would his life be without Harry in it? It was such a shame that it took something as drastic as this for the Slytherin to realise it.

"Get up," his father demanded.

"Just kill me," Draco said, voice dead and void of all emotion.

"I don't think so," Lucius laughed. "I quite like the thought of you rotting in despair over the loss of this sorry excuse," he walked forwards and kicked Harry's leg in disgust.

Draco growled lowly, hand whipping out lightning fast to grip tightly around his father's leg.

"What do you think you're doing?" the older Malfoy snorted derisively.

Then suddenly, something very peculiar started to happen.

A bright golden light filled the room and Lucius began to scream out in pain. " _Arrggghhhhhhhhhhh!_ Let go of me at once!" he kicked out trying to loosen his sons grip but it was no use, Draco's hold on him was like iron and the older Malfoy ended up falling hard on the stone floor. "What is this? – _Arrrrrrrghhh_!" he yelled out again.

Draco gasped harshly as, what felt like, sharp electric currents began pulsing through his very being causing him to shake violently and uncontrollably. He wrapped his arm more securely around Harry to keep him in place as he tried in vain to let go of his father's leg but some reason he couldn't.

_What the hell was happening?!_

At once flashes of images shot through his mind.

_Harry smiling in their common room_

_Harry laughing in the Library_

_Harry yelling angrily in the room of requirement_

_Harry storming off upset_

_Harry embarrassed in their bedroom as he lay on the bed_

_Harry shyly looking up through his eyelashes_

_Harry gloriously naked_

_Harry orgasming hard, face contorted into pure bliss_

They kept coming one after another, after another, strong and powerful magical energy building inside him as they did, until he finally felt like he was going to literally explode. The pressure inside of him was terrifying.

Then just like that it was over.

"What the fuck?" Draco panted, finally being able to let go of his father's leg. The older Malfoy wasn't moving.

"My thoughts exactly," came a pained groan from somewhere near his groin area.

"Holy shit!" Draco yelled in shock.

He watched as the brunette sat up rubbing his head. "What happened?" Harry asked bewildered. "Oh fuck, is he dead?" he gestured towards Lucius's body which lay motionless a metre away.

When the Slytherin didn't answer, Harry turned to him with a frown and found that the blond was staring at him, mouth hanging open as tears streamed down his face.

"You were dead," Draco choked.

"What?" Harry asked eyes widening.

"You were dead," the blond repeated. "I thought I'd lost you forever."

Draco pulled Harry towards him hugging and kissing him fiercely.

Harry was stunned.

Not only had he died and come back to life... yet again... but Draco was openingly crying about it and obviously very upset about the whole ordeal.

"I don't know what I would I have done... You were dead... You saved me... I can't... There was this light... Something happened... Then you were alive again... and I don't know... I'm just so grateful... I couldn't live without you..." Draco rambled on uncharacteristically, not making sense to Harry at all.

"Draco, Draco. Ssshhhh," the Gryffindor hushed him, taking hold of his face. "I'm alright, it's okay now."

 _Shit._ Harry thought, trying to make sense of what had just happen and everything the blond was mumbling.

"I love you," Draco confessed, breath hot in Harry's ear, before he nuzzled into the brunette's neck, kissing a patch of skin.

Harry stiffened, pulling away slightly. "What did you just say?"

"I said I fucking love you," the blond answered, staring Harry right in the eyes and the brunette could see it, the love; it was right there shining bright in the grey depths. "I should have told you that night. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have just told you," Draco broke off again shaking his head and swallowing hard. "I almost never had the chance –"

Harry's face went from dumb and gormless looking, to breaking out into a wide, goofy, shit-eating grin.

"Do you forgive me?" Draco pleaded.

Harry stared at him in disbelief.

"Well, do you? You're killing me here!"

"Oh come here you daft bugger! You know I do."

Harry pulled the Slytherin to him their lips meeting firmly, mouths opening as tongues swirled and danced hungrily, their breaths becoming harsh and panted as they tried their best to devour one another.

There was the loud distinct sound of a throat being cleared but Harry and Draco didn't pay it any mind as they were far too busy getting completely and utterly lost in each other.

"Harry? Draco?"

Harry cracked an eye open and then gasped into Draco's mouth before pushing firmly on his chest and trying to get away from him. Harry turned his head to the side in an attempt to remove himself from Draco's grasp but the Slytherin just continued to kiss a trail down the side of the Gryffindor's face to his neck and then began to suck, kiss and nibble on the spot that sent Harry crazy with want.

"Draco, stop," Harry breathed torn between complete and utter embarrassment and wanting the blond to continue.

_God did it feel good to have Draco lips on him again._

"No, I won't stop," Draco muttered between kisses. "I'm never letting go of you again."

"But you have to, Professor Dumbledore's here," Harry informed him, dropping his flaming red face to Draco's shoulder. "And Professor McGonagall and about six Auror's," he continued in a muffled voice.

Draco stopped and turned his head to give a cursory glance behind him. "So they are," he agreed, turning back to Harry and kissing him once more.

"Draco!" Harry hissed.

"Alright, alright," the blond pulled back smiling tiredly at the brunette and letting him have his way.

"Professor Dumbledore -" Harry began but he had no words.

What could he even say?

_Sorry for nearly dry humping the shit out of my boyfriend in front of you?_

Boyfriend… Oh he liked the sound of that.

"It's quite alright Harry," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "We're just glad to see that you two are safe and in one piece. Now I think it's time to get you both back to Castle, Madam Pomfrey is waiting for you. We will finish up here."

Draco groaned at the mention of Madam Pomfrey.

The two teens stood up as Professor McGonagall rushed towards them. Harry noticed there was a gaping hole in the cell wall and idly wondered how it had happened. Despite looking a little embarrassed herself, at Harry and Draco's display of affection, the Transfiguration Professor covered it up well by smiling broadly at them. "I'm very happy to see you boys alive. Take hold of this," she held out a teacup.

Both Harry and Draco reached out their hands to touch the porcelain and within seconds they were being pulled through the _Portkey_ before landing directly inside the Hogwarts Infirmary.

Draco grabbed Harry's uninjured arm to stop him from stumbling and falling flat on his arse.

They both gazed around the hospital wing in awe, not quite believing they had managed to get out of the Manor alive.

"We're free," the Gryffindor sighed in relief.

"Not yet we aren't," Draco replied bitterly as Pomfrey bustled over to them, already making demands. "But soon I will have you all to myself," he added, grey eyes dark, intense and heavy with promise.

Harry's insides clenched deliciously... He could hardly fucking wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the epilogue to go now!


	25. Epilogue

_Three weeks later..._

Beep… beep… beep…

Harry groaned as he blindly reached out his hand to smack the top of his muggle alarm clock, effectively silencing the incessant annoying beeping.

He cracked an eye open and peered at the time.

"Why?" he whined at the sight of the ungodly hour.

"Ron! Harry!" came Hermione's muffled yet distinct voice before she barged into their dormitory. "Oh my god!" she shrieked before there was a series of loud deafening crashes, followed by a long drawn out scream.

Harry, now fully awake, pulled back his curtains and bolted from his bed. "What the hell?" he frowned scanning the room for his bushy haired friend.

"'Mione!" Ron yelled, voice thick with sleep, as he fell head first from his four-poster bringing the curtains down with him. He swore loudly when the wooden rail landed heavily on his head.

"Fuck!" he growled when the pain became too much and he rubbed his head vigorously.

Harry ignored him, eyes finally finding Hermione who was lodged inside Ron's open trunk; eyes shut tightly, her face an alarming shade of red as she struggled to get herself out. "Hermione, what are you doing in there?" he asked frowning in confusion.

His eyes widened in astonishment when he saw the path of total destruction she'd created all the way from the bedroom door, right to where he currently stood. Ron's personal belongings were strewn everywhere. It looked as though a vicious tornado had torn through the room, sucking everything in its path up before spitting it back out again. "What on earth just happened?" Harry asked in stunned amazement as he took in the mess before him.

"Just get me out of here!" Hermione gritted angrily.

Harry could hear Neville and Dean laughing from their beds as he gripped under her arms and yanked her out.

"Jesus Christ!" Ron shouted as he finally noticed the carnage. "What the bloody hell did you do woman?"

"Me!" she exploded in a rage. "Blame your roommate!"

Ron glanced at Harry in bewilderment. His red hair stuck up in every which way making him look rather comical.

"Not him, you idiot! Him!" she pointed blindly in the direction of Seamus' bed, face flaming red again.

Ron gave Harry a put-out look before leaning around her to look over at Seamus. "Merlin, not again," he sighed in sudden understanding. "Seamus! You dirty horrible bastard! Put some clothes on!" Ron bellowed, picking a random object up off the floor and throwing it at him.

"I did it!" Seamus yelled in triumph as the impact of the shoe, striking him on his shoulder, jerked him awake. "Wait... where am I?" he asked squinting around disorientated.

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes at the sight of his Irish friend's naked body and erect cock, visible for all to see. "Finni, how many times do we have to tell you? Either put some shorts on or close you're damn curtains before you go to sleep! Nobody wants to see your morning wood."

Hermione pulled her face in disgust, her back still facing the Irishman. "I'll wait for you two downstairs," she said tightly. "Just hurry up will you."

Harry and Ron watched her hurriedly navigate her way out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

"You'd think she'd never seen a cock before," Seamus yawned as he stretched out. "Oh hang on, I forgot she's with you Ron."

There was an explosion of laughter from Dean and Neville.

"Yeah whatever," Ron yawned, flipping him the bird before flopping back onto his bed.

Harry shook his head in amusement as he grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

As he stepped under the warm spray of water he groaned in deep satisfaction, letting it cascade evenly over his skin.

It was total bliss.

After a few moments the brunette grabbed his shampoo off the rack and began lathering the fresh smelling goodness into his hair.

As he massaged his scalp his mind wandered to Draco, as it often did, and he wondered what the blond was doing right now.

It still bothered Harry that he and Draco had been told to go back to their own house dormitories after they had fully recovered in the Hospital Wing and had drank the specially brewed potion that had properly removed their bond. He had wanted to stay in their private quarters on the third floor but Professor McGonagall wouldn't allow it, as it was _"No longer necessary and highly inappropriate"_ \- her exact words.

Draco suggested to Harry that they take turns sneaking into each other's dormitories but McGonagall had guessed that they would try this and had put a stop to it at once by having Filch and Mrs Norris guard the Gryffindor Tower and the Slytherin Dungeon every night.

 _God_ did that infuriate Harry.

It was hard enough trying to get time alone with Draco with the shit load of homework they had been given over the last few weeks but now they couldn't even sneak out after curfew to see each other.

If only they hadn't finished their Potions assignment already, they could have used that as an excuse to meet up.

The Gryffindor sighed deeply.

As he finished up his morning hair cleansing routine, he once again stepped fully under the spray of water letting it rinse all the soapy suds from his dark locks, his mind roaming further still.

He idly thought about how Draco had slowly but surely begun to change in the last few weeks. Sure he was still his haughty sometimes arrogant self in front of others but he had toned it down a lot and inevitably people had started to notice and were very intrigued by this new mysterious Draco Malfoy.

As of yet it wasn't common knowledge that Harry and Draco were together, although a few random rumours had started up on the rare occasions the two had been caught exchanging hushed words in between classes. For the time being they were trying to keep their relationship under wraps. So that meant absolutely no public displays of affection, no sitting with each other at meal times, no doing homework together (unless they went to the Room of Requirement in which case they were usually alone and there were way more important things to be doing than homework), basically they had both agreed not to be seen out together unless it was absolutely necessary - at least until everything with Lucius had died down.

Yes everyone now knew the basics of what went down in the Malfoy Manor's cellar... well sort of anyway. They knew that Lucius had bonded Harry and Draco together and they knew that he attempted to murder them both but they didn't know the how's, who's and why's of it all. The public was purposefully fed false information regarding how Lucius had died, they were under the impression that an unforgivable curse cast by Lucius's own wand had backfired, killing him instantly. That was the information the Ministry's Spokesperson had released in last week's press conference, as the specific details and truth about how Lucius had really died were to be kept secret and for very good reason too.

As it turns out, Draco had in fact been the one to kill his father, even though at the time he hadn't been aware he was doing it and at any rate it wasn't his fault, he had absolutely no control over it.

Dumbledore seemed to think that Draco's love for Harry had somehow triggered something powerful inside the bond. So when Draco had grabbed his father's leg to stop him from disrespectfully kicking Harry's dead body, the bond had literally sucked Lucius' life force out of him and transferred it into Harry using Draco as a catalyst of sorts, which was an absolute miracle considering the bond had been partially broken when Lucius had taken Draco. Even so and regardless of that, nothing like this had even been recorded in the whole of history, so the Ministry officials were very dubious indeed. They didn't know what to think about it all. All they knew was if something like this ever got out and became common knowledge it would definitely cause a stir, so they kept their mouths shut and handed the case to the Unspeakables for in-depth research.

Currently the Unspeakables were still researching all the information, evidence and memories they had been given on Harry and Draco's case, at this point there had been no word on their findings but Harry had a feeling Dumbledore was probably right in his assumption, after all the old Headmaster was rarely wrong.

Harry wasn't going to lie, he hated the thought of Lucius' life force being inside of him... _Yuk!_ But it wasn't like any part of Lucius soul was actually inside Harry now; it was purely just his life force. But yeah it was still completely sickening to think about, which is why he tried not to do so as much as possible.

And of course Draco hadn't been held responsible for killing his father as the bastard had been the one to bloody bond them together in the first place, so if anything it was his own fault.

Unfortunately that didn't stop Draco from feeling guilty; in the first week he had really struggling with his feelings on the whole situation. On one hand he was glad his father was dead and no longer able to hurt him and his mother but on the other hand he was sad and grieving. The man, although sick and twisted, was still his father and Draco was only human, despite what some people thought of him.

Thankfully Lucius' burial which had taken place just under two weeks ago had been a sort of turning point for the blond. Only Draco, his mother and Harry had been present for it, as Draco had insisted that was how he wanted it. Harry had been confused at first wondering why, but it all became clear on the day.

Draco had been beside himself and crazed with the overload of emotions running through him. He cried, shouted, yelled and screamed, letting out all of his anger. He sobbed his regrets and wept as he muttered what he had wished the future could have been, in regards to his relationship with his father. Then finally he'd said his goodbyes and walked away. It had been completely and utterly heartbreaking to watch but unbelievably it had been the best therapy for the blond. Since then Draco had been doing really well, everyday he looked a little brighter and a little happier. It was like he'd cleansed his soul and gotten everything he'd been holding in over the years off his chest and out in the open. He was even starting to joke around again, winding people up in his usual fashion.

This particular thought brought Ginny to the forefront of Harry's mind and he actually laughed out loud, his voice echoing around the tiled bathroom. Ginny Weasley had quickly become Draco's favourite person to wind up and oh was it hilarious to watch.

In the days Harry and Draco had been hauled up in the Hospital Wing, the brunette had told the blond all about how he had come to figure out the inside perpetrator was Rebecca White. He had admitted that Ginny was also on the top of his suspects list at first and explained to the blond why.

Draco had immediately began burning with curiosity as to why the young Weasley girl had been acting so strange, he'd reasoned that there was obviously some explanation for it and vowed to find out at his earliest convenience.

He didn't have to wait too long.

One afternoon when Madam Pomfrey uncharacteristically allowed, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to all come in together and visit with Harry, Draco was finally able to make his move.

All through the visit he had verbally picked, prodded and poked at Ginny. Making rude snarky comments whilst pestering her to confess what she had been really up to. He even went as low as accusing her of still being in love with Harry, much to the brunette's utter embarrassment.

Eventually she cracked and boy was she livid.

 _"I hate you!"_ she'd screamed. _"Merlin you're such a fucking prick!"_

Draco had smiled happily at this.

_"You want to know why I was keeping my eye on you two? It's because I don't trust you! You stupid git!"_

This had made Draco fall into a fit of hysterical laughter. It was clear he was enjoying himself immensely. _"Careful your head might explode... No seriously, look at the colour of it!"_ he'd wheezed between gasping breaths.

_"Fuck you!"_

_"No thanks, you're not my type. Not only are you the wrong sex but you're ginger to top it off."_

At that Ginny had nearly screamed the Wing down in a fit of rage.

 _"Anyway,"_ Draco had continued casually. _"You are still in love with Harry, aren't you? Go on just admit it. I mean I can't blame you really - but honestly it was a dead giveaway when you were acting all jumpy and could hardly talk to him -"_

 _"I most definitely am not in love with Harry!"_ she'd bellowed cutting him off. _"If I was I wouldn't be secretly meeting up with Dean almost every night for a fuck! would I?!"_

That's when Draco lost it - tears leaking from his eyes as he clutched at his sore stomach muscles, trying to catch his breath.

 _"Dean?!"_ Ron had exploded. _"You better not mean Dean fucking Thomas!"_

At the look of horror on Ginny's face Ron had kicked his chair aside storming from the Hospital Wing in search of his roommate. _"I'll fucking kill the bastard!"_

 _"Ron! Don't you dare do anything!"_ Ginny had screamed running after him.

Draco had been ecstatic at the surprising turn of events for days afterwards.

Harry still couldn't believe that that was the reason she had been acting weird, he would never have guessed it. At first he did wonder why she kept her relationship with Dean a secret, but then he caught wind of what Ron did to the poor guy and understood completely. He thanked his lucky stars that Ron hadn't reacted _that_ bad when he found out Harry and Ginny were dating a few years back but then again Harry hadn't taken her virginity before continuing to shag her in various different locations all over the castle. That being said Ron and Dean were now back on speaking terms thanks to Ginny threatening her brother with her infamous _Bat-Bogey_ Hex if he didn't apologise for Hexing her boyfriends private parts.

"Harry!" Ron banged on the bathroom door loudly. "Hurry up, you bathroom-hogging git!"

"One minute!" Harry yelled back quickly shutting off the water and stepping out to brush his teeth.

God how he miss having his own shower and even more so how he missed sharing said shower with a certain sexy blond Slytherin.

* * *

"Guess what I've just found out?" Hermione grinned as she, Harry and Ron began the long walk down to breakfast.

"That Merlin used his left testicle as a Shew Stone?" Ron asked.

She pursed her lips giving him a narrowed eyed look.

"That Xander Lofthouse has _Spattergroit_?" Harry asked.

"Ew," she scrunched up her face. "Is that true?"

Harry shrugged. "Pansy told me last night."

"Sounds like a lie. Isn't he the one who stood her up on a date?" Hermione asked. "Evil bitch," she finished under her breath.

"Language!" Ron snapped in a perfect imitation of her.

"Oh shush," she giggled. "Anyway, no, you're both wrong. I just found out that Professor Snape is back today!" she clapped her hands together in delight.

"Really?" Harry asked, frowning. "But I thought he wasn't getting released until next week?"

"Professor Dumbledore managed to pull some strings. Apparently Snape's been cleared of all charges. The Wizengamont and the Council of Magical Law came to the decision yesterday afternoon after Dumbledore found a loophole in the case. You see, how can they sentence Professor Snape for brewing an illegal Aeternum Sacramentum potion when the potion he brew wasn't the Aeternum Sacramentum potion at all, but a modified version of it!"

Harry snorted in amusement. "Of course Dumbledore would find a way around it," he paused a moment trying to figure out how he felt about it all.

He didn't like Snape purely because he was a prick but maybe that would change now that Harry and Draco were properly together... Nah! Anyway, regardless of that, he supposed he was happy the greasy git was back.

"Oh great," Ron moaned. "That's just what we need today, that overgrown bat going on with himself."

"Well I'm glad he's back," Harry said voicing his thoughts as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "For Draco's sake," he added at the shocked look on Ron's face. "He could do with having his Godfather around for support."

"Oh yes, of course," Hermione sympathised.

"Okay that makes sense but why are _you_ happy about him being back?" Ron questioned Hermione with a look of utter disgust.

"Because today is the day he tells us our scores for the Potions assignment!" she literally vibrated with excitement.

"Well I already know I've passed," Ron said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and planting a single loud kiss on her lips. "I had you as a partner."

"And I know Draco and I passed because you more or less finished brewing our potion for us," Harry copied Ron by wrapping his arm around her shoulder but instead of planting a loud kiss on her lips he went for her cheek instead.

She giggled at their playful antics. "Well of course we passed!" she rolled her eyes as if to say 'duh' causing the two men to laugh heartily. "Finding out our scores isn't the real reason why I'm excited."

"Oh?" Harry raised his brow.

"Remember at the beginning of Term, the day Snape told us about the assignment?" Harry and Ron nodded. "Well, he said if we brewed the Legame Rivalare potion correctly, we'd have the choice to drink it if we wanted to!" she squealed happily.

Ron and Harry paled instantly.

"Goodness what's with the faces?" she asked bewildered.

Harry wasn't sure what was bothering Ron but he himself was not drinking that bloody potion, no siree!

What a stupid idea - _Fucking Snape and his stupid fucking assignments._

Imagine he and Draco drank it and saw their future-selves with different partners. Or what if Draco saw himself with someone other than Harry but Harry saw himself with Draco? And imagine Draco then left him, leaving Harry to live and then die all alone...

Oh no. No, no, no. That couldn't happen. They most certainly couldn't drink it. Absolutely not.

"Harry?" Hermione sang waving her hand in front of the brunettes face.

"What?" Harry choked out looking a little green.

"Harry," she soothed. "Don't worry; you don't have to take the potion if you don't want to."

He swallowed thickly, brows furrowed as he nodded. "I know," he muttered trying not to think about it.

"Oh by the way," Hermione said, suddenly looking sombre. "Rebecca, Crabbe and Goyle get sentenced tomorrow."

Harry looked at her sharply. "Wow, they're really not wasting any time are they."

"No, which is a good thing. You and Draco will finally be able to put all this behind you and get on with your lives," Hermione rubbed his arm. "Dumbledore said they're going to be locked up for a very long time."

Harry nodded, not quite knowing what to say.

"Let's not think about it now. Come on let's eat," she suggested as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived ten minutes early to their Potions lesson as Draco hadn't been at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall for breakfast causing Harry to worry.

"He's not here," Harry muttered stressfully, gritting his teeth together.

"Mate, calm down he's probably just over-slept or something," Ron reasoned, clapping him on the back.

There were a few Slytherin's milling about the room, chatting to one another, and Harry had the sudden absurd urge to shake one of them and demand to know where Draco was.

"Harry, just go and sit down and relax he will be here soon. Okay?" Hermione rubbed his arm soothingly, glancing at Ron worriedly.

The brunette's anxiety where Draco was concerned had become a bit of an issue and vice versa. Both teens were suffering with it but were told it was just the after affects of what they had been through and with time it would get easier.

Harry made his way to his desk at the front of the classroom whilst Ron and Hermione took their seats somewhere in the middle.

The brunette sat rigid as a board, staring at the blackboard, mentally counting the seconds that passed by. He could hear the room getting louder as it filled with more and more students but none of them were Draco.

Two more minutes passed before there was the sound of a chair scraping on the stone floor next to him.

Harry turned his head slowly, dilated green eyes connecting with grey.

Draco inhaled deeply through his nose before glancing surreptitiously around the room to make sure no one was watching them. Then he took his seat.

The relief that flooded through Harry was so intense he had to close his eyes a moment to collect himself.

He felt Draco's hand touch his thigh lightly in reassurance. "I'm sorry," the blond breathed. "I got called to the Manor this morning and I didn't have time to write you a letter."

"Why were you called to the Manor?" Harry frowned, concern heavy in his tone. "Is everything okay?"

Draco removed his hand from Harry's leg and ran his fingers through his hair causing it to fall more messily into his eyes.

The action instantly caught and held Harry's full attention.

Fuck he was gorgeous. Harry loved that Draco had stopped gelling his hair back and instead let it fall naturally. It was very popular with the ladies and a few select males.

"Yes, everything's fine, I just needed to sign a mountain of contracts and documents," Draco sighed tiredly.

Harry gave his head a little shake, internally scolding himself for not focusing. "Contracts and documents? What for?"

"Documents relating to the Manor and various other properties my father owned, as well as all the companies and the Malfoy fortune, etcetera, etcetera," Draco reeled off, with a lazy wave of his hand.

Harry's frown deepened as he tilted his head in question.

"It's mine now," the blond informed him. "Everything... It's all mine," after a long pause, in which he stared unseeingly at nothing, he turned to gaze at Harry. "That's what the documents and contracts were for. All deeds, ownership, finances have been put into my name, our family lawyer just needed my signature to finalise it all."

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock. He was not expecting that. "Wow," he stated dumbly. "But I thought your mother was taking over it all? At least until you were ready."

"She was, but decided yesterday that she didn't want to anymore," Draco answered simply.

"Are you okay about all of this?" Harry asked not quite sure where Draco's head was at.

"Yes I'm fine. It's just bizarre. I mean how am I supposed to do this? Manage five large companies. Well there _were_ seven but two were dodgy," he rolled his eyes. "Shocking," he gasped in mock surprise. "Not... Anyway I've had them shut down."

Of course two were dodgy. This did not surprise Harry one bit. Although, he was immensely proud of Draco for taking quick action in shutting them down.

"Well you're now the richest man in Britain. Why not pay someone else to worry about it for you," Harry shrugged, smiling crookedly.

Draco glance at Harry sideways with a small speculative pout before letting loose a wide toothy grin. "You're right. I think I might just do that."

Harry clicked his tongue with a wink.

"What are you looking at?!" Draco suddenly snapped at Tracy, a Slytherin girl, who was staring at them with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh, nothing! Sorry," she scurried off.

Harry shook his head, laughing silently.

"Nosy cow," Draco scowled. "You know, it's really starting to piss me off."

"What is?"

"This!" Draco gestured between the two of them. "Us hiding all the time."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. He had said the same thing just a few days ago but Draco had just shrugged him off so he assumed the blond wasn't ready to let the world know about them yet.

"Okay, well what do you propose we do?" Harry asked expectantly.

Draco rested his elbow on the table, rubbing his bottom lip slowly back and forth in concentration.

Harry licked his own lips, body tingling with the need to lean in and kiss the sexy bastard until he gasped for more.

"Just leave it to me," Draco answered secretively, his grey eyes glinting mischievously.

Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the look on his boyfriends face. "Should I be worried? Because I kind of feel like I should be."

"Maybe," Draco teased, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. "Okay yes, you should be extremely worried - you're going to fucking kill me," he added, shaking his head with a laugh.

Harry loved it when the blond was in these kinds of moods. He looked so carefree and sexy as hell. "God I want you so bad," Harry breathed huskily, staring intently at the Slytherin.

"Ditto," Draco replied all humour gone, looking Harry up and down hungrily. "It's been too long."

Harry thought back to the quickie they had had yesterday in the secret tunnel behind the suit of armour on the first floor and agreed wholeheartedly. "Way too fucking long - Room of Requirement after lunch?"

"We have no classes this afternoon," Draco stated, waggling his eyebrows and sneaking his hand under the table to press his palm against the bulge in the brunette's trousers.

Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head as pleasure shot through him. "No, we don't," he breathed with a shudder, covering his hand over Draco's and pressing it more firmly into his fully erect cock.

The blond's eyes darkened in a fierce predatory fashion and Harry seriously contemplated standing up and dragging Draco from the room so they could both have their wicked way with each other.

At that moment Snape swept into the room, the door slamming loudly behind him.

Harry groaned in annoyance at the irritatingly bad timing and instantly began to mourn the loss of Draco's hand when the blond pulled it sharply away.

The classroom was deadly quiet now and Harry had to reluctantly give Snape props for silencing a room without even uttering a word.

As the Professor glanced quickly in Draco's direction, the Gryffindor could see his usually cold eyes warm with cleverly concealed fondness.

"Everybody, get out your completed potions," Snape drawled, eyes slowly doing a sweep of the room before he took his seat behind the large wooden desk facing the front of the classroom.

Once the rustling and banging ceased he spoke again. "Now I will call each pair up to my desk for scoring, bring your potion and any relevant notes you'd like to go over. The rest of you may talk quietly amongst yourselves until your names are called.

At that announcement the students in the class glanced at each other with wary bewilderment.

Snape _never_ let them talk quietly amongst themselves. How very odd indeed.

"I will start over here with Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter."

Harry sagged a little in defeat but then rationalised it was probably better to just get it over and done with.

Draco smirked at the put-out look on the brunette's face as they both got up and made their way towards Snape's desk.

"Please take a seat," Professor Snape muttered, glancing behind them at the class.

Harry heard the Professor surreptitiously cast a _Silencing_ charm and he began to shift uneasily.

"Draco, I- how are you?" Snape asked, voice full of emotion yet to look at him, you wouldn't know.

"I'm fine Severus, honestly. I'm just glad you're back, how are _you_? You need to tell me everything that's happened in the last few weeks," Draco urged.

The blond hadn't been allowed to see his Godfather while the trial was in succession and had constantly been raging to Harry about how ridiculous and unfair it was.

"I will but later," Snape replied pausing a moment. He seemed to be struggling to find his next words. "I'm... I'm just happy to see you are doing so well," he looked his Godson over with critical eyes. "I didn't know what to expect when I came back, I didn't know how you'd be coping or anything, of course Dumbledore told me you were okay but I needed to see it with my own eyes -"

Draco cut him off. "Stop worrying, I truly am alright, thanks to Harry," he glanced at the brunette and chuckled when Harry turned a deep shade of crimson.

Snape turned to gaze at the Gryffindor, taking him in for the first time since he entered the classroom.

Harry gazed steadily back, jaw clenching and unclenching as he prepared himself for a snarky comment of some sort. He suddenly realised the last time he'd seen the Potions Professor was the night Draco had been taken and remembered the single tear that had slid down the pale man's face as Harry told him that Draco was dead.

"Thank you," Snape choked out as if it pained him to say it.

Harry's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Thank you..." the Professor repeated, stronger this time. "For saving Draco and being there for him when I couldn't be."

Harry could hardly believe his ears. "Um..." _was this seriously happening?_ He looked over at Draco uncomfortably and found the blond staring at him expectantly.

The Gryffindor knew Draco wanted him and his Godfather to get along, he'd voiced as much on numerous occasions.

Harry smiled at the blond then looked down into his lap before looking back up at the Potions Master. "You're welcome," he muttered awkwardly and he heard Draco let out a relieved breath next to him. "But -" Draco groaned, sagging dramatically in his chair. "- I didn't do it for you. I did it because I love Draco. I would do anything for him."

Snape narrowed his eyes, chewing the inside of his cheek as he regarded Harry seriously but then he suddenly broke out into the biggest smile Harry had even seen grace his usually tight lips. "Yes Potter, I know, I know," he nodded, eyes glinting in a very Dumbledore sort of fashion.

Harry couldn't help it he grinned right back and just like that he and Severus Snape came to an understanding that would unwittingly bring them closer and closer together as time went on.

Both men, in their own way, loved and cared for Draco.

Who would have thought this time six weeks ago Harry and Snape would be bonding over their shared love of Draco Malfoy? It was laughable!

"Right," Snape sat forward all business, smile vanishing at once. "Let's see your potion then."

* * *

"Isn't it wonderful that we all got 'O's'?" Hermione gushed after the double potions class finished.

Ron grinned. "Come on that's not really the reason you're all smiles."

Hermione blushed, gazing up at him lovingly.

It was true, Hermione and Ron had both chosen to take a sip of the Legame Rivalare potion along with most of the class and, to Ron's relief and Hermione's utter delight, they had both had a sneak peek at their future lives and saw that they would marry, have children and grow old together.

As soon as the visions had ended, Hermione had squealed for at least a whole minute before wrapping her arms around her redheaded boyfriend with glee, she then immediately started chattering excitedly with Lavender and Parvati about how visual the glimpses were and how freakishly real they had felt, as if you were actually there.

"Harry," Hermione sighed as they walked out of the dungeons corridor and began to ascend the stairs up to the Entrance Hall. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry replied a little too sharply.

She rolled her eyes. "Did you have an argument with Draco?"

"No," Harry frowned.

"Well, tell me what's wrong then? You only look this depressed when it's something to do with Draco."

Harry grumbled under his breath. He really needed to stop being so transparent.

"It's nothing," Harry sighed.

"Is this about the Legame Rivalare potion?"

Harry ignored her.

"Did Draco want to drink it and you didn't?" she pushed.

How the bloody hell did she always know everything about... Well, everything!

"Hermione, please just drop it. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay, fine," she held her hands up in surrender. "I'm here if you need to talk though."

The brunette nodded moodily.

Hermione was right, as always, Draco had wanted to drink the potion and tried to persuade Harry to do it with him but the Gryffindor had flat out refused and when asked what his problem was, wouldn't give the blond an explanation as to why he didn't want to. Draco had gazed at Harry funnily obviously wondering at the brunette's hesitation but had eventually acquiesced and instead proceeded to tell Harry, in detail, all about his morning at the Manor.

"Are you actually going to eat in the Great Hall today?" Ron asked as he noticed Harry still walking with him and Hermione towards the huge wooden doors.

"Yeah, I won't be staying long though. Draco is just talking with Snape; he said he'd send me a message on the Parchment when he was finished."

Harry and Draco had made replicas of the enchanted Parchment Rebecca and Lucius had used to send private messages to each other. It actually had worked out really well for the Gryffindor and Slytherin - when they didn't forget to carry it around with them, which annoyingly Draco did more often than not.

Ron nodded his head. Surprisingly enough he had quickly gotten used to Harry and Draco's relationship, although Harry thought a lot of it was to do with Hermione's "little chat".

The Great Hall was full to bursting with students of all ages, laughing and talking merrily with one another as they ate the abundance of food lay out on the four house tables.

"Oi Harry! Ron!" Seamus yelled.

Hermione groaned. "Do we have to sit near him?"

Ron laughed. "Just forget about what you saw this morning, if he knows you're uncomfortable he'll only tease you more about it."

The three of them made their way over to, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati and Neville.

"Hey Hermione," Seamus waggled his eyebrows salaciously.

Lavender swiftly whacked him in the chest. "Leave her alone."

They all laughed except Hermione who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Soon enough they were all well into their lunch chatting happily about inconsequential things as they ate. Harry only nibbled on half a beef sandwich, impatiently waiting for Draco's message. He could barely concentrate on the conversation going on around him, all he could think about was getting the blond alone as soon as possible.

It was amusing to think that, at first, Harry had been concerned about fully breaking the bond. He had been worried that he and Draco wouldn't feel the same about one another and that the sex would be different or they wouldn't enjoy it anymore - and in truth the sex and pleasure was different but not in a bad way. It was still mind-blowingly amazing but very different as obviously there was no longer the link to their emotions and no urges from the bond. In regards to their feeling for one another, they were stronger than ever, Harry had no doubt about that.

At the thought a huge dreamy smile broke out on his face.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Dean asked smirking. "What's with the big goofy grin?"

"What?" Harry's face heated. "Nothing… I'm not thinking about anyone... I mean thing! I'm not thinking about any- _thing_."

"Ahhhhhh," Neville sang knowingly.

 _Shit!_ Harry thought to himself.

Only a small handful of people knew about Harry and Draco's real relationship. Those people were, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Snape and Narcissa.

"Come on spill!" Seamus yelled causing several groups of students to look over at them.

"Ssssshhhhhh!" Harry chastised. "You big mouthed git."

It's not that Harry didn't want them to know about Draco, he would happily tell them but he wouldn't do it without talking to the blond first.

"Oh come on! We all know you've been getting down and dirty with someone. You disappear for hours on end. Stop being so secretive and fess up! Who the fuck is it?" Seamus demanded, spraying cake crumbs everywhere as he spoke.

"Getting down and dirty?" Dean scrunched up his face. "Who says that?!"

Seamus palmed Dean's face, pushing him away with a loud belly laugh.

"I'm actually curious to know too," Ginny piped up, grinning wickedly. "Come on Harry who is it?" she lilted innocently.

Harry gave her an outraged look for setting him up. Sneaky little... She knew damn well who it was!

Dean, Seamus, Neville and Ginny who were sat across from Harry suddenly looked up, staring above the brunette's head as varying degrees of surprise, shock and utter bewilderment clouded their features. Ginny, on the other hand just looked irritated and huffed before continuing to eat her pasta.

"Um Harry," Hermione whispered nudging him.

The brunette suddenly realised that the hall was deathly quiet.

He slowly glanced around, his skin prickling nervously as he found all eyes were looking in his direction.

_What the fuck?_

He felt a hand gently touch his shoulder and when he jerked around to see who it belonged to, his mouth dropped open.

Harry stared up into the beautiful angular face that belong to none other than Draco Malfoy.

At a total loss for words, the Gryffindor just stared stupidly before slowly standing up to face the gorgeous Slytherin.

_What the hell was Draco doing?!_

The hall was so quiet you could have literally heard a pin drop.

Harry's heart began to beat rapidly in his chest and he swore that everyone in his near vicinity would be able to hear it.

Swallowing nervously and trying to ignore the hundreds of eyes currently on them. Harry asked. "Um... Is everything... okay?"

As Draco watched Harry squirm uncomfortably, stuttering out his words, he let loose a dazzling toothy smile, causing people to instantly start whispering excitedly. "Yes, everything's fine," the blond replied, the amusement clear in his voice. Then he reached out a hand pulling the brunette roughly towards him.

He captured Harry's full mouth in a long lingering kiss, trying desperately to suppress the urge to laugh at the Gryffindor's huge shocked eyes, and then he parted his lips, tilting his head to the side as he deepened the kiss further.

The room seemed to gasps as one and a few students even let out loud shouts of surprise.

Harry himself was in a state of complete shock, his body tense and stiff, but he soon relaxed and got over it when he felt Draco's tongue brush his own, then he was pulling Draco closer as he reciprocated the kiss more passionately.

Suddenly there was an explosion of clapping and cheers as well as the rapid flashing light of a camera capturing the moment.

Draco pulled back looking around the room with a deep frown etched on his stunning face. "Well I was not expecting this kind of a reaction," he yelled to Harry over the deafening roar. "What is wrong with these people?"

Harry laughed. "What, would you rather them yell profanities and throw food at us?" he asked.

"Well, that I could handle. This... I just don't quite know what to do with it," Draco confessed, looking wary.

"You don't need to do anything," Harry chuckled. "Just smile and wave, they usually like that."

Draco pulled his face in disgust. "I think I'll pass. Right, I've had enough now, come on lets go."

The Slytherin pulled on Harry's arm and together they eased in and around the sea of people and headed for the exit.

"This way," Draco urged when they pushed out into the Entrance Hall.

Together they jogged down two flights of stairs and along three winding corridors.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, feeling exhilarated and slightly out of breath.

Draco came to a sudden stop in front of blank section of stone wall.

Harry raised his brows as Draco muttered a password and tugged Harry through the passageway into the empty Slytherin common room.

The blond lead the brunette down a narrow long set of stones steps, off to the right of the common room, before stopping in front of a closed door which had three names etched on a silver plaque.

_Draco Malfoy_

_Theodore Nott_

_Blaise Zabini_

"You've brought me to your room," Harry smiled lopsidedly, clearly stating the.

"I've been wanting to get you in my bed for weeks," Draco admitted shamelessly with a wicked grin. "It only seemed logical to bring you here, especially now everyone knows about us."

"Yes, about that," Harry mock admonished. "Seriously Draco, could you not think of any other highly embarrassing way to out us?" he muttered sarcastically.

"Are you angry?" Draco asked, eyes darkening.

"Maybe," Harry breathed as he felt the air charge around them.

"Good," Draco said roughly and bit his bottom lip as he pulled Harry into his bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind them.

They instantly began to pull and tug at each other's clothes, effectively stripping them away piece by piece.

"Kiss me," Draco demanded, when both stood fully naked and panting, cocks erect and ready to go.

Their hands touched, stroked, palmed and needed the others various body parts as they hungrily kissed, tongues swirling in the familiar dance they both knew so well.

"I needed this," Draco gasped in between kisses as he pushed Harry onto the bed nearest the door and climbed on top of him.

"Ditto," Harry replied using one of Draco's new favourite words and in turn getting hit with one of the blond's cum-inducing smiles.

Harry shuddered in anticipation as Draco kissed and nipped his way down the brunette's torso, stopping briefly to suck each hardened nipple into his mouth before continuing on his path to where Harry wanted him most.

The blond placed wet kisses and grazed his teeth on Harry's inner thighs, just below his balls, smiling devilishly when the brunette growled impatiently.

"You know how the game goes," Draco reminded deeply. "Tell me what you want," he breathed, warm air fanning across Harry's throbbing sensitive cock as he ran his fingers through the Gryffindor's dark short pubic hair.

Draco loved talking during foreplay, it sent him crazy with lust whenever Harry would pant and moan what he wanted the blond to do to him.

It was hot as fuck.

"I want... your mouth around my cock," Harry gasped, stomach muscles clenching and unclenching pleasurably. "I want you to suck me and after that I want you to fuck me."

Draco eyes dilated as he lowered his mouth taking the brunette all the way in to the hilt.

" _Holy shit!_ " Harry moaned loudly, hand gripping Draco's platinum blond hair to hold him in place. "Yesssss, just like that."

Draco suck and swirled his tongue expertly around Harry's rigid member, taking it all the way in until the swollen head hit the back of his throat and then slowly bringing it out as his teeth grazed lightly along the entire length.

The brunette groaned deeply, pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock into Draco's warm talented mouth.

When Draco inserted a saliva slicked finger into Harry's waiting entrance, the Gryffindor shuddered, pleasure shooting through him as he almost came on the spot.

"Oh fuck, stop, stop!" Harry panted trying his hardest not to unravel and explode just yet.

Draco pulled his finger out and slowly kissed his way back up the brunettes toned muscled body until he reached Harry's mouth that was slackened and panting with complete and utter need and want.

The blond bit and sucked hard on Harry's bottom lip before going in for another intoxicating kiss.

The Gryffindor could taste his own salty semen on the blonds tongue and it drove him crazy.

"I want you inside me," Harry gritted, eyes closing tightly as Draco began to rub their painfully hard cocks together causing a delicious friction that made the head of Harry's penis tingle in pre-warning.

"Turn over," Draco demanded, voice deep, thick and passion filled.

Harry did as he was told, cock throbbing relentlessly when he trapped it between his pelvis muscle and the mattress.

"Lift up a little. That's it," the blond breathed into Harry's ear as the head of his cock probed at the brunettes entrance enticingly.

As Draco thrust his cock all the way in, he let out a long satisfied moan. "Fuck, I love how tight you are. It feels _so_ good."

Harry was well used to the full feeling of Draco's cock in him now and only needed a few seconds to adjust.

The blond began to pump in and out, rubbing his hands up and down Harry's lower back as he knelt between the Gryffindor's open legs.

"Get up," he ordered, gripping Harry's hips tightly as the brunette knelt up on his knees so his back was flush against Draco's chest.

Draco thrust maddeningly slow in and out, in and out, as his left arm snaked over Harry's chest and his right hand began to jerk the brunettes weeping cock in perfect synchronization.

He kissed Harry's neck and nibbled on his earlobe as his breath sent exquisite shivers down the Gryffindor's spine.

"Draco," Harry pleaded almost unintelligibly.

Draco turned Harry's head giving him a harsh kiss on the lips before pushing the brunette down onto the bed again but as he did, the blond caught sight of the heart shaped scar on Harry's back.

It was the result of the brunette jumping in front of the killing curse to save Draco's life. Just another scar to add to the long list of scars Harry already had.

Draco traced a gentle finger, ever so lightly around it and then leaned down to kiss it sweetly, eyes closing as he thanked Merlin with all his heart and soul that Harry was still here, alive and well.

Harry turned around looking at Draco over his shoulder, and then pushed his arse up in the air causing the blond's cock to sink in deeper.

Draco hissed harshly as Harry's internal muscles squeezed his cock tightly, sending zaps of pleasure coursing through him. He gritted his teeth together, breathing heavily through his nose as his eyes sparked anew.

He pulled out suddenly and flipped Harry over onto his back, then sunk his cock back in with one swift movement, drawing a pleasure filled cry from the brunette.

The blond leaned down, arms on either side of the Gryffindor's head as he began a quick, deep, punishing rhythm, hitting Harry's prostate over and over again with every mind blowing, craze induced thrust.

Harry opened his legs wide, nails digging deeply into the blond's arse cheeks as he panted and moaned for more.

Draco's grey eyes stared into Harry's green ones as their breaths became short and heavy, mingling with one another's. The blond placed little kisses on Harry's lips and face in between small breathy moans.

"Oh fuck Draco," Harry grunted. "I'm... I'm going to cum -" he broke off on a deep guttural moan as his balls tightened and the coil of pleasure in his stomach seemed to explode into a million pieces.

Harry yelled out, moaning and groaning as his cock kicked powerfully, shooting long jets of semen across his stomach and chest.

Draco gritted his teeth together, body tensing as his own release ripped through him causing his vision to waver and his body to shake uncontrollably. His hips locked as he came long and hard inside Harry's warm tight hole. "Arrrrggghhhhhh," he roared, panting like he'd just run a marathon.

He collapsed on top of Harry, cum sticking between them but at that moment they both couldn't find it in them to care.

The brunette ran his hand lazily up and down Draco's spine as they slowly but surely came down from their orgasmic high.

Harry felt his eyes drifting close as lethargy started to kick in. He mumbled a complaint when Draco sat up, casting quick cleansing spell on them both before the brunette could hear him rummaging about on the other side of the room.

"Draco," Harry whined tiredly, reaching out blindly for the blond. "What are you doing? Come here."

He felt Draco climbing back on top of the bed and smiled when the Slytherin settled back between Harry's legs, semi-hard cock's pressing together.

"Mmmm," Harry hummed contentedly, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist with full intentions of going to sleep.

"Harry, open your eyes," Draco asked quietly yet sounding fully awake.

The brunette cracked an eye open and found Draco's face hovering over his just a few inches away. "What is it?" he asked fretfully, taking in the look on the blond's face and suddenly feeling wide awake himself.

Draco looked agitated, his eyes darting around uncharacteristically.

"Draco," Harry said in warning. "Tell me. What is it?" he demanded, stomach dropping nauseatingly.

_What was wrong with him?_

"Do you love me?" the blond asked, face closed off and expressionless.

"What? What sort of a question is that?" Harry asked in exasperation, looking at Draco with a confused frowned. When all the Slytherin did was narrow his eyes, Harry sighed explosively. "Yes of course! You know I do. What's all this -"

"How much do you love me?" Draco interrupted.

Harry paused for a moment staring intently into the blond's grey eyes. "I love you more than anyone or anything in this world," he confessed, voice dripping with sincerity.

Draco let out a small relieved breath. "Good, because if you didn't you'd never forgive me for this."

Draco uncorked a small vial and tipped the entire contents into his mouth before leaning down and parting his lips to transfer half of it into Harry's unwilling mouth.

Harry coughed as he choked on the sickly sweet liquid before having no other choice but to swallow it and watch in horror as Draco swallowed his own portion. "Draco! What the hell was that?" Harry yelled angrily but before the blond could answer Harry suddenly found himself being tugged and pulled through vivid vision, after vivid vision.

_There was a large stunning house and Harry saw himself and Draco hosting a party in the lush gardens surrounding the property. There were gold and silver banners that read 'Home Sweet Home' and 'Happy Landings'. All their family and friends were there talking and laughing joyously with one another._

_Then he saw himself reading at a desk in an unfamiliar office, with an abundance of certificates and medals adorning the walls. He watched as an achingly handsome grey-suit clad Draco was escorted into the room by a middle aged witch with a warm inviting smile._

_"You're working late tonight," Draco stated, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. "Did you forget we had dinner reservations?"_

_"Never," Harry smiled. "I'm almost done, give me one minute."_

_"I'll give you two, how about that?" Draco smirked taking a seat._

_Suddenly, Harry was at a fancy Gala of some sort, men and women dressed to the 9's, drinking Champagne from crystal flutes and eating mouth-watering looking canapes. He looked around for Draco but couldn't find him anywhere until the room went quiet and a spot light lit up a section of the stage with a podium and mic, revealing a stunning, smiling, Draco._

_"Thank you for joining us here tonight," his voice rang clear, drawing the entire room's attention. "I just want to say a few words, don't worry I won't keep you long. I know there's lots of drinking to be had," he joked._

_There was a rumble of laughter._

_"It is truly amazing how far 'Coping Together' has come. I started the foundation six years ago today and already we have raised over thirty million Galleons which has help build and fund new housing and support groups all over Britain for those who have suffer domestic violence in some way or form," there was a loud outbreak of applause. "Without your help whether it be donating, spreading the word, lending a helping hand... all of those things and more, this would never have been possible. I may be the richest man in Britain," he rolled his eyes and there was more laughter. "But I am just one man and it takes us as a nation coming together and standing united to help one another through tough times. So thank you, all of you, for your kind contributions, it means the world to the 'Coping Together' family."_

_Everyone cheered and clapped loudly._

_"Before I go I'd also like to say a special thank you to a special someone," he lilted lightening the mood, he turn to look at Harry love evident in his grey eyes. "Harry, you have stood by and supported me through my own trials and tribulations and without you I wouldn't be here today," he paused. "You are the most loving and caring person I've ever met and you've shown me what life is really about and I thank you for that. I love you and I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much," he grinned as yet even more cheers exploded at a deafening pitch._

_"Okay that's enough with the icky love stuff," he grimaced. "I think it's time for the Charity Auction!"_

_Harry found himself being pulled through even more visions of him and Draco traveling, spending intimate time alone at home or having fun with their friends and family. In all the visions he saw himself and Draco getting progressively older but even through their skin aged and Harry's hair became speckled with grey, the love never left their eyes. It was always there burning bright._

Harry gasped as he was jerked back to reality. Draco was still lay on top of him and they were both still lay on the blond's bed, completely naked.

The brunette stared at Draco's face as golden eyelashes fluttered open to reveal bright grey eyes.

Draco smiled crookedly. "See there's nothing for you to worry about," he said simply. "I just needed you to know that."

Harry bit his lip hard as a rush of emotion overtook him, then he pulled Draco into a searing kiss, filled with all the love and passion he couldn't, at that moment, seem to express with words... but that was okay, because now he knew he had the rest of his life to tell Draco over and over again how much he loved him and he most certainly would. _Every. Single. Day._

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment and show your appreciation. Massive Hugs! xx


End file.
